Liberte Meu Coração
by Roquira Marani
Summary: O que você faria pela sua família? Para salvar a honra de uma das suas irmãs, ela terá de se envolver em um plano arriscado: o sequestro de um cavaleiro rico, que renda um bom resgate. O que ela não esperava é que o cavaleiro vai se mostrar muito mais esperto do que ela imaginava, e muito mais atraente também. (Adaptação)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _Naruto não é meu, mesmo que eu queira muito._  
_E o enredo de também não, Liberte Meu Coração pertence a maravilhosa Meg Cabot e eu somente juntei duas coisas que amo muito e vamos ver no que vai dar._

* * *

**Liberte Meu Coração**

Capitulo 1

Inglaterra,

O gavião estava de volta.

Sakura o viu no instante em que abriu a persiana de madeira da janela do seu quarto para ver se o xerife e seus homens já tinham partido nos cavalos. O enorme pássaro marrom de olhar maligno estava empoleirado, o mais calmo possível, no topo do telhado de sapê do galinheiro. Ele tinha matado duas das galinhas favoritas de Ino na semana anterior e agora mirava a terceira, a que Ino chamava de Greta, enquanto a galinha malhada ciscava o chão enlameado do galinheiro em busca das migalhas que restaram da ração. Embora o gavião não se mexesse, mesmo com a chuva fria de primavera caindo constantemente sobre seu dorso, Sakura sabia que ele estava pronto para atacar.

Rápida como as gazelas premiadas do conde, Sakura pegou seu arco,que estava pendurado na cabeceira da cama, e as flechas, e mirou a ave de rapina, embora estivesse em um ângulo de visão ruim, pois as vigas de madeira do teto perto da janela que dava para o telhado eram baixas demais. Forçando a corda do velho arco para trás, Sakura concentrou-se totalmente no alvo abaixo dela: o peito arrepiado do gavião assassino de galinhas. Não escutou a irmã subindo as escadas para o quarto que já tinham dividido, nem sequer o barulho da porta raspando no chão ao se abrir.

—Sakura!

A voz horrorizada de Saya assustou Sakura, e ela soltou a corda cedo demais. Com uma vibração musical, a flecha atravessou a janela, arqueando através da chuva, e fixou-se inofensivamente no sapê aos pés do gavião, fazendo o pássaro alçar voo com o susto e dar gritos agudos de indignação.

— Meu Deus,Saya ! — resmungou Sakura, desfazendo a posição de arqueira e apontando um dedo acusador para o caminho feito pela flecha. — Era uma flecha perfeita, e, agora, olhe para ela! Como vou pegá-la de volta? Está presa no telhado do galinheiro!

Saya estava apoiada no batente da porta, o rosto redondo com as bochechas rosadas pelo esforço de subir as escadas estreitas. Uma das mãos no peito farto demonstrava a tentativa de recuperar o fôlego.

— Que vergonha, Sakura! — disse ela, ofegante, quando finalmente conseguiu falar. — No que você estava pensando? O xerife foi embora há menos de cinco minutos, e aqui está você, atirando em pobres pássaros inocentes de novo!

— Inocentes! — Sakura pendurou a alça de couro surrado da aljava sobre o ombro delgado. — Se você quer saber, aquele era o gavião que anda matando as galinhas de Ino.

— Você perdeu a cabeça que o bom Senhor lhe deu, Sakura? Se o xerife tivesse olhado para trás e visto a flecha voando da janela do quarto, teria dado meia-volta e prendido você aqui mesmo. Sakura riu de forma debochada.

—Ah! Ele nunca fria isso. Imagine, prender uma donzela meiga como eu. Ele se tornaria odiado de Shropshire na hora.

— Não. Sendo o primo do conde, não se tornaria. — No oitavo mês de gravidez, Saya não conseguia mais subir as escadas até o antigo quarto com a mesma rapidez. Acomodou-se na cama das irmãs mais novas e suspirou, os cachos róseos que haviam escapado da touca de linho balançando. — Você não consegue raciocinar? Sua Senhoria sabe que é você quem anda invadindo a propriedade dele. Sakura riu novamente.

— Sasuke Uchiha não sabe de nada. Como poderia? Há dez anos está na Terra Santa. Nunca mais ouviram falar dele desde o feriado de São Miguel Arcanjo, quando aquele intendente imundo ouviu dizer que ele tinha sido capturado pelos sarracenos.

—De verdade, você não deveria se referir aos seus superiores de forma tão rude. Hiashi Hyuuga é primo do lorde Sasuke, e esta atuando como intendente dos estados de Fitzstephen na ausência de Sua Senhoria. Como você pode chamá-lo de imundo? Você sabe que devemos a ele o mesmo respeito que deveríamos se ele fosse nosso verdadeiro lorde. Como você pode...

— Respeito? — Sakura falava com ódio. — Quando ele começar a agir de forma respeitável, irei respeitá-lo. Enquanto isso, não me peça para chamá-lo de meu lorde. Porque nenhum lorde digno desse nome trataria seus empregados com tanto...

Saya suspirou novamente, dessa vez exasperada, e interrompeu a torrente de palavras francas da irmã:

—Muito bem, Sakura. Sei que não faz sentido discutir com você sobre esse assunto. Mas pense nisto: Hiashi disse ao xerife que tem uma boa razão para acreditar que é você quem anda acabando com a caça favorita do lorde Sasuke. Ele só precisa de uma simples prova, e é para a cadeia que você vai.

Sakura chutou com irritação o baú de madeira que ficava ao pé da cama. Dentro dele havia calças tipo culote e blusas que evitava, preferindo trajes mais simples, como o que usava no momento, sapatos de couro marrom e uma túnica de lã bastante surrada.

— Não estou fazendo por esporte — resmungou ela. — Se Sasuke Uchiha estivesse aqui e visse como seus empregados estão sendo maltratados pelo maldito Hyuuga, não seria contrário à carne que lhes forneço.

— Não é uma coisa nem outra, — Saya disse, cansada. Era uma discussão antiga.

Na verdade, começou no dia em que o mais velho e único irmão das meninas, Gaara, pegou um arco curto e, de brincadeira, apresentou a arte do arco e flecha a Sakura, então com 4 anos, seu primeiro tiro acertou em cheio o traseiro de sua querida ama de leite, Aggie e, desde então, ninguém conseguira arrancar o arco das mãos da linda caçadora.

— Além disso — continuou Sakura, como se não tivesse escutado a interrupção da irmã —, o xerife não vai encontrar prova alguma. Eu nunca erro, então ele nunca vai encontrar uma de minhas flechas e descobrir que as marcas nas penas são minhas. O xerife só se preocupou em passar aqui hoje porque ele é apaixonado por Ino.

— Sakura, isso simplesmente não é verdade. O Sr. Hiashi disse ao xerife Uzumaki que mais um dos veados do conde desapareceu.

— Não desapareceu mesmo — disse Sakura, os cantos da boca delicadamente desenhada de repente curvando-se em um sorriso.

— O veado está exatamente onde sempre esteve, na propriedade do solar Stephensgate. A única diferença é que agora está na barriga de alguns empregados do lorde Sasuke. Saya apertou os olhos para a incorrigível irmã. Passou-lhe pela cabeça, não pela primeira vez, que Sakura um dia abandonaria o modo excêntrico de se vestir, colocaria um dos vestidos de seda que foram comprados na época de seu casamento fracassado e escovaria os adoráveis cabelos róseos em vez de mantê-los sempre amarrados numa trança. Ficaria uma mulher linda. A garota provavelmente não tinha consciência disso, e provavelmente negaria o fato se alguém tocasse no assunto, mas, na opinião de Saya, não era Sakura quem atraía o xerife à casa do moinho, mas a própria Sakura, e não apenas por seu hábito de caçar em propriedade alheia.

Saya suspirou pela terceira e última vez e, usando a cabeceira da cama como apoio para se levantar, disse:

— Bem, fiz o que pude. Gaara não pode dizer que não tentei. Sakura sorriu novamente e afagou carinhosamente os ombros da irmã.

— Pobre Saya — disse ela, docemente. — Desculpe por trazer problemas para você e para o querido Bruce. Não posso prometer que vou parar, mas prometo, de verdade, que nunca serei pega nem farei nada que possa envergonhar você perante seus novos sogros.

Saya, esquecendo-se da pose de mulher casada e importante, pois era a esposa do açougueiro da aldeia, bufou como a irmã costumava fazer.

— Esse será o dia! — Ela riu, sacudindo a cabeça. — Bem, acho que é

melhor você descer e fazer essa mesma promessa na frente de Gaara.

— Gaara? — Sakura afastou alguns cachos de cabelos rosa da testa branca e macia. — O que Gaara está fazendo em casa a essa hora do dia? Ele não deveria estar no moinho?

— Estaria se não fosse a visita de seu maior admirador, o xerife Naruto Uzumaki . — Os olhos levemente acinzentados de Saya adquiriram um brilho diferente. — Mas isso não foi sua única distração hoje. Tayuya está aqui, e acho que ela e Gaara têm algo para lhe contar.

Sakura sobressaltou-se. Diferentemente das irmãs, assuntos sobre casamento e vestidos nunca lhe interessaram muito, mas, como adorava o irmão, estava feliz por ele.

—Você não está querendo dizer que... o pai de Tayuya finalmente concordou? - Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça, e a alegria que estava tentando disfarçar enquanto chamava a atenção da irmã mais nova finalmente transbordou.

— Sim! Vá agora, vá lá para baixo e dê-lhe as boas-vindas à nossa família. Ela ficou um tanto confusa com a presença de um homem armado em sua futura casa. Tive de garantir a ela que isso não é algo que aconteça com frequência.

No entanto, Sakura não estava mais ouvindo. Praticamente voando escada abaixo, onde um restrito grupo de pessoas se reunia à lareira, gritou:

— Meu Deus, Gaara! Por que você não me contou?

O pequeno grupo se dividiu, e Gaara, que tinha 1,85m, disparou em direção à irmã caçula, bem mais baixa do que ele, porém um tanto mais espalhafatosa. Levantando-a em seus braços, fortes como uma rocha devido aos anos de trabalho no moinho de Sua Senhoria, Gaara balançou Sakura bem no alto, na direção das vigas do teto, antes de colocá-la de volta no chão e dar em seu traseiro atrevido um bofetão que fez lágrimas lhe brotarem dos olhos.

— Que droga, Gaara! — Sakura afastou-se dele, as mãos indo para trás para massagear a pele dolorida. Ele tinha batido com força suficiente para fazer um buraco nas calças de couro. — Por que você fez isso? — perguntou, irritada.

— Pelo veado — respondeu Gaara, com uma seriedade um tanto avessa a seu típico bom humor. — Se eu precisar mentir por sua causa mais uma vez, você não vai conseguir sentar durante uma semana, é bom me escutar.

Isso estava longe de ser a celebração familiar pela qual tinha o choro, que era mais de raiva que de dor, Sakura olhou furiosa para o irmão, tentando ignorar o rosto pequeno e perplexo da futura noiva, que pairava ao lado dele.

— Que vergonha, Gaara— Sakuraa retrucou, furiosa. — Você não pode provar, muito menos o xerife Uzumaki ou o repugnante Hiashi Hyuuga, que fui eu quem acertou o veado. Eu vinha desejar a você e a Tayuya alegria e felicidades, mas agora acho que vou atrás do xerife dizer que pode muito bem me enforcar, porque está claro que não sou bem-vinda em minha própria casa.

E então virou-se em direção à porta da frente, sabendo muito bem que Gaara, embora viesse tentando discipliná-la durante os anos após a morte dos pais, não suportava vê-la infeliz. Era o único irmão entre seis irmãs, e todas elas, cada uma a sua maneira, eram capazes de manipulá-lo. Porém, a mais nova, Sakura, tornara isso uma ciência.

As irmãs mais velhas viam, com sorrisos que mal conseguiam esconder, a raiva do irmão amolecer sob o olhar abrasador de Sakura.

— Não podemos — Gaara arriscou-se lentamente — deixar que a raiva estrague este dia especial...

— Não — Tayuya interrompeu, ainda parecendo um pouco chocada com a demonstração de masculinidade do noivo. — Não podemos.

À porta, Sakura sorriu para si mesma, mas, antes de virar-se, armou em suas feições uma expressão de arrependimento.

—Você está dizendo — murmurou — que vai me perdoar?

— Sim — disse Gaara, e balançou a cabeça com seriedade, como se concedendo o cancelamento da pena de um acusado. — Mas só desta vez.

Com um grito, Sakura atirou-se mais uma vez nos braços do irmão. Em seguida, foi acompanhada por Tayuya, a filha de aparência angelical do prefeito de Stephensgate, a primeira garota que Robert cortejou e não conseguiu ter, tornando-se assim o amor de sua vida.

Talvez, de forma compreensível, Tayuya tenha ficado relutante em se unir a uma família tão excêntrica quanto a do moleiro — afinal de contas, Gaara tinha seis irmãs, seis, algo que seria considerado uma desgraça em muitas famílias, mas algo que fizera seus pais muito felizes antes de morrerem. E o pior de tudo era a irmã mais nova, que andava por aí em roupas de menino e se gabava de ter a mira mais precisa de Shropshire, apesar de, aos 17 anos, ser velha demais para tais coisas. E, claro, também havia a questão do fracasso de Sakura em um casamento...

Mas todas as outras cinco irmãs tinham uma reputação acima de qualquer suspeita. Havia a mais velha, Laysa, que, aos 25 anos, um ano mais nova que Robert, tinha um casamento feliz com o ferreiro da aldeia. Ela já tinha cinco filhos homens, todos com o corpo forte do pai e os peculiares cabelos róseos da mãe.

Depois veio Marie, esposa do estalajadeiro da aldeia e mãe de três; e Laura, que chorou e esperneou, se tomando uma pessoa desagradável de se conviver até que Gaara concordasse com seu casamento com um vinicultor duas vezes mais velho que ela. Por fim havia a recém-casada Christina, que era muito feliz com o marido açougueiro, Bruce, e a quinta irmã, Ino, considerada por muitos a mais bela da família e que, embora já estivesse se aproximando dos 20 anos, ainda precisava encontrar um marido.

Em resumo, não era uma família contra a qual o pai de Tayuya podia ter muitas ou fortes objeções. Na verdade, o prefeito não teria qualquer tipo de objeção, pois um jovem mais promissor que Gaara Haruno dificilmente seria encontrado em Stephensgate.

Mas havia o pequeno problema em relação aos modos estranhamente independentes da irmã mais nova, sua flagrante rebeldia em relação às leis sobre a propriedade alheia e também o infeliz incidente entre ela e o finado conde. Como fazer vista grossa para o fato de Sakura Haruno ter sido acusada, embora injustamente, de matar o próprio marido?

Mas a afeição de Tayuya por Gaara era totalmente verdadeira, e, como filha única, conseguia fazer com que o pai carinhoso acabasse pensando como ela. Se Sakura era o único problema, bem, não havia nada a ser feito. A garota era jovem e se podia esperar que um dia abandonasse o amor pelos esportes e pelas calças de couro que insistia em vestir. Pelo menos tinha o bom-senso de ficar longe das principais vias públicas enquanto vestia-se assim. E, nesse meio-tempo, a benévola influência de Tayuya talvez a ajudasse a enxergar as falhas de sua personalidade.

Com as irmãs Haruno, os maridos e a prole na casa do moinho celebrando ruidosamente o iminente casamento, talvez fosse compreensível que ninguém tenha sentido falta de uma das irmãs solteiras... pelo menos não imediatamente. Foi Sakura quem finalmente abaixou o copo de cerveja e indagou sobre o que tinha acontecido com Ino.

No entanto, ninguém prestou atenção em Ino, o que não era comum, pois "Saky" não era apenas a vergonha da família, era também a contadora de histórias, cujos tremendos exageros agora pressionavam apenas seus sobrinhos mais novos. Largando o copo, ela foi procurar a irmã favorita, e encontrou-a ao lado da lareira cozinha, chorando sobre o avental.

—Ino!— Sakura gritou, verdadeiramente surpresa. — O que está havendo? É seu estômago novamente? Quer que eu pegue remédio para você? Considerando os olhos vermelhos e inchados, Ino já estava

chorando havia um bom tempo. Tida por muitos como a mais doce filha do moleiro, Ino tinha mais admiradores do que se podia imaginar, mas nunca recebera um real pedido de casamento. Sakura não conseguia decifrar motivo, pois ela própria já tinha recebido uma proposta, embora malfadada, e com certeza não se considerava tão bonita quanto Ino obviamente era.

Com o rosto bonito e o corpo em forma, Ino era a única irmã Haruno que tinha escapado da maldição do cabelo ruivo ou róseo. Em vez disso tinha cachos loiro que moldavam o rosto em fora de coração como um véu de ouro. Os olhos não eram cinzentos-esverdeados como os das irmãs e do irmão, mas azuis, cor de safira. E, por alguma razão, Ino não tinha herdado a franqueza das irmãs.

Era, ao contrário, a mais meigas criaturas, uma cozinheira excelente e uma dona de casa que parecia se sentir melhor na companhia das galinhas, que amava, do que dos seres humanos. Uma vez, houve rumores na aldeia de que a irmã que vinha depois da mais nova era meio doidinha. Gaara e Sakura puseram um fim nisso rapidamente, um com os punhos e a outra com o arco, e agora ninguém mais falava disso —pelo menos não de forma que o mais velho e a caçula pudessem ouvir.

— Ino, minha querida, o que houve? — Sakura curvou-se diante da irmã que mais amava, tentando afastar o adorável cabelo do rosto dela, onde mechas dos cachos dourados grudavam na umidade provocada pelas lágrimas. — Por que você não está comemorando conosco? - Ino soluçou, mal conseguindo falar.

— Ah, Saky, se eu pudesse contar para você!

— O que você está dizendo? Você pode me contar qualquer coisa, você sabe disso.

— Não isso. — Ino balançou a cabeça com tanta força que os cabelos loiros s chicotearam seu rosto. — Ah, Sakura, estou tão envergonhada!

— Você? — Sakura acariciou o ombro da irmã sobre o tecido sedoso da túnica. — E do que você, a criatura mais gentil do mundo, teria de se envergonhar? Não tem nada para vestir no casamento? É isso,hein, bobinha? -Ino tentou enxugar as lágrimas com a barra da saia cor de creme.

— Como eu queria que fosse isso! Tenho medo de que você me despreze quando eu contar...

— Eu, desprezar você? — Sakura estava verdadeiramente surpresa. — Nunca! Ah, Ino, você sabe que eu nunca...

— Estou atrasada — soltou Ino, ofegante, e teve uma nova crise de choro.

— Você está atrasada? — Sakura, confusa, repetiu, as sobrancelhas finas unindo-se. —Você não está nada atrasada. A comemoração do noivado acabou de começar...

Vendo a cabeça de Ino balançar rapidamente, Sakura ficou sem voz. Atrasada? Ela encarou a rebelde irmã, e o entendimento, quando veio, foi combinado com descrença. Descrença que fez com que ela não conseguisse evitar o espanto na voz rouca.

— Atrasada? — perguntou, sacudindo a irmã mais velha. — Você quer dizer... atrasada? - Ino concordou com um aceno, triste. No entanto, Sakura precisava de esclarecimento. Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo da linda e doce irmã.

—Ino, você está dizendo que está... carregando um bebê?

— Si-sim — soluçou.

Sakura olhou para baixo, para a cabeleira dourada da irmã, e se esforçou para reprimir o desejo de sacudi-la. Ela amava a irmã e bateria em qualquer um que não fosse da família e ousasse zombar dela, mas, na verdade, Ino podia ser a mais superficial das criaturas, e Sakura só estava sendo otimista demais ao acreditar que um vagabundo tivesse se aproveitado de sua ingenuidade.

— Qual o nome dele? — perguntou Sakura, a mão inconscientemente

caindo sobre o cabo da lâmina de 15 centímetros que tinha ao quadril. Ino soluçou com ainda mais força.

— O nome dele.— repetiu Sakura, o tom inflexível. — O patife morre antes do anoitecer.

— Ah, sabia que não deveria ter contado para você — Ino gemeu.

— Saky, por favor, por favor, não o mate. Você não entende. Eu o amo! - Ino soltou o cabo da adaga.

— Você o ama? De verdade? — Quando a outra garota fez que sim com a cabeça, às lágrimas, Sakura franziu a testa. — Bem, isso muda as coisas, acho. Não posso matá-lo se você o ama. Mas, então, por que as lágrimas? Se você o ama, case-se com ele.

— Você não entende — Ino chorava. — Eu não posso me casar com ele! - Os dedos voltaram para o cabo da adaga.

— Ele já é casado, não é? Tudo bem, então. Robert e eu vamos enforcá-lo antes de você poder dizer Nottingham Town. Anime-se, Ino. Será um enforcamento adorável.

— Ele não é casado — disse Ino, fungando.

Sakura relaxou o corpo no consolo da lareira, soltando o ar com tanta força que afastou algumas mechas de cabelo rosa da testa. Na verdade, hoje ela não estava com paciência para lidar com a irmã desmiolada. Caçar um javali selvagem era dez vezes mais fácil do que tentar entender Ino.

— Bem, então, qual o problema? Se ele não é casado e você o ama, por que não podem se casar?

— Por causa... por causa do meu dote.

— Seu dote? — Sakura largou os dois cotovelos sobre os joelhos e

grudou a testa nas palmas das mãos. — Ah, Ino. Diga-me que você não fez isso.

— Tive de fazer! Cinco casamentos em cinco anos. E eu não tinha

nada para vestir. Vesti o samito azul para o casamento de Laysa, a seda lilás para o da Marie, o veludo bordô que encomendei de Londres para o da Laura, o linho rosa para o da Saya e o samito dourado para o seu... — Ino levantou o rosto, a expressão consternada, lembrando-se, mesmo sendo consumida pela própria dor, de que Sakura desgostava imensamente de que mencionassem o próprio casamento.

— Sinto muito,Sakura. Tenho certeza de que deve parecer sem importância para você. Afinal de contas, você só dá importância a arcos e flechas, não a laços e ornamentos. Mas eu teria sido alvo de piada na aldeia se aparecesse no casamento das minhas irmãs com um vestido já usado.

—Você está me dizendo que gastou seu dote inteiro em vestidos?

— Não apenas em vestidos — assegurou-lhe. — Em saias também.

Se Ino estivesse falando com qualquer outra das irmãs, provavelmente teria recebido uma bronca por ter se comportado de maneira tão estúpida e egoísta. E, embora Sakura também achasse que Ino tinha se comportado de forma boba — nada melhor, por exemplo, que sua amiga imbecil, Hinata Hyuuga, aquela criatura ridícula, cujo pai estava administrando tão mal o solar do lorde Sasuke em sua ausência —, ela não conseguia deixar de sentir pena da irmã. Afinal de contas, era realmente terrível estar grávida e solteira.

Quando Sakura finalmente levantou o rosto, estava séria.

—Você faz alguma ideia do que Gaara vai fazer quando descobrir o que você fez?

— Eu sei, Saky! Eu sei! Por que você acha que estou chorando? E Sai não tem um tostão furado.

—Sai?

— Sai Mallory. — Ino corou, baixando os olhos. — Ele é trovador. Você lembra, tocou o alaúde tão divinamente no casamento da Saya...

— Meu Deus — murmurou Sakura, fechando os olhos, horrorizada. —Um trovador? Você engravidou de um trovador?

— Sim. Viu? É por isso que não podemos nos casar, não sem meu dote. Porque tudo o que Sai possui é a rabeca e algumas bolas de malabarismo. Ah, e sua mula, Kate. Você sabe que Gaara nunca vai permitir que eu me case com um homem que não possui sequer uma muda de roupa, muito menos uma casa onde possamos morar...

Sakura suspirou, desejando de verdade que tivesse sido uma das outras irmãs a encontrar Ino chorando à beira da lareira. Laysa teria ficado compadecida, Marie, gritado, Laura, dado risada, e Saya , suspirado,mas todas seriam capazes de lidar com a situação o melhor que ela . Sakura,nada sentimental, não fazia a mínima ideia do que significava amar loucamente alguém, como Ino parecia amar Sai Mallory.

No geral, Sakura pensava estar em vantagem. Pelo que podia observar, estar apaixonada parecia um anto doloroso. Ela disse:

— Bem, em vez de ficar aí chorando por algo que já está feito, por que você não junta o dinheiro que ganhou fazendo cerveja? — Ela fez uma pausa,percebendo que Ino balançava vigorosamente a cabeça. — O que foi?

Os longos cílios da loira tremulavam, úmidos.

— Vo-você não percebe? Eu gastei!

— Você gastou tudo? — A voz de Sakura ficou esganiçada. — Mas havia mais de cinquenta!

— Eu precisava de escovas novas — sussurrou Ino, lacrimosa. — E fitas para os cabelos. E aquele vendedor ambulante passou aqui outro dia, vendendo os cintos mais lindos do mundo: eram de ouro de verdade...

Mal conseguia evitar gritar com a irmã, e assim o fez, com toda vontade, apesar do olhar de reprovação que recebeu.

—Você gastou todo o dinheiro que ganhou esse inverno em quinquilharias? Ah, Ino, como pôde? O dinheiro era para comprar malte e lúpulo para o lote do verão!

— Eu sei — disse fungando. — Eu sei! Mas uma donzela não pode estar o tempo inteiro pensando em cerveja!

Sakura ficou de queixo caído. A irmã era um pouco tola, é verdade, mas, com certeza, essa foi a coisa mais estúpida que uma mulher já tinha feito na história de Shropshire. Fazia um tempo que Ino tinha um negócio pequeno, porém muito rentável, no porão da cozinha. A cerveja dela era considerada por muitos a melhor de Shropshire. Donos de estalagens de regiões vizinhas consideravam valer a pena a viagem até Stephensgate para comprar um barril ou dois da deliciosa cerveja da senhorita. Mas sem capital para comprar ingredientes, os dias de Ino como fabricante de cerveja estavam contados.

— Uma donzela? — repetiu Sakura amargamente. — Uma donzela?

Mas você não é mais uma donzela. Você vai ter um filho. Como pretende sustentá-lo? Não pode esperar viver para sempre com Gaara aqui, na casa do moinho. Ele logo vai se casar e, embora Tayuya seja a mais doce das mulheres, não vai tolerar por muito tempo uma cunhada dependente que não tem o bom-senso que Deus deu a uma galinha, quanto mais uma criança sem pai.

Sakura instantaneamente se arrependeu das palavras duras quando

Ino caiu novamente no choro. Em meio a soluços, a garota sufocou o pranto e disse:

— Ah! E quem é você para falar, Sakura Haruno! Você, que foi casada por exatamente uma noite antes de voltar para cá...

—Viúva — ressaltou Sakura , recusando-se a ser manipulada pelas lágrimas da irmã. — Lembra, Ino? Voltei viúva. Meu marido morreu na noite de núpcias.

— Não foi conveniente, considerando o quanto você o odiava?

Sakura sentiu que estava ficando vermelha, mas, antes que pudesse irromper da cozinha em um acesso de raiva, como pretendia, Ino agarrou seu pulso e suplicou-lhe, a expressão pesarosa:

— Ah, Sakura , me perdoe! Não deveria ter dito isso. Arrependo-me com toda a sinceridade. Sei que a culpa não foi sua. Claro que não foi. Por favor, por favor, não vá. Preciso tanto da sua ajuda. Você é tão inteligente, e eu sou tão burra. Por favor, você não pode ficar mais um pouco e me ouvir? Hinata me disse uma forma de eu talvez conseguir o dinheiro de volta, uma maneira que tenho quase certeza de que funcionaria... mas... mas sou muito tímida para tentar.

Sakura ouvia a irmã apenas parcialmente. No outro cômodo, o marido de Laura tinha provavelmente pegado seu alaúde, pois de repente a melodia de uma canção alegre chegou à cozinha. Acima da música, ela podia ouvir perfeitamente o irmão as chamando. Droga! Em um segundo ele estaria na cozinha, e Ino era a pior mentirosa do mundo. A verdade viria à tona e não haveria mais celebração. Haveria, muito provavelmente, um assassinato.

Sakura esperava que Sai Mallory e a maldita mula estivessem bem longe de Stephensgate. Ino de repente aprumou-se, os olhos azuis arregalados.

— Mas você podia, Saky! Você não é tímida. Você não tem medo de nada. E não seria nada diferente de encurralar cervos e raposas.

— E o que seria isso? — Sakura , sentada ao lado da lareira com os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, olhou para a expressão repentinamente transformada da irmã. Os vestígios das lágrimas e os olhos inchados tinham ido embora.

Agora, os olhos azuis profundos estavam cintilantes, e os lábios vermelhos estavam entreabertos de animação.

— Ah, diga que você vai me ajudar! — Ino agarrou uma das mãos da irmã, a mão que tinha os dedos bastante calosos de puxar a corda do arco. — Diga que você vai me ajudar! - Sakura , meio distraída pelo medo que tinha da ira do irmão, disse com impaciência:

— É claro que vou ajudar se puder, Ino. Mas não sei como você vai sair dessa, realmente não sei.

— Confie em mim. Promete?

— Prometo. Agora, vamos nos juntar aos outros. Estão nos chamando. Não queremos que suspeitem de nada.

— Oh, obrigada, Saky ! - Subitamente alegre, Ino abraçou a irmã com força.

— Eu sabia que você me ajudaria se eu pedisse. Você sempre foi boa para mim. Não me importo com o que as pessoas falam sobre você, não acho você nem um pouco esquisita. E com suas habilidades de caçadora, tenho certeza de que vai capturar o homem mais rico de Shropshire! - Sakura olhou para a irmã, curiosa.

— Do que você está falando, Ino?

Surpresa por Sakura não ter entendido, Ino explicou-lhe. E precisou de mais lágrimas da parte de Ino antes que Sakura começasse a sequer considerar honrar a promessa que tinha feito em um momento de distração.

* * *

**Fériaaaaaaaas!**

**Minha primeira adaptação *-***

**Gente sério não me matem, sei que tem gente esperando a atualização de Almost Devine, mas minha irmã zuniu com meu pen drive, o qual ela vai achar, se não ela não vai ter o prazer de conseguir andar de novo, e meu note tá uma bosta, o word não abre por nada e graças ao bloco de notas estou aqui ^^**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****_Naruto não é meu, mesmo que eu queira muito._****  
****_E o enredo de também não, Liberte Meu Coração pertence a maravilhosa Meg Cabot e eu somente juntei duas coisas que amo muito e vamos ver no que vai dar._**

* * *

**Liberte Meu Coração**

**Capítulo 2**

Sasuke Uchiha podia ter passado os últimos dez anos na Terra Santa lutando pela posse de Jerusalém, mas isso não significava que ele próprio era um santo. Longe disso. Como pôde ser claramente demonstrado pelo fato de ele ter dormido com a esposa de um estalajadeiro e depois ter se recusado a pagar a indenização, como ditavam as regras, por ter se metido "sem querer" entre os dois.

Sasuke seguiu para as Cruzadas, a única escolha para o segundo filho do conde. A outra opção era o monastério, onde prontamente recusou-se a entrar, embora o maior desejo da mãe fosse que ele buscasse ligação com o Senhor. Mas Sasuke preferiu buscar ligação com as mulheres, e encontrou inúmeras no Reino de Jerusalém. As mulheres do Acre, da Jordânia a Damasco, onde ele tinha passado a maior parte da década em que ficou longe da Inglaterra, tinham o curioso hábito de raspar as partes mais íntimas do corpo, o que por si só foi incentivo suficiente para que Sasuke continuasse por lá.

É claro, ser capturado no Acre pela armada muçulmana não tinha sido parte do plano, e, quando o resgate foi pago pela Coroa, Sasuke estava particularmente desgostoso com a assim chamada Terra Santa e com as Cruzadas de forma geral. Naquela época, soube da morte do irmão mais velho, seguida pela estranhíssima morte do pai, o que fez de Sasuke o sétimo conde de Stephensgate. Decidiu também que deveria voltar para casa e desfrutar o novo título. Mas até agora não tinha tido muita sorte. Ainda não tinha vislumbrado as pastagens verdes de Shropshire e já estava metido em encrenca novamente.

Dessa vez, não eram os sarracenos que o perseguiam, mas o marido de uma loira de seios particularmente fartos com quem havia flertado em Londres. No entanto, "flertado" não era a palavra que o marido empregava para o que tinha acontecido, e exigia uma pequena fortuna em troca dessa "humilhação". Sasuke suspeitava que esse marido e essa mulher formavam uma equipe, ela seduzindo cavaleiros afortunados e ele "pegando" os dois juntos para então exigir uma recompensa por ter tido seus sentimentos feridos. Bem, Sasuke não daria ao homem tal satisfação.

Agora, Sasuke e seu escudeiro estavam sendo forçados a pegar estradas secundárias e trilhas de ovelhas até Stephensgate, evitando as estradas principais por medo de serem violentamente atacados pelo estalajadeiro e seus comparsas. Não que tivesse medo de lutar; mas nos últimos dez anos tinha lutado o suficiente para toda a vida, e queria apenas se aposentar no solar e usufruir o que considerava, aos 25 anos, sua velhice.

Evitando hospedagens e vilarejos, onde os maridos traídos podiam pegá-los desprevenidos, Sasuke e seu escudeiro dormiam ao relento.

Felizmente, a primavera estava amena, exceto por uns temporais ocasionais, e, de qualquer forma, Sasuke preferia dormir ao ar livre a dormir nas hospedarias que a maior parte das aldeias oferecia. Os quartos escuros e apertados que uma pessoa tinha de dividir com sua montaria, a cama infestada de piolhos, o pão velho e a cerveja de má qualidade servida no café da manhã — não, dê-lhe um fardo de feno com cheiro agradável e sua capa, que será conforto o bastante.

É claro que, seu escudeiro, acostumado aos confortos de Londres — onde Sasuke o adquirira quando soube do falecimento do companheiro de guerra que criava o garoto — reclamava severamente dos maus-tratos, e cada noite ao relento parecia-lhe uma afronta pessoal. Acostumado às ruas movimentadas e nebulosas de vis- Londres, o garoto estava aterrorizado com a escuridão do interior em da Inglaterra, com medo de que pudessem ser atacados a qualquer momento por lobos ou, pior, por ladrões de estrada.

Reconhecendo de onde realmente vinham suas reclamações — medo disfarçado de forma um tanto inadequada pela insolência —, Sasuke as aguentava, mas sentia que logo chegaria o momento em que o garoto levaria a surra de que urgentemente precisava.

Pelas suas estimativas, estavam a dois dias de Stephensgate quando decidiu que poderia arriscar passar na pequena aldeia de Leesbury para comprar mantimentos. Estava mais preocupado com a montaria do que com ele mesmo. Skinner, um cavalo de guerra bem treinado, tinha passado com ele bons e maus bocados e merecia mais do que pasto dia após dia. Porém, Sasuke tinha de admitir certo 1o desejo por um bom pão e queijo ingleses, tudo isso acompanhado da gloriosa bebida que era tão escassa em Jerusalém: cerveja.

E não havia outra maneira de conseguir grãos e cerveja a não ser se aventurando em uma aldeia. Konohamaru estava fora de si de tanta alegria com a perspectiva de retornar à "civilização", como ele chamava o lugar no qual fora criado, mas, quando de fato colocou os olhos em Leesbury, Sasuke duvidou sinceramente de que Konohamaru tivesse ficado impressionado. Depois de instruir com firmeza que o escudeiro não deveria se referir a ele em público como "meu lorde", Sasuke guiou seu excepcionalmente pequeno séquito pelos portões da aldeia rumo ao primeiro estabelecimento que parecia um pouco respeitável.

Instruindo o garoto da estrebaria para que as montarias recebessem o melhor feno disponível e colocando uma moeda de ouro em sua mão para que o pedido fosse atendido, Sasuke acenou para Konohamaru, e os dois entraram no Raposa e Lebre. Com quase 2 metros de altura, Sasuke era um homem anormalmente grande, e não apenas teve de abaixar a cabeça ao passar pela porta como também teve de passar de lado, por conta de seus ombros largos, para seguir pela passagem estreita. Sua presença, embora formidável, não causou reação na clientela embriagada que havia dentro do lugar, muitos dos quais também pareciam ter passado algumas noites ao relento.

Com o dono do estabelecimento, no entanto, a história foi bem diferente. A pele curtida e o rosto barbudo de Sasuke revelavam que ele tinha estado na Terra Santa, e, como o proprietário do Raposa e Lebre sabia muito bem, nenhum homem voltava da Terra Santa de bolsos vazios. Não voltavam com relíquias de santos ou supostos fragmentos da Cruz... não, ícones religiosos não chamavam a atenção de qualquer homem sensato. Eram os diamantes, os rubis, as esmeraldas, as safiras, as pérolas, o ouro e a prata, o lápis-lazúli e a turquesa, o espólio dos bizantinos, de que se podia quase sentir o cheiro em um homem recém-chegado das Cruzadas, que atraíram imediatamente o dono do estabelecimento para o lado de Sasuke.

— Boa-tarde, senhor — proclamou o proprietário corpulento. — Não quer se sentar aqui nesta mesa e se refrescar com uma caneca da maravilhosa cerveja de minha cunhada?

— Com prazer — respondeu Sasuke, e indicou que Konohamaru deveria sentar-se de frente para ele.

O garoto acomodou-se com satisfação numa cadeira de madeira e sentiu que estava finalmente sendo tratado como o escudeiro de um conde rico e poderoso. A bajulação conferida pelo proprietário pareceu-lhe apenas apropriada, e ele começou a comer com entusiasmo a refeição colocada à sua frente: a fatia grossa de pão recém-saído do forno, os queijos deliciosamente cremosos e levemente picantes, as frutas frescas, as vasilhas fumegantes de ensopado. Enquanto comia, olhou ao redor do estabelecimento lotado, como seu mestre havia feito assim que entraram, mas não viu nada que pudesse alarmá-los. No geral, a clientela parecia rude, mas não intratável.

Sugando o colarinho de cerveja da caneca que foi colocada à sua frente, Konohamaru recostou-se na cadeira e se preparou para ser adulado. Sasuke , no entanto, não relaxou. Acostumado às batalhas, sabia que uma das artimanhas do inimigo era tranquilizar o adversário com uma falsa sensação de segurança e depois atacar. Bebendo a cerveja que o estalajadeiro tinha insistido que tomasse, ele admitiu para si mesmo com relutância que era realmente a melhor cerveja que bebia havia muito tempo, mas seus olhos não deixavam de mirar os rostos das pessoas sentadas a sua volta nem perdiam a porta de vista.

Foi assim que viu a criatura que apareceu à porta logo depois da chegada dos dois. A princípio, ele tomou a pequena figura por um , mulher nenhuma seria tão insolente a ponto de vestir calças de couro justas.

Mas ele logo concluiu que era exatamente isso. Uma mulher, e jovem, aliás, com o rosto angelical e um amontoado de cabelos rosados amarrados para trás em uma trança bagunçada e solta, que passava com uma cintura impressionantemente fina e com um também surpreendente traseiro em forma de coração, perfeitamente visível graças às calças justas.

A garota não usava touca nem túnica. Vestia uma camisa branca de linho delicado, um tanto opaca, e preso às costas havia, espantosamente, um arco curto dentro de uma aljava.

Se havia mais alguém perplexo com essa aparição, não deu sinal. Na verdade, o estalajadeiro cumprimentou-a tão naturalmente quanto cumprimentaria uma irmã. Foi casual, ofereceu-lhe um assento e entregou-lhe uma caneca de cerveja. E, de fato, a visão dessa charmosa mulher — podemos dizer facilmente linda — em roupas de garoto não causou qualquer comentário além de alguns breves cumprimentos. Olhando para Konohamaru, Sasuke percebeu que pelo menos seu escudeiro estava apreciando de forma adequada essa presença de trança rosada.

— Mate-me — murmurou o garoto, olhando admirado sobre a borda da caneca — se isso não for uma donzela.

— E, além de donzela, extraordinariamente bela. — Sasuke balançou a cabeça, aliviado por Konohamaru estar tão surpreso quanto ele.

Dez anos atrás, quando deixara a Inglaterra, mulheres não perambulavam por aí em roupas de homem e, com certeza, não frequentavam estalagens desacompanhadas. Mas as coisas por aqui não mudaram tão drasticamente quanto ele a princípio pensou.

Então, a garota devia ser uma pessoa excêntrica, com os modos estranhos aceitos por seus familiares. Talvez tivesse algum parentesco com o estalajadeiro. Os dois estavam ocupados numa conversa sociável que parecia centrada na sorte de alguém chamado Gaara . Depois de um minuto ou dois, o proprietário apontou para Sasuke e disse algo bem baixinho, o que fez com que a garota virasse o rosto em sua direção.

Ele de repente viu-se examinado por um olhar tão penetrante que incrivelmente o fez sentir um calor no rosto. As mulheres de Acre, embora raspassem as partes íntimas, eram modestas demais para olhar um estranho nos olhos, e ele não estava acostumado a um escrutínio tão direto. Para sua sorte, sua barba negra cerrada estava escondendo as bochechas coradas.

Tão rapidamente quanto foi apontado, foi deixado de lado, e o olhar agitado da garota afastou-se dele e foi na direção de Konohamaru, que engasgou com a cerveja quando se percebeu sendo observado. Em seguida, o maldito proprietário se aproximou, desejando saber se eles precisavam de mais alguma coisa.

— Não existe nada à altura dos homens que lutam na guerra justa — foi como ele colocou, deixando perfeitamente claro que sabia que Sasuke estava vindo da Guerra Santa. — Se houver alguma coisa que eu possa trazer para vocês, qualquer coisa, é só me chamar.

Agarrando o braço do homem antes que ele pudesse se afastar, Sasuke puxou-o para que o ouvido do proprietário ficasse na altura de seus lábios.

— Quem é a donzela em roupas de garoto? — perguntou ele no tom mais grave possível, um tom que não tolerava desobediência. O estalajadeiro ficou surpreso.

— Saky? — Ele olhou de relance a garota, que felizmente estava olhando para o outro lado. —Você está falando de Sakura? Meu irmão, estalajadeiro em Stephensgate, é casado com a irmã dela. Todos conhecem a Bela Sakura.

Como se para provar o que falava, uma mulher idosa — que estava encolhida ao lado do fogo apesar do bom tempo que fazia do lado fora — levantou-se e puxou a manga da camisa branca de linho da garota. Com habilidade graciosa, a donzela chamada Sakura mirou na velha, que gargalhou de alegria segurando a flecha e depois voltou para perto do fogo.

—Viu aquilo? — disse o proprietário, alegre. — Como eu disse, todos conhecem Sakura Haruno, a filha do moleiro. A melhor pontaria de Shropshire.

Não foi uma resposta nem um pouco satisfatória, mas Sasuke entregou uma moeda por ela; não fazia diferença. Afastando-se aos tropeços e massageando a parte do braço onde Sasuke o tinha agarrado com seu punho de ferro, o estalajadeiro sentiu o peso da moeda na mão e hesitou. Era uma moeda de ouro maciço, o tipo de moeda que não via havia... bem, que nunca tinha visto.

Como um homem embriagado, ele passou pela mesa de uns retardatários que estavam ali perto e quase tropeçou em suas pernas esticadas. Quando um deles rudemente vestido, gritou reclamando, o estalajadeiro endireitou o corpo e se desculpou, mostrando-lhes a moeda. Os dois beberrões assobiaram, mas foi a garota, percebendo a barganha, quem direcionou mais uma vez o olhar intenso e direto para Sasuke. Konohamaru chutou-o sob a mesa.

— Olhe aquilo — cochichou o escudeiro. — É a segunda vez que ela me olha assim. Acho que gostou de mim!

— Levante-se — Sasuke disse com severidade. — Estamos indo.

— O quê? Mas acabamos de chegar!

— Estamos indo — disse novamente. —Já atraímos muita atenção.

Resmungando, Konohamaru enfiou pedaços de pão e de queijo em seus bolsos, depois bebeu de um só gole o que restava da cerveja. Sasuke jogou algumas moedas sobre a mesa sem se preocupar em olhar o valor delas, depois pegou seu manto e caminhou para fora do lugar, decidido a não olhar para a garota novamente.

Porém, o mais longe que chegou foi à porta, quando uma voz grossa o chamou.

— Ei, senhor? Acho que esqueceu alguma coisa.

Sasuke não precisou se virar. Tinha escutado o breve tumulto e, supondo que fosse apenas o estalajadeiro correndo para pegar as moedas que ele tinha deixado sobre a mesa, o ignorou. No entanto, depois ficou claro que o responsável por todo aquele tumulto não tinha sido o proprietário do Raposa e Lebre.

Aprumando o corpo, os olhos estreitando-se perigosamente, Sasuke posicionou uma das mãos sobre o cabo da espada e disse, ainda sem se virar:

— Solte o rapaz.

Atrás dele, os dois bêbados degoladores riram por entre os dentes.

— Soltá-lo, senhor? Sim, vamos soltá-lo. Por um preço.

Suspirando, Sasuke virou-se. Estava cansado de violência, cansado demais. Não queria matar os dois arruaceiros que tinham pegado seu escudeiro. No passado, teria rasgado suas gargantas e depois dado risada.

Mas agora não. Tinha visto tantas mortes desnecessárias durante as Cruzadas que não conseguia matar sequer uma traça sem se arrepender. Mas isso não significava que deixaria de degolar alguém se fosse forçado a isso.

Os dois homens, que antes estavam sentados na mesa ao lado da de Sasuke , agora estavam de pé, embora sem equilíbrio, e o maior tinha uma arma pesada apertada contra o pescoço do jovem Konohamaru, que , de sua parte, estava lutando contra a chave de braço; o rosto jovial tinha adquirido um tom vermelho pouco comum. Fora pego completamente desprevenido e, por causa disso, sofreria tanto nas mãos destes arruaceiros quanto mais tarde nas mãos de Sasuke.

— Não se preocupe comigo, senhor — disse Konohamaru, sufocado, as mãos finas em volta do braço robusto que o estrangulava. —Vá embora, salve-se. Não valho...

— Diabos! — resmungou Sasuke, revirando os olhos.

— Dick — gritou o proprietário, furioso —, deixe o homem. Não quero briga no meu estabelecimento.

— Se o camarada aqui liberar a bolsa — escarneceu o homem menor que parecia ser conhecido como Dick —, não haverá briga, Simon. Chamaremos isso de um negócio justo, não é, Timmy? O gigante vociferou, sacudindo Konohamaru .

—É.

Nesse momento, três ações aconteceram simultaneamente. A primeira foi com Konohamaru , que, de repente, descobriu que tinha fibra ou pelo menos, dentes, os quais afundou no braço de Timmy. Timmy berrou e largou o garoto no exato momento em que Dick, tentando mostrar para Sasuke a seriedade da situação, deu uma estocada no escudeiro com a ponta de seu canivete afiado. Sasuke, testemunhando o brilho da lâmina, desembainhou a espada e lançou-se sobre o maldito Dick, mas acabou tropeçando em Simon, o estalajadeiro, que tinha decidido correr para pegar o ouro que Sasuke tinha deixado sobre a mesa, num esforço para não perde-lo no meio da disputa.

O estalajadeiro devia ter ficado quieto. Sasuke, numa tentativa desesperada de não matar alguma alma inocente com sua lâmina, bateu com o ombro pesado na mesa, despedaçando-a e lançando as moedas pelo estabelecimento. Estirado no chão, Sasuke viu-se apertando os olhos para as vigas do teto, sem fôlego. A próxima coisa que viu foi o cara de fuinha do Dick atacando e pressionando os dois joelhos sarnentos sobre a espada de Sasuke antes de levantar a própria arma. Os olhos pequenos de roedor de Dick brilharam de ambição quando a lâmina encostou no pescoço de Sasuke , percebendo a inesperada desvantagem do homem maior.

— Que ótimo salto — Dick parabenizou-o com um sorriso que revelou uma boca cheia de dentes podres. — Agora me passe essas moedas.

De canto de olho, Sasuke viu que Timmy tinha pegado Konohamaru novamente e que estava arrancando tufos de cabelo da cabeça do garoto como indenização por tê-lo mordido. Konohamaru esperneava enquanto os clientes dispersavam em quatro direções, com exceção do estalajadeiro, que ainda estava pelo chão procurando o dinheiro.

Sasuke suspirou. Ainda havia a adaga na bota da perna esquerda, enfiada ali para ocasiões como essas. Ele passaria a lâmina pela garganta de Dick antes que o ladrão pudesse murmurar adeus, embora Sasuke não gostasse muito da ideia de sujar o manto de sangue. Deus, ele estava cansado de morte.

— Muito bem — Sasuke suspirou novamente, fingindo estar se entregando. — Pegue.

Mas no momento em que a mão de Dick foi pegar a bolsa no cinto de Sasuke, algo passou zunindo por um lado do rosto do degolador e enterrou-se na manga da jaqueta de Dick, prendendo o braço ao chão, exatamente entre as pernas de Sasuke. Sasuke atirou a mão para trás no tempo exato de evitar ser atingido.

Olhando em descrença para o longo torso, Sasuke viu que a flecha de ponta violeta tinha se enterrado no piso de madeira, deixando de acertar não apenas a mão, como também seu tesouro mais precioso, por meros 5 centímetros. O braço de Dick estava preso na perna de Sasuke , e o susto com a proximidade que o projétil ficou de partir sua mão ao meio fez o degolador lastimar-se.

Sasuke olhou para cima no exato momento em que a garota que o proprietário do lugar chamou de Sasuke preparava-se para lançar sua flecha nas costas largas de Timmy. Dessa vez, ela advertiu calmamente a vítima:

— Largue o garoto ou vou acabar com você.

O gigante congelou. Depois, girando lentamente, enquanto Konohamaru retorcia-se em seus braços, Timmy olhou para Sakura e depois para seu comparsa, encurralado sobre Sasuke e o chão.

— Deus, — O homem engoliu em seco. — Não atire, moça. Dick e eu não pretendíamos...

Ele soltou Peter, que saiu cambaleante, segurando a cabeça e emendo, um pouco mais alto que o necessário na opinião de Sasuke.

A garota de cabelos róseos abaixou o arco e se aproximou de o rosto adorável com um ar despreocupado, como se tivesse acabado de sair do banho. Ela ignorou Dick, apesar do choramingo e gemidos, olhou de relance para Sasuke , curvou-se, envolveu os dedos delgados na flecha e calmamente arrancou-a da madeira onde tinha sido encravada.

Como estava bem perto, Sasuke não pôde deixar de observá-la, e assim o fez, impassível, absorvendo a pele branca e lisa, o tom rosados dos lábios e do rosto, os cílios longos e peculiarmente escuros, a fragrância floral. Ele não era de ficar estupefato na presença de uma mulher — na verdade, longe disso —, mas lhe era humanamente possível dizer alguma coisa para essa donzela, mesmo quando a mão dela estava a um centímetro da sua...

— Ah — disse a garota, finalmente arrancando a flecha intacta do chão. Ela examinou a ponta criticamente, passando o polegar para ver se estava afiada. Pelo sorriso que despontou no rosto, revelando dentes brancos reluzentes, ela estava aparentemente satisfeita com o resultado.—Olhe, veja só — disse a si mesma. —Tinha certeza de que esta ficaria imprestável.

Assim que ficou livre, o desafortunado Dick levantou-se com dificuldade, falando um palavrão atrás do outro e sacudindo o braço que tinha ficado preso ao chão.

— Maldita cadela! — berrou ele. — Por que você fez isso? Só estávamos nos divertindo um pouco. Não é, Timmy? Só uma diversãozinha com o nobre cavaleiro.

Mas Sasuke não estava ouvindo. Enfiou a flecha de volta na aljava e, calmamente e com um último e compreensivo olhar para Sasuke , saiu porta afora.

Sasuke levantou-se imediatamente, esquivando-se do estalajadeiro que ainda estava de quatro no chão procurando as moedas, do furioso Dick e dos destroços da mesa que tinha quebrado. Mas, embora tenha chegado à porta talvez um ou dois segundos depois da garota, ela já tinha desaparecido, tão de repente quanto aparecera. Olhou de um lado para o outro das ruas de pedra em busca de algum sinal da garota, mas não viu qualquer rastro.

Estava blasfemando para si mesmo quando Konohamaru se aproximou, ofegante.

— O senhor viu aquilo? — perguntou o garoto agitadamente. — Eu nunca na minha vida vi alguém manejar um arco daquele jeito. Ela levantou aquela coisa como se fizesse parte do braço dela. O senhor viu?

Sasuke, que ainda procurava a garota no meio da rua movimentada, resmungou ameaçadoramente em resposta. O garoto ou não o escutou, ou imprudentemente decidiu continuar com o assunto apesar da advertência de seu senhor.

— Acho que salvou nossas vidas, meu senhor. Por que acha que ela se preocuparia com isso? Uma dama pequena como aquela, acho que éramos nós que deveríamos salvá-la, não é verdade, meu senhor? Mas foi justamente ela quem nos tirou das mãos daquele bandido... — Depois, em um tom diferente: — Meu lorde, por que está assim? Algum problema?

Sasuke agitou-se. Qual era o problema? Quem era essa tal de Sakura Haruno que o tinha deixado tão nervoso com um único olhar? Centenas de mulheres olharam para ele na vida, e ele nunca tinha reagido assim antes. Não, levava-as para a cama com naturalidade e prazer, e tudo o que tinha era um momento de distração. O que havia com aquela rosada astuta e ridiculamente vestida que o fizera ir atrás dela como um gato atrás de uma gata no cio?

—Venha,meu lorde — gritou o escudeiro, agitado. — Ela não pode ter longe: Deixe-me correr atrás dela...

Sasuke agarrou o garoto pelo braço, quase levantando-o do chão.

—Você não vai fazer nada disso. Vá buscar os cavalos. Vamos sair desse lugar agora.

Konohamaru bateu com as botas no chão. Já tinha esquecido o susto que o gigante tinha lhe dado e estava ansioso para trocar galanteios com a pequena e atrevida donzela de calças de couro. Um tipo de donzela que mesmo ele, acostumado a todo tipo de mulher que havia em Londres, de dançarinas quase nuas a princesas de sangue azul, nunca tinha visto antes. Mas a garota tinha fugido, e seu senhor, em ataque de grosseria, não o deixou procurá-la.

— Não seria difícil encontrá-la-— resmungou Konohamaru . — Uma moça de tranças com certeza chama a atenção por onde passa. Aposto que conseguiríamos encontrá-la em menos de uma hora. E devemos nossas vidas a ela, meu senhor. Ou pelo menos uma bolsa de...

A única resposta de Sasuke foi um novo resmungo.

— O que o aflige, meu lorde? — perguntou Konohamaru, imprudentemente. Ele não conseguia, de jeito nenhum, imaginar por que Sua Senhoria não queria procurar por sua salvadora. — O senhor acha que a donzela é uma feiticeira, e é por isso que está fugindo dela com tanto desassossego?

Sasuke olhou furioso para o impertinente jovem, o olhar tão perante quanto o da donzela, e, embora os olhos de Sasuke fossem anhos negros, neste exato momento brilhavam como ouro de tanta fúria.

— Não — retrucou ele, dando longos passos em direção aos estábulos. públicos. — Mas ela demonstrou interesse demais em nós, um cavaleiro andante retomando das Cruzadas e seu escudeiro inexperiente.

— É — concordou Konohamaru prontamente. — E eu estava apreciando demasiadamente esse interesse.

— Pude perceber. — O tom do Uchiha era zombeteiro, embora o humor na voz não se refletisse nas feições sérias. — Mas que interesse qualquer um de nós poderia exercer sobre uma donzela tão graciosa, uma donzela que certamente já é a pretendida de algum ferreiro da cidade ou de algum cavaleiro local?

Konohamaru gostaria de ter respondido que ele, quase que obviamente, despertaria o interesse romântico de qualquer donzela, por mais adorável que fosse, mas não gostava de parecer pretensioso. Tinha quase certeza de que fora ele, não o seu lorde, que despertara o interesse da donzela de tranças róseas.

Por que uma garota se interessaria por um barbudo com provavelmente o dobro de sua idade e com roupas um tanto desleixadas, apesar da fortuna e da posição? Konohamaru, por sua vez, usava um colar de ouro reluzente no pescoço e uma valiosa túnica de veludo, que, mesmo não sendo exatamente adequada para dormir ao relento, indicava claramente seu elevado nível na cavalaria real.

O que importava se esses dois itens lhes foram comprados por seu novo senhor? A garota não precisava saber. Mas agora seu senhor estava falando novamente, com aquela voz grossa e retumbante que Konohameru ao mesmo tempo invejava e temia.

— Não quero que chamemos atenção indevida — explicou Sasuke, em um tom que esperava não parecer condescendente. Maldito súdito que se deixara derrubar por aquele sabre e o deixara responsável por esse fedelho! — Embora qualquer esperança em relação a isso tenha sido destruída por aqueles homens. Mas é melhor deixarmos a garota em paz, pois não existe atenção pior que a de um pai ou a de um irmão de uma donzela virgem.

—Ah! — disse Konohamaru astutamente. — Como a dançarina com quem o senhor saiu em Londres duas semanas atrás? Aquela que chamou o cafetão quando o senhor...

Sasuke olhou furioso para o garoto, os olhos cintilando de impaciência.

— Não, Não como ela, garoto — ele resmungou, mas não explicou por quê.

Em vez disso, novamente mandou o garoto buscar os cavalos. Enquanto esperava na rua de pedra, os olhos castanhos em alerta para tentar avistar a rosada , todos os pensamentos de Sasuke ficaram concentrados nas nádegas da encantadora Sakura.

Como a garota aprendera a usar um arco daquele jeito? E por que se dera ao trabalho de salvá-lo As mulheres certamente mudaram desde a última vez em que estivera na Inglaterra. Agora, não apenas andavam por aí em roupas de garoto, como penduravam uma aljava nas costas e atiravam em salteadores quando bem queriam.

No entanto, Sasuke pensou, Deus sabia que qualquer mulher vestida daquele jeito precisava se defender... mais precisamente de homens como ele próprio. Esforçando-se ao máximo para levar a mente a um plano mais elevado, Sasuke tentou não pensar nas nádegas de Sakura Haruno , mas no solar Stephensgate e em todo o trabalho que lhe seria necessário para consertar o que o pai, sem dúvida alguma, tinha irremediavelmente deixado aos pedaços, como era seu insensato costume.

Ainda assim, aqueles olhos esverdeados o atormentavam, mesmo depois de ter montado no corcel e o guiado adiante. Se ele tivesse olhado para trás mais uma vez, teria visto exatamente aqueles mesmos olhos abrindo um verdadeiro buraco em suas costas enquanto Sakura fazia um rápido cálculo mental.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado**

**Até o próximo ^^**

**Kissus**


	3. Chapter 3

.

* * *

Disclaimer: _Naruto não é meu, mesmo que eu queira muito._  
_E o enredo de também não, Liberte Meu Coração pertence a maravilhosa Meg Cabot e eu somente juntei duas coisas que amo muito e vamos ver no que vai dar._

* * *

**Liberte Meu Coração**

Capitulo 3

Sakura sabia o que tinha de fazer. Tinha escolhido a vítima, evitado que fosse pega por outro e agora prepararia a armadilha. Mas começaria a tarefa com o coração apertado — não por pena de sua presa, mas por raiva de si mesma... e, embora relutante em admitir, de Ino.

Sabia que nunca deveria ter concordado com aquela missão ridícula. Se Gaara ouvisse falar disso, e era possível que isso acontecesse, faria mesmo um buraco na parte de trás de suas calças de couro, como sempre ameaçava.., ou, pelo menos, iria atrás dela com esse intuito. Sakura não era uma ordenhadeira qualquer, alguém que podia agir com tal capricho sem ser censurada pela família. Embora não tivesse título ou terras, a família Haruno operava o moinho do conde de Stephensgate havia muitas gerações e era uma das famílias mais respeitadas da comunidade. Uma filha de Phillip e Helene Haruno fazer parte de algo tão... vulgar era impensável. Ora, o que as pessoas achariam?

A insistência de Ino para o fato de que todas as "donzelas de Stephensgate" estavam sequestrando homens para comprar ingredientes para fazer cerveja quase não era um conforto. Sakura não tinha a menor afeição pelas moças de Stephensgate, que pareciam ter pouco na cabeça além de uma coleção de laçarotes de cabelo e maridos. E, é claro, havia a pequena questão da Igreja, que expressamente desaprovava a prática, um fato que Sakura tinha ressaltado para Ino naquele dia na cozinha.

— Ino você perdeu o juízo — declarara a rosada, com rancor — O fato de Stephensgate inteira praticar algo tão pagão não significava nada para mim.

— Não é uma prática pagã — Ino proferiu, arrogante. — Hinata Hyuuga fez isso dezenas de vezes, e ela...

— Hinata é uma desmiolada, uma idiota. — A paciência de Sakura estava se esgotando. — Não ouse negar isso, Ino. Ela levantaria a saia para qualquer um de calças. Meu Deus, ela me confundiu com um garoto diversas vezes e me convidou para ir ao solar beber um copo de cerveja. É claro que uma mulher como ela não pensaria em outra coisa a não ser sequestrar homem e pedir um resgate. Mas você sabe tanto quanto eu que, durante o último sermão, o padre Edward criticou a prática muita veemência.

— E você sabe tão bem quanto eu que o padre Edward busca prazer na aldeia com a Fat Maude — Ino sibilou.

Sakura concordou com o fato, dando de ombros, inconformada. Não sabia que Ino estava ciente de assuntos como esse, e desejou saber quem havia contado tal coisa à garota. A maldita Hinata, sem dúvida. Que o padre era um hipócrita, Sakura seria a primeira concordar. Mas, no geral, era um bom homem, fazia o que podia pela pobre paróquia e pelo solar, que tinha ficado abandonado por um ano. Vendo que nenhum de seus argumentos tinha peso para repentinamente obstinada irmã, Sakura aceitou seu destino de mau grado.

— Tudo bem — disse ela, descontente. — Vou capturar um homem para você e trazê-lo aqui, então você pode prendê-lo por um resgate e usar o maldito ouro que conseguir por ele para comprar levedo, um dote ou qualquer outra coisa. Só não deixe Gaara saber, Ino, eu imploro. — Sakura sacudiu a cabeça. — Ele vai matar nós duas. Ino, cujos olhos de safira brilhavam de alegria pela vitória, decidiu tratar a irmã mais nova de forma generosa:

— Ah, você está exagerando. Gaara ama você mais que todas as irmãs, querida Sakura. Ele deixa que você o faça de capacho.

— Você não o viu depois da visita do xerife. — Suspirando, Sakura olhou para as mãos, as quais, apesar dos dedos calejados, eram um tanto delgadas e belas. — Estou bastante acostumada a encurralar animais estúpidos, Ino. Mas como vou armar uma cilada para pegar um homem? - Depois de conseguir o que queria, Ino perdeu o interesse pelos detalhes da questão.

— Ai, Deus, não sei — declarou ela, ajeitando os cabelos para que pudesse se juntar ao resto da família na comemoração que estava havendo no cômodo ao lado. — Só tenha certeza de que ele não seja de Stephensgate.

— O quê? — Sakura olhou para a irmã, os olhos grandes e esmeraldinos cheios de aflição. — Não pode ser de Stephensgate? Você quer que eu sequestre um estranho?

— Bem, é claro. Hinata já pediu resgate por todos os homens daqui pelo menos uma vez. E de Shrewbury e Dorchester também. A família deles não pagará uma segunda vez. A prática perde o charme se usada em excesso...

Sakura praguejou soltando alguns de seus mais finos adjetivos, e Ino, genuinamente chocada, ficou ofendida, deixando a irmã caçula olhando furiosa para a lajotas do chão.

Sequestrar um estranho, Sakura queixou-se para si mesma. Teria de viajar uma distância de dois dias para a aldeia mais próxima. Visitava Leesbury com frequência, é claro, visto que suas incursões em propriedade alheia às vezes a levavam naquela direção, e o cunhado de Marie, Simon, tinha uma estalagem por lá e não era mesquinho com sua cerveja. Mas ela não tinha muita esperança de que os residentes daquele lugar um pouco mais cosmopolita achassem a prática de sequestro de homens divertida. O padre daquela paróquia não era nem um pouco liberal como o da sua, e provavelmente ficaria furioso com o que em Stephensgate e em Dorchester era considerado um costume divertido.

.

Mas quando Sakura viu a moeda de ouro que o viajante tinha deixado para Simon no Raposa e Lebre, percebeu que tinha encontrado a vítima ideal. Obviamente, não era de Leesbury. O homem além de dinheiro, tinha um súdito e, como descobriu logo depois de uma pequena investigação, um elegante corcel como montaria. Aqui estava um homem bem-sucedido na vida. Que ela suscitara no homem um interesse igual ao que ele tinha suscitado nela, Sakura imediatamente percebeu, embora soubesse que por razões completamente diferentes das suas. Sakura não se considerava nem um pouco bonita. Não, Ino, com o corpo voluptuoso e os cachos dourados, era a mais bonita da família.

Mas Sakura não podia deixar de notar que nos últimos tempos atraía com cada vez mais frequência os olhares masculinos, e isso lhe causava bastante desconforto. Na verdade, a mudança que a passagem de uma jovem magricela para uma adulta graciosa tinha trazido sua aparência era sua principal fonte de irritação. Afinal de contas, era ela que tinha causado o desastre que foi seu breve casamento e tinha provado ser um obstáculo durante a caça: era constantemente surpreendido por homens casados e bem intencionados. Diziam que ela não deveria andar por aí de calças e que deveria estar manejando uma agulha, não um arco.

Mas, por outro lado, a atração que exercia sobre o sexo oposto provasse por vezes útil. Bastou jogar charme para o xerife e ele fez vista grossa às várias violações da lei de propriedade privada. E não havia um comerciante da aldeia que não pagasse com mais generosidade do que nunca pela caça obtida legalmente, e depois ainda se gabava para os clientes de que a caça tinha sido abatida por ninguém menos que a Bela Sakura. Como Diana e Ártemis, as caçadoras pagãs da mitologia, a reputação de Sakura de uma adorável arqueira ajudava mais do que prejudicava seu empenho para alimentar os famintos de Stephensgate.

E, é claro, agora que estava metida nesse negócio de caçar homens, pretendia usar sua cativante beleza como isca. Que o estranho alto e barbudo pudesse talvez não se sentir atraído por ela jamais lhe passou pela cabeça. Ela vira o jeito como os olhos dele a penetraram quando ela entrou na estalagem. Havia fome em seu olhar, embora também tenha visto precaução. Em relação a esta última, não muita, visto que tinha entrado naquela enrascada com aqueles dois ladrões. No entanto, talvez tenha aprendido com o erro: quando seguira o passo acelerado de Sasuke, ela percebeu com satisfação que ele evitava as vias públicas principais. Sua precaução, entretanto, foi sua ruína, porque, ao seguir pela trilha de ovelhas em vez de pela estrada, foi levado exatamente para o território onde ela mais caçava, os montes que circundavam Stephensgate e, em particular, os domínios do conde.

Quando o homem alto e seu garoto partiram de Leesbury com tanta pressa, sem saber acrescentaram mais um membro ao bando. Sakura seguiu-os a uma distância segura, mantendo-se sob o abrigo das árvores cavalgando a trote lento. A montaria de Sakura era uma égua comum que possuía desde criança, mas tão bem treinada quanto o corcel de qualquer cavaleiro. A égua, a qual Sakura nomeara Violeta em um momento inocente da imaginação de 10 anos, aprendera a caminhar silenciosamente sobre as plantas rasteiras da floresta e a ficar imóvel como uma pedra enquanto a dona estava em busca de uma presa. Ela também sabia marchar de volta à casa do moinho quando Sakura a posicionava na direção certa e dava-lhe uma chicotada na anca. Em geral, as duas formavam uma equipe formidável,trabalhando juntas como parceiras no crime.

.

Sakura olhou para a dupla de viajantes com muito interesse, apreendendo o maior número possível de detalhes sobre eles. O homem, o que ela buscava, se vestira com cuidado para revelar o mínimo possível sobre si mesmo. Como, por exemplo, a barba grossa negra que lhe  
escondia as feições, o manto sem ornamentos, a túnica comum e as calças simples que não revelavam o tamanho da bolsa que carregava sob o cinto. Não havia, porém, como disfarçar a altura, que era impressionante. Era provavelmente mais alto que Gaara, que tinha quase 2 metros. O garoto, no entanto, estava longe de ser um desafio. De estatura mediana, macaqueava seu superior vestindo-se com exagero. Usava ma túnica de veludo e meias de cor chamativa, Definitivamente se beneficiaria de uma armadilha no topo de uma árvore, ela pensou. Mas o homem... O homem exigiria mais sutileza.

Diferentemente de muitos caçadores que conhecia, era a perseguição, não o ato de matar, de que Sakura mais gostava. Só matava a caça na qual atirava porque sabia de famílias que não tinham comida sobre a mesa. O bom Senhor considerou apropriado dar-lhe uma mira precisa e um braço firme, então se sentia na obrigação de ver aqueles desafortunados bem-alimentados. Mas não gostava de matar, e só fazia isso quando estritamente necessário. Aproximar-se silenciosamente das presas fazia muito mais seu estilo, e encurralá-las em armadilhas não letais era ainda mais prazeroso. Que ela sempre soltava os animais que capturava, poucas pessoas sabiam, e estavam ainda menos cientes da quantidade de animais que Sakura soltava quando os encontrava na armadilha dos outros. Desgostava particularmente das cruéis armadilhas de metal que o lenhador do conde armava para caçar lobos e sempre que encontrava uma, rapidamente a enterrava onde sabia que o velho Tom nunca mais a encontraria.

.

Mas havia muitas vantagens em caçar, em ficar à espreita, e, embora nunca tivesse admitido para Ino, Sakura achava que talvez houvesse uma chance de gostar de perseguir essa presa em particular. Era muito mais interessante caçar um oponente com alguma inteligência, não um animal estúpido. É claro, ele era um homem, o que automaticamente o fazia intelectualmente inferior a ela. Sakura nunca encontrara um homem cujas faculdades mentais rivalizassem com as suas e isso incluía seu falecido marido. Mas, ainda assim, seria um desafio válido para Bela Saky, e foi com um coração feliz e acelerado que ela seguiu os passos de Sasuke.

No entanto, quando ficou evidente que o estranho parecia conhecer o interior e que estava indo na direção de Stephensgate, ela percebeu, com desânimo, o que teria de fazer. Estava relutante, visto que da última vez as consequências tinham sido terríveis. Mas, se não agisse logo, perderia a presa, e quem saberia dizer quando acharia outra tão promissora? Não podia desapontar Ino, não depois de já ter prometido. Sakura agora era um ano mais velha e mais esperta. E dessa vez estaria no controle. Estaria esperando por ele, preparada.

Encurtando as rédeas de Violeta, a fez seguir na direção do viajante e seu súdito e,apressadamente, mas com o cuidado de quem é experiente, fez os preparativos.

* * *

**No próximo capitulo ...**

_Era a garota da estalagem...Reconheceu-a imediatamente. Nua, os gloriosos cabelos róseos soltos, parecia tão delicada quanto uma fada das águas._

_(...)_

_— Agora, você é meu prisioneiro. — disse Sakura Haruno, evidentemente satisfeita pelo trabalho bem feito._

* * *

**Gostaram? Espero que sim, e espero que não me matem, amo a Hina, mas não consigo resistir em fazê-la diferente daquela menininha bobinha e tímida.**

**Bom gente até amanhã **

**Kissus de abacaxi :***


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: _Naruto não é meu, mesmo que eu queira muito._  
_E o enredo de também não, Liberte Meu Coração pertence a maravilhosa Meg Cabot e eu somente juntei duas coisas que amo muito e vamos ver no que vai dar._

* * *

**Liberte Meu Coração**

Capitulo 4

Sasuke não sabia ao certo por quanto tempo mais conseguiria tolerar os incessantes resmungo de eu escudeiro. Primeiramente, por causa da garota da estalagem e, agora, pelo fato de seu cavalo não ter a mesma força que o de Sasuke e, por isso, precisar de um descanso. O próprio Sasuke tinha escolhido a montaria de Konohamaru e sabia que o animal era tão robusto quanto o dele, embora não tão bem treinado. Não, era Konohamaru quem queria descansar, embora passasse do meio-dia, o tempo estivesse bom e estivessem cavalgando por apenas algumas horas. O que Sasuke tinha feito na vida para merecer o tormento que esse jovem resmungão o estava fazendo passar? O garoto não podia manter a boca fechada e deixá-los cavalgar em paz?

— Meu lorde — chamou o garoto, de alguma distância atrás de Sasuke. — Meu lorde, espere. Não comemos nada desde que saímos de Leesbury. Estou quase desmaiando de fome.  
Sasuke revirou os olhos. O apetite do garoto, assim como seu amor por falar, era insaciável.

— Tem pão e bacon na sua bolsa — resmungou Sasuke, no seu tom mais ameaçador. — Coma isso por enquanto. — Era de se esperar que a boca do jovem ficasse ocupada demais para conversas. Ou talvez ele morresse engasgado, Sasuke considerou, animando-se um pouco.

Mas estavam finalmente entrando em terreno familiar, e Sasuke não conseguiu ficar irritado por muito tempo. Ali era o bosque onde tinha caçado seu primeiro veado vinte anos antes, ali o arvoredo onde tinha deitado com Fat Maude pela primeira vez havia uns dez anos. Havia ainda uns dois dias de cavalgada até o solar, mas eram dois dias de território tão familiar quanto a  
palma da sua mão. Ah! Era estranhamente bom estar em casa depois de uma década de viagens completamente sem sentido.

Quando chegaram à curva na trilha de ovelhas que levava à formação rochosa que assomava sobre a cachoeira de Saint Elias, Sasuke hesitou. A cachoeira era um lugar irresistível para um mergulho. Passaram muitos verões de sua infância caçando nas colinas, onde Sasuke e o irmão se banharam, aprenderam a nadar embaixo d'água e a saltar das rochas sobre a cachoeira.

Não sendo mais administrada pela igreja — Saint Elias deixara de ter esse privilégio havia uns cinquenta anos, quando a água do lugar não conseguiu curar um único leproso —, a cachoeira fora coberta pela vegetação e tornou-se arrebatadoramente bonita em seu isolamento. Flores selvagens cresciam nas fendas do desfiladeiro, e os galhos das árvores que cresciam retorcidos em meio às rochas roçavam na superfície da água. Era um lugar perfeito para nadar depois de uma viagem quente e poeirenta — e era exatamente isso que Sasuke decidiu que precisava fazer para recarregar as energias. É claro que Konohamaru tinha outras ideias.

— Nadar? — repetiu ele, incrédulo, quando Sasuke comunicou seu plano.

— O quê, eu? Fui nascido e criado em Londres, não se esqueça disso, meu lorde. O que eu sei sobre natação? Não seria capaz de dar uma braçada para salvar a minha vida!

— Que feliz coincidência — murmurou Sasuke de forma quase audível.

— Estou falando sério, meu lorde. Será um prazer lavar os cavalos enquanto o senhor nada, mas não me verá saltando na água. Além disso, o que eu iria querer com um monte de água de cachoeira gelada? Acabamos de chegar ao mês de maio, senhor, não de julho. Há um frio intenso bem distinto no ar.

Isso não era verdade, mas Sasuke não estava em condições de discutir. Descendo da sela, agarrou o freio da montaria e guiou o cavalo em direção à primeira proeminência rochosa que assomava acima da cachoeira, para que assim pudesse olhá-la por inteiro e ver se tinha mudado desde a última vez que a vira, dez anos antes. Deixou o garoto resmungando às suas costas e entrou na grama verde e fresca que margeava a trilha de ovelhas, na solidão silenciosa da floresta.

Ali, a luz radiante do sol da tarde penetrava pelas copas das árvores em feixes dourados. O chão da floresta estava salpicado pela luz do sol e fresco com o aroma da folhagem seca sobre o solo, e Sasuke respirou fundo. Fazia muitos anos que não sentia o perfume de uma boa turfa inglesa. Desatento aos galhos e às plantas estalando sob as solas das botas largas, Sasuke seguiu em frente, ouvindo apenas os pássaros chamando uns aos outros das copas das árvores, o ruído das águas da cachoeira e o repentino grito do escudeiro às suas costas. Ele parou por um momento, perguntando-se o que atormentava o garoto, mas concluiu que só podia ser mais uma de suas reclamações sem sentido. Revirando os olhos novamente, Sasuke caminhou em  
direção ao aforamento que contemplava o desfiladeiro da cachoeira e ficou de pé sobre as rochas, olhando para baixo.

Com exceção das árvores, que pareciam mais altas e mais retorcidas do que nunca, a primavera era basicamente a mesma desde que a vira pela última vez. A água abaixo estava tão transparente quanto o ar ao redor, verde em meio à luz dourada que jorrava dos lençóis de folhas acima. A superfície da água, que parecia vidro, era perturbada apenas pela queda de água que vinha das rochas sobre as quais ele pisava. A cachoeira de Saint Elias jorrava do subsolo e borbulhava através das fendas no desfiladeiro rochoso, formando uma espuma branca que caía na piscina metros abaixo.

A água mais doce e fresca que se pode imaginar; para sentir seu verdadeiro valor, era preciso pegá-la direto da fonte, antes que atingisse a piscina abaixo. Sasuke e o irmão passavam horas deitados exatamente na mesma proeminência onde agora estava de pé, esticavam os braços por baixo do rochedo e enchiam o odre de água fresca. Olhando o odre praticamente vazio na sela de seu cavalo, Sasuke decidiu repetir a prática da infância e o pegou, derramando a água velha em um canteiro de violetas brancas. Voltando para o afloramento, deitou-se de corpo inteiro na pedra aquecida pelo sol e esticou um braço longo com o odre na mão para pegar a água borbulhante direto de sua fonte musgosa.

Quando estava ocupado com essa tarefa, um brilho colorido, bem diferente dos verdes e dourados da floresta à sua volta, chamou a sua atenção. Ele olhou para o desfiladeiro... e ficou imóvel.

Era a garota da estalagem.

Reconheceu-a imediatamente, embora agora não estivesse usando nem as calças nem a blusa branca de linho. Na verdade, a pele cor de marfim da garota cintilava sob a luz da tarde, o corpo languidamente esticado à margem de pedras do lago. Nua, os gloriosos cabelos róseos soltos, parecia tão delicada quanto uma fada das águas: os seios atrevidos não eram maiores que o tamanho perfeito para a mão de um homem; as coxas esbeltas, longas e brancas, uniam-se em uma penugem sedosa que ecoava o tom da cortina de cachos que caía sobre os ombros delgados; a cintura era tão fina que as mãos de Sasuke fechariam em volta dela, os dedos unindo-se; os quadris eram brancos e magros e, como já tinha notado na estalagem, as nádegas tinham a nítida forma de um coração.

Ele observou tudo isso no momento em que ela hesitava à margem do rio, primeiro esticando o corpo, depois prendendo aquele longo manto de cabelos em um nó no topo da cabeça. Em seguida, com a graça de um boto, mergulhou na água cristalina.

Foi quando Sasuke percebeu que prendia a respiração de tão preocupado que estava em não acabar com a magia do momento. Deitado como estava, não havia possibilidade de a garota vê- lo, mas tinha ficado imóvel do mesmo jeito, com medo de fazer algo que alertasse a donzela sobre sua presença e a fizesse fugir.

Tinha quase certeza de que ela fugiria caso ele revelasse sua presença. Ele prontamente comparou-a aos animais selvagens que viviam ali à volta, especialmente às raposas vermelhas e assustadiças que habitavam as tocas no limite da floresta. A mulher tinha algo de raposa em seu jeito, selvagem e astuta, mas estranhamente acanhada. Como qualquer donzela virtuosa, não receberia de bom grado quem se intrometesse em seu banho e, certamente, correria ao primeiro sinal de estar sendo observada.

Sasuke olhava fixamente para a adorável aparição que nadava lá embaixo. Os pensamentos estavam desordenados. O mais insistente entre ele sera a pergunta, quem era ela?, embora já soubesse a resposta. Sakura Haruno,a filha do moleiro. Havia uma família com esse nome nas terras do pai, Sasuke lembrou-se. Então essa deve ser uma de suas descendentes, Mas o que havia com esse moleiro que deixava uma donzela indefesa vagueando por aí sozinha e vestida de forma tão provocativa — ou completamente despida, como era o caso nesse momento?

Assim que Sasuke chegasse ao solar Stephensgate, falaria com o moleiro para garantir que a donzela fosse mais bem protegida no futuro. O homem não tinha conhecimento da gentalha que passava pela estrada nesses últimos tempos, dos salteadores, dos degoladores e dos ladrões de jovens moças como a que estava abaixo dele? É claro, a garota tinha mais que provado sua  
coragem lá na estalagem, mas Sasuke sabia que a maioria dos criminosos não era nem de perto tão estúpida quanto Dick e Timmy. A garota não teria durado um segundo em Londres, e era um milagre ainda não ter acontecido um desastre com ela aqui em Shropshire.

Sasuke estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que, por um momento, não percebeu que a donzela tinha saído de sua visão. Onde as águas da cachoeira caíam, a piscina formada abaixo estava fora de seu campo de visão, pois era bloqueada pelo aforamento de rocha onde ele estava.

Concluiu que a garota tinha mergulhado, talvez para lavar os cabelos, que ele percebeu que ela mantinha acima da água. Urna cabeleira tão volumosa levaria horas para secar, e talvez preferisse limpá-la na água fresca da fonte do que em um lago ligeiramente mais esperou, antecipando prazerosamente o reaparecimento da garota. Perguntou a si mesmo se o mais cortês a fazer seria ir embora, sem chamar a atenção para sua presença. Depois encontraria com ela novamente na estrada, como que por acaso, e lhe ofereceria companhia até Stephensgate.

.

Quando estava decidindo que faria isso, mas não sem um último vislumbre daquela forma bela e elegante, escutou um som suave, depois algo muito fino em seu pescoço e alguém muito leve sentado nas suas costas.

Sasuke precisou se esforçar para controlar seus instintos defensivos. Tinha sido soldado durante dez anos, e os sentidos estavam afiados para os mais puros mecanismos de luta. Se estava participando de uma briga de bar ou dando fim aos sarracenos, seu instinto era primeiro lutar, depois questionar.

Mas nunca tinha sentido um braço tão magro em volta do pescoço nem coxas tão leves montadas em suas costas. Nem sua cabeça fora puxada para trás contra uma almofada tão tentadoramente macia. Quando a cortina de cabelos rosados caiu sobre ele, acariciando seu rosto e enchendo seus sentidos com uma leve fragrância de cerejas, ficou satisfeito por não ter levantado os braços e arremessado a adversária sobre a cabeça lá para baixo no lago, onde ela indubitavelmente teria aberto o crânio nas pedras.

— Fique totalmente imóvel — advertiu sua captora, e Sasuke, apreciando o calor das coxas dela, mais precisamente a maciez da cavidade entre os seios, onde ela mantinha firmemente presa a parte de trás de sua cabeça, ficou feliz em fazer-lhe esse favor. — Estou com uma faca no seu pescoço — informou-lhe a donzela com uma voz de garoto —, mas não vou usá-la, a não ser que seja preciso. Se você fizer o que eu disser, não vai se ferir. Entendeu?

Sasuke sentiu que deveria demonstrar algum sinal de resistência, embora não quisesse, em hipótese alguma, machucar a garota. Então tentou tirar os braços de onde estavam pendurados, ainda segurando o odre sob a cascata de água. Mas a força da natureza que montada nas suas costas não admitiria uma coisa dessas, e cravou um lindo pé descalço sobre seu antebraço, surpreendendo-o a ponto de fazê-lo deixar o odre cair na água lá embaixo.

— Solte! — ordenou ela em uma voz imperiosa. — Eu disse para não se mexer!

Sasuke, admirando a curva do pé delgado, a única parte da garota que ele realmente conseguia enxergar, com exceção da nuvem de cabelos que envelopava os dois, decidiu que agora deveria se desculpar. A garota tinha toda a razão de estar irritada; inocentemente, ela tinha vindo à cachoeira para se banhar, não para ser espiada. E agora estivesse gostando bastante da sensação do corpo atraente dela contra o dele, não estava gostando daquela raiva. Era melhor acalmar a moça espirituosa e vê-la de volta na estrada para Stephensgate, onde podia garantir que ela não montaria nas costas de outro homem e que assim não se meteria em encrenca.

— Honestamente, peço-lhe perdão, senhorita — começou ele, em um tom que esperava ser de arrependimento, apesar de ser difícil para ele falar sem rir. — Vi a senhorita por acaso, em seu momento mais intimo e, por isso, devo pedir perdão...

— Tomei você por ingênuo, mas não por completamente estúpido — foi a surpreendente resposta da garota. Sasuke ficou espantado ao perceber que a voz dela estava tão cheia de divertimento quanto a dele. — Eu deixei você me ver, é claro — explicou ela. Rápida como um raio, a faca deixou seu pescoço, e a donzela agarrou os dois pulsos de Sasuke e os prendeu nas costas antes mesmo que ele pudesse saber o que estava acontecendo. — Agora, você é meu prisioneiro. — disse Sakura Haruno, evidentemente satisfeita pelo trabalho bem feito. — Para ganhar liberdade, vai ter de pagar por ela. E de forma generosa.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo...**

_Sasuke deu de ombros e posicionou as mãos nos quadris da garota, apreciando a sensação aveludada das calças de couro em seus dedos. Desta vez, ele recebeu uma cotovelada no diafragma por essa falha._

_— Meu Deus, mulher — ele praguejou, apertando a cintura. — Para que isso?_

_— Se você não consegue ficar com as mãos quietas, vou amarrá-las atrás das suas costas, juro._

* * *

_ **  
**_**E ai pessoinhas como vão? Espero que bem!**

**Gostaram desse capítulo ? Pode deixar que ainda tem é confusão com esses dois! haha**

**Até o próximo**

**Kissus**


	5. Chapter 5

.

* * *

Disclaimer: _Naruto não é meu, mesmo que eu queira muito._  
_E o enredo de também não, Liberte Meu Coração pertence a maravilhosa Meg Cabot e eu somente juntei duas coisas que amo muito e vamos ver no que vai dar._

* * *

**Liberte Meu Coração**

.

.

Capitulo 5

.

.

Sasuke mal conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

— O quê? — perguntou rispidamente.

—Você me escutou. Você é meu prisioneiro.

Depois de dizer isso, ela tirou o braço do pescoço dele, e Sasuke viu que ela se afastava. Um segundo depois, sua espada, ainda na bainha, foi tirada do cinto, seguida pela adaga que ele acreditava estar tão bem escondida na bota. Em seguida, o leve peso da garota retornou quando ela novamente sentou-se nas costas largas de Sasuke.

— E o garoto também, se isso lhe interessa — informou-lhe em um tom casual. — É meu prisioneiro, quero dizer. Ele pisou sobre uma das minhas armadilhas de árvore uns quinze minutos atrás. Fiquei surpresa por você não ter escutado os berros. Ele é bastante temperamental. Você é muito mais fácil.

Sasuke digeriu o pequeno elogio, o tempo inteiro consciente do calor das coxas da garota, do leve peso em suas costas, do perfume suave, feminilidade pura e simples. Ela saíra do lago e tinha subido até onde ele estava por uma trilha escondida nas pedras. Em algum lugar no meio do caminho vestiu as calças e enfiou a blusa branca de linho — ele tinha sentido o tecido macio  
contra o rosto, onde pensou estar sentindo uma pele lisa. Então não lhe faltava modéstia — mas que modos eram esses para uma mulher?

Que tipo de mundo era este onde estava? Quando, em nome de Deus, donzelas tinham começado a usar calças de couro, a capturar homens adultos e prendê-los para pedir um resgate? Estava longe da Inglaterra fazia muito tempo, ele percebeu, mas era possível que tanta coisa tivesse mudado durante esses anos? Porque, dez anos antes, adoráveis donzelas coravam ao falar com um estranho. Não tiravam a roupa na frente de um e depois pulavam em suas costas e seguravam uma faca em seu pescoço.

Em seguida, ocorreu-lhe um terrível pensamento, e ele o deixou escapar antes mesmo de ter tempo para pensar.

— Aqueles homens na estalagem. Você trabalha com eles? A garota bufou ironicamente.

— Dick e Timmy? Com certeza, não. Uma dupla mais estúpida nunca existiu. Mas eu não podia deixar que tivessem o que eu mesma queria.

— Você está querendo dizer — Sasuke começou, lentamente — que você.., que aquilo tudo foi por um propósito?

— Claro — a garota disse, um pouco surpresa. —Vi você na estalagem e decidi que daria um bom refém. Não estou certa do que fazer com seu garoto. Ele incomoda um pouco, você não acha? Mas vamos pensar em alguma coisa.

Sasuke estava deitado sob ela, mal conseguindo acreditar em sua sorte. Havia sido perseguido por um grande número de mulheres, mulheres mais bonitas que Sakura Haruno, mulheres com mais sofisticação e conhecimento geral, mas nenhuma o tinha atraído tão imediatamente. E ela destemidamente anunciou que o queria por dinheiro e que não recorreria a seduções e estratagemas para consegui-lo. O jogo dela era o da abdução, pura e simples, e Sasuke estava tão surpreso que quase riu alto.

Todas as outras mulheres que tinha conhecido, tanto no sentido quanto no bíblico, tinham um único objetivo em mente: tornar-se a castelã do solar Stephensgate. Sasuke não tinha nada contra a instituição do casamento, mas nunca tinha encontrado uma mulher com quem sentisse que queria passar o resto da vida. E aqui estava uma garota que afirmara, claramente, que tudo o  
que queria dele era dinheiro. Era como se uma rajada de ar fresco da Inglaterra tivesse soprado nele, renovando sua fé nas mulheres.

— Então, serei seu refém — disse Sasuke para as pedras abaixo dele. — o que a deixa tão certa de que posso pagar pelo resgate?

— Acha que sou imbecil? Vi a moeda que deixou para Simon lá no Raposa e Lebre. Você não deveria ser tão exibido com seu espólio. Você tem sorte de ter sido eu a interceptá-lo, e não alguns amigos do Dick e do Timmy. Eles têm amigos bastante detestáveis. Você poderia ter ficado seriamente machucado.

Sasuke sorriu para si mesmo. E ele preocupado com os problemas que a garota poderia encontrar no caminho até Stephensgate. Nunca suspeitou que ela compartilhasse as mesmas preocupações em relação a ele.

— Ei, do que você está rindo? — perguntou a garota, e, para seu arrependimento, desceu de suas costas e espetou, nada gentilmente, a lateral do corpo dele com um dedo do pé afiado. — Sente-se. Agora. E pare de rir. Não tem nada de engraçado no fato de eu estar sequestrando você. Sei que não pareço com alguém que faria isso, mas acho que provei lá no Raposa e Lebre que realmente tenho a melhor pontaria da aldeia inteira. E agradeço se você se lembrar disso.

Sentando-se, Sasuke encontrou as mãos bem amarradas às suas costas. Certamente a garota não ignoraria nada sobre como atar nós. O laço não era apertado a ponto de prender a circulação nem solto demais para que pudesse se desfazer.

Erguendo os olhos, ele viu a linda sequestradora afastando-se um pouco dele, de joelhos, o rosto pálido como o de uma fada, aureolado por uma grande quantidade de cachos róseos, um cabelo tão longo que as pontas enroscavam entre as violetas abaixo dos joelhos. A blusa de linho estava dobrada e grudada em alguns lugares do corpo ainda úmido, e os mamilos rosados estavam totalmente visíveis através do tecido fino.

Levantando uma sobrancelha, Sasuke percebeu que a garota estava completamente alheia aos efeitos devastadores que sua aparência exercia sobre ele. Ou, pelo menos, acreditando que somente nua tornava-se uma charmosa distração.

— Bem — disse ela, com uma voz rouca que não continha um traço de sedução —, como vamos nos ver bastante pelos próximos dias, suponho que devo me apresentar. Meu nome é Sakura Haruno.

Ele não conseguiu segurar o sorriso, embora tentasse esconder o divertimento mantendo um canto da boca para baixo, em um gesto de desaprovação.

— E seu pai sabe que você anda pelo campo amarrando homens inocentes e pedindo recompensa pela liberdade deles, Sakura Haruno?

— Com certeza, não — respondeu ela rapidamente. — Meu pai está morto. O canto da boca que antes sorria caiu, acompanhando o outro em uma carranca.

— Morreu? Então, quem cuida de você?

— Eu mesma — disse ela, bastante orgulhosa. Depois, fazendo uma careta levemente cômica, completou a afirmação: — Bem, meu irmão mais velho, Gaara, tenta cuidar de mim, eu acho. Mas somos seis..

— Seis o quê?

— Seis irmãs. E não é fácil para ele...

— Meu Deus — ele exclamou. —Você está dizendo que existem mais seis de você em casa?

— Claro que não. Sou a mais nova. Quatro já estão casadas, e a quinta, Ino, gostaria de se casar, mas... — Nesse momento, as sobrancelhas rosadas uniram-se em uma careta, — Olhe — disse Sakura, com uma voz grossa de desaprovação — você não pode querer me fazer falar. Eu sou a interrogadora aqui. Agora, me diga quem é você.

Sasuke teve de pensar por um momento. Havia grandes chances de que, ao lhe contar a verdade, ela o soltasse imediatamente, amedrontada. Afinal de contas, a família dela devia a vida ao conde de Stephensgate. Teria de ser uma pirralha muito mal-agradecida — e estúpida — para prender o próprio lorde em troca de um resgate. Não, ele não arriscaria dizer-lhe a verdade agora. Estava  
muito ansioso para ser refém de uma carcereira tão linda.

—Meu Deus — praguejou Sakura, com alguma impaciência. — Só perguntei seu nome. Se você está aí sentado pensando em alguma grande mentira para me dizer, é melhor pensar duas vezes. Mentiras vão apenas impedir sua volta à liberdade.

— Hugh Fitzwilliam — mentiu, complementando com a informação de que era filho de um cavaleiro que morava em um solar perto de Caterbury, uma aldeia logo depois de Stephensgate. Sakura balançava a cabeça sabiamente, como se tivesse previsto exatamente isso.

— E você está voltando das Cruzadas — disse, colocando a mão no queixo para indicar que nesta parte do país somente quem voltava das Cruzadas usava barba. Sasuke pretendia se barbear, mas a disputa por causa da esposa do estalajadeiro o mantivera muito ocupado . — Você foi preso por lá? Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— Em Acre. Por mais de um ano. Se ele esperava que seu tom de voz aflito fosse conquistar a simpatia dela ficou desapontado. Ela não parecia possuir nenhum sentimento que ele normalmente esperava em uma mulher, a compaixão inclusive.

— Bem - disse ela, animada—, tenho certeza de que será um prazer para sua esposa pagar seu resgate, ainda mais agora que você está tão perto de casa. E não precisa ter medo, não vou cobrar um preço alto demais.- Sasuke sorriu.

— Mas eu não tenho esposa.- A garota deu de ombros.

— Seu pai, então.

— Morto.

Sakura pareceu tão desanimada que ele teve vontade de rir. Tinha tido todo esse trabalho para sequestrá-lo, e ele não tinha ninguém para pagar pelo resgate.

— Bem, o que vou fazer com você então? — perguntou aspereza evidente. — Não posso ficar para sempre andando por com um gigante cabeça-dura como você pendurado na barra da minha saia. Deve haver alguém que pague pela sua liberdade. Pense. Não há ninguém que possa querer ver você novamente?

Sasuke olhou para ela, zangado. Não apreciou muito ser chamado de "gigante cabeça-dura". Não soava muito cortês, e ele estava acostumado a receber elogios de mulheres — muitos, na verdade. E o que ela queria dizer com "pendurado na barra da minha saia"? Ela soava como se estivesse sobrecarregada com algum tipo de inválido e retardado, e não o sétimo conde  
de Stephensgate, um homem muito bonito e viril.

— Sinto muito por desapontá-la, madame — ele disse com firmeza, e porque não queria que ela pensasse que ele era um joão ninguém, acrescentou cuidadosamente: — Na verdade, antes de partir para a Terra Santa, um primo meu foi instruído a pagar qual quer resgate que fosse pedido  
por mim...

— Ah, que bom então — disse Sakura, animando-se. — Ótimo!

E recompensou-o com um sorriso tão caloroso que ele esqueceu completamente a irritação. Estava tão distraído que nem sequer escutou o barulho de alguém pisando em galhos ali por perto, o que advertia a presença de um intruso. Quando percebeu já era tarde demais.

Do nada, o corpo do escudeiro arremessou-se com violência. Konohamaru colidiu contra Sakura com uma força surpreendente, fazendo a garota ficar esparramada sob o peso vastamente superior dele. Apertando o corpo delgado de Sakura contra o chão da floresta. Konohamaru gritou:

— Corra meu lorde! Essa é a sua chance!

Sasuke nunca tinha sentido a fúria o consumir tanto. Isso era hora de o palerma de seu escudeiro tentar provar sua coragem, e ainda por cima contra uma garota indefesa? Sasuke soltou um urro que assustou os pássaros das copas das árvores e fez as orelhas da própria montaria irem para trás, encostando-se à nobre cabeça. Konohamaru tirou o rosto de cima do corpo estirado da garota, que estava embaixo dele, os olhos fechados, e teve a elegância de parecer envergonhado.

— Largue a garota! — vociferou Sasuke, esforçando-se para ficar de pé, o que não era tarefa fácil, ele percebeu, quando se está com as mãos amarradas nas costas. — Seu idiota ignorante! Você a fez desmaiar! - Konohamaru olhou para a forma pálida e frouxa que estava sob ele e mordeu o lábio inferior.

—Sinto muito, senhor — começou ele, seriamente. — Mas achei que o senhor estivesse realmente em apuros. Pisei em uma armadilha lá atrás, que me pendurou em um galho a quase 1,5m do chão, e acabei de conseguir me soltar, então pensei...

— E você pensou que eu estivesse correndo um perigo mortal com essa garota que está aí embaixo de você? Saia de cima dela, eu já disse!

Konohamaru saiu de cima de Sakura desajeitadamente, e Sasuke caiu de joelhos ao lado dela, examinando ansiosamente o rosto pálido. Não conseguia ver sinais evidentes de ferimento, e nenhuma pedra onde ela pudesse ter batido a cabeça, então concluiu que devia ter sido apenas um desmaio do qual ela logo despertaria.

— Vá encher seu odre com a água lá da cachoeira — ordenou Sasuke bruscamente para o escudeiro — e umedeça o rosto dela. Você estará em perigo se ela não acordar logo, vai pagar com esse seu crânio que não vale nada.

Nervoso por causa da raiva no tom de voz de seu senhor, Konohamaru obedeceu às instruções ao pé da letra, encheu o odre e umedeceu levemente os lábios e o rosto da moça com a água fresca. Saint Elias pode ter perdido a aprovação da Igreja por não ter curado nenhum leproso, mas, ao toque rejuvenescedor da água da fonte na pele da donzela, os cílios tremularam e a cor começou a voltar ao rosto.

— Mas eu não entendo. — Konohamaru preocupou-se, ajoelhado ao lado da garota. Vi que suas mãos estavam atadas, e eu tropecei na sua espada e na sua faca, que estavam no chão. Achei que aqueles homens da estalagem nos tivessem seguido e que ela fosse da gangue deles.

— Não — Sasuke resmungou. — Ela me capturou sozinha e com toda a honestidade. Vou honrar o pedido dela por um resgate.

— Resgate! — Konohamaru olhou para a bela forma desmoronada abaixo dele e balançou a cabeça, admirado. — Não me diga! Ouvi falar disso, mas nunca imaginei que fosse verdade...

— Ouviu falar do quê? — perguntou Sasuke sem paciência. Diga-me agora, seu pestinha chorão, ou eu vou...

— Ouvi dizer em Londres — continuou Konohamaru rapidamente — que donzelas do interior estavam capturando homens e mantendo-os presos em troca de dinheiro para comprar ingredientes para fazer cerveja...

— Cerveja! — Sasuke repetiu, alto o suficiente para fazer Sakura gemer ao escutar a palavra, como se ela provocasse uma lembrança desagradável.

— Sim, senhor — disse Konohamaru em voz mais baixa, balançando a cabeça.

— Cerveja que vendem, para pagar pelos casamentos, como uma espécie de dote...

— Nunca ouvi falar de nada tão ridículo — declarou Sasuke. Realmente, seu país estava caminhando para a ruína se essas práticas estavam acontecendo com frequência.

— Bem — Konohamaru disse —, não consigo pensar em outra razão pela qual uma donzela arriscaria à vida capturando homens estranhos e pedindo resgate.

— Ela não estava arriscando a vida até você chegar — Sasuke declarou, de forma acusativa. — Eu não teria encostado a mão nela, e tenho certeza de que ela sabia disso.

— Mesmo assim, não vejo...

— Não, não vê. Agora, ouça antes que ela .acorde completamente e ouça bem. Você vai para Stephensgate sozinho, e espere por notícias minhas lá. Diga ao meu intendente que me atrasei, mas que vou chegar logo. E sob nenhuma circunstância o xerife deve ser avisado, ou qualquer absurdo do tipo.—Sasuke parou de falar quando Sakura ficou totalmente consciente. Piscou para ele, meio tonta, os olhos grandes e esverdeados bastante confusos.

Então, repentinamente, ela ficou de pé, descalça como antes, e saltou nas costas de um Sasuke assustado, envolvendo o pescoço dele com o braço delgado, uma pequena adaga de caça mirando o pescoço. Sasuke era tão alto que, ajoelhado, ficava apenas uma cabeça mais baixo do que ela.

Assim, era como se pudesse sentir o corpo inteiro dela pressionado contra as costas dele, do palpitar instável do coração sob os seios redondos comprimidos sobre os ombros largos dele ao tremor dos braços e das pernas conforme olhava Konohamaru do topo da cabeça de Sasuke.

— Sabia que deveria ter procurado por uma faca nas suas botas — disse ela irritadamente para o escudeiro, cujo rosto inteiro estava ficando cor de ferrugem. — Achei que você fosse burro demais para ter uma sobressalente, mas você tinha e conseguiu se libertar, não foi?

Konohamaru, pela primeira vez desde que estava com Sasuke, estava de fato sem palavras. Ele assentiu com a cabeça, sem nada dizer.

— Imaginei. — O braço de Sakura apertou o pescoço de Sasuke, mas ele achou que ela tivesse feito aquilo inconscientemente, como se puxando o senhor para mais perto dela pudesse manter o criado acuado. — Bem, não se aproxime mais, ou não terei outra escolha a não ser cortá-lo.

Era uma mentira óbvia, na qual ninguém que olhasse para aquele rosto angelical acreditaria, mas Konohamaru lembrou-se dos homens da estalagem e ficou imóvel. Além disso, seu senhor lhe dera instruções e ele não faria nada além de obedecê-las. Nunca mais arriscaria provocar a cólera de Sua Senhoria.

— Fa-farei como... disser — Konohamaru gaguejou, de forma um tanto incoerente. — Sinto muito por... por ter machucado a senhorita. Não está... não há nada errado?

Sakura apertou ainda mais o braço em volta do pescoço de Sasuke, que pensou que fosse ser estrangulado pela força que ela fazia. Na verdade, a garota não sabia a força que tinha, consideravelmente maior do que se imaginaria ao olhar para ela.

—Você é o escudeiro do Sr. Hugh? —perguntou ela, e Konohamaru, embora confuso pela mudança de título e nome, assentiu com a cabeça.

— Ótimo. Então, vá até... — Ela fez uma pausa, os lábios não muito longe do ouvido de Sasuke, e virou o rosto em direção ao seu prisioneiro. — De onde o senhor disse que é?

— Você sabe onde é, garoto — disse Sasuke para apressar as coisas. — Vá lá, agora...

— E diga a eles — Sakura apressou-se em acrescentar, quando pareceu que Konohamaru estava pronto para disparar da clareira — que serão contatados sobre a questão do resgate do senhor deles. E o Sr. Hugh correrá perigo se você entrar em contato com o xerife Uzumaki — ela preocupou-se em lhe informar. — Porque ele não vai tolerar nenhum absurdo, e tem coisas mais importantes a fazer do que se incomodar com um assunto tão trivial quanto esse.

Sasuke ouviu a última parte com interesse. Foi dito com uma ênfase diferente, que indicava que a donzela já tinha tido problemas com o xerife e queria evitar mais conflitos. Sasuke desejou saber quantos outros homens Sakura Haruno já havia sequestrado... Considerando a pouca idade e a óbvia inexperiência, não muitos, Sasuke pensou. Então, em que outro tipo de confusão que envolvia o xerife do condado ela havia se metido?

— Sim, madame — Konohamaru disse, retirando-se com bastante pressa. — Vou cuidar para que ninguém entre em contato com o xerife, não se preocupe.

— Então, vá! — disse Sakura, fazendo um sinal com a adaga. Konohamaru quase levou um tombo na pressa de cumprir as ordens dela.

Sakura não se mexeu das costas de Sasuke até que o garoto estivesse bem longe e os últimos sons dos cascos do cavalo não pudessem mais ser ouvidos acima do barulho da cachoeira. Em seguida, retirou o braço do pescoço de Sasuke, mas não deu a volta para encará-lo.

Ele escutou um suspiro e, ao virar a cabeça, viu que ela tinha se sentado para descansar no afloramento de rocha onde ele próprio tinha se deitado e a observado. Ela ficou encolhida ali, com os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas e o rosto nas mãos, coberta pela cabeleira comprida e rosada. Não era mais a espirituosa Diana, a deusa grega da caça, que o tinha amarrado como um bezerro, mas uma pequena e indefesa donzela que tinha sido exigida além das suas forças nos últimos minutos.

Sasuke, ainda ajoelhado e com as mãos presas às costas, começou a ter receios sobre toda a situação. Maldito garoto! Nunca o perdoaria por fazer a cabeça da garota bater daquele jeito, e o castigaria de forma adequada quando finalmente chegassem a Stephensgate.

— O que a perturba, Srta. Haruno? — perguntou ele gentilmente.— Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?

Ela olhou para ele, o rosto contraído de dor.

— Nada — ela disse de forma resoluta, como uma criança orgulhosa demais para dizer que está com dor. — Vai passar.

Sasuke então soube que ela estava gravemente ferida. Uma garota tão teimosa jamais admitiria que estava com dor se não fosse a maior de todas.

— Mostre para mim — ele disse.

— Não. — Ela sacudiu a cabeça firmemente, o cabelo rosa balançando freneticamente em volta dos ombros delgados. —Já disse, não é nada. Venha, temos de ir andando para chegar ao nosso destino antes de escurecer.Não é seguro andar por estas colinas depois do pôr do sol.

Ela começou a se levantar, mas a dor desfigurou sua adorável fisionomia, e Sasuke perdeu toda a paciência e gritou com ela como quando disciplinava seu escudeiro.

— Garota tola, você está machucada. Solte-me e deixe que eu examine seus ferimentos. Não vou fugir de você, não depois de me capturar com toda a honestidade. Vou participar de seu jogo até o fim, amarrado ou não. Agora, solte-me! - Ela gritou de volta, como se fosse sua esposa de longa data:

— Não grite comigo! Não sou sua serva para quem você pode dizer o que quiser. Sou eu quem grita aqui, não você!

Surpreendido por sua considerável disposição, Sasuke apertou os olhos. Nunca tinha encontrado uma mulher que ficasse tão completamente insensível à sua ira. Ele percebeu que ela era imune ao medo e refletiu, impotente, perguntando-se como poderia proceder. Era inútil tentar intimidá-la, muito menos seduzi-la. Seria ela influenciada pela lógica?

Um pouco impaciente, Sasuke respondeu:

— Em volta do meu pescoço, você vai encontrar um cordão de seda. Arranque-o. - Ela encarou-o com os olhos arregalados, como se ele tivesse ficado louco.

— Não farei nada disso.

— Arranque-o, estou dizendo. Presa nele há uma pedra preciosa bruta muito mais valiosa que qualquer resgate. Ganhei da filha do sultão do Egito.

— E sem dúvida está contaminada com algum veneno estrangeiro abominável, com o qual você espera me matar — disse ela, demonstrando desprezo.

— Você é tão estúpida quanto aquele meu escudeiro mimado? Não tem nada disso. Arranque-o, estou dizendo!

Percebendo que ela hesitava, pois olhava para ele com suspeita, como se ele fosse o cara de fuinha do Dick, ele berrou, tão ameaçadoramente que sua montaria empinou.

— Agora!

— Não me diga — ela berrou de volta, tão alto quanto ele — o que tenho de fazer! Se você não parar de gritar comigo, vou amordaçá-lo!

Sasuke estava tão irritado que achou que a frustração por si só daria força para arrebentar os nós que prendiam suas mãos. Então, exatamente suando ele pensou que fosse se machucar — para não mencionar a jovem senhorita intratável que o capturara —, ela levantou-se de onde estava sentada, estremecendo de dor, caminhou em direção a ele e fez o que ele ordenou.

Arrancou debaixo da blusa dele o cordão preto a respeito do qual ele estava falando. A esmeralda grande e bruta caiu pesada em suas mãos, e ela a olhou fixamente, maravilhada, os lábios úmidos afastando-se.

— É sua — disse Sasuke, percebendo que estava ofegante pelo esforço que fazia para não dar um golpe na cabeça de Sakura. — Até que meu resgate seja pago, em todo o caso. Pegue, Sakura. Se eu fingir, você pode ficar com ela e fazer o que quiser. Isso paga — ele acrescentou de má vontade — uma grande quantidade de levedo e malte.

As sobrancelhas dela levantaram quase até o contorno do couro cabeludo, de tão surpresa que ficou por ele ter descoberto a verdadeira razão do sequestro.

— Como você sabia...?

— Desate-me.

—Mas...

— Desate-me. Agora.

Sem tirar os olhos grandes e esmeraldinos do rosto dele, ela cuidadosamente colocou o cordão de seda, onde a gema estava pendurada, em volta do pescoço longo e delgado. Depois pegou a faca que tinha embainhado no cinto da fina cintura e, curvando-se tão próxima dele que ele pôde novamente sentir seu frescor, cortou com facilidade a corda que amarrava os pulsos de Sasuke.

Livre, ele levantou-se, ficando completamente ereto, e olhou para ela. Sakura, cuja altura mal passava dos ombros de Sasuke, olhava para ele impassível, um raro evento para Sasuke, que gerava tanto medo quanto admiração no coração da maioria das mulheres que conhecera. Talvez o irmão dela só tivesse se preocupado com que ela levasse uma vida protegida, sem nunca saber sobre a crueldade da qual os homens são capazes, ele pensou. Garoto inocente!

Era melhor a garota saber a verdade: que a maioria dos homens não tinha interesses sinceros.

— Mostre-me onde dói — disse ele, tentando manter a voz calma. Havia algo em relação à proximidade dela, e ela estava muito próxima, o que lhe causava bastante desconforto. Ele não sabia se queria surrá-la ou beijá-la.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ela voltou a se sentar no aforamento de rocha e levantou a blusa branca de linho até o início da curva do seio direito, revelando um machucado que já estava ficando roxo. Sasuke apoiou-se sobre um joelho para examiná-lo, depois esticou uma das mãos na tentativa de tocar a pele sensível. Quando Sakura afastou-se com a expressão claramente desafiadora, antes mesmo de ele tocá-la, ele olhou dentro dos imensos olhos dela e perguntou educadamente:

— Posso? - Ela tinha a expressão debochada.

— O que você sabe — ela perguntou — sobre cuidar de machucados?

— Que outra escolha você tem? — ele perguntou com rispidez.

— Não vejo nenhuma de suas irmãs por perto, e você? - Prendendo o lábio inferior carnudo entre os dentes brancos e parelhos, Sakura negou com a cabeça, fechando os olhos contra a dor antecipada — ou talvez, Sasuke considerou, contra a humilhação de ser tocada por ele.

Cuidadosamente, ele posicionou a mão no machucado, sentindo a pele mais lisa que já tinha encontrado, macia como seda, mas quente como uma testa febril. Ela tinha pouquíssima gordura nos músculos bem definidos pelas cavalgadas e pela caça. As costelas projetavam-se levemente sob os pequenos seios, e a que apalpava estava certamente machucada pela pancada de Konohamaru, embora muito provavelmente não estivesse quebrada. Sasuke tinha uma longa experiência com ferimentos por ter passado tantos anos no campo de batalha, e era bem versado na arte da medicina.

Mas, em todo esse tempo, nunca tivera uma paciente tão graciosa. Esperando que a voz não demonstrasse nenhum sinal do desejo que sentia ao tocar a pele nua e sedosa de Sakura, ele perguntou:

— Dói quando você respira? - Mantendo o rosto completamente virado para o outro lado, o que fazia com que ele visse somente a curva de seu queixo, ela disse:

— Um pouco. É a minha costela?

—E.

— Está quebrada?

— Acho que não — disse ele, esforçando-se para manter a voz baixa. — Machucada, com certeza. Mas um machucado tão leve certamente não é nada para uma mulher com sua energia. O olhar esverdeado virou-se na direção dele, e os cílios estreitaram- se de forma suspeita.

—Você está debochando de mim?

— Eu, ousar debochar de uma caçadora maravilhosa como você? De jeito nenhum!- As maçãs do rosto dela, que estavam pálidas, ficaram coradas de um rosa forte.

— Você vai se arrepender de fazer pouco caso de meus talentos de caçadora quando eu jantar hoje à noite um coelho assado e deixar você ir à procura de comida sozinho.

— Ah, mas é responsabilidade do sequestrador garantir que o prisioneiroseja bem-alimentado. — Vendo que ela erguera as sobrancelhas, ele acrescentou, para ver como ela reagiria: — E que durma melhor ainda. - Ela olhou para ele com apenas um vestígio de sorriso no rosto.

— Ah, o senhor vai dormir bem — ela assegurou-lhe. — Com os cavalos.- Sasuke sorriu de volta, gostando do temperamento dela.

— Se a senhorita me permitir, vou atar seu machucado.- Ela inclinou a cabeça suntuosamente como resposta, tão orgulhosa quanto a princesa que tinha dado a Sasuke a gema que agora Sakura usava em volta do pescoço, e talvez mais merecedora. Afinal de contas, a filha do sultão possuía grande beleza... mas não a habilidade com um arco e flecha.

Rasgando do forro de sua capa um pedaço largo de tecido, que era cetim e não irritaria sua pele delicada, ele a faria inspirar Rindo e enrolaria a atadura improvisada em volta da estreita costela. Seria o suficiente, ele concluiu. Agora só tinha de convencê-la a tomar algo para a dor.

— Eu tenho essência de papoula em um de meus alforjes — ele começou sem preâmbulos. — Algumas gotas ajudarão a diminuir a dor. Você tomaria?

Ela olhou para ele de olhos semicerrados, visivelmente já se sentindo melhor.

— Você me considera algum tipo de idiota? Sei de uma mulher que tomou isso e não se lembrou de mais nada do que fez nas 24 horas seguintes, embora a aldeia inteira a tenha visto saltando em direção ao poço.

Por mais tentador que pudesse parecer, Sasuke já se sentia responsável por aquele machucado. Também não seria estigmatizado como o espoliador dela. Não podia se esquecer do irmão.

— Não... — ele falou suavemente — eu não a deixaria tomar tanto. Só um pouco, para a dor.

Ela desconfiava dele, com certeza, mas que outra escolha a garota tinha tão longe de casa e com tanta dor? Sasuke sentiu uma repentina e quase esmagadora raiva do irmão desnaturado, que tomava conta tão mal de suas mulheres, que permitia que Sakura perambulasse pelo interior usando calças de couro, completamente indefesa. Faria mais do que ter uma conversa com Gaara Haruno quando voltasse para o solar. Talvez também o fizesse passar um tempinho na prisão.

De repente, Sakura rendeu-se, dizendo que tomaria o remédio, e que, ao fazer isso, "o faria calar a boca". Engolindo uma reprimenda, Sasuke apressou-se até sua montaria para pegar o frasco no qual guardava o líquido fétido. Ela torceu o nariz com o cheiro e em seguida, finalmente, permitiu que pingasse duas gotas em sua língua rosa e pontuda. Ela engoliu, parecendo nada impressionada, e depois, com muita urgência, insistiu para que seguissem caminho.

— Porque — ela disse com a voz rouca — o sol está baixando rapidamente e ainda temos um longo caminho pela frente se quisermos chegar a Stephensgate amanhã antes do anoitecer.

— E o que — Sasuke quis saber, olhando para ela com seriedade — tem em Stephensgate?

— É lá que eu moro — ela gritou, como se ele fosse o homem mais estúpido a ter andado sobre a Terra. — Tenho de entregar você para Ino.

— Ino? E quem é essa tal de Ino que tem meu destino nas mãos assim de forma tão casual?

— Ino é uma de minhas irmãs. Prometi que capturaria um homem para que ela pedisse um resgate. - Sasuke não ficou nem um pouco incomodado ao ouvir isso.

— Você está querendo dizer que não é você quem pretende pedir meu resgate? - Ela fez uma careta de desgosto, enrugando o pequeno nariz de um jeito quase caricato.

— Claro que não! — falou ela como se ele a tivesse ofendido só por ter pensado aquilo. — Quando preciso de dinheiro, tenho maneiras mais sensatas de consegui-lo. Ao ver o olhar francamente questionador de Sasuke, ela deu de ombros, depois gemeu quando o gesto fez doer a costela machucada.

— Simplesmente mato um ou dois cervos e vendo na estalagem local. Eles sempre têm demanda para carne de veado, e as florestas do conde de Stephensgate estão cheias deles. — Ela olhou para ele, os olhos arregalados por causa da indiscrição. — Não — ela acrescentou, falando como uma criança recitando a lição — que eu mate a caça do conde. Isso seria ilegal. Caçar em  
propriedade alheia é muito errado.

De repente, as razões por trás da relutância em se encontrar com o xerife local tornaram-se bastante claras para Sasuke. Mas ele não queria deixá-la irritada, não agora, e então fingiu não ter escutado esse descuido e apenas disse:

— Você deve amar muito sua irmã Ino para ter esse trabalho todo por causa dela.

— Ah — Sakura respondeu, uma sombra escurecendo os olhos.

— Todo mundo a ama. Ino é a mais linda da família. — Sasuke achou extremamente difícil de acreditar nessa parte, porque, embora a beleza de Sakura pudesse não ser aparente para todos, era difícil de ser superada. —Não é nem um pouco parecida comigo. Não saberia como puxar a corda de um arco para salvar a própria vida, é extremamente tímida. Ou pelo menos era antes de conhecer aquele maldito menestrel.

— Perdão? - Como resposta, Sakura apenas suspirou.

— Mas ela faz a melhor cerveja que você já tomou na vida. - Sasuke riu alto com essa afirmação. Do lado dele, Sakura lançou- lhe um olhar magoado, insistindo:

—Você não vai mais rir quando experimentar a cerveja. Ino tem um verdadeiro talento quando se trata de fazer a bebida.

— E eu vou experimentar a cerveja dela? — Sasuke quis saber. Ela foi maliciosa:

— Vou querer ter certeza de que você experimente uma caneca ou duas antes de Ino soltar você.

Sasuke sorriu para o rosto franco abaixo do seu. Ela era totalmente prática e, embora recentemente restituída, estava de bom humor, bem diferente de qualquer outra mulher que já tinha conhecido.

— E é para ela que você está me sequestrando?

— Ah, sim. — Sakura fez um gesto com a mão, demonstrando irritação.

— Prometi para ela, sabe, em um momento de fraqueza. Fiquei distraída com toda a agitação em torno do casamento de Gaara.

— Seu irmão vai se casar? — Sasuke desejou saber se isso era desculpa suficiente para a lamentável negligência do garoto em relação bem-estar da irmã mais nova, e concluiu que não era.

— Com toda a certeza, e com a filha do prefeito. Será o casamento do ano. É claro, se tornará um funeral se Gaara descobrir sobre aquele maldito menestrel.

— É a segunda vez que você fala sobre essa pessoa desafortunada. O que o camarada fez para merecer tanta desaprovação? -Ela franziu a testa.

— Não importa. O que importa é que fiz uma promessa para Ino antes de saber o que ela queria que eu fizesse, e agora estou comprometida, e você também. Espero que não se importe demais. Eu jamais — confessou ela com seriedade, virando os olhos verdes maravilhosos na direção dele — teria machucado você com minha faca. Foi tudo um show. Acho que fiz um trabalho admirável assustando você e seu escudeiro, não acha?

Sasuke sorriu, considerando-a jovem e inocente demais. Falava de forma muito confiante com ele, mesmo sem conhecê-lo. Mas depois lhe ocorreu que talvez ela soubesse um pouco mais do que deixava transparecer. Ela sabia que ele viria para a cachoeira, e sabia que viria até o aforamento e a veria se banhando. Mas como?

Quando ele perguntou, ela deu de ombros e de repente parecia preocupada e ocupou-se em calçar as botas, que tinha buscado de trás de uma moita de violetas.

— Sabia que você tinha familiaridade com a região pelo caminho que estava fazendo — ela confessou relutantemente. — Todo mundo que já esteve nesta área conhece a cachoeira, e ninguém que já tenha vindo à cachoeira resistiria a voltar. E, além disso... Bem, você me lembra um pouco alguém, e eu o conheci exatamente do mesmo jeito que encontrei você, só não foi com a ponta de uma faca.

Mas essa referência dúbia não seria mais bem explorada, não importava o quanto ele insistisse. Finalmente, em uma tentativa óbvia de desviá-lo daquela linha de questionamento, ela insistiu que seguissem caminho, pois, caso não andassem logo, complicações de grande importância aconteceriam e que, por favor, ele se virasse para que ela pudesse atar as mãos dele novamente. Sasuke olhou para ela sem acreditar.

— Pensei que tivéssemos chegado a um acordo em relação a isso. Cuidei do seu machucado e você me desamarrou.

— Mas não posso arriscar que você fuja quando eu virar as costas —ela declarou com firmeza. — Como um soldado de guerra, você Certamente entende.

Sasuke encarou-a, incapaz de imaginar um argumento razoável frente a uma lógica dessas. Então, de repente, o argumento lhe veio. Ela era leve e ficaria muito bem sentada na sela na frente dele. Ele não poderia fugir com ela sentada ali.

Ele fez essa sugestão e, embora ela a tenha rejeitado a princípio, ele sabia que seria apenas a primeira reação. Sakura Haruno era uma jovem que apreciava as coisas feitas do seu jeito e que parecia insistir imensamente em ver as mãos dele amarradas. Sasuke tinha certeza de que ela considerava isso uma maneira de evitar que ele fugisse ou de garantir que aquelas mesmas mãos não vagueassem por onde não deviam. Apesar do exibicionismo mais cedo na cachoeira, Sakura era uma pessoa com uma grande e inconveniente modéstia, um traço um tanto surpreendente para uma sequestradora, Sasuke pensou.

.

.

Finalmente, ela cedeu, mas só depois de mais uns resmungos sobre como deveria ter amordaçado desde o início e como nunca na vida tinha encontrado um cavaleiro tão tagarela.

— Você vai ficar o tempo todo brigando, praguejando e jogando conversa fora? —perguntou ela, da mesma forma mal-humorada que Konohamaru, enquanto colocava a espada e a adaga nos alforjes da montaria.

— Com certeza, não — Sasuke declarou. — Um cavaleiro é o exemplo da virtude. Seu único objetivo é a justiça pelo bem do reino.

— Hunf— Sakura riu com desdém. — Eu nunca vi um cavaleiro assim. É uma pena. Conheci homens assim — mentiu Sasuke —, e apreciei horas de conversas enriquecedoras à mesa deles. — Geralmente enquanto dançarinas balançavam os seios à sua frente, verdade seja dita, mas não havia razão para ela precisar saber disso. Sakura riu novamente com desdém.

— Já passei horas à mesa de um lorde e só o que ouvi foram arrotos. E ele era um conde. Sasuke encarou-a com curiosidade.

— O que você estava fazendo à mesa com um conde?

— Não importa — Sakura disse, franzindo as sobrancelhas. — Você temo hábito irritante de querer arrancar informações de mim. Eu juro, nunca vi um cavaleiro tão tagarela.

— E eu — Sasuke opôs-se, olhando em desaprovação para Sakura, que enfiava dentro das calças a barra da blusa grande demais para seu tamanho — nunca na minha vida vi um comportamento tão impróprio para uma moça.

Sakura apenas sorriu, colocou um pé delicado no estribo e acomodou-se habilmente na sela, aparentemente não se importando com a costela machucada.

— Bem — ela disse, impaciente, olhando para ele. — Você vem ou não? Sasuke olhou para a égua da garota.

— E a sua égua? Devemos prender o freio dela ao Skinner?

— Com certeza, não — Sakura disse com escárnio. — Violeta nos ergueu uma única sobrancelha.

— Violeta? — ele repetiu, com um sorriso irônico.

— Sim, o nome dela é Violeta, e eu apreciaria que você tirasse esse sorriso irônico do rosto. Ela é tão bem treinada quanto qualquer corcel, e tem um temperamento bem melhor. Tenho-a desde criança, e não a trocaria por nada.

Sasuke sorriu para a indignação sincera na voz de Sakura.

— Desde criança, é? — Sasuke deu risada. — E o que você é agora, diga-me? Você tem a aparência de quem fez 16 anos há menos de uma semana.

Quando Sakura apertou os lábios em uma linha fina, obviamente determinada a não permitir que ele a incitasse a perder o controle, de forma arrogante atirou os cabelos longos para trás dos ombros, fazendo-o sorrir novamente. Ela era uma pequena força da natureza, essa Sakura Haruno, e ele enfrentaria grandes dificuldades para manter as mãos longe dela. No fim das contas, talvez devesse ter permitido que ela o amarrasse novamente.

Sorrindo, Sasuke acomodou-se na sela atrás da garota indignada e começou a esticar os braços em volta da cintura dela para pegar as rédeas, mas levou um belo tapa nas costas das mãos por ter feito isso.

— Eu seguro as rédeas — Sakura informou-lhe em poucas palavras. Na verdade, ela já estava com a guia de couro nas mãos cobertas por luvas. — Não faz sentido você segurar. Você sequer sabe o caminho.

Sasuke deu de ombros e posicionou as mãos nos quadris da garota, apreciando a sensação aveludada das calças de couro em seus dedos. Desta vez, ele recebeu uma cotovelada no diafragma por essa falha.

— Meu Deus, mulher — ele praguejou, apertando a cintura. — Para que isso?

— Se você não consegue ficar com as mãos quietas, vou amarrá-las atrás das suas costas, juro.

Sakura tinha virado para trás para encará-lo e, ao fazer isso, o traseiro atrevido dela encostou na parte da frente das calças de Sasuke, causando uma reação tão imediata e inesperada que Sasuke ficou momentaneamente perplexo.

Movendo-se para que ela não percebesse, Sasuke perguntou-se sobre a espontaneidade da reação do corpo dele ao sentir o dela. O que havia de errado com ele? A garota era atraente, tudo bem, mas parecia que cada poro de seu corpo estava implorando o toque dela. Não era assim que costumava reagir a uma mulher bonita. Normalmente, tinha controle sobre si mesmo, e esse autocontrole era o que trazia as mulheres aos seus braços. Nenhuma mulher suportava ser ignorada, e era esse o truque para atraí-las. Ignore-a, e ela virá até você.

Mas como podia ignorar esta garota quando cada fibra de seu corpo estava contorcendo-se para juntar-se a ela? Como podia ignorá-la quando a leve fragrância dos cabelos cacheados e volumosos estava constantemente em suas narinas, a lembrança das coxas delgadas presas em volta de sua cintura constantemente em sua cabeça? E ele não achava que faria diferença se estivessem sentados sobre a mesa sela ou à mesa de uma taverna, distantes vinte léguas um do outro; Sakura Haruno, como uma lasca de madeira, entrara sob sua pele com uma velocidade notável, e tirá-la,-ele percebeu, não seria fácil.

Balançando a cabeça, ciente de que aqueles olhos esverdeados estavam curiosamente fixados nele, ele cerrou os dentes e tentou se acalmar. Ele não podia deixar que ela tivesse conhecimento do efeito devastador que tinha sobre ele.

Mas era tarde demais. Os cílios negros abaixaram sobre os olhos, e Sakura perguntou desconfiada, olhando fixamente para o cinto dele:

— O que é isso?

— O quê? — perguntou ele de forma arrogante.

— Isso — ela disse, e não havia como se confundir em relação ao que ela estava se referindo quando ela aproximou o quadril e lançou um olhar acusador para a expressão mortificada de Sasuke. — É o cabo de uma faca? Você tem uma arma sob o cinto e não me disse?

A garota estava falando sério? Ele podia perceber, pela feição zangada que a boca tinha formado, que ela honestamente não fazia ideia do que havia sob as calças de um homem. Novamente, ele teve um ataque de raiva em relação a Gaara Haruno por deixar esta criança perambular pelo interior sendo tão inocente. Certamente, uma daquelas irmãs casadas deveria lhe ter contado sobre os fatos da vida, e, no entanto, ela parecia verdadeiramente incomodada por ele não lhe ter entregado sua arma mais poderosa.

Sasuke não estava totalmente certo de como proceder. Não tinha qualquer experiência com virgens. E esta estava armada. O simples pensamento do que ela poderia fazer quando ele desembainhasse o objeto duro sobre o qual ela estava fazendo tanto estardalhaço o fez suar frio. Ela parecia não sentir remorso algum ao empunhar aquela lâmina que tinha na cintura.

— Não é o cabo de uma faca — Sasuke disse finalmente, incapaz de evitar que a dignidade ferida ficasse evidente no seu tom de voz. Afinal de contas, era consideravelmente maior que o cabo de uma faca.

— E, então, o que é? — Sakura perguntou. — Não consigo ficar confortável com essa coisa cutucando as minhas costas.

Sasuke abriu a boca para responder, hesitando por estar incerto de como colocar em palavras o que queria dizer, e ficou aliviado ao saber que não seria preciso explicação adicional. De repente, o rosto de Sakura ficou vermelho. Os olhos dela ficaram arregalados e o queixo caiu. Sim, uma das cinco irmãs tinha lhe falado sobre os fatos da vida. Essa, no entanto, parecia ser a primeira vez que se deparava com uma situação que requeria que ela colocasse a informação em prática.

Desviando rapidamente os olhos, Sakura agarrou as rédeas do cavalo, exclamando um horrorizado "Oh!".

O desconforto de Sasuke começava a se dissipar, mas a graça que estava achando de como o fato tinha desconcertado Sakura crescia conforme as bochechas da garota ficavam com um tom de vermelho cada vez mais forte.

— Sinto muito, mas é uma reação natural à sua proximidade, madame — disse ele, divertindo-se com a mortificação de Sakura. —Talvez não tenha visto uma reação tão forte em nenhum de seus prisioneiros anteriores. - Sakura estava falando com a voz tão baixa que ele teve de curvar o  
corpo para conseguir escutar sua resposta.

— Nunca fiz isso antes — sussurrou ela. — Você é o primeiro homem que eu... eu nunca... — Ela ficou sem voz, obviamente frustrada. — droga — ela praguejou e chutou os flancos do cavalo de Sasuke com violência. — Apenas guarde para você ou eu... vou cortá-lo fora.

Sorrindo, Sasuke ajeitou-se na sela, satisfeito com o rumo que o dia estava tomando. Quem pensaria, quando ele acordou esta manhã sobre um monte de feno, com palha no meio do cabelo e orvalho nas roupas, que à noite ele seria o prisioneiro de uma sequestradora tão atraente?

Ficava admirado ao pensar que, durante todos aqueles anos, antes de ter partido da Inglaterra, ele cavalgava perto do moinho do pai e não dava a mínima para a possibilidade de, sob aquele telhado de sapê, haver uma distração tão agradável quanto Sakura Haruno. Ele desfrutaria muito mais a volta para casa, algo que jamais imaginara, graças a essa Valkíria na sela à sua frente, ignorando-o tão obstinadamente.

Ele riu para si mesmo, com prazer, sem dar importância sobre se a garota o consideraria louco.

.

.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo...**

_— Você acha que sou tola? — ela perguntou. — Que vou ficar extasiada por suas lindas palavras e implorar para você me tomar em seus braços? —a rosada sorriu com sarcasmo. — De jeito nenhum._

_— Vai ser uma longa noite — Sasuke suspirou. — Longa e fria. Pense no conforto que encontraríamos um nos braços do outro..._

_Sakura ergueu-se e, com o punho, desferiu um golpe sonoro no meio da testa do cavaleiro. Sasuke largou-a, surpreso, e Sakura levantou-se, tomando uma distância segura caso ele decidisse vingar o crânio dolorido._

_—Não me faça ter de machucar você!— gritou furiosa._

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo enorme de grande esse XD**

**E ai pessoinhas, gostaram? Espero que sim!**

**Eu simplesmente amo esse capítulo *-***

**O que estão achando do nosso cavaleiro _sagaz_ e da nossa inexperiente e obstinada caçadora?**

**Bom, acho que o Sasuke não gostou muito de ter seu "instrumento" comparado ao cabo de uma faca. husahsa**

**Esses dois não são fáceis! **

**Então até o próximo**

**Beijos de caramelo :***


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: _Naruto não é meu, mesmo que eu queira muito._  
_E o enredo de também não, Liberte Meu Coração pertence a maravilhosa Meg Cabot e eu somente juntei duas coisas que amo muito e vamos ver no que vai dar._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Liberte Meu Coração**

Capitulo 6

.

.

.

O cavaleiro intratável parecia estar se divertindo de verdade, e isso a enfurecia.

Não que esperasse aterrorizar seu prisioneiro, mas como uma caçadora habilidosa — e totalmente armada —, esperava um pouco de respeito.

Mas a implicância constante do Sr. Hugh provava que ele realmente não a considerava uma ameaça séria.

Ela não sentia que estava no controle da situação, embora fosse ela quem estivesse com a adaga. Sua autoridade lhe fora usurpada, primeiramente quando aquele escudeiro cabeça de ervilha a nocauteou e depois quando teve de desamarrar o Sr. Hugh para que ele pudesse cuidar de seu ferimento.

Talvez este tenha sido o erro fatal: não desarmar o escudeiro quando teve oportunidade. Mas tinha ficado com pena dele, berrando, pendurado, os braços golpeando o ar. Certamente nunca imaginaria que ele teria o bom senso de esconder uma faca na bota, muito menos de conseguir se soltar. Era uma queda de dois metros ou mais. Mas ele escapara, e ela teve de pagar por sua falta de prudência.

Quando apertou de leve a costela machucada e viu que a dor era tolerável, Sakura achou que deveria agradecer a Saint Elias por ter lhe dado um prisioneiro com um toque tão delicado. Esse Sr. Hugh, apesar do enorme tamanho e uma quantidade alarmante de cabelo no rosto, a tinha surpreendido com a gentileza, examinando sua costela machucada com dedos reconfortantes. Aquele breve vislumbre da verdadeira natureza dele, o lado que não estava armado de cinismo, foi iluminado.

No entanto, ela trocaria, a qualquer hora, toda essa sensibilidade por um prisioneiro mais civilizado e menos amoroso.

Hugh não tinha medo nenhum dela, mas não era isso que a incomodava. Havia algo no modo examinador dos olhos negros do cavaleiro que a devassavam a cada relance, um jeito levemente irônico na curva dos lábios, meio escondidos sob aquele emaranhado de barba, que a enervava e a deixava tímida. Sakura normalmente não era uma garota acanhada e não conseguia entender o que o Sr. Hugh estava fazendo para que se sentisse daquele jeito. Ela ressentia-se por isso. Profundamente.

Mas, apesar de o plano não ter transcorrido conforme o programado, Sakura tinha de se contentar com o fato de ter um prisioneiro de verdade para levar para Ino. Sim, ele era sarcástico e petulante demais para o gosto de Sakura. Mas daria um bom resgate, o suficiente para refazer o dote da irmã e, de qualquer forma, era isso o que importava. Não tinha de gostar dele. Só precisava levá-lo. Intacto.

É claro, a parte mais difícil era controlar-se para não acertá-lo em cheio. Merecia ser colocado no lugar dele imediatamente, devasso odioso. Imagine, encostar aquela... coisa nela daquele jeito! A sim ples lembrança fazia as bochechas de Sakura pegarem fogo. Como aturaria um comportamento desses por dois dias e duas noites? Ele corria o risco de ficar amarrado feito um coelho e ser levado no pescoço de Violeta se não se cuidasse.

Já estavam cavalgando por quase duas horas, a maior parte do tempo

em silêncio, exceto quando Sasuke fez perguntas investigativas sobre sua família e sua vida pessoal, as quais Sakura recusou-se a responder, muito para o divertimento dele. O sol já se punha lentamente, o que indicava que estava na hora de encontrar um abrigo para a noite; então Sakura apressou a montaria de Sasuke, a qual considerava um animal realmente fino, muito mais fácil de governar do que o dono. A campina por onde cavalgavam em direção a uma manjedoura já estava ficando lilás com o crepúsculo.

— É a acomodação onde vamos passar a noite? — perguntou Sasuke, um tom inconfundivelmente esperançoso em sua voz.

Sakura suspirou, cansada. Não estava nada ansiosa para passar a noite ao lado deste cavaleiro desastrado. É disse ela, tentando manter um tom ameaçador na voz. — Conheço o fazendeiro que cuida destas terras, e ele me deu permissão para passar a noite aqui sempre que precisar.

— Generoso da parte dele — disse Sasuke, gentilmente. Sakura apertou os lábios.

—Em troca, mantenho seus bosques livres dos lobos — disse ela, sem gostar do tom insinuante dele. Atrás dela, escutou o prisioneiro rir.

— Só falei — Sasuke insistiu — que era generoso da parte dele.

— Eu escutei o que você disse — Sakura respondeu rapidamente. — Desça do cavalo. - Sasuke olhou ao redor do campo, já coberto de sombra e ficando frio agora que o sol já se escondia debaixo da copa das árvores, no horizonte.

— O quê, aqui? — perguntou ele.

— Sim, aqui. — Sakura esperou que ele estivesse no chão antes de levantar uma perna para descer do cavalo na pastagem ao lado dele.

Novamente, a altura imponente dele a desconcertou, e ela foi até Violeta balançando a cabeça, perguntando-se sobre o fato de os gigantes ainda andarem sobre a terra.

Tirando a bolsa da sela de sua égua, Sakura puxou um pedaço comprido de corda e virou-se na direção do enorme cavaleiro.

— Por favor, sente-se aqui na base da manjedoura. Vou prender você. - Sasuke encarou-a sem compreender, os olhos verdes brilhando sob a luz enfraquecida do anoitecer.

— Do que você está falando? — perguntou ele, um sorriso curvando os cantos dos generosos lábios. Sakura pisou no chão com um pé impaciente.

— Tenho de acender uma fogueira e buscar alguma coisa para comermos, e não posso fazer tudo isso e ainda ficar de olho em você. - Ele entendeu. Sasuke jogou a cabeleira negra para trás e deu uma risada.

— Então você pretende me prender a uma manjedoura. Ah, que engraçado. -Sakura olhou furiosa para ele.

— Não tem nada de engraçado. O que vai impedir que você fuja enquanto eu estiver caçando?

— Se você não sabe, certamente não vai ser eu quem vai dizer — Sasuke declarou, ainda dando risada. Quando Sakura apertou os olhos, ele levantou as duas mãos, as palmas de frente para ela. — Não, não me olhe assim, sua menina insensível. Juro que não vou sair daqui. Você está com a minha esmeralda, esqueceu?

Os dedos de Sakura foram até a pedra pesada que usava no pescoço. Tinha praticamente se esquecido dela de tão confortavelmente que se acomodava entre seus seios. É claro que ele não tentaria fugir, não enquanto algo tão valioso ainda estivesse em sua posse.

No entanto, não havia nada que o impedisse de chegar sorrateiramente ao lado dela e puxá-la à força, mas ela achava que, se ele tivesse a intenção de fazer isso, já teria feito. Deus sabe que ele poderia muito bem ter fugido depois que o escudeiro a deixou sem sentidos. Não, por mais que não gostasse de admitir, o Sr. Hugh tinha aparentemente alguma honra. Ele era do tipo que fazia as coisas até o fim, mesmo que fosse apenas pelo prazer de rir um pouco mais.

— Vou acender a fogueira — Sasuke se ofereceu de forma sensata —enquanto você pega alguma coisa para comermos. Estou realmente ansioso para ver essa sua maravilhosa habilidade de caçadora sobre a qual tanto ouvi falar.

Sakura olhou para a corda que estava em suas mãos. Queria tanto amarrá-lo e amordaçá-lo, e assim passar horas agradáveis alheia à presençadele. Aquela presença agressivamente masculina era desagradável. Mas não tinha outro jeito. Teria de aturá-lo por mais outras 48 horas. Quarenta e Oito horas não eram nada. Se tivesse sorte, passaria no mínimo 16 delas dormindo. Como se conseguisse dormir na presença de um homem desses.

.

.

Dando de ombros, Sakura voltou para o lado de Violeta e guardou a corda, pegando o arco e flecha da sela. Tentou não prestar atenção para o fato de poder sentir os olhos de seu prisioneiro perfurando-a o tempo todo em que estava de costas. O que era aquilo, ela desejou saber, que constantemente levava os olhos dele para ela? Não era possível que ele ainda se sentisse atraído por ela, mesmo depois de ela passar quase a tarde inteira sendo desagradável com ele.

Mas ele não tinha sequer a educação de desviar o olhar quando ela o pegava olhando fixamente para os cabelos dela. Olhando para ele de forma desafiadora, Sakura trançou rapidamente os cachos emaranhados de cabelos rosados e jogou a trança sobre os ombros, fora do alcance da visão dele.

Sasuke apenas sorriu de forma afetada, como se a obstinação dela fosse um charme. Ela o olhou por mais um tempo, furiosa.

— Espero que você goste de coelho — disse ela, irritada. — Porque é só isso que vai ter para o jantar.

Sasuke acenou com a cabeça como se ela tivesse dito que prepararia um javali ao molho de cogumelos. Com raiva, Sakura virou-se e começou a caminhar em direção ao bosque mais próximo, resmungando para si mesma. O que havia com esse homem irritante que não parava de provocá-la?

Normalmente, seu humor era dos mais constantes. Normalmente, não se incomodava quando as pessoas sorriam ironicamente para ela: Hinata Hyuuga ria dela quase sempre e ela nunca ficou nem um pouco irritada. Mas alguma coisa no fato de ser o objeto de diversão desse homem era realmente muito irritante.

Aproximar-se em silêncio de uma lebre particularmente astuta à meia-luz acalmava um pouco Sakura. Ela ignorou várias fêmeas por medo de deixar os filhotes sem mãe, e, em vez disso, buscou um macho. Desfrutou um pouco, apreciando o tempo longe do prisioneiro devasso e deixando a presa escapar várias vezes antes de finalmente encerrar a caçada dando uma flechada exatamente na cabeça da lebre. Ela nunca saberia o que lhe aconteceu.

Depois de tirar habilmente a pele do animal com a faca, Sakura lavou as mãos em um córrego que havia ali por perto, onde também parou para encher o odre de água. Quando retornou à manjedoura, achando que talvez fosse descobrir que o Sr. Hugh tinha escapado, levando os risinhos e insinuações com ele, descobriu que ele tinha conseguido fazer fogo e que, além disso, tinha um pote de alguma coisa borbulhando agitadamente sobre ele.

Sasuke tirou os olhos da pequena caldeira, do qual emanava um inconfundível aroma de cebolinha. O sol tinha se posto e, exceto pelo brilho do fogo que ele acendera, a campina estava inteiramente às escuras. A luz do fogo fazia o maxilar dele, difícil de ser distinguido sob a barba cerrada, ficar ainda mais protuberante, e Sakura percebeu, com um leve sentimento de decepção, que, na verdade, era possível dizer que o prisioneiro era bonito.

Irracionalmente, essa descoberta a irritava.

—Vejo que você mexeu nos meus pertences durante minha ausência —

disse ela friamente. - Sasuke deu de ombros, salgando a sopa com uma pitada do saco de condimentos que Sakura guardava no alforje.

— Temos de conhecer os inimigos, é o que sempre digo. — Ele sorriu, extremamente despreocupado com a irritação dela. — Você tem um bom estoque de temperos e vegetais. Joguei alguns nabos e cebolinhas aqui. Não se importa, certo? Achei que se acrescentássemos os ossos do coelho e deixássemos a panela cozinhando em fogo brando durante a noite, teríamos uma sopa gostosa e consistente pela manhã.

Sakura tentou esconder a surpresa. Aqui estava um homem, um homem, que sabia cozinhar? Porque Gaara não sabia diferenciar um nabo de uma pastinaca. A curiosidade foi mais forte do que a antipatia que tinha por ele, e Sakura perguntou, bestificada:

— Onde você aprendeu a cozinhar?

— Ah — Sasuke suspirou, mexendo a mistura com um galho que tinha tirado de uma árvore. — Nem sempre era seguro comer a comida local do Egito. Vi muito mais homens caírem doentes por terem comido carne rançosa do que por uma espada. Aprendemos a fazer nosso próprio jantar, cozinhando-o em nossos capacetes, na maioria das vezes. — Ele deu risada ao lembrar-se disso. — É claro, também podia ser perigoso quando alguém esquecia que o jantar da noite anterior ainda estava no capacete e o colocava na cabeça antes de olhar a parte de dentro.

Sakura não conseguiu evitar a risada quando o viu fazer uma careta. Ele sorriu para ela, depois baixou o olhar para a lebre, que ela tinha espetado num galho limpo.

— Ah, o prato principal. — Levantando-se completamente, o cavaleiro aproximou-se dela, toda a atenção voltada para o coelho que ela havia matado. Ele curvou-se para pegar o espeto da mão dela, examinando-o de perto, depois ergueu o olhar de forma avaliativa.

— Um tiro perfeito — disse ele, com uma admiração evidente na voz. — Você fez isso com aquele arco curto?

Sakura colocou o dedo no arco curvado, extraordinariamente satisfeita com o elogio, embora tivesse sido pequeno. O que havia com ela?

— Sim — ela disse, tirando a aljava do ombro e mostrando para ele. — Só preciso disso. Um arco longo é coisa demais. Além disso, não preciso perfurar armaduras. Sasuke puxou o arco experimentalmente.

— Muito bem esculpido. Você que fez?

— Sim. — Surpreendentemente, Sakura sentiu o rosto ficar corado. A consideração dele agradou-a bem mais do que deveria. Que diferença fazia se ele se importava com ela ou não? Ele era apenas cavaleiro, e, por sinal, não muito cortês. Não significava nada para ela.

E claro, uma coisa era ser admirada pela aparência, pois não se podia controlar, outra era receber um elogio acerca de uma habilidade. Sakura tinha infinitamente mais orgulho das suas habilidades de caçadora do que de sua aparência. Falando apressadamente para esconder a vergonha, Sakura mostrou um corte que fizera em cada uma das flechas e que, segundo ela, aumentava a curva do vôo.

— Mas — Sasuke disse, examinando a ponta violeta do projétil —. Embora aumente a projeção do tiro, também faz com que suas fechas sejam bem incomuns. Sakura deu de ombros, sem entender imediatamente o significado que ele tinha dito.

— Ah, sim, mas parece funcionar.

— E o xerife Uzumaki ainda não aprendeu a identificar o seu trabalho manual?

O entendimento veio à tona. Subitamente desconfortável com a mudança de rumo da conversa, Sakura pegou o coldre da mão dele e voltou a atenção para o jantar.

— Vou esfregar algumas boas ervas neste camarada — disse ela, propositalmente mudando de assunto. — Se tivermos sorte, ficará pronto em meia hora. Sasuke deu risada.

— Entendi. Seus problemas com o xerife não são da minha conta?-Sakura ajoelhou-se ao lado do fogo e dedicadamente começou a passar uma camada de ervas na caça. Manteve os olhos na sua tarefa, torcendo para que o brilho vermelho do fogo escondesse o rosto corado.

— Não tenho problemas com o xerife — disse ela, indiferente. Depois, lançando um breve olhar na direção do cavaleiro, murmurou —, pelo menos nenhum que ele possa provar.

Sasuke juntou-se a ela no chão duro, as articulações estalando em protesto quando abaixou o corpo enorme na grama. Ele sentou-se longe dela o suficiente para que as coxas não se tocassem, mas perto o bastante para que a chance de tal contato ocorrer fosse uma possibilidade perceptível. Sakura olhou para ele, nervosa, enquanto segurava o coelho para assar sobre as chamas, mas tudo o que ele fez foi curvar-se, os ombros largos de repente bloqueando toda a luz do fogo para mexer a sopa.

— Entendo — disse o prisioneiro, a voz grave sem mudar o tom.

— Mas tudo de que o homem precisa é uma única flecha.

— Não deixo minhas flechas por aí — disse Sakura casualmente.

— Mas, certamente, de vez em quando você deve errar... - Sakura torceu o nariz.

— Não erro.

— Impossível acertar o alvo sempre, nem toda vez...- Isso a ofendeu.

— Eu acerto — falou ela asperamente. — Você acha isso porque o fato de eu ser mulher faz com que falte alguma coisa em minhas habilidades de caçadora? Vou provar para você que tenho a melhor mira de Shropshire. Tenho uma ponta de flecha de ouro em casa que ganhei na feira de Dorchester para provar a você.

— Só estou dizendo que todo mundo erra uma vez ou outra.

— Eu nunca erro. Atiro para matar, não para aleijar. — Sakura olhou para ele de forma ressentida, esquecendo-se de girar o espeto de carne. — Não tem ninguém por aí perambulando pelas terras do conde com minhas flechas nas ancas. No que eu miro, mato. - Pareceu-lhe que o Sr. Hugh foi de repente tomado por um grande interesse na sopa. Ele salpicou nela algumas pitadas das mesmas ervas que Sakura tinha esfregado na lebre.

— E esse conde é aquele cuja propriedade você vem invadindo para caçar... - Tarde demais, Sakura percebeu o erro, e rapidamente mordeu o lábio inferior. Quando aprenderia a manter a boca fechada? Na verdade, esse cavaleiro tinha a facilidade de arrancar-lhe informações como a mais astuta das fofoqueiras da aldeia.

— Não disse que estava caçando em propriedade alheia — Sakura resmungou.

— Não? — A voz grave de Sasuke retumbou com a graça que achava de

tudo isso. — Achei que você tivesse falado que isso era a raiz dos seus

problemas com o xerife Uzumaki. - Franzindo a testa, Sakura girou o espeto. À medida que o aroma da sopa e da carne começava a preencher o ar, ela percebeu que estava com fome. Não comia nada desde que estivera na estalagem de Leesbury.

— Não é exatamente isso — explicou ela de forma relutante.

— A caça que eu mato, na verdade, nunca sai dos domínios do conde.

— O que você está dizendo? — O olhar que ele lançou para ela foi desconfortavelmente penetrante. À luz do fogo, os olhos mutáveis de Sasuke ficaram mais negros do que já eram. — O que, em nome de Deus, você faz com ela?

A intensidade do olhar dele era enervante, e Sakura abaixou os olhos, a garganta de repente seca. Com a mão livre, remexeu no odre pendurado na cintura dela, mas Sasuke entregou-lhe o seu.

— Experimente este — ele disse de forma breve. Sakura levou o odre aos lábios, somente para afastá-lo um segundo depois, sentindo os lábios pegarem fogo. Engasgada, ela virou um olhar acusador na direção do prisioneiro.

— Você está tentando me envenenar? — ela perguntou quando conseguiu encontrar voz. Sasuke teve a gentileza de parecer envergonhado.

— Desculpe. É só cerveja, embora eu admita que um pouco forte. Pensei que, como irmã de alguém que faz cerveja, você estaria acostumada às excentricidades da fermentação.

— Sim, mas eu achei que você estivesse me oferecendo água. Além disso, isso não é cerveja. É leite de dragão. Você comprou em Londres, aposto! -Sasuke inclinou a cabeça.

— Admito que sim.

— Foi o que achei. Quem quer que tenha vendido essa coisa para você deixou fermentar por muito tempo, e agora está tão forte que é capaz de levantar um defunto.

Irritada por ele tê-la visto engasgar-se com a cerveja, Sakura deu um longo gole no líquido ofensivo, só para provar que não era uma donzela covarde. Embora os olhos tenham se enchido de água, ela conseguiu tomar vários goles, devolvendo o odre ao companheiro com um sorriso acompanhado por lágrimas.

— Muito obrigada — disse ela, rouca. Sasuke pegou o odre e disse:

— A caça do conde. O que você faz com ela, se não a remove dos

domínios dele? - Homem provocador. Sakura apertou os olhos para si mesma. Ele não mudava de assunto. Por mais que ela tentasse, não havia jeito. Teria de lhe contar. Só tinha a si mesma para culpar por ter levantado as suspeitas dele.

— Você tem que entender que o conde, o falecido conde, lorde Fugaku, morreu mais de um ano atrás e deixou a propriedade nas mãos do intendente.

— Esse lorde Fugaku não tinha um herdeiro? — Sasuke não ousou olhar para ela. Manteve o olhar na carne que assava no espeto.

— Ah, sim, há um herdeiro — Sakura bufou, desgostosa. — Mas não está em lugar algum onde possa ser achado. Foi capturado vagabundeando pela Terra Santa, nada diferente de você...

— Vagabundeando? — repetiu Sasuke a meia-voz, mas Sakura o escutou mesmo assim.

— Sim, ora, não se pode chamar de outra coisa, pode? Uma exposição mais deprimente da estupidez masculina, eu nunca vi. — Ela lançou-e um olhar dissimulado. —Por acaso, você o conheceu? O filho do lorde Fugaku, quero dizer, o conde de Stephensgate. - Sasuke apontou para a carne.

— É melhor virar o espeto. Está queimando. — Depois de Sakura girar o espeto, ele disse: — Então, como o lorde não pode ser localizado, o estado está sem um conde faz um ano?

— Um pouco mais. E o intendente, um tal de Hiashi Hyuuga, primo de lorde Fugaku, e a preciosa filha estão morando no solar.

Sakura estava quase acrescentando e uma dupla mais refinada de porcos egoístas você nunca viu, mas se segurou, lembrando-se de que o prisioneiro não era um estranho em Shropshire e poderia muito bem conhecer Hiashi Hyuuga. Mas, aparentemente, a relação que ele tinha era inexistente ou passageira, porque ele perguntou, com curiosidade:

— Esse Hyuuga não está exercendo suas funções de forma satisfatória, é isso?

Sakura girou a carne, curvando os ombros de forma desconfortável. Sabia que não deveria reclamar de seus superiores, mas, de alguma maneira, embora fosse apenas a filha do moleiro, não conseguia evitar o pensamento de que poderia cuidar melhor da propriedade do lorde Sasuke do que o maldito Hiashi Hyuuga.

Ela sentiu o cotovelo do prisioneiro na lateral de seu corpo. Ele tocou na costela sensível de Sakura, que deu um grito involuntário, fazendo o cavaleiro olhar para ela, as sobrancelhas grossas e negras levantadas de surpresa.

— Só queria oferecer mais um gole — disse ele, mostrando o odre de cerveja. — Esqueci a sua costela. Sinto muito, Ainda está doendo? - Sakura olhou para o odre de couro.

— Sim. Mas nada que mais um ou dois goles deste leite de dragão não

cure. - Rindo, Sasuke entregou-lhe o odre, e Sakura deu mais uns goles antes de devolvê-lo e enxugar os lábios com as costas da mão.

A cerveja era verdadeiramente terrível, mas aquecia o interior do corpo ao mesmo tempo que o fogo aquecia a parte externa.

Na verdade, apesar do machucado, Sakura se sentia bem. A noite silenciosa era como um cobertor em volta deles, as estrelas cintilavam friamente acima, e o jantar cozinhava aromaticamente. O companheiro não a estava mais irritando tanto. Parecia ter adotado um comportamento menos desagradável e não fazia gracinhas havia mais de uma hora. Talvez pudesse começar a gostar de verdade da companhia dele antes do fim da viagem...

— Então esse Hyuuga — insistiu Sasuke, como se a conversa anterior não tivesse sido interrompida.

— Ah — Sakura suspirou. Ela concluiu que o fato de ela ter falado mal do parente do conde não tinha tido importância. Embora houvesse uma pequena chance de Hinata, que tinha a imprudente habilidade de farejar um solteiro elegível a léguas de distância, já ter encontrado uma maneira de armar um encontro com o cavaleiro, era improvável que o Sr. Hugh tivesse encontrado o pai dela.

— Hiashi Hyuuga parece achar que as tarefas necessárias ao solar Stephensgate devem ser quase duas vezes as que eram quando o lorde Fugaku estava vivo — Sakura explicou. — Então, em vez de trabalhar três dias nos campos de Sua Senhoria e quatro nos próprios, os camponeses são forçados a trabalhar seis dias para Hyuuga, ficando apenas com um para eles. Mas isso não é nada comparado aos impostos que Hyuuga instituiu. Não acho certo, você acha?

Sasuke olhava para ela atentamente, os olhos pretos sob a luz do fogo. Ela teve de balançar o espeto de carne sobre as chamas para chamar a atenção dele.

—Você acha isso certo? - Ele desviou o olhar do rosto dela e olhou para o coelho assado.

— Não, não é — disse ele e, pegando o espeto das mãos de Sakura, começou a assoprar a carne extremamente quente. — Os impostos — disse ele com a respiração entrecortada, os olhos no rosto barbudo brilhando como as estrelas. — Ele aumentou os impostos, é isso?

Sakura não estava certa de que gostava de carne assoprada por alguém que não fosse ela, mas deu de ombros graciosamente e contentou-se com outro gole do odre do prisioneiro. Estava realmente sentindo-se bem melhor.

— Sim, ele triplicou os impostos, e isso, somado aos três dias de trabalho extra, bem, trouxe um pouco de indignação da parte dos servos. — Ela aceitou o pedaço de coelho que Sasuke passou para ela e, segurando-o com as duas mãos, deu uma mordida esfomeada.

— Hummmm — disse ela, embora a carne ainda estivesse quente demais para que comesse de forma confortável. — Está gostoso.

— Os servos não reclamaram para ninguém? — perguntou Sasuke, a boca cheia de coelho assado também.

— Ah, sim, ao xerife Uzumaki . Ele é um bom homem admitiu ela de má vontade —, por mais que queira me prender, mas não há nada que ele possa fazer. Hiashi Hyuuga tinha lorde Fugaku nas mãos antes mesmo de no velho morrer. Ele vai herdar o solar se lorde Sasuke nunca mais voltar da Terra Santa, e espero que Deus nos ajude então.

Sakura limpou a boca com as costas da mão e olhou para o companheiro, mas se arrependeu. O cavaleiro tinha pedacinhos de carne de coelho na barba. Ela supôs que ele não pudesse evitar, pois a barba era grossa demais. No entanto, era um tanto deselegante, e ela não conseguia entender por que ele não tinha feito a barba ao chegar à Inglaterra. Talvez, ela pensou, com a imaginação hiperativa trabalhando a todo vapor, ele tivesse um queixo pequeno e precisasse da barba para equilibrar o rosto. O prisioneiro, porém, parecia alheio ao estado dos seus pelos faciais.

— Então, o que você está me dizendo — começou, cutucando-a com um dedo como ênfase - é que Hyuuga está, aos poucos, matando de fome o povo de Stephensgate?

— Bem, os servos, sim — Sakura emendou. — Meu irmão e outros

libertos da aldeia não estão tão mal. Os camponeses que trabalham para Sua

Senhoria são os que mais sofrem...

Sasuke tinha parado de mastigar e olhava para ela com tanta atenção que Sakura começou a se sentir desconfortável novamente. Havia algo familiar nos olhos dele, mas não conseguia de jeito nenhum se lembrar do que era. Ela raramente visitava Caterbury, mas achava possível ter encontrado com algum parente dele por lá. Ou talvez algum tio ou primo tenha passado em Stephensgate para provar a bebida de Ino. Era realmente famosa, e, no domingo livre, que acontece todo mês de outubro, o único dia em que era permitido vender cerveja legalmente sem licença, o moinho ficava lotado de homens que percorriam quilômetros só para provar a cerveja.

— Então você tem matado a caça do conde — disse Sasuke lentamente, a voz um estrondo, como um trovão distante —, e dado a carne para os servos para que não morram de fome. - Os olhos de Sakura arregalaram-se e ela quase se engasgou com o pedaço de coelho que tinha engolido.

— O quê? — gritou ela, dando um murro no peito e depois se arrependendo quando sentiu a costela doer. — O que você disse?

— Não se finja de inocente para mim, pequena donzela. — O trovão de sua voz não estava mais tão distante. — É por isso que você pode dizer com sinceridade que a caça não sai dos domínios do conde. Estão todas forrando os estômagos dos camponeses que trabalham na terra.

Sakura deu mais um gole na cerveja, somente para facilitar a digestão da lebre levemente fibrosa. Não tinha certeza, mas parecia- lhe que o Sr. Hugh estava contrariado com alguma coisa. Como não parecia muito inteligente ter um homem grande como esse zangado com ela, ela piscou muito, como tinha visto Hinata Hyuuga fazer inúmeras vezes quando era pega pelo olhar de desaprovação do pai.

— Se eu não tivesse feito isso — disse Sakura de forma meiga —, teriam morrido de fome no inverno. Foi muito frio...

— Diabos e danação!

A abrupta exclamação de Sasuke espantou tanto Sakura que ela quase deixou cair no fogo metade da carcaça do coelho que estava roendo. Ela observou, admirada, o prisioneiro fazer exatamente isso. Ele atirou a carne ao chão e depois se levantou.

Deu vários passos a escuridão da campina e segundos depois voltou com os punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo. Não conseguia entender por que um homem que era um estranho para Stephensgate ficaria tão perturbado por causa dos maus tratos dos servos, e então concluiu que a raiva dirigia-se a ela, pelo fragrante desrespeito às leis.

As penas por esse desrespeito eram um tanto severas; os que fossem pegos caçando ilegalmente nos domínios do conde podiam perder uma das mãos ou uma perna, e não a incomum ter de pagar pelo crime com a própria vida.

Sakura começou a se arrepender instantaneamente de ter aberto a boca sobre suas atividades de caçadora para um estranho. Até aonde sabia, ele também podia ser algum agente enviado pelo rei para investigar o misterioso desaparecimento da caça na floresta de Fitzstephen. Por que o rei teria algum interesse na floresta de Fitzstephen, ela não fazia ideia, mas certamente essa era a única explicação para o estranho comportamento do Sr. Hugh. Se é que Hugh era o seu nome.

Sakura não sabia como agir. Achava que uma garota como Hinata teria começado a chorar, usando as lágrimas como arma contra a raiva desse homem enorme, e, se conseguisse, fingiria arrependimento. Mas ela não estava arrependida do que havia feito, e não podia agir como se estivesse.

Assim, ela simplesmente colocou o que havia restado do jantar na caldeira pendurado sobre o fogo, pois o apetite tinha ido embora abruptamente, e esperou em silêncio o enorme homem desabafar a raiva, balançando a cabeça para o inevitável, mas murmurando de forma raivosa entre dentes.

* * *

Mas quando a cascata de acusações não veio, Sakura começou a ficar inquieta e olhou para Sasuke apenas uma vez antes de abaixar os olhos. Ele estava a alguns metros, os braços cruzados sobre o peito largo, o olhar negro inescrutável, mas definitivamente fixo nela. Sakura achou que talvez fosse inteligente oferecer o menor alvo possível para a raiva dele, então, apesar do desconforto que a costela lhe causava, levantou as pernas ao peito e envolveu-as com os braços, apoiando o queixo sobre os joelhos, e ficou olhando revoltada para as chamas.

Quando Sasuke finalmente falou, o trovão tinha se afastado completamente da voz. Em vez disso, parecia cansado, e Sakura concluiu que para um homem da idade dele isso não era tão incomum. Afinal de contas, ele tivera um longo dia.

— Por que você fez isso?

Sakura ficou surpresa com a pergunta. Por mais que Gaara brigasse com ela por caçar em propriedade alheia, ele nunca tinha se dado ao trabalho de perguntar porque fazia aquilo. O fato de esse estranho fazer essa pergunta era realmente bastante esquisito. Ela olhou para ele, esticando o pescoço para ver seu rosto, mas sua face estava na escuridão, já que estava longe demais do fogo.

— Eu já contei — disse ela. — Se nada fosse feito, não teriam atravessado o inverno. Não havia comida suficiente em suas despensas, e com o aumento dos impostos feito por Hyuuga...

— Mas por que você?

Sakura franziu atesta, desviando o olhar dele e voltando-o para o fogo. Certamente não podia contar toda a verdade, mas, de qualquer forma, podia contar parte dela.

— Deus me deu um dom. — Ela deu de ombros. — Seria um pecado não usá-lo. Era isso que minha mãe costumava dizer pelo menos. — Quando ele não disse nada, ela concluiu que ele não estava satisfeito com a explicação, mas era tudo o que estava disposta a dizer. Levantou o queixo bruscamente, decidida a não pronunciar outra palavra.

—Você arrisca a sua vida—disse Sasuke lentamente — por servos. Esquecendo-se de sua decisão de ficar em silêncio, Sakura o corrigiu de forma concisa:

.

.

.

— Para você, talvez, eles sejam servos. Para mim, são amigos, pessoas que conheço desde que nasci, são quase uma família. Se o lorde não se importa com eles, eu me importo. É o que deve ser feito.

Quando ele não reagiu ao que ela disse, Sakura afastou uma mecha solta de cabelo que tinha caído sobre um dos olhos e olhou furiosa para ele. Mas ele ainda estava de pé na escuridão, e ela não estava nem um pouco certa de que ele estivesse olhando na sua direção.

—Você não pode provar nada, sabe — disse ela com uma indignação descuidada. — Muito menos o xerife Uzumaki , que também não pode produzir um fiapo de prova contra mim. Pergunte a qualquer um dos servos do lorde Fugaku. Não dirão uma palavra. Então, você pode voltar ao rei Edward e dizer-lhe que, se existe uma ladra na floresta de Fitzstephen, não pode prendê-la por falta de provas.

Ela tremia quando terminou o discurso, mas não de medo. Meu Deus, não era de admirar que ele tivesse sido sequestrado de forma tão tranquila! Ele estava incitando-a a fazer-lhe uma confissão, e tinha conseguido, até certo ponto. Mas ainda não tinha nenhuma prova.

— Do que, em nome de Deus, você está falando? — perguntou Sasuke, marchando com as botas enormes de volta à fogueira. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, pegou o odre do lugar onde ela o tinha colocado, apoiado contra o pé da manjedoura, tirou a tampa e deu alguns goles ruidosos.

Quando ele afastou o frasco dos lábios, ouviu-se um estalido, e Sasuke, em seguida, limpou a boca com a manga da blusa. Os olhos estavam muito pretos agora, Sakura percebeu. A frequência com que os olhos dele mudavam de cor era desconcertante. Sakura lançou um olhar zangado para ele, esperando intimidá-lo com a íris castanha-escura, infelizmente imutável.

— Sei quem você é. - Sasuke foi pego de surpresa. Por vários segundos, simplesmente encarou-a, a boca movendo-se estranhamente, até que finalmente disse, em uma voz que estava excessivamente cordial:

— Quem eu sou? Do que você está falando?

— Não faça joguinhos comigo — falou Sakura rispidamente. Ele parecia achar graça em vez de estar alarmado pela ira dela, mas ela não permitiria que isso a impedisse de proferir o discurso que ele tanto merecia. — Acho vergonhoso você se aproveitar de mim desse jeito. Afinal de contas, sou apenas uma donzela inocente. Você deveria se envergonhar. - Sasuke deu uma risada sincera.

— Donzela você pode ser, Sakura Haruno, mas tenho sérias reservas no que diz respeito à sua inocência. Por exemplo, seu método de me distrair na cachoeira de Saint Elias.

O rosto de Sakura ficou quente com a lembrança, mas ela recusou-se a ser distraída pela vergonha.

— Não é uma coisa nem outra. Quando meu irmão descobrir, pode ter certeza de que ele irá reclamar com o rei sobre seus maus-tratos em relação a minha pessoa.

— Meus maus-tratos em relação a você? — As sobrancelhas negras de Sasuke inclinaram-se em descrença. — Não fui eu quem foi amarrado, como você tão delicadamente colocou, como um porco? Não foi a minha vida que foi ameaçada com a ponta de uma faca?

— Como pode estar tão indignado quando é você o covarde e o mentiroso, não consigo entender. Não entendo como você consegue dormir à noite. Olhando-o com os olhos semicerrados, ela sibilou: — Homens como você não valem mais que os vermes que se arrastam sob os nossos pés neste exato momento. Sasuke olhou para baixo, esperando ver o terreno coberto de animais rastejantes da noite.

— Sinto muito, senhorita — começou ele cuidadosamente —, se fiz algo que a tenha ofendido.

— Ofender-me! — Sakura deu uma risada sem graça. — Ah, me prender será uma ofensa, com certeza. Uma ofensa contra tudo o que é sagrado nesta terra.

— Prender você? - O espanto do Sr. Hugh, que Sakura tinha certeza de que era fingido, foi tão convincente que ela quase acreditou nele. — Por que eu prenderia você?

— Ah — ela gritou, levantando-se de súbito à custa de dores agi- das na costela. — E você ainda continua a se fazer de desentendido! — o cutucou com um dedo impaciente. —Você não é um agente do rei, mandado aqui para me encontrar?

Para sua surpresa, o prisioneiro atirou a cabeça negra para trás e soltou uma risada, longa e alta. Essa reação foi tão inesperada que, por um momento, Sakura não conseguiu fazer nada além de encará-lo, boquiaberta. Ele continuou a rir por alguns minutos, tão alto que Sakura, que apreciava uma boa piada, mas detestava imensamente ser o alvo de uma, ficou impaciente.

— Não é nada engraçado — insistiu ela.

Mas Sasuke não conseguia parar de rir. Em um acesso de irritação, Sakura cruzou os poucos metros de gramado que os separavam ate ficar ao lado dele, as mãos nos quadris, os olhos fuzilando-o tão ardentemente quanto as chamas do fogo.

— Sim, está certo — disse ela rispidamente. — Ria o quanto quiser.

Vamos ver se você vai achar divertido quando meu irmão colocar as mãos em você. Ele tem punhos grandes como sacos de farinha, sabe, e não vai achar nada gentil você me levar de volta à casa do moinho em algemas.- Isso só foi útil para fazer o cavaleiro com juba de leão rir ainda mais. Sakura bateu o pé no chão impacientemente.

— Também tenho cunhados, quatro, e Bruce é o açougueiro da aldeia. Os braços dele são mais grossos que troncos de árvores.

Antes de perceber o que estava acontecendo, um dos braços do Sr. Hugh, que, embora não fosse mais grosso que troncos de árvore, estavam entre os mais longos e mais musculosos que ela já tinha visto, envolveu as pernas dela. No segundo seguinte, ele a tinha atingido com força na parte de trás dos joelhos, dobrando-os, enquanto a outra mão fechou-se em volta do pulso dela e levantou-a no colo. Sakura não conseguiu abafar o grito de surpresa.

Mas antes de ter tempo para recobrar-se da vergonhosa acrobacia, antes de ter a chance de notar que o colo dele não era o lugar mais desagradável onde já estivera, pois era, entre outras coisas, bastante quente, embora duro e desconfortável em alguns lugares, Sakura levantou a cabeça para reclamar sobre o tratamento rude...e viu seu protesto silenciado por um par de lábios muito determinados.

Sakura já tinha sido beijada antes, era verdade, mas os poucos homens que haviam tentado se arrependeram, visto que ela era tão rápida com os pulsos quanto com o arco. No entanto, havia algo em relação a esses lábios em particular, pressionados tão intensamente contra os dela, que não lhe causou nenhum rancor.

Ao contrário, na verdade, o que ela sentiu mal podia ser descrito, era completamente diferente, Mas era definitivamente agradável, disso tinha certeza. Não conseguiu nem mesmo morder o cavaleiro audacioso de tanto que gostou do carinho dele.

O prisioneiro beijava de forma excelente, a boca movia-se sobre a dela de um jeito levemente inquisitivo — em hipótese alguma experimental, mas como se estivesse fazendo uma pergunta para a qual somente ela, Sakura, tinha a resposta. Agora, nada havia de questionador em suas maneiras; ele tinha lançado a primeira pedra e percebido que as defesas de Sakura estavam recolhidas. Ele atacou, sem demonstrar piedade.

Foi então que Sakura se deu conta, com a força de um soco, que este beijo era algo fora do comum e que talvez não estivesse tanto no controle da situação quanto gostaria de estar. Embora lutasse Contra o golpe repentino e entorpecente que se abatera sobre seus sentidos, ela não conseguia mais livrar-se desse encanto hipnótico, assim como ele não conseguiria romper o nó com o qual ela o tinha amarrado antes.

Ela ficou com os braços completamente frouxos, como se estivesse se derretendo, excetos pelas mãos, que quase por conta própria envolveram aquele pescoço moreno, entrelaçando-se cabelos surpreendentemente macios, uma parte do quais estava enfiada sob o capuz da capa dele. O que era aquilo, ela perguntou em relação ao toque da boca de um homem na de uma mulher

— a... ter uma correlação direta com uma muito repentina e notável sensação retesando-se entre suas pernas? Mesmo em seu estado de intensa excitação, Sakura não estava alheia ao fato de que o prisioneiro parecia estar passando por um conforto semelhante. Podia sentir aquela parte dele, que, mais cedo, ela, de forma tão tola, tinha confundido com o cabo de uma faca pressionando a maciez de seus quadris de forma urgente.

Ele soltou um gemido, que foi abafado pela boca de Sakura, quando ela passou as mãos em volta do pescoço dele, e agora, conforme o desejo por ela aquecia-se nas calças dele, os braços fortes apertavam-se possessivamente em volta dela. Dedos calosos a acariciavam através do fino material da blusa, e ela percebeu que estavam inexoravelmente próximos de seus seios. Se ela o deixasse tocá-la ali, com essa sensação estranha que estava experimentando entre as pernas, estava perdida, com certeza.

E ela precisava detê-lo, porque não era Hinata Hyuuga, imoral o suficiente para aproveitar sem arrependimento a luxuriosa atenção de homens que não amava ou com quem não tinha intenção alguma de se casar. Ela era Sakura Haruno e tinha uma reputação a zelar.

Reconhecidamente, essa reputação não era exemplar, mas era tido o que tinha. Além disso, não queria acabar na mesma situação em que Ino, por quem, em primeiro lugar, estava tendo todo asse trabalho...

E então aqueles dedos fortes, mas incrivelmente suaves, fecharam-se sobre um dos seios, cujo mamilo já estava duro como uma pedra contra o calor da palma da mão dele.

Tirando a boca da dele e posicionando uma das mãos controladoras contra o peito largo de Sasuke, Sakura observou-o, acusadora, e ficou alarmada com o que viu ali. Não era aquele sorriso sarcástico ou aqueles olhos escuros implicantes com os quais tinha ficado tão acostumada, mas uma boca cheia de desejo e olhos negros repletos de... de quê? Sakura não conseguia nomear o que via dentro daquelas órbitas, mas a assustava tanto quanto a instigava.

Tinha de colocar um ponto final nessa loucura antes que as coisas fossem longe demais.

— Você perdeu a razão? — perguntou ela entre lábios dormentes pela pressão esmagadora daquele beijo. — Solte-me imediatamente. Sasuke ergueu a cabeça, a expressão entorpecida como se tivesse acabado de acordar. Piscando para a garota em seus braços, ele deu toda a indicação de que tinha escutado, mas a mão, que continuava apoiada no seio de Sakura, se fechou mais, como se não tivesse intenção de soltá-lo. Quando ele falou, foi com uma voz rouca, mas em bom tom:

— Eu realmente acho que não foi a razão que perdi, donzela Haruno, mas meu coração — pronunciou ele com uma voz áspera. Sakura reagiu tomando fôlego. Na opinião dela, ele parecia um homem que não tinha perdido nada mais sério do que o juízo.

— Você acha que sou tola? — ela perguntou. — Que vou ficar extasiada por suas lindas palavras e implorar para você me tomar em seus braços? —disse com sarcasmo. — De jeito nenhum!

— Vai ser uma longa noite — Sasuke suspirou. — Longa e fria. Pense no conforto que encontraríamos um nos braços do outro...

Sakura ergueu-se e, com o punho, desferiu um golpe sonoro no meio da testa do cavaleiro, fazendo com que a cabeça dele batesse contra o pé da grade da manjedoura. Sasuke largou-a, surpreso, e Sakura levantou-se, tomando uma distância segura caso ele decidisse vingar o crânio dolorido.

—Não me faça ter de machucar você— gritou Sakura, estendendo um dedo de advertência quando Sasuke levantou cambaleante, usando a grade de madeira da manjedoura como apoio para uma das mãos e segurando a cabeça com a outra. — Prometi a seu escudeiro que devolveria você em perfeito estado se seu resgate fosse pago integralmente, e seria terrivelmente vergonhoso se tivesse de entregar uma mercadoria danificada - Sasuke simplesmente encarou-a, o desejo em seu rosto já ausente, os olhos mais uma vez de um preto dissimulado.

— Lembre-me — murmurou ele — de nunca mais mexer com uma virgem. Sakura bufou de forma afetada.

— A culpa é inteiramente sua. Nunca dei margem para seus avanços.

— Como não? O que foi aquilo na cachoeira então?

— Foi uma armadilha.

— Sim, sim. — Ele fez um gesto com a mão, concordando. — Uma isca para a besta ignorante. Bem, e eu certamente caí nela, não foi? Tenho de admitir que fico um pouco surpreso que você, uma pessoa que parece valorizar tanto a honestidade, tenha se submetido a um artifício tão feminino- Sakura bateu com o pé no pasto macio.

— Eu já disse. Minha irmã...

— Sim, sim, sim. — Ele revirou os olhos. — Sua irmã precisa do dinheiro. E por que ela precisa tanto desse dinheiro? Ficou grávida?

Quando Sakura foi deixada sem fala por ele ter adivinhado tão facilmente o que ela estava tentando esconder e somente encarou-o, Sasuke jogou a cabeça para trás e riu alegremente.

— Então é isso! — ele gritou de alegria. — A linda Ino tem o rosto de um anjo, mas a pureza de uma rameira. - Sakura deu uma meia dúzia de passos irritados na direção dele.

— Retire o que disse! — ordenou ela. — Como você ousa?

— E isso também explica suas referências dissimuladas àquele desafortunado trovador. Então ele seria o pai? Ora, não é de admirar que a linda Ino precise tanto de dinheiro. Seu irmão Gaara sabe? Aposto que não...

Sakura estava tão furiosa que mal conseguiu evitar se atirar em cima dele e estrangular seu grosso e maldito pescoço. Mas a lembrança de como tinha sido difícil livrar-se dos braços dele na última vez a impediu.

— Ino não é uma rameira — Sakura teve de se satisfazer sibilando essa frase. — Aquele maldito trovador a enganou!

— Ah? Enganou-a fazendo com que perdesse a virgindade? Queria conhecer esse trovador para talvez aprender essa artimanha que faz donzelas virgens tão liberalmente fazer-lhe esse favor. Há certa donzela que conheço que se beneficiaria com tal artimanha...

Sakura pensou em lançar uma faca no peito dele, mas isso lhe pareceu um pouco extremo demais. Assassinato, mesmo desse covarde, só faria com que fosse enforcada.

Mas não conseguiria aturar a companhia desse homem por mais 24 horas. Ele era vil, manipulador, devasso, e nada a deixaria mais feliz que nunca mais ter de colocar os olhos nesse rosto barbudo novamente...

— Aqui — gritou ela, enfiando a mão na blusa e pegando o cordão onde estava pendurada a esmeralda de Sasuke. Ela arrancou a pedra pesada do pescoço e atirou-a, com uma precisão perfeita, no pasto aos pés dele.

—Pegue essa maldita coisa de volta. Eu liberto você! Você não é mais meu

prisioneiro. Pegue seu cavalo e vá embora. Não quero ver você de novo!

- Sakura deu meia-volta, quase soluçando de tanta irritação, e ficou orgulhosamente satisfeita quando viu decepção no rosto dele.

Foi para o lado de Violeta, onde abriu o alforje à procura de sua capa. Enquanto estava lá, percebeu que a faca e a espada dele ainda estavam amarradas à sela, então começou a desfazer os nós que as prendiam para que pudesse atirá-las para o miserável cavaleiro.

Ela escutou-o chamar seu nome, numa voz diferente da que estava acostumada, mas ela não se virou. Em vez disso, gritou alto o bastante para fazer as orelhas de Violeta irem para trás.

—Já disse. Você está livre! Vá embora! Ver você me deixa enjoada! - Um minuto depois, Sasuke estava falando com ela com uma voz tão suave que parecia estar apenas a alguns centímetros de distância.

— Sakura. Vire-se.

— Não — declarou Sakura calorosamente. Primeiro ela deixou a espada, depois a adaga cair no chão, e apreciou a exclamação de desespero que ele fez à medida que cada lâmina finamente esculpida retinia na pastagem.

Agarrando a capa forrada de pelo contra o peito, como se a vestimenta grossa fosse proteção contra a raiva do cavaleiro, ela declarou, olhando para a sua sela:

— Quero que você vá embora e me deixe sozinha.

— Não posso fazer isso.

Não havia dúvida de que ele estava exatamente atrás dela agora. Ela podia sentir a respiração na nuca, onde sua trança caía sobre o ombro, e o calor que emanava do corpo dele aquecia suas costas.

— O que você quer dizer com não poder fazer isso? — Respirando fundo, Sakura virou-se para encará-lo, um pouco surpresa ao descobrir que ele realmente estava atrás dela, e mais próximo do que ela tinha suspeitado.

Literalmente, a alguns centímetros. Com as costas para o fogo, as feições dele estavam indecifráveis, e Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior. Ah, ela tinha sido uma tola, uma tola cega e maldita por ter concordado em fazer isso. Quando chegasse à sua casa, daria um tapa na pateta da Ino, grávida ou não.

— Não posso deixar você sozinha aqui no meio do nada — disse Sasuke, com uma dignidade disfarçada. — Você não sabe que existem degoladores e ladrões de estrada por todo o interior procurando donzelas inocentes como você para atacar? - Sakura bufou com desdém.

— Como Timmy e Dick? Deixe que tentem. Eu adoraria uma nova chance de poder esbarrar com aqueles dois...

— Pior que aqueles dois. Acredite, Sakura, você teve sorte até agora.

— Sorte? — perguntou ela explosivamente, sem acreditar. — Sorte de

aturar uma pessoa como você? Não mesmo!- Sasuke continuou como se ela não o tivesse interrompido:

— Não conseguiria me perdoar se soubesse que algo de ruim aconteceu com você. Afinal de contas, eu sou um cavaleiro. — O sorriso de desagrado, de lábios levemente curvados, voltou ao rosto quando ele acrescentou: — É meu dever proteger os inocentes e suponho que isso significa proteger você, apesar de sua excelente mira.

Sakura olhou para baixo, na esperança de ele não vê-la corar, apesar de a luz do fogo estar totalmente em seu rosto. Por que, meu Deus, por que o mínimo elogio vindo da parte dele a fazia corar como uma ordenhadeira?

— Desculpe-me por ter chamado sua irmã de rameira — continuou Sasuke, seriamente, em sua voz grave. — Por favor, perdoe-me. Foi inoportuno.

— Agora, como estou viajando na mesma direção que você, não vejo por que,

prisioneiro ou não, não cavalgarmos juntos. Prometo não tocar em você. Você vai ter de perdoar meu lapso momentâneo. Mas você fica muito atraente quando está indignada.- Sem mais uma palavra, ele colocou outra vez a pesada esmeralda em volta do pescoço dela, deixando o pingente bater entre os seios.

Sakura olhou para a pedra, que cintilava à luz do fogo.

O que, em nome de Deus, ela deveria fazer agora? Como se livraria dele? Ele era como um garoto que ela tinha conhecido havia muitos e muitos anos, que a tinha seguido durante dias até ela finalmente não ter outra escolha a não ser a de pular em cima dele e esfregar o rosto dele na terra até ele prometer deixá-la em paz.

Mas ela nunca tinha conseguido controlar o Sr. Hugh. Pelo menos, não fisicamente. Tentou ser desagradável, fez ameaças violentas, tinha até mesmo declinado um convite para dividir a cama com ele, mesmo que de palha. Mas nada tinha funcionado. O que afastaria o homem?

— Vejo você amanhã de manhã — disse Sasuke, interrompendo os pensamentos revoltosos de Sakura. Ele a deixou e foi ajoelhar-se ao lado da caldeira fervente que estava pendurada no espeto que ele tinha improvisado.

—Prepare-se para dormir.

Sakura simplesmente encarou-o, estarrecida. Ela o tinha soltado e, no entanto, ele não ia embora! Que tipo de homem era esse? Um teimoso, em todo caso. Teria de pensar bastante num jeito de se livrar dele. Talvez, se ela se levantasse bem cedo, conseguisse simplesmente escapulir e estar longe antes de ele acordar. Sim, esse plano era excelente! Poderia estar a léguas antes mesmo de ele se mexer!

Mas assim teria fracassado em sua missão. Esse pensamento a deixava alerta, mesmo bocejando pelo cansaço que sabia estar sentindo, Se conseguisse se livrar desse cavaleiro grudento, quem, em nome de Saint Elias, ela iria fazer seu prisioneiro? Não, por mais que não quisesse admitir, precisava desse cavaleiro. Ela olhou para Sasuke com raiva, enquanto ele, aparentemente alheio à antipatia dela, colocava sal na sopa. Meu Deus, como ele a irritava! Teimoso, homem teimoso!

Não ocorreu a Sakura que o prisioneiro fosse tão teimoso quanto a sequestradora. Em vez de seguir o conselho dele e se preparar para dormir, ela foi silenciosamente para trás da manjedoura e escalou-a, afundando até a altura do joelho no feno macio. Daquela altura, podia observá-lo, e ela fez isso durante um tempo, desejando saber que tipo de cavaleiro era esse que às vezes conseguia ser tão gentil e, no entanto, tinha uma aparência tão desleixada. Certamente não seria tão estranho se fizesse a barba. Deveria estar se escondendo de alguma coisa — ou de alguém — para deixar o rosto coberto de pelos desse jeito.

Depois de alguns minutos refletindo sobre isso, Sakura achou que ficaria mais confortável deitada, e apoiou-se de lado, tomando cuidado com a costela machucada; o feno embaixo do corpo era maleável e perfumado. Talvez, ela pensou enquanto olhava o Sr. Hugh mexer a sopa, ele estivesse escapando de alguma história de amor infeliz. Talvez a esmeralda tenha realmente sido dada pela filha do sultão, como uma prova de amor. Muito provavelmente o pai dela não tinha permitido que os dois se casassem, pois eram de religiões diferentes.

Desejou saber se o Sr. Hugh tinha tentado escapar com a princesa e se o sultão tinha encontrado os amantes e arrastado os dois de volta ao palácio para serem enforcados. O Sr. Hugh deve ter escapado com vida por pouco. Não era de admirar que ele se opusesse tanto a ter as mãos amarradas atrás das costas. Talvez lhe trouxesse de volta lembranças dolorosas da masmorra do sultão.

Tocando a esmeralda, Sakura deitou-se de costas para contemplar o céu repleto de estrelas. Brilhavam como a esmeralda, mas a luz era fria, e, quando olhava para a jóia em volta do pescoço, via uma espécie de fogo em seu centro, nada diferente do fogo que viu nos olhos do prisioneiro quando olhou para ele depois que se beijaram. Os olhos do Sr. Hugh queimavam assim depois de beijar qualquer mulher ou esse fogo era para ela, e somente para ela?

Virando o rosto, ela divisou o prisioneiro através das ripas da grade da manjedoura. Ele ainda estava ocupado com a sopa, sem virar os olhos verdes na direção dela. O fogo banhava seu rosto com uma luz amarela, acentuando a força do maxilar, a inclinação do nariz aquilino, as linhas sensuais dos lábios carnudos. Era aflitivo lembrar- se das sensações que aqueles lábios provocaram nela quando a beijaram.

Olhando para ele, era impossível imaginar que seria capaz de deixar uma mulher tão sensata como ela atordoada de desejo. Ela com certeza não imaginou que isso fosse possível. Caso contrário, teria capturado uma presa completamente diferente.

Sakura não estava nem um pouco confiante de que seria capaz de recusar as investidas dele uma segunda vez. Não, ela daria um fim nisso. Esse pensamento era encorajador, e ela se concentrou nele com contentamento, até que, apesar de todo o esforço contrário, o sono apoderou-se dela.

No entanto, a última imagem que viu antes de apagar foi a de seu prisioneiro, ajoelhado, pensativo, ao lado do fogo. Não conseguia se livrar dessa lembrança, que parecia gravada em suas pálpebras. Que vergonha!

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo**

_— Ah? Então, esse é o seu conselho?_  
_— Sim. E sugiro um homem mais jovem que eu._  
_— Ah, você achou o papel de refém rigoroso_  
_demais para um homem de idade avançada como a sua, não achou?_  
_— Com certeza, não — retrucou Sasuke, ofendido. — Só quis dizer que_  
_pode ser mais fácil lidar com um homem mais jovem, e ter menos chances de_  
_causar problema para você._  
_— Menos chances de fazer investidas, você quer dizer?_  
_— Não disse isso. -resmungou emburrado._  
_— Não precisou. Sua preocupação comigo é comovente, Sr. Hugh. De_  
_verdade. Mas acho que sou capaz de fazer minha própria seleção no que diz_  
_respeito a futuros reféns._

* * *

**Olá pessoinhas, como vão?**

**Bom, demorei um pouquinho, mas meu note que estava uma bosta e depois pifou de vez, e minha mãe não queria consertar por que na concepção dela, para mim, internet é pior que crack.**

**Mas eu sou uma boa negociadora ;D**

**Bom vocês devem estar se perguntando quem é esse maldito _Sr. Hugh_ , bom gente, para quem esqueceu foi assim que o Sasuke se apresentou para Sakura para não acabar com o plano do sequestro porque no papel de cavaleiro, lê-se ****safado****, a moça tinha o sequestrado de boa fé, então ele honraria isso. Bondoso ele, não?**

**Então quando vocês verem Sr. Hugh ****_ , _****é o narrador mostrando o ponto de vista da Saky ^^**

**É isso minha gente!**

**Espero que até breve, beijos caramelados.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: _Naruto não é meu, mesmo que eu queira muito._  
_E o enredo de também não, Liberte Meu Coração pertence a maravilhosa Meg Cabot e eu somente juntei duas coisas que amo muito e vamos ver no que vai dar._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Liberte Meu Coração**

.

.

Capitulo 7

.

.

Lorde Sasuke Uchiha, o sétimo conde de Stephensgate, olhou para a garota aninhada ao lado dele e perguntou-se como diabos tinha se envolvido nesse jogo ridículo.

Em Jerusalém, tinha estado em várias ciladas, muitas delas perigosas, outras completamente obscenas. Mas não conseguia se lembrar de algum dia ter lidado com uma virgem antes. Os problemas de todo tipo que essa apresentava ameaçavam dominá-lo, de várias formas.

Uma razão era o fato de que quando acordou alguns minutos antes, na manjedoura onde tinha entrado na noite anterior, com cuidado para não incomodar Sakura, que dormia profundamente, ele percebeu que a garota tinha rolado durante a noite e se aconchegado ao lado dele para se aquecer.

As nádegas curvilíneas estavam pressionadas contra as calças de Sasuke, as costas moldadas ao peito dele e o queixo macio apoiado sobre o braço esticado. Era como se o pequeno corpo tivesse sido criado especialmente para se encaixar nas reentrâncias de Sasuke. Ela dormia ao seu lado tão confortavelmente, e tão profundamente, que parecia uma esposa de longa data.

Por mais que apreciasse a sensação do corpo dela perto do seu, Sasuke não estaria sendo honesto se dissesse que estava confortável. O problema parecia ser o fato de ele estar apreciando um pouco demais a proximidade de Sakura . Aquela sua parte que desejava acima de tudo o toque dela estava mais firme do que em qualquer manhã de sua memória recente, e estava ansioso para se aliviar.

Mas, na noite passada, Sakura Haruno tinha deixado perfeitamente claro que tal alívio não seria encontrado ao seu lado. Sasuke sabia que não era uma

questão de não desejá-lo. Ele era bem versado na arte da sedução e tinha sentido desejo nos lábios dela. Sakura era uma mulher com um profundo reservatório de paixão, embora ainda não explorado.

Mas, muito provavelmente por causa do que tinha acontecido com a conivente Ino, explorar aquelas profundidades não era uma opção.

No entanto, se ela continuasse a se aconchegar nele desse jeito, essa opção teria de ser explorada, porque ele não estava nem um pouco certo de mais quantas manhãs como essa conseguiria aguentar. Talvez quando chegassem a Stephensgate no dia seguinte pudesse buscar alívio com uma das prostitutas da aldeia. Fat Maude ainda estaria trabalhando? Ele desejou saber. Certamente estaria aposentada e alguém mais jovem deve tê-la substituído.

Mas espere. Não. Ele era o lorde do solar agora, e condes não buscavam prazer com as prostitutas da aldeia. Seu pai certamente tinha companheiras, mas com certeza não as dividia com o resto dos homens de Stephensgate. Não, era isso. Sasuke teria de encontrar uma amante, mas essa tarefa certamente seria problemática. Amantes requeriam casas próprias, pois eram geralmente exigentes e, assim, desagradáveis de se conviver por longos períodos tempo. Era preciso dar-lhes bonitos presentes, jóias e dinheiro. Mas isso não era problema, visto que Sasuke tinha muito dos dois.

O que ele não tinha era tempo. Se o que Sakura dissera para ela noite passada fora verdade, e ele não conseguia imaginar Sakura dizendo menos que a mais pura verdade, o solar Stephensgate fora deixado pelo pai em um estado lamentável, e piorado desde a morte do homem devido à sua imprudente escolha de um intendente. Sasuke conhecia o primo Hiashi Hyuuga muito bem, e podia facilmente imaginar que o homem estivesse roubando os fundos do Estado. Um pouco para ele mesmo, outro pouco para o prefeito da aldeia, para que fizesse vista grossa. Logo Hyuuga teria um generoso pote de ouro para se aposentar assim que o último herdeiro de Sua Senhoria retornasse.

* * *

No entanto, o fato de o homem deixar os servos mortos de fome estava além da compreensão de Sasuke. As famílias que trabalhavam havia décadas nos campos do solar Stephensgate mereciam um tratamento melhor que o que

o pai de Sasuke sempre lhes oferecera, os impostos sendo um dos mais altos de Shropshire. Mas ter os impostos que já eram ridiculamente altos aumentados ainda mais por um homem que queria apenas encher os próprios bolsos,.. bem, Hiashi Hyuuga teria de dar algumas explicações quando Sasuke

voltasse para casa, e grande parte dessas explicações seria dada na prisão.

A última coisa que Sasuke queria fazer era voltar para casa e vê-la como um lugar de desavença. Mas, se era para ser assim, ele enfrentaria o problema.

Ter uma amante teria necessariamente de esperar até que todas essas outras questões fossem resolvidas. Seria muito mais simples, Sasuke suspirou olhando para a companheira adormecida, se Sakura Haruno não fosse tão

pudica e estivesse um pouco mais disposta a se livrar daquelas calças de couro tentadoramente justas...

Um pingo grosso de chuva caiu do céu plúmbeo, que, havia muito tempo, tinha ficado granulado pela aurora e depois sido coberto pelas nuvens, atingindo a exata lateral do nobre nariz de Sakura . Ela acordou assustada, uma das mãos voando para o rosto, a outra envolvendo o cabo da faca. Sasuke ficou completamente imóvel, rezando para que ela não percebesse o volume em suas calças, e quando aqueles olhos arregalados viraram-se para ele, repletos de sono e surpresa, ele botou seu sorriso mais cínico no rosto.

— Bom-dia — disse ele com satisfação, a voz o mais grave possível. — Espero que você tenha dormido bem. Estava quente o bastante?

O olhar de Sakura desviou do rosto para o corpo dele, e depois para o próprio corpo. Surpresa, ela ergueu olhos acusadores, as sobrancelhas finas curvadas e os lábios franzidos em uma carranca.

— Não olhe para mim — disse Sasuke, levantando rapidamente as duas mãos, uma das quais estava presa pela cabeça dela, que ainda estava apoiada contra as curvas de seu bíceps. — Não tenho nada a ver com isso.

Com um gemido abafado de fúria, Sakura sentou-se, uma torrente de palavras desagradáveis pairando sobre a língua, Sasuke tinha certeza. Mas, antes que ela pudesse se livrar da primeira blasfêmia, o rosto ficou pálido, e ela botou a mão na costela.

Sasuke ficou instantaneamente pesaroso. Estava bastante ciente de que seu escudeiro a tinha machucado e de que sua tolerância para dor era notável. Por mais divertido que fosse implicar com ela, Sasuke preferia uma companheira de discussão que não estivesse contorcendo-se de dor.

— Está doendo? — perguntou ele gentilmente, depois repreendeu a si mesmo pela pergunta. Claro que estava doendo. Sakura olhou para ele, os olhos cintilantes de fúria.

— Ah, não — disse ela, obviamente mentindo. — Estou bem.

— Deixe-me ver.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, a palha caindo dos longos cabelos rosados, que durante a noite tinham desmanchado a trança na qual estavam presos.

— Não — disse ela. —Já disse, estou bem...

Mas Sasuke era insistente. Já tinha visto muitos homens ignorarem pequenos ferimentos que depois infeccionaram e acabaram com suas vidas, quando deveriam ter cicatrizado sem maiores problemas.

— Vou ver — disse Sasuke, agarrando com dedos de aço o antebraço macio de Sakura . Felizmente, no espaço apertado da manjedoura, não havia muita chance de ela escapar. E, de qualquer maneira, o corpo imponente de Sasuke ocupava a maior parte do espaço disponível, e ela não tinha escolha além de ceder, embora tenha feito com a má vontade que Sasuke já estava esperando.

— Tudo bem —. disse ela bruscamente, tirando a aba de sua camisa de

linho de dentro das calças. — Você pode olhar, mas não toque.

— Não me esqueci do nosso acordo — disse Sasuke brandamente, erguendo uma única sobrancelha.

* * *

Ele manteve o olhar cuidadosamente desviado enquanto ela desenrolava a atadura de seda sob os seios. Ele ficou aliviado quando viu que seu desconforto estava diminuindo, principalmente porque ela não estava mais com o corpo encostado no dele. Ainda estava longe do conforto de que precisava, mas pelo menos a necessidade não era mais tão crucial. Não queria, porém, passar por tentações semelhantes, e encarou as nuvens escuras e tempestuosas até que Sakura educadamente limpasse a garganta.

Sakura, com o rosto virado de lado de forma pedante, levantou a blusa e revelou um ferimento esverdeado e preto exatamente abaixo da curva de seu seio pequeno e redondo. Sasuke curvou-se para examinar o machucado e viu, com satisfação, que a beirada do machucado estava ficando amarelada, o que significava que estava melhorando. Podia ser doloroso, mas não fatal.

Ergueu o corpo, Sasuke disse gentilmente:

— Está melhorando. Deixe-me colocar a atadura novamente, e vou dar-lhe mais algumas gotas da essência de papoula.

— Melhorando? — repetiu Sakura, a voz rouca totalmente descrente. — Mas está doendo muito mais do que ontem!

— Sim, mas parece muito melhor. — Amarrando as tiras do forro de sua capa em volta da fina caixa torácica, Sasuke ficou levemente admirado com o fato de ela ter finalmente admitido sentir algum desconforto. — Além disso, ontem você se colocou em uma provação e tanto, cavalgando, caçando, me rejeitando...

Sakura virou o rosto na direção dele, o suficiente para encará-lo, furiosa, com o canto de seus olhos expressivos.

— Não entendo por que você ainda está aqui.

Nem o próprio Sasuke entendia, mas ele tentou explicar com um gracejo despreocupado:

— Já disse. Sou um cavaleiro. É meu dever não deixar que se aproveitem de donzelas. Sakura bufou, exatamente como ele previu.

— Exceto por você, certo?

Sasuke ignorou o que ela disse, dando um laço na atadura e sentando-se para admirar o jeito como seu trabalho tinha empurrado aqueles seios empinados na sua direção.

— Agora, café da manhã — disse ele, sentindo-se muito satisfeito, embora não totalmente, e o motivo era óbvio. —Vamos ver como nossa sopa se comportou durante a noite.

Ele desceu da manjedoura, depois se virou para esticar os braços para ela. Como deveria ter previsto, ela ignorou-o, descendo sem a ajuda dele. Em seguida, assim que as botas dela encostaram-se no chão, Sakura estava longe, pisando firme na direção do bosque mais próximo.

A sopa estava melhor do que Sasuke esperava. A adição da carcaça do coelho de Sakura engrossou-a e conferiu-lhe um sabor marcante que não teria se contivesse apenas vegetais. As ervas dos alforjes dela, no entanto, eram o que fazia a diferença. Embora fosse frustradamente casta, Sakura parecia ser tão acostumada a viajar quanto ele, carregando provisões como essas que, embora pequenas, podiam fazer a diferença em uma refeição preparada durante uma viagem.

* * *

Tudo que ela possuía tinha cheiro de cerejas, e ele encontrou diversos botões secos no findo dos seus alforjes de couro, o que explicava o fato. O contraste entre a garota que podia acertar com uma flecha o olho de uma lebre a cinquenta passos e a donzela que guardava rosas secas nos alforjes para manter as vestes com um perfume agradável fez Sasuke sacudir a cabeça de espanto.

Quando Sakura regressou, Sasuke viu que ela tinha se lavado no córrego, tirado a palha dos cabelos e molhado o rosto. A juba rósea e comprida estava solta, balançando sobre os ombros estreitos. A garoa já tinha se acumulado

nos cachos volumosos, cada gota brilhando como um diamante. As bochechas estavam coradas pelo frio da manhã, e ela tinha colocado a capa sobre os ombros para proteger-se.

O frescor de Sakura fez Sasuke desejar saber que tipo de aspecto tinha, com a barba e os cabelos tão descuidados. Em algum momento teria de fazer alguma coisa em relação à sua aparência, visto que ocasionalmente pegava Sakura olhando para ele com consternação, uma reação com a qual não estava nada acostumado. Normalmente, sua aparência atraía olhares de admiração de mulheres atraentes, não lábios apertados.

— Aqui — Sasuke disse secamente quando Sakura aproximou- se. Ele colocou nas mãos dela a tigela de sopa quente, uma colher de madeira, que tinha pegado no próprio alforje, e o frasco de xarope de papoula. Ela esforçou-se para não derramar o vidro inteiro; olhando para ele como se tivesse ficado doida — Duas gotas — advertiu ele enquanto caminhava na direção do córrego. — Nada mais.

* * *

Um vislumbre do próprio reflexo no córrego revelou o que ele suspeitava. Parecia um velho ermitão enlouquecido. Apesar do fato de não haver sinal de fios brancos nos cabelos negros, parecia ter uns dez anos a mais do que tinha.

Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer em relação a isso agora. Não podia se barbear sob a chuva, embora tivesse feito o melhor que podia para escovar a barba e os cabelos na altura dos ombros. Não sabia por, que isso tinha importância nem o que essa excêntrica filha do moleiro achava dele, exceto que ela o atraía como nenhuma mulher o atraíra antes. Frutas proibidas eram sempre as melhores; pelo menos foi assim que lhe ensinaram.

Quando ele voltou para a manjedoura, Sakura olhou para ele, a colher na boca. Se ela percebeu a tentativa que ele fizera de se amimar, o rosto não demonstrou. Em vez disso, ela disse, indicando a tigela:

— Está gostoso. Quer um pouco?

Sasuke aceitou, e pegou a tigela e a colher da mão dela, agachando-se sob o pequeno abrigo que a manjedoura fornecia para proteger-se da garoa.

— O dia está horrível. — ele anunciou entre colheradas do caldo.

— O que você me diz de encontrarmos uma estalagem e ficarmos na

frente de uma boa lareira?

Sakura tomava as gotas do analgésico, a língua estava esticada para pegar o líquido vermelho. Depois de engolir e fazer várias caretas dramáticas para demonstrar como o gosto era ruim, ela disse, com o nariz enrugado:

— Digo não.

— Assim? Sem nem considerar a possibilidade?

— Eu considerei. — Sakura deu de ombros. — E rejeitei a ideia. Tenho de estar em Dorchester até o anoitecer.

— Por quê? — Sasuke perguntou. — Por que a pressa? A barriga de Ino já está aparente?

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar rabugento. E devolveu-lhe o frasco.

— Não. Não é nada disso. Mas se eu me demorar muito, Gaara pode suspeitar de alguma coisa...

— Suspeitar do quê? — Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha. — Parece-me que a irmã de quem se deveria suspeitar alguma coisa é a que está em casa, esperando na frente da lareira.

— Sim — admitiu Sakura, com uma amargura surpreendente.

— Gaara nunca deu muita atenção a Ino. É comigo que ele está sempre preocupado. Ino nunca dá trabalho para ninguém. É a mim que o xerife está sempre ameaçando prender.

—Se Gaara tivesse prestado mais atenção em Ino, talvez ela não estivesse na situação em que está agora. - Sakura olhou para ele com apreço, como se ele fosse um surdo-mudo que tivesse de repente começado a falar.

— Sim — disse ela. — Isso pode muito bem ser verdade. — Então - suspirou, tirando dos olhos uma mecha de cabelos molhados de chuva. —Mas, seja como for, tenho de chegar a Dorchester no máximo até hoje e assim conseguir estar em Stephensgate amanhã. Melhor eu ir andando.

— Eu? — ele repetiu. — Melhor eu ir andando? Você não está esquecendo ninguém? - Ela virou o rosto e olhou para ele sarcasticamente.

— Não, não estou. Você não vem comigo.

— O que você está querendo dizer? — Sasuke sentiu-se emocionalmente ferido. — Ainda sou seu prisioneiro, não sou?

— Não é. Libertei você a noite passada, lembra-se? - Ele ficou absurdamente desapontado. Esperava que ela tivesse se esquecido da noite passada.

— Mas e Ino? — ele rapidamente perguntou. — Como ela vai juntar dinheiro para conseguir comprar malte e levedo sem meu resgate?

Sakura olhou furiosa para ele, depois se abaixou e, para surpresa de Sasuke, pegou a tigela das mãos dele. Parece que a discussão tinha terminado, mas ele não estava certo de quem tinha ganhado. Sem mais uma palavra, ela virou-se e caminhou até o córrego. Ele supôs que ela considerava isso uma troca de tarefas — ele fazia a sopa e ela lavava a tigela. No entanto, a domesticidade do gesto comoveu-o, porque Sakura não era alguém que ele podia imaginar realizando tarefas domésticas como uma boa esposa.

O que aconteceria com ela? Ele desejou saber. Afinal de contas, ela estava em idade para se casar. Não podia esperar encontrar um marido que aprovasse as caçadas, as calças de couro e as longas viagens pelo interior. A não ser que ela casasse com um homem rico o bastante para não precisar que a esposa fizesse as tarefas domésticas.

Alguém como ele, por exemplo.

Balançando a cabeça, o que lançou no ar um fino espirro de água de chuva, Sasuke repreendeu-se. No que estava pensando? Não podia, não iria se casar com Sakura Haruno. Casar-se com a filha do moleiro? O pai se reviraria no túmulo. Não, Sasuke iria se casar com uma viúva rica e acrescentar a Stephensgate fortuna e propriedade. A única coisa que Sakura Haruno podia dar-lhe, eram crianças, que inevitavelmente teriam a cabeça cor de rosa, e carne para o jantar todas as noites.

* * *

Quando, porém, ela retornou do córrego, Sasuke não conseguiu evitar oferecer-lhe as mãos para que ela as atasse, na esperança de que fosse fazê-lo prisioneiro mais uma vez, uma oferta para a qual Sakura torceu o nariz. Em seguida, ela negou a sugestão de que andassem na mesma sela, como tinham feito no dia anterior, para que melhor se protegessem do frio e da chuva.

Ela ressaltou, com muito sarcasmo, que ele não era mais seu prisioneiro e que então ela não precisava evitar que ele fugisse. Na verdade, ele estava livre para cavalgar para onde quisesse, e lhe desejou tudo de bom. Sasuke sabia que era absurdo, mas estava se sentindo humilhado.

Estivera ansioso para dividir novamente a sela com ela. Ela era uma companhia agradável quando não estava dando cascudos na sua cabeça. A contrariedade dela em relação a ele era um alívio das atenções interesseiras que normalmente recebia das mulheres que conhecia.

— O que eu não entendo — disse Sasuke quando terminaram de limpar o local do acampamento e estavam montados em seus cavalos e afastando-se da manjedoura — é como você vai dar a assistência financeira que ela está precisando agora se me soltar.

Sakura estava curvada sob a gola de pele de sua capa, estreitando os olhos contra a garoa. Ela parecia estar ignorando-o completamente, exceto quando ele se enfiou diretamente na sua linha de visão.

— Meu Deus — ela praguejou, não tinha certeza se para ele, para a chuva ou para os próprios pensamentos. — Não sei. Acho que vou ter de encontrar outra pessoa.

— Outra pessoa? — Sasuke guiou Skinner para mais perto do flanco da égua, incerto de que a havia escutado corretamente. — Você disse que vai ter de encontrar outra pessoa?

— Sim. — O perfil dela, o que ele conseguia enxergar acima da gola de pelo da capa, estava soturno. — Embora eu não saiba onde encontrarei outro prisioneiro tão promissor quanto você. Hinata Hyuuga aparentemente já capturou pelo menos uma vez todos os homens das cercanias. Acho que suas famílias não pagarão uma segunda vez. Pelo menos, não um resgate generoso.

Sasuke avançou o corcel para mais perto da cabeça de Violeta.

— Quem você está considerando? Porque eu gostaria de dar uma sugestão.

— O quê? — Ela olhou para ele, e as sobrancelhas delgadas ergueramse de forma questionadora. — Isso pode ser interessante. E qual seria a sua sugestão?

— Não use a mesma isca que você usou comigo. Você tem uma reputação a zelar, você sabe. Não pode ficar por aí permitindo que toda a população masculina de Shropshire veja você nua. Terá dificuldades para encontrar um marido quando chegar o momento de se casar. - Ele não apreciou o sorriso que ela rapidamente prendeu.

— Ah? Então, esse é o seu conselho?

— Sim. E sugiro um homem mais jovem que eu.

— Ah — disse ela sabiamente. — Você achou o papel de refém rigoroso demais para um homem de idade avançada como a sua, não achou?

— Com certeza, não — retrucou Sasuke, ofendido. — Só quis dizer que pode ser mais fácil lidar com um homem mais jovem, e ter menos chances de causar problema para você.

— Menos chances de fazer investidas, você quer dizer?

— Não disse isso.

— Não precisou. Sua preocupação comigo é comovente, Sr. Hugh. De verdade. Mas acho que sou capaz de fazer minha própria seleção no que diz respeito a futuros reféns.

— Se eu puder ser de alguma serventia, não hesite em pedir.

— Obrigada, mas acredito que essa tarefa seja por tradição um, problema puramente feminino. Sua ajuda não será necessária. - Ele não ficou convencido com o tom com que Sakura o dispensou.

— Se você permitir, ofereceria com prazer meu escudeiro, Peter, para ser seu próximo refém.

Ela olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados e caiu na gargalhada. Sasuke encarou-a, sem conseguir ver algo de engraçado na oferta que ele havia feito.

— O que há de errado com Peter? — perguntou ele. — Ele está sob meus cuidados. Pagarei com prazer qualquer resgate que você peça por ele.

— É muito difícil que eu tenha certeza disso — disse ela entre risadas.

— Porque seu escudeiro é ainda mais cansativo que você! Teria de mantê-lo amarrado e amordaçado só para evitar matá-lo. E eu sinceramente duvido que alguém, incluindo você, pagaria alguma coisa para tê-lo de volta. - Sasuke não gostou muito de ter sido chamado de cansativo.

— Além disso — Sakura continuou, alheia à raiva dele —, foi o seu Peter quem me machucou, Dificilmente o sequestraria. Da próxima vez, pode me matar. Cavalheirismo é uma coisa que o senhor ainda não ensinou ao seu escudeiro.

— Então, quem você vai sequestrar? — perguntou Sasuke, irritado. — Algum ferreiro de braço musculoso que vai ficar tão encantado com você que vai provavelmente segui-la como um cachorrinho mesmo depois de ter sido libertado?

Sasuke ficou aliviado quando ela não ressaltou que, na verdade, ele estava fazendo exatamente isso.

— E o que haveria de tão errado nisso? — ela perguntou.

— Se é assim que você se vê, eu acho que não tem nada de errado nisso. Não imagino você como a esposa de um ferreiro de peito musculoso, mas se é esse o futuro que você escolheu, não posso tentar impedi-la. - Sakura deu risada, e o ruído estridente arrepiou Sasuke de cima a baixo.

— Estou procurando um refém, não um marido — lembrou-o, com um sorriso condescendente de enfurecer. Dando um chutinho com os calcanhares nos flancos de Violeta, ela trotou alguns metros à frente de Sasuke e de sua montaria, as patas da égua impressionantemente firmes no caminho enlameado. — Além disso — disse ela alegremente, olhando para trás — você não deveria falar tão desdenhosamente dos ferreiros. Eles realizam muitas funções vitais para a comunidade. Ficaria honrada em me casar com um ferreiro.

Sasuke revirou os olhos ironicamente, imitando-a.

— "Ficaria honrada em me casar com um ferreiro" — murmurou ele, alto o bastante para ela escutar. — Vamos ver como você vai ficar honrada quando estiver com seu décimo terceiro fedelho e seu marido ferreiro estiver chegando da taberna local fedendo a cerveja e mandando você preparar o jantar. Ah, sim, então vamos ver como a bela Sakura ficará honrada.

Quando Sakura não virou o rosto, ele não conseguiu evitar acrescentar:

— Mas o fedor de cerveja não deverá incomodar suas narinas sensíveis porque é provavelmente um cheiro com o qual você está extraordinariamente acostumada. Sua irmã é uma donzela que faz cerveja. Ou deveria dizer matrona que faz cerveja?

Sakura deu outro chute em Violeta e de repente estava se afastando em um ritmo que, na chuva e na lama, provavelmente não era prudente. Sasuke instigou o corcel a acompanhá-las, o cavalo mais corpulento e menos confiante em seus passos no mau tempo. Só alguns minutos depois, olhando para trás e vendo que ele ainda a seguia, Sakura fez sua montaria diminuir o passo.

Quando Sasuke a alcançou, estava sem fôlego e ressentido.

— Isso que você fez foi estúpido — ele acusou-a, com a respiração entrecortada. — No que estava pensando para colocar sua égua em perigo desse jeito? Ela podia ter escorregado e quebrado uma pata.

Sakura não disse nada. Ela tinha colocado o capuz sobre a cabeça para proteger o cabelo da chuva, então ele só conseguia enxergar a ponta de seu nariz afilado.

— Não está falando comigo, certo? — observou Sasuke, tirando a água da chuva da testa. — Acertei em cheio, não acertei, quando chamei a sua irmã de matrona?

Sakura virou os olhos furiosos na direção dele.

— Por que você não me deixa em paz? — perguntou ela. — Por que você fica por perto, me insultando e implicando comigo? Eu lhe dei liberdade, disse para você ir embora. Por que você insiste em me atormentar?

— Uma razão é o fato de você ainda estar com a minha esmeralda. A outra é que eu gostaria de saber por que você insiste em acreditar numa mentira — ele atacou. Ela voltou a atenção para a estrada enlameada que havia adiante.

— Não sei do que você está falando — ela disse.

— Dessa sua irmã Ino. Ela está usando você.- Sakura tirou dos olhos uma mecha de cabelo ensopado de chuva.

— Não está. — ela disse de forma arrogante. — Não consigo nem imaginar o que você está dizendo.

— Você sabe exatamente o que estou dizendo. Você é inteligente demais, Sakura, para não saber. Ela enganou você para embarcar nessa missão ridícula. Foi ela quem ficou grávida, e, no entanto, é você quem está cavalgando sob frio e chuva com um homem estranho enquanto ela está segura e confortável. E você ainda diz que ela não está usando você? — Ele deu uma risada seca. Sakura olhou para ele, furiosa.

— Ela é minha irmã — disse ela entre dentes que estavam quase, mas não ainda, começando a bater por causa do frio do inverno. — Irmãs fazem coisas umas pelas outras. Você não entenderia.

— Acho que eu entendo muito bem. Eu tive um irmão, sabe. - Isso lhe chamou a atenção. Ela piscou para ele.

—Teve?

— Tive. Um irmão mais velho. Ele era o herdeiro do meu pai. Tudo o que queria ele tinha, Mas eu era o filho mais novo. Esperavam que eu entrasse para a Igreja.

A crise de riso de Sakura foi tão explosiva que a montaria de Sasuke colocou as orelhas para trás e relinchou de forma questionadora. Quando a garota tinha se acalmado o suficiente, Sasuke continuou:

— Sim, por mais surpreendente que isso possa parecer para você, Sakura, o maior desejo da minha mãe era que eu me tornasse um monge. - Ele percebeu que Sakura estava rindo com tanta intensidade que chegava à verter lágrimas dos olhos.

—Você! — ela disse em meio à risada. — Um monge! Ah, Deus, tenha piedade!

— Engraçado, não? — A boca dele curvou-se de forma sarcástica. Sasuke pegou as rédeas de Skinner com uma das mãos nervosas. — Mas essa era a intenção dela. Implorei para que ela reconsiderasse, e para meu pai também, mas eles não me escutavam. Eu deveria ser um monge, e eles não financiariam nenhuma outra carreira, muito menos a minha ambição de me tornar um soldado.

— Bem, mas isso é errado. Se você quisesse ser um soldado, eles deveriam deixar que você fosse. Afinal de contas, é a sua vida— Sakura disse, da forma mais calorosa que já tinha falado com ele, Sasuke concluiu em pensamento.

— Exatamente o que eu pensava. Então, recorri a meu irmão, que naquela época já era um homem maduro, e pedi que intercedesse por mim e explicasse para nossos pais que me era impossível fazer os votos. E você sabe o que ele fez?

Sakura negou com a cabeça, uma gota de chuva caindo da ponta do nariz.

— Ele contratou uma dupla de salteadores para entrar sorrateiramente no meu quarto tarde da noite e me raptar para o monastério local. - Sakura arfou.

— Não, não pode ser!

— Foi assim. Quando dominei os dois, eles me disseram. Empacotei meus poucos pertences e fui para Londres naquela mesma noite. E nunca mais voltei para casa desde então.

Sakura ficou com a expressão pensativa.

— Seu irmão cometeu um erro lamentável, mas que bom que você está deixando o passado de lado e fazendo as pazes com ele agora.

— Não estou fazendo as pazes com ele — Sasuke disse. — Ele está morto.

— Ah.

— Estão todos mortos. Minha mãe e minha irmã morreram de uma febre alguns anos atrás, e meu pai morreu ano passado. - Sakura disse, em voz baixa:

— Então agora você está sozinho.

— Sim. E sou herdeiro, apesar dos maiores esforços do meu irmão. Então, não venha me dizer que irmãos são incapazes de fazer mal uns aos outros. Sua irmã está usando você, e você está permitindo que ela faça isso.

Sakura estava olhando fixamente para as próprias mãos, nas quais tinha colocado um par de luvas justas de couro. Ela parecia estar tão aflita, tão infeliz e com tanto frio que Sasuke ficou arrependido de ter falado com ela de forma tão ríspida.

O que houve com o dote da sua irmã? — perguntou ele, esperando que seu tom de voz fosse mais gentil.

— Ela gastou — disse Sakura de forma pesarosa. — Em vestidos e quinquilharias. Acho que é verdade o fato de Gaara não cuidar dela com o cuidado que deveria.

Irmão Gaara, Sasuke pensou, é um idiota que deveria se juntar a Hiashi Hyuuga na prisão quando eu voltar para o solar.

— Mas, — disse Sakura, olhando para ele com olhos tão grandes quanto a esmeralda que ainda usava entre os seios — me usando ou não, Ino é minha irmã e tenho de ajudá-la, se puder. — Ela deu de ombros. — E eu posso, então vou ajudar.

Sasuke encarou-a. Ela parecia tão pequena montada na sua égua malhada, engolida por uma capa grande demais para seu tamanho e os cabelos rosados colados na cabeça. Deixava-o surpreendido o fato de uma pessoa tão pequena ser capaz de conter a paixão que ele tinha sentido quando a beijara na noite passada, mas estava lá, tudo bem, e ele não permitiria que outro homem tivesse acesso a isso.

— Não vejo por que você não pode continuar me mantendo como seu prisioneiro — ele disse, a voz cuidadosamente sem entonação. — Acho que fui um bom prisioneiro.

Ela olhou para ele, e o sorriso lançado por ela foi tão iluminado que embora breve, o fascinou.

— É — ela disse, voltando os olhos para a estrada com um franzir de olhos pensativos. — Às vezes, sim.

— Nunca tentei fugir, tentei? Poderia facilmente ter dominado você e, no entanto, me contive.

— Na maior parte do tempo — ela corrigiu-o.

— E eu particularmente não me lembro de você ter se importado com a vez em que dominei você.

Novamente, aquele sorriso, que dessa vez não foi direcionado a ele, mas foi acompanhado por um rosto corado. Com uma relutância aparente, ela disse, olhando para as mãos:

— Acho que como você não vai me deixar em paz...

— Meu senso de cavalheirismo não vai permitir — ele disse rapidamente. — Acompanho você até a porta de casa. - Ela estremeceu como se aquilo fosse algo de que estivesse com medo.

— Tudo bem. — Ela suspirou. — Acho que como já estamos viajando na mesma direção...

— Caterbury fica apenas a meio dia de viagem de Stephensgate — elem salientou.

— Acho que faz todo o sentido.

— E vai lhe poupar um bom tempo. Sem falar no fato de que se você fosse se despir nesse tempo, poderia muito bem pegar um resfriado.

— Tudo bem. — Ela deu risada, — Vou manter você meu prisioneiro então. Mas você tem que prometer não ser tão... irritante... dessa vez.

— Nunca tive intenção alguma de ser irritante — ele disse, com um sorriso dissimulado. Ele sabia o que ela estava querendo dizer com irritante. —Só estava sendo eu mesmo. - Ela suspirou profundamente.

— Era disso que eu tinha medo.

— Se faz com que você se sinta melhor, pode amarrar meus pulsos — Sasuke se ofereceu, erguendo as duas mãos. — Só não vou poder guiar Skinner, então você vai ter que cavalgar comigo...

— Não — Sakura riu. — Isso não será necessário, tenho certeza.

Sasuke deu de ombros como se não fizesse diferença para ele, de um jeito ou de outro, mas não podia deixar de ficar satisfeito com os desenrolar dos acontecimentos. Levou quase duas horas, mas finalmente estava diluindo a raiva que ela sentia dele. Uma mulher que não conseguia ficar com raiva de um homem por mais de duas horas era de fato uma rara descoberta.

* * *

Havia algo de muito errado. Normalmente, se uma mulher não demonstrasse nenhum interesse por ele — e isso, embora raro, já tinha acontecido uma ou duas vezes no passado de Sasuke —, ele prontamente também perdia totalmente o interesse por ela. Mas essa garota, com os olhos grandes e esmeraldinos e uma faca afiada, intrigava-o tanto quanto o frustrava. Ele tinha tido uma oportunidade perfeita para deixá-la e, no entanto, tinha ficado.

Por que a possibilidade de ela fazer outro homem de prisioneiro o irritava de forma tão irracional? Normalmente não era um homem ciumento. No passado já compartilhara mulheres com outros homens com satisfação. Por que a possibilidade de dividir essa o incomodava tanto, quando, para começar, ela nem sequer era dele?

Teria muito tempo para refletir sobre esses assuntos, visto que a lama na estrada estava funda e a chuva às vezes caía com força no rosto deles. Estavam lentos, e mesmo Sakura estando determinada a chegar a Dorchester antes do anoitecer, começou a olhar com ansiedade pelas espirais de fumaça que saíam das chaminés das pequenas fazendas pelas quais passavam.

Quando estavam passando por um campo sendo preparado por um arado puxado a boi, uma voz surgiu no meio do sussurro constante da chuva, e Sakura puxou as rédeas da égua e olhou ao redor, assustada.

—Vossa Senhoria!

Sasuke viu que Sakura estava imóvel sobre a sela, os olhos tão arregalados que parecia uma estátua. Ele virou o rosto e viu que o homem que operava o arado estava vindo apressado até eles com o carro de boi em meio à lama pesada. O homem abanava o chapéu.

— Vossa Senhoria!

O fazendeiro vigoroso andava com dificuldade pela estrada e, ergue o chapéu ao peito, olhou para Sakura. Era um homem jovem, Sasuke percebeu, não mais de 20 anos, e embora as roupas estivessem enlameadas, o que não era de admirar com um tempo desses, eram de boa qualidade, nem puídas nem muito remendadas.

— Um bom dia para você, Pain Fairchild — disse Sakura, com uma graciosidade que nunca tinha demonstrado para Sasuke.

— E para você também, Tobi. Está um tempo terrível para o arado.

— E para cavalgar também — lembrou o fazendeiro Fairchild, segurando o freio de Violeta como um homem que sabia que podia fazer isso. Sasuke olhou furioso. — Eu disse para Tobi, se for a dona Sakura passando por aqui, Konan vai me matar se eu não a convidar para entrar e comer alguma coisa.

Embora o sotaque do homem deixasse Sasuke muito confuso, Sakura parecia entendê-lo perfeitamente. Ela já tinha começado a dizer não para o convite — porque era isso que parecia ser —, embora o lavrador ainda não tivesse acabado de falar.

— Ah, Pain, é de fato muito gentil da sua parte nos convidar, mas tenho de estar em Dorchester antes do pôr do sol.

— Que sol? — disse Pain entre risos. — Vai ter tempo de sobra. Entrem, venham se aquecer e beber um copo.

— Um copo? — Sasuke perguntou, pois lhe pareceu promissor.

— Sim, um copo da sidra da minha esposa Konan. É a melhor que tem. E, como eu disse, ela não vai gostar de saber que passaram por aqui e não entraram para ver o pequeno.

Sakura, ensopada até os ossos, olhou com desânimo para a estrada a sua frente, e Sasuke pôde imaginá-la fazendo os cálculos necessários para determinar por quanto tempo poderiam ficar e se teriam de partir muito de imediato. Depois suspirou, embora estivesse com um sorriso radiante no rosto.

— Achei que fosse a senhora — exclamou o fazendeiro, lançando um grande sorriso para uma Sakura que parecia surpresa. — Eu disse para o Tobi aqui: Tobi, não é que é a dona Sakura passando por aqui?

O espanto de Sakura tinha diminuído o suficiente para que ela conseguisse sorrir graciosamente para o fazendeiro e seu assistente, que não conseguia levantar o rosto, de tão envergonhado que estava.

— Obrigada, Pain — disse ela. — O Sr. Hugh e eu ficaríamos muito honrados em nos juntar a você e Konan.- Pain riu de alegria e, batendo de leve com o chapéu na cabeça de Tobi, disse:

— Corra e vá dizer a sua senhora que ela vai ter visita e diga que é a dona Sakura. Só vou levar Goliath para o estábulo. A senhora sabe o caminho, não sabe?

— Sei, sim — disse Sakura com um sorriso. Ela fez Violeta virar o corpo com um leve puxão no freio e seguiu em direção a um caminho de terra que saía da estrada principal e que parecia ser feito somente de lama. Sasuke seguiu-a com Skinner, um sorriso torto na boca.

—Vossa Senhoria? — ele não conseguiu se segurar. — Ah! Vossa Senhoria, desculpe incomodá-la, mas tem alguma coisa que não me contou? - Os lábios de Sakura, ele viu quando Skinner alcançou a égua da garota, tinham se fechado em uma expressão séria.

— Cuide do que é da sua conta, senhor — ela sugeriu com um sorriso de desprezo. Sasuke não se sentiu atingido pelo desdém dela.

— Se eu soubesse que estava viajando com uma pessoa nobre, teria insistido para que você me acomodasse em uma hospedaria em vez de em uma manjedoura.

— Usam esse tratamento como uma cortesia — ela disse com um suspiro, mantendo os olhos na lama pela qual Violeta caminhava altivamente.

— Já pedi que não me chamassem assim, mas eles insistem. É realmente umanbbobagem. Mas Pain é muito gentil.

— Esse Pain parece conhecer você muito bem — Sasuke disse, e surpreendeu-se com a impaciência de seu tom de voz. — Ele já foi um de seus prisioneiros?

Sakura olhou para ele furiosa; a raiva do olhar poderia ter aquecido as mãos de Sasuke.

—Já disse que você foi o único homem que eu...

— Então, o que esse Pain tem a ver com você? Um pretendente fervoroso, pelo que parece. — O tom dele era áspero, e Sakura levantou as sobrancelhas.

Xingando a si mesmo, ele se perguntava por que não conseguia parecer desinteressado no que dizia respeito a essa garota? Ele amenizou a acusação acrescentando de forma delicada: — Quero dizer, se você não se importa de eu estar perguntando. - Sakura sacudiu a cabeça.

— Para um cavaleiro, você tem uma imaginação bastante fértil. Pain é um homem livre, um fazendeiro que trabalha naquele pedaço de terra que você viu da beira da estrada. Ano passado, se apaixonou pela filha de um dos servos do conde de Stephensgate, Konan Poole. Quando pediu a mão dela em casamento, Hyuuga exigiu que uma indenização ridiculamente fosse paga para que ele a liberasse dos serviços do conde.

— Deixe-me adivinhar o resto — disse Sasuke levantando uma das mãos.

—Você juntou a quantia necessária vendendo a carne que caça ilegalmente nos domínios do conde. - Sakura desviou o olhar arrogantemente.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando — ela disse em tom de desprezo.

— Ha! — Sasuke bufou descontente. — Não é de admirar que eles a tratem por Vossa Senhoria. Você fez mais por eles que qualquer castelã que o solar Stephensgate jamais viu... - Sakura o ignorou.

— Konan deu à luz seu primeiro filho não faz muito tempo. Teria sido alta de educação passar por aqui sem parar para conhecê-lo.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça. Os talentos dessa garota não tinham fim? Ela fazia Sasuke se lembrar das histórias que a babá lhe tinha contado quando criança sobre o lendário e fora da lei Robin de Loxley.

Essa criminosa em particular não tinha apenas uma mira perfeita e ajudava os pobres. Também era, aparentemente, uma casamenteira. E tudo isso encerrado em um corpo deliciosamente delgado e finalizado por aquele impressionante volume de cabelos rosados.

* * *

Sasuke ficou surpreso quando a casa dos Fairchild apareceu adiante. Em vez do casebre rústico que tinha imaginado, viu um chalé alegre com um teto de sapê e um jardim extenso, circundado pelos três lados por pinheiros altos. A fumaça espiralava-se promissoramente da chaminé e o cheiro forte de pão assando fez o estômago de Sasuke roncar em antecipação. Fazia muito tempo que tinham tomado a sopa de coelho, e estava faminto.

Pain Fairchild, o homem livre, aparentemente estava se saindo muito bem. Tinha até mesmo uma construção, separada da casa, onde guardava o gado, uma raridade na comunidade dos lavradores. Normalmente, um lavrador e sua família dividiam o mesmo espaço com porcos e ovelhas.

* * *

Sakura tirou a capa encharcada dos ombros e sacudiu-a, lançando uma cascata de água na direção de Sasuke. Levantando um braço para se proteger do banho inesperado, Sasuke resmungou:

— Olhe eu aqui! — Quando Sakura sorriu afetadamente, ele abaixou o braço e olhou furioso para ela. —Você fez de propósito.

— Eu? — Os olhos esverdeados de Sakura arregalaram-se, fingindo inocência. — Você é meu prisioneiro, lembra? Posso tratar você do jeito que eu quiser. E você olhou para mim como um homem necessitado de água.

—Vou mostrar para você quem precisa de água — Sasuke declarou e saiu correndo atrás dela, mas ela era rápida demais.

Abaixando a cabeça, Sakura saiu correndo na chuva em direção à porta da frente do chalé, onde ficou esperando Sasuke de braços cruzados e rindo da tentativa desajeitada de segui-la, pois os pés grandes lutavam contra a lama pegajosa do jardim.

Talvez por ter escutado toda a balbúrdia do lado de fora, a dona da casa abriu a porta e exclamou:

— Sra. Sakura!

Não mais velha que a própria Sakura, Konan Fairchild era uma mulher bela e tinha cabelos escuros e olhos amendoados e uma expressão alegre. Ela abriu os braços para Sakura, que parecia espantada, e abraçou-a com força.

— Ah! É tão bom ver a senhora, e num dia tão cinza e úmido. Ah, mas a senhora está toda molhada. Entre, a senhora tem que entrar e se secar.

Avistando Sasuke andando apressado na direção da porta, a Sra. Fairchild parou, a expressão revelando claramente quão pouco respeitável Sasuke parecia com seus cabelos desgrenhados, a barba por fazer e as botas e a capa enlameadas.

— Sra. Fairchild — Sakura disse, com um sorriso afetado que Sasuke não pôde deixar de perceber. — Este é o Sr. Hugh, de Caterbury. Ele voltou há pouco tempo da prisão no Acre. - O rosto de Konan Fairchild iluminou-se.

— Ah! Um cavaleiro voltando da Terra Santa! Bem, isso explica tudo. - Sasuke estava na chuva, olhando para as duas mulheres que o olhavam pesarosamente da entrada da casa protegida da chuva. Konan Fairchild mordeu o lábio inferior e disse:

— Bem, se a senhora limpá-lo um pouco, talvez não fique tão ruim assim. — Sakura pareceu em dúvida. — Quero dizer, ele é terrivelmente grande, mas, com um corte de cabelo e sem essas roupas horríveis, talvez possa parecer apresentável. - Sakura franziu o nariz.

— Você é uma mulher generosa.

A Sra. Fairchild sussurrou, alto o bastante para as palavras serem perfeitamente audíveis para Sasuke.

— Ele é tão simplório que fica embaixo da chuva desse jeito? - Sakura suspirou.

— Acho que sim.- Sasuke sentiu-se ofendido. Jogando os ombros largos para trás, ele limpou a garganta.

— Sra. Fairchild — disse ele em seu tom mais impressivo. — Não sou nem simplório, nem impolido. Eu poderia entrar na sua casa e esquentar-me perto do fogo, como seu marido sugeriu? - Os olhos de Konan Fairchild se arregalaram.

— É claro, senhor. — Ela abriu caminho, e uma Sakura risonha passou por ela e entrou no chalé.

* * *

Sasuke seguiu-a, acenando educadamente para a anfitriã quando passou por ela. Ele teve de abaixar a cabeça para entrar no chalé, mas, quando levantou o corpo, viu que a casa era organizada e mais próspera do que havia esperado. A casa dos Fairchild tinha piso de madeira, uma raridade em Shropshire, e era dividida em duas pequenas salas, o espaço comum no qual Sasuke estava de pé e o que provavelmente era um quarto além dele.

Possuíam até mesmo alguns móveis de madeira, incluindo uma sólida mesa, sobre a qual vários pães esfriavam.

O fogo da lareira estava alto e agitado, e Sakura foi imediatamente para a frente dele, onde abriu a capa molhada, tirou as luvas encharcadas e esquentou as mãos diante das chamas tremeluzentes. Não parecia haver muita esperança para o resto do corpo; as calças de couro estavam molhadas e exalavam o cheiro que só o couro molhado produzia, e a camisa de linho branca estava molhada e grudada em sua pele.

Na verdade, era uma visão apetitosa, e, quando Sasuke juntou-se a ela perto do fogo para aquecer as mãos, não conseguiu evitar lançar-lhe olhares furtivos. Viajar com uma mulher estava provando-se muito mais interessante do que Sasuke jamais teria imaginado.

— Tomem, vocês devem estar congelados até os ossos.

Konan colocou canecas fumegantes nas mãos deles, e, quando Sasuke levou a sua ao lábio, encontrou a prometida sidra, quente e temperada com cravo. Ele sugou o líquido com vontade e sentiu o interior do corpo se aquecer imediatamente.

Sakura foi um pouco mais educada. Agradeceu à dona da casa antes de experimentar a bebida quente e temperada e perguntou sobre a saúde do bebê. Isso gerou uma sucessão de palavreados animados da parte da Sra. Fairchild, que Sasuke quase não conseguia acompanhar.

No entanto, quando ela curvou-se ao lado de um berço rústico de madeira que

havia perto da lareira e que Sasuke não tinha notado anteriormente, concluiu que ela estava falando poeticamente do primogênito. Apenas um olhar disse-lhe que a criança em questão era grande e saudável, exatamente a que qualquer um desejaria como herdeiro, e ele imediatamente perdeu o interesse. Em vez disso, olhou para a linda sequestradora.

* * *

À luz do fogo, o cabelo de Sakura brilhava lustrosamente, e quando ela se curvou para examinar o bebê, Sasuke foi premiado com uma excelente visão de seu traseiro em forma de coração. As calças de couro podem ter-se provado inapropriadas para a chuva, mas eram de fato muito encantadoras numa mulher das proporções de Sakura , as quais, na opinião de Sasuke, eram as proporções exatas que uma mulher deveria ter: delgada na cintura, grande nos quadris, e, se os seios não eram tão volumosos quanto as nádegas, não importava muito, pois Sasuke tinha visto que o que ela tinha acima, era perfeitamente adequado ao seu gosto.

A entrada abrupta do fazendeiro e do desconcertado Tobi interrompeu a contemplação reverencial de Sasuke, mas apressou o início de uma refeição. Saídos do nada, potes de queijos cremosos e frascos de picles acompanhados por pães crocantes ainda quentes provaram ser um lanche melhor do que Sasuke havia esperado receber.

Sentado perto da lareira com o sempre silencioso Tobi e seu chefe, o jovem Pain, falavam sobre as condições da lavoura e sua esperança para um verão frutífero. Sasuke quase não escutou uma palavra que o lavrador pronunciou, porque toda a sua atenção estava voltada para uma única coisa. E essa coisa estava do outro lado da sala, paparicando um bebê gordinho e escutando a conversa agradável da esposa do fazendeiro.

Sakura estava parecendo se sentir em casa com essas pessoas, e o houve mudança em seu jeito casual que marcasse o fato de ela estar conversando com pessoas que estavam alguns degraus abaixo de sua própria classe social.

Pelo que Sasuke podia lembrar, a família Haruno era composta por homens livres já fazia muito tempo. Foram libertos da servidão por um conde de Stephensgate, um dos antepassados de Sasuke, aparentemente agradecido por algum ato de bravura que o tataravô de Sakura tinha realizado.

O que mais chamava a atenção de Sasuke era o respeito que Pain e a esposa tinham por essa jovem. Mas ele achava que o casal e devia a atual e inegável felicidade. Por mais que isso a deixasse desconfortável, ele achava engraçado quando a chamavam de Vossa Senhoria, e as várias vezes em que seus olhares se cruzaram, ele piscou para ela. Sakura apenas reprimia um sorriso e desviava os olhos.

Quando a Sra. Fairchild começou a insistir para que tomassem um terceiro "copo" e Sasuke já estava começando a ficar com um sono agradável depois dos dois primeiros — Sakura levantou-se e educadamente rejeitou a oferta, insistindo que eles tinham de partir.

O cabelo dela tinha secado e formado uma auréola volumosa e cacheada em volta da cabeça e sobre os ombros, indubitavelmente devido à umidade do ar, e Sasuke não pôde deixar de admirar a curva delgada que o pescoço formava onde a gola da camisa se abria. Ocasionalmente, a camisa abria a ponto de revelar uma visão tentadora dos seus seios.

Olhares rápidos na direção de Pain e de seu assistente asseguraram a Sasuke que ele era o único homem presente que tinha notado o agradável fenômeno.

Embora Pain e a esposa os tivessem convidado para que passassem a noite com eles, insistindo que estava chovendo demais para viajarem e que Dorchester era muito distante para chegarem antes do cair da noite, Sakura não seria desviada do plano original. Mesmo os olhares demorados de Sasuke para a lareira não a fariam mudar de ideia, e eles partiram em meio a exclamações de que voltassem sem demora.

— E da próxima vez traga um pouco da cerveja da sua irmã Ino — brincou Pain, e Sakura alegremente assegurou-lhe que faria isso. Sasuke ficou extraordinariamente contente com o fato de atravessar o campo lamacento em direção ao galpão, fora da visão dos anfitriões, antes de agarrar o braço de Sakura e virá-Ia na sua direção.

— O quê? — perguntou ela, erguendo as pestanas volumosas e olhando para ele com espanto. Mas antes que ela pudesse proferir outro som.

Sasuke levou os lábios na direção dos dela. Ele sentiu o corpo dela tenso, mas, quando ela tentou afastar-se, duas coisas para evitar sua fuga aconteceram simultaneamente. A primeira foi o fato de ela esbarrar no flanco sólido de Violeta. Mastigando placidamente um pasto, a égua simplesmente olhou para eles, demonstrando que não se moveria dali. A segunda foi o fato de Sasuke envolvê-la com os braços, tirando-a um pouco do chão enquanto enfiava a língua na sua boca...

Sakura soltou um protesto que foi rapidamente abafado pela boca dele... mas o protesto pareceu ter vida breve. Ou Sakura era uma mulher que apreciava um bom beijo ou gostava dele, pelo menos um pouco. Porque um segundo depois que a boca dele uniu-se à dela, a cabeça caiu nos braços dele e os lábios se abriram como um botão de flor. Ele sentiu que ela estava relaxando e que as mãos que antes tentavam empurrá-lo de repente envolveram o pescoço dele para trazê-lo mais para perto.

Quando Sasuke sentiu a língua dela mover-se hesitantemente, ele perdeu o cuidadoso controle. De repente, estava beijando Sakura com ainda mais urgência, as mãos acariciando as laterais do corpo dela, passando pelos quadris até agarrar aquelas nádegas cobertas pelo couro das calças e ergue-la para que se encaixasse perfeitamente no corpo dele.

Os seios firmes estavam imprensados contra o peito dele, as coxas fecharam-se com força em volta dos quadris de Sasuke, que moldava Sakura a seu corpo, beijando-lhe o rosto, os cílios, o pescoço. A reação sensual que ele tinha evocado nela o surpreendia e o excitava ao mesmo tempo, e quando ela segurou o rosto dele entre as duas mãos e salpicou-o de beijos, ele gemeu, tanto pela doçura do gesto quanto pelo fato de poder sentir o calor entre as pernas dela aquecendo ainda mais o próprio desejo.

Segurando-a com um dos braços, ele abriu a gola da camisa dela e colocou a mão sobre o coração, sentindo o botão enrijecido de um mamilo na palma da mão, envolvido pelo volume sedoso do seio... Sakura soltou mais um ruído, dessa vez um suspiro tão profundo que Sasuke não conseguiu reprimir um gemido de desejo. Sasuke olhou para uma pilha de feno, espessa o bastante para se deitarem... e quando se virou viu o insensato Tobi à porta do celeiro, de queixo caído, os olhos que os encaravam vermelhos como fogo.

Sakura deu um grito sufocado e acotovelou Sasuke com força, no diafragma. Resmungando, ele largou-a para colocar a mão na barriga, e Sakura apressou-se em fechar a camisa.

— A se-senhora esqueceu as lu-luvas — gaguejou Tobi, segurando as luvas de cavalgar de Sakura. — A do-dona man-mandou eu trazer...- Sakura disparou na direção de Tobi e arrancou as luvas de sua mão.

— Agradeça a ela por mim, por favor, Tobi — disse ela com uma voz ofegante. — Foi um prazer ver você novamente.

— Sim — disse Tobi, e lançou um último e curioso olhar na direção de Sasuke antes de virar-se e sair andando pela chuva.

— Meu Deus! — resmungou Sakura assim que ele ficou fora do alcance da visão. Ela enterrou o rosto ardente na crina de Violeta. — O que você fez? Sasuke apertou suavemente as mãos na barriga.

— Acho que você me machucou — disse ele. - Sakura tirou a cabeça do pescoço de Violeta, a expressão consternada.

— Ele vai dizer alguma coisa! Tobi vai contar para Pain e depois Pain vai contar para um dos meus cunhados, que vão contar para Gaara, e eu nunca vou saber aonde essa história vai parar!

Sasuke olhou para ela com desejo. O cabelo dela estava totalmente desgrenhado, a blusa metade dentro das calças e metade fora. Havia marcas vermelhas nas bochechas. Ela parecia, em outras palavras, uma mulher que precisava ser atirada no feno e amada por inteiro.

E era exatamente isso que Sasuke queria desesperadamente fazer. Mas o milagre que a fizera ficar maleável em seus braços tinha acabado, e agora ela tinha a expressão de quem logo lhe daria um soco na goela dele, não a de quem o beijaria. Ajeitando a sela de Violeta, ela irradiava hostilidade, como se Tobi tivesse pegado os dois fazendo algo consideravelmente mais sério do que simplesmente se beijando.

* * *

Sasuke suspirou. De repente foi melhor que o garoto os tenha interrompido. O estábulo de um cavalo não era um lugar apropriado para a arte da sedução. Não, uma mulher delicada como Sakura Haruno merecia um lugar melhor que uma cama de feno para perder a virgindade. Se Sasuke pudesse fazer o que desejava, levaria Sakura para a cama dele no solar Stephensgate.

Era uma cama grande e de dossel, com um colchão macio de penas de ganso apoiado sobre uma rede de cordas trançadas.

Como ele queria que já estivessem em Stephensgate! Mais que tudo no mundo, queria passar esse dia frio e úmido na cama com essa mulher, saboreando cada centímetro do seu corpo, explorando-a, sentindo seu cheiro...

Mas ela se tornara casta novamente, e agora estava ocupada amarrando a capa e colocando as luvas.

Num repentino ataque de fúria, Sasuke ergueu um pé e chutou a porta do celeiro. Sakura olhou para ele, assustada. Os olhos arregalaram-se quando viu a tábua que Sasuke tinha arrebentado. Ele também ficou um pouco surpreso, e afastou-se desejando saber o que o tinha possuído.

— Por que diabos você fez isso? — ela perguntou, a boca formando uma expressão zangada. — Não é culpa dos Fairchild. Sasuke enfiou a mão no bolso da capa e pegou uma moeda.

— Olhe — disse ele grosseiramente, arremessando a moeda de ouro na gamela de água para os animais. — Isso paga um celeiro inteiramente novo. Está satisfeita?

Olhando de modo feroz para ele, Sakura subiu na sela da montaria. — O senhor fica grande demais para suas calças — disse ela de forma arrogante. Sasuke olhou furioso quando ela passou por ele.

— Esse é exatamente o problema — sibilou ele, dando um puxão frustrado nas calças.

.

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo**_

_— Todo mundo na Fogo e Lebre conhece Sakura Haruno. Mas ninguém aqui me conhece. E ninguém aqui conhece minha esposa._

_— Esposa? — ela repetiu._

_— Sim, minha esposa._

_— Ma-mas — ela gaguejou. — Mas, quando eu perguntei para você ontem lá na cachoeira, você disse que não tinha esposa..._

_— E não tenho. Mas os proprietários e clientes da Fogo e Lebre não sabem, sabem?_

_— Você entende, Sakura? Aqui,deixe-me mostrar para você._

_E, sem mais uma palavra, ele abriu os alforjes, primeiramente tido a escova e os alfinetes, e depois o vestido sobressalente que sempre carregava com ela._

_— O pessoal da Fogo e Lebre conhece a Bela Sakura em suas calças couro e tranças._

_— Não._

_— Por que não? — Sasuke olhou para o vestido em suas mãos. — Se estão acostumados a ver você de calças, nunca reconhecerão você nisso. Com os cabelos presos e um capuz na cabeça, vão achar que você é a modesta esposa do Sr. Hugh Fitzwilliam._

_— Eu disse não. Quantas vezes terei de repetir isso até você entender? Não, não, não._

_— Achei que você tivesse dito que não tem medo de mim._

_— Não tenho, mas..._

_— Talvez — disse Sasuke, olhando pesarosamente para o vestido cor de_

_creme — a Bela Sakura não seja tão corajosa quanto fui levado a acreditar._

_— Ah, tudo bem — respondeu ela com impaciência, caminhando na direção de Sasuke e arrancando a roupa das mãos dele. — espere lá fora enquanto eu me troco._

_—Vou fazer melhor que isso. Vou reservar o quarto e o banho para nós dois. Daqui a pouco volto para apanhá-la, senhora... humm... — Ele olhou para ela, a sobrancelha erguendo-se mais de implicância do que de dúvida, e disse: — eu penso nisso na volta._

_— Agora, saia! — ordenou Sakura, e ele obedeceu com uma risada._

* * *

**Oie queridos como estão? Espero que estejam gostando ^^**

**Capítulo beeem grandão esse...**

**Esse capítulo foi um pouco caliente ;) e o outro vocês nem perdem por esperar. Esses dois safadinhos só aprontam!**

**Até o próximo!**

** Feliz Dia dos Pais *-***

**Beijos de pudim de leite!**


	8. Chapter 8

.

Disclaimer: _Naruto não é meu, mesmo que eu queira muito._  
_E o enredo de também não, Liberte Meu Coração pertence a maravilhosa Meg Cabot e eu somente juntei duas coisas que amo muito e vamos ver no que vai dar._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Liberte Meu Coração**

.

.

Capitulo 7

.

.

Durante o resto do dia, Sakura fez o máximo que pôde para ignorar o companheiro de viagem. Não era uma tarefa simples. Parecia que o Sr. Hugh estava determinado a ser um constante incômodo. Não parava de atravessar o caminho de Violeta com sua montaria, fazendo a égua se assustar e relinchar. Ou então roçava o joelho no de Sakura e depois vinha com desculpas fingidas ou, pior ainda, implicantes.

Ela não sabia o que tinha feito para receber os olhares furiosos que o pegava lançando sob o capuz. Ele estava zangado porque ela lhe tinha dado uma cotovelada? Tinha sido uma reação puramente instintiva, Assim como beijá-lo. Em toda a sua vida, Sakura nunca tinha conhecido um homem que conseguisse lhe provocar esse tipo de reação física. Parecia que o desejo de bater nele era o mesmo de beijá-lo, embora tenha descoberto que beijá-lo era infinitamente mais prazeroso...

E, no entanto, estranhamente, não era tanto assim.

Seu rosto ficava quente quando se lembrava do abraço dele no celeiro de Pain Fairchild. O que Konan pensaria quando Tobi lhe contasse? Porque Sakura tinha certeza de que contaria. Konan era uma mulher gentil, mas certamente ficaria chocada, quase tão chocada quanto à própria Sakura estava. Ora, ela tinha colocado a língua dentro da boca de um homem! O fato de o Sr. Hugh parecer gostar que ela estivesse lá não importava! O Sr. Hugh parecia gostar de várias coisas que não eram nem um pouco apropriadas. A mão dele esteve em seu seio, e Sakura a queria lá! Konan Fairchild certamente nunca entenderia. Bem, talvez, sim.

Mas Gaara, nunca, nunca entenderia.

E, conhecendo Konan, ela provavelmente concluiria que Sakura estava apaixonada por esse cavaleiro maltrapilho, uma conclusão que não poderia estar mais equivocada. Como poderia estar apaixonada por uma pessoa tão mal-humorada e mal-educada? E com certeza era velho o bastante para ser seu pai e rude o bastante para ser seu irmão. O homem por quem se apaixonaria certamente não sonharia em acariciá-la em um celeiro. O homem por quem se apaixonaria a cortejaria adequadamente, com poesia, flores e presentinhos, como fitas de cabelo. Não que Sakura usasse fitas nos cabelos.

Mas essa não era a questão.

Não, ela não estava apaixonada pelo Sr. Hugh Fitzwilliam, embora tivesse de admitir que o admirava fisicamente. Não o rosto dele — Era uma calamidade de tanto cabelo que o cobria. Mas ele tinha olhos muito bonitos, ela concluiu, embora estivessem sempre mudando de cor. Quando ele tinha piscado para ela no chalé dos Fairchild, os olhos estavam levemente mais negros, cheios de alegria e afabilidade.

Ela tinha gostado do comportamento dele. Ouviu as histórias chatas de Pain sobre a fazenda com tanta paciência e admirou o pequeno Kaito Fairchild tão decididamente e foi tão gentil com todo mundo, incluindo ela, para variar um pouco.

E se Sakura fosse ser estritamente honesta consigo mesma, tinha de admitir que gostava um pouco de estar nos braços dele. Ele usava uma blusa de lã justa sob a túnica, e os músculos dos braços ficavam totalmente visíveis sob as mangas. Os bíceps, ela havia notado naquela manhã quando acordou com o rosto apoiado sobre um, eram do tamanho da galinha cinza pintalgada de Ino.

Um homem de idade tão avançada ter músculos tão bem desenvolvidos... Bem, Sakura tinha de admirá-lo por isso.

As pernas dele não eram de varapau, algo que tinha notado em alguns homens. Não podia suportar um homem que parecia um varapau ou que tinha as pernas tortas dentro das calças. As pernas do Sr. Hugh eram duras como troncos de árvores, bem formadas e, sendo tão longas, surpreendentemente graciosas.

Mesmo quando estava lutando contra o jardim enlameado dos Fairchild, percebeu que ele não era nem um pouco desajeitado. Achava que isso se devia ao fato de ele ser um soldado. Não podia ser desastrado, pois isso podia ter provocado sua morte.

Não, o Sr. Hugh Fitzwilliam era um belo homem, um homem que qualquer mulher ficaria orgulhosa de chamar de marido. Bem qualquer mulher, exceto Sakura.

Por que ela reagira daquela maneira ao beijo dele, nunca saberia. De alguma forma, pareceu-lhe certo corresponder ao beijo e, depois, quando ele a ergueu contra o corpo, bem, aquilo também lhe pareceu certo. Só Deus sabia o que teria acontecido se Tobi não os tivesse interrompido. Foi assim que Ino ficou grávida? Sakura desejou saber. Sai Mallory tinha começado a beijar sua irmã e ninguém os tinha interrompido? Sakura não podia mais condenar a irmã por insensatez, pois estava começando a entender muito bem como era difícil resistir à tentação.

* * *

Olhando furtivamente para o prisioneiro ofendido, Sakura viu que ele estava fazendo cara feia novamente. Ele estava num estado totalmente lastimável, molhado até os ossos. Ela tinha certeza de que também estava com a aparência péssima. Todo o calor que tinham recuperado na frente da lareira dos Fairchild já tinha ido embora, e ela mal conseguia suportar o cheiro de umidade que vinha da própria roupa.

Não tinha parado de chover o dia todo, o sol não mostrou as caras por detrás das nuvens uma única vez. Embora maio fosse o mês do sol e das flores, Sakura supôs que as flores não cresceriam sem boa chuva. Agora que a noite estava caindo, tinha ficado ainda mais frio e parecia difícil acreditar que o inverno tinha ficado para trás. Armando um sorriso animado que os olhos não acompanharam, Sakura gritou por cima do ruído constante da chuva:

—Vamos parar, Sr. Hugh, e procurar abrigo para a noite? Conheço um alpendre de pastor não muito longe daqui.

Sasuke soltou uma gargalhada mal-humorada.

— Alpendre de pastor? — disse ele explosivamente. — O que você acha que eu sou? Não vou parar até chegar a Dorchester. E lá vou alugar um quarto numa estalagem.

Sakura sentiu que estava começando a ficar irritada, mas tentou acalmar. Afinal de contas, é apenas um homem, ela disse a si mesma. Não consegue evitar ser do contra o tempo todo.

— Não podemos ficar numa estalagem — ponderou Sakura, gentilmente. — Não tenho um tostão para pagar o quarto.

— Eu pago pelo maldito quarto — Sasuke declarou. Sakura olhou para ele, depois deu de ombros.

— Fico com os cavalos.

— Claro que você não vai ficar com os cavalos — Sasuke explodiu. — Vai ficar na estalagem comigo, como uma mulher decente e vota, não como algum tipo de Diana louca.

Sakura sentiu o rosto ficando quente, mas, se de indignação ou de vergonha, não tinha certeza. Decidiu considerar isso uma raiva diferente, e agiu de acordo.

— Não vou dividir um quarto com você, Sr. Hugh — ela declarou. — Prefiro dormir com os cavalos. Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar surpreendentemente alegre para alguém que havia tão pouco tempo olhava funestamente na direção dela.

— Quartos separados, então, mas não se esqueça de trancar a porta. Com os tipos de vagabundos que se escondem nas estalagens ultimamente, não acredito que você vá ficar mais segura sozinha do que comigo. E eu não consigo entender por que dividiria com prazer um alpendre de pastor e não um quarto confortável.

— Não em Dorchester, onde todo mundo me conhece! — O homem era estúpido? — Você pode achar que não tenho uma reputação a zelar, mas tenho, e, se dividisse o quarto de uma estalagem com um cavaleiro andante, ela ficaria manchada para sempre.

O companheiro de viagem riu para si mesmo, o bom humor misteriosamente restabelecido.

— Quartos separados então, como eu disse.- Deus do céu, mas mulheres virgens conseguem ser cansativas. Sakura fez Violeta trotar, mas o cavaleiro odioso a seguiu, completamente alheio à mensagem.

— Não me importo com onde vamos ficar — informou-lhe Sasuke. — Desde que eu me livre dessas roupas molhadas e tome um banho olhou para ele através da escuridão.

— Banhos têm um custo extra — ela não conseguiu evitar lembrar-lhe isso.

— Acho que posso pagar por ele. — Sasuke, embora um veterano experiente, parecia estar ficando mais delicado com a idade. — Estou cansado de chuva e mais ainda de lama. Tinha me esquecido de como a Inglaterra pode ser lamacenta na primavera. -Sakura achou melhor ficar quieta depois disso, caso contrário, seria o alvo da torrente de xingamentos que o cavaleiro de rosto curtido estava resmungando entre os dentes.

* * *

Felizmente, só estavam a uma légua ou duas de Dorchester. A perspectiva de uma comida quente e de uma cama macia era muito agradável, e ela não se importava com o fato de que um homem estranho pagaria por tudo. Achava que depois da vergonha que ele a havia feito passar nos Fairchild, o Sr. Hugh lhe devia, no mínimo, um bom jantar.

Suas esperanças, no entanto, caíram por terra. Logo depois de Sasuke entrar na Fogo e Lebre, deixando Sakura segurando os cavalos, ele saiu novamente, a expressão desanimada.

— Eles não têm dois quartos livres — avisou ele a Sakura sem rodeio.

— Só um.- Sakura, que ainda segurava as rédeas dos cavalos, começou a guiá-los de volta aos estábulos, a chuva golpeando seus ombros.

— Tenha uma boa noite de descanso — respondeu ela, olhando para trás. — Vou dar lembranças para as pulgas.

— Sakura!

Sasuke patinou pelas pedras do chão para conseguir alcançá-la, colocando uma das mãos pesadas sobre o braço dela e fazendo-a dar meia volta para encará-lo de um jeito parecido com o de mais cedo no celeiro dos Fairchild. Mas dessa vez Sakura não achou que ele fosse beijá-la.

— Sakura, ouça-me. — Os olhos dele, ela percebeu sob a luz fraca da tocha que havia sobre a porta do estábulo, estavam realmente negros. — Não existe razão para não podermos dividir o mesmo quarto. Não vou colocar a mão em você. Dou a minha palavra.

— Rá! — Sakura, que ainda segurava as rédeas dos cavalos, puxou o braço da mão dele. —Você me deu sua palavra antes, lembra? Não, fico muito mais segura dormindo com Violeta. Ela pode não ter um cheiro muito bom, mas pelo menos não está interessada no que tenho dentro das calças.

Andando com passos firmes pelo quintal, Sakura abriu as portas do estábulo, puxando os cavalos para baias vizinhas. Estava começando a desencilhá-los quando viu que o Sr. Hugh a tinha seguido para dentro do celeiro mal-iluminado. Temendo uma cena como a que tinha acontecido na última vez em que estiveram juntos em um celeiro, Sakura buscou um pano e começou a secar as costas de Violeta raivosamente, mantendo a égua como uma barreira de proteção entre ela e o homem.

— Sakura — disse o cavaleiro, apoiando-se à porta do estábulo. —Você está sendo ridícula.

— Não estou — ela falou asperamente.

— Está. Ouça. Seus dentes estão batendo.

— Não estão.

—Estão. E o que foi aquele espirro que acabei de ouvir?

Rebeldemente, Sakura limpou o nariz com a manga de sua blusa, antes de curvar-se para escovar as patas dianteiras da égua.

— Não espirrei — mentiu Sakura, por entre dentes batendo e com dor na costela machucada.

—Você pode ficar com a cama. Eu durmo no chão. - Sakura bufou.

— Tudo bem, então perto da lareira. Sakura , não vou deixar você dormir no estábulo. Meu cavalheirismo não vai permitir.

— Então me deixe ficar no quarto sozinha — Sakura olhou para ele para ver como receberia a sugestão, e viu humor acendendo em seu rosto.

— O quê? —- Ele deu risada. — Eu pago o quarto para você e passo a noite na companhia de cavalos? Não, obrigado. Meu cavalheirismo não chega a esse ponto.

— Então, minha resposta continua sendo não. — Sakura ocupou-se em encher a gamela com o pasto que havia dentro de um balde pendurado em um pino.

— Do que você tem medo? — perguntou ele com uma voz grave que fez a espinha de Sakura se arrepiar. Depois, novamente, ela estava congelando, a água fria da chuva pingava do cabelo e escorria nas costas da capa, o que podia facilmente explicar o arrepio que tinha sentido.

— Do que eu tenho medo? Em primeiro lugar, do meu irmão Gaara. - Ele não pareceu ter escutado a resposta que estava esperando.

— O que seu irmão Gaara tem a ver com isso? — ele perguntou.

— Tudo — Sakura estava se preparando para desencilhar o corcel de Sasuke, mas, com um gesto impaciente, ele mesmo cuidou das necessidades de sua montaria. Sakura , cujos dentes, apesar de ter negado, estavam realmente batendo, recuou para a porta do estábulo na qual ele estivera apoiado.

— Se Gaara souber que passei a noite com um homem, nunca mais me deixará sair d' casa. Ou, pelo menos, tentará não deixar.

Sasuke usou o mesmo pano que ela tinha usado para passar na sua montaria.

Mas você passou a última noite com um homem — ele lembrou Sakura com os olhos semicerrados.

— Sim, mas quem vai saber disso? Aqui em Dorchester sou muito conhecida. Vendi minha caça para esta estalagem mesmo.

Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar sério sobre o flanco do corcel.

— A caça do conde?- Sakura não conseguiu evitar ficar corada.

— Sim, de vez em quando. A questão é que se alguém contar a Gaara, ele vai fazer da minha vida um inferno. Ele logo vai se casar e... Levou muito tempo para fazer a garota aceitar, e se eu fizer mais alguma coisa para aborrecê-lo ou aos pais dela... Bem, não quero deixá-lo nervoso nem tão cedo.

Sasuke resmungou alguma coisa. Sakura não conseguiu saber o quê, mas quando perguntou o que ele tinha dito, ele lançou-lhe um olhar enigmático e perguntou, a voz sem inflexão:

— É só disso que você tem medo? De Gaara descobrir? - Sakura ergueu o queixo bravamente.

— Sim — mentiu ela. — Do que mais eu teria medo?

— De mim, por exemplo — ele disse sem entonação, mas Sakura viu seus olhos desviarem da comida do cavalo, os olhos ônix prendendo-a com a intensidade do brilho que tinham, e ela soube que sua resposta importava talvez mais do que qualquer coisa que ela tivesse dito naquela noite. Ela não conseguia olhar para ele.

Ela estava com medo dele? Sim, com certeza, mas não da maneira que ele imaginava. Não estava com medo de que ele fosse machucá-la ou assustada por ele talvez tentar seduzi-la. Tinha certeza absoluta de que ele tentaria a última opção e igualmente certa de que, se quisesse, podia fazê-lo parar. E esse era o problema: não tinha absoluta certeza de que queria fazê-lo parar. E depois, onde ela estaria? Metida na mesma confusão que Ino.

Olhando para os dedos cobertos pela luva, Sakura deu de ombros e mentiu com o máximo de presunção que conseguiu reunir.

— Você? Você não me assusta nem um pouco.

— Que bom — disse Sasuke, e de repente saiu da baia do seu cavalo e foi até onde ela estava apoiada.

Colocando cada mão de um lado da parede na altura da cintura dela, ele segurou o batente da porta do estábulo onde ela estava, encurralando-a entre os seus braços, mas sem tocar nela, Nem um centímetro.

— Porque acho que sei de uma maneira em que nós dois podemos dormir relativamente aquecidos e confortáveis, sem arriscar sua reputação ou sem seu irmão descobrir — ele continuou, a respiração quente. Sakura tentou parecer indiferente, como se a proximidade dele não a afetasse nem um pouco, embora tivesse que levantar o queixo em um ângulo considerável para conseguir olhá-lo.

— Hã? — Felizmente, a voz dela não estava trêmula, Era melhor, ela decidiu, encurtar as palavras enquanto ele estava tão perto.

— Sim, é bem simples. — Ele sorriu para ela, e ela notou que os dentes dele eram totalmente parelhos e bem brancos. Dentes muito belos para ficarem escondidos sob aquele emaranhado de barba.

— Todo mundo na Fogo e Lebre conhece Sakura Haruno — ele disse. — Mas ninguém aqui me conhece. E ninguém aqui conhece minha esposa. Sakura encarou-o, a boca de repente seca.

— Esposa? — ela repetiu.

— Sim, minha esposa.

Sem entender o riso forçado que ele estava dando para ela, Sakura continuou a olhar, sentindo de repente uma ridícula vontade de chorar.

— Ma-mas — ela gaguejou. — Mas, quando eu perguntei para você ontem lá na cachoeira, você disse que não tinha esposa...

— E não tenho — Sasuke disse, o riso forçado tornando-se um sorriso maravilhoso. — Mas os proprietários e clientes da Fogo e Lebre não sabem, sabem?

Sakura não conseguia parar de olhá-lo. Não conseguia decidir se tinha finalmente chegado à beira da loucura ou se era ela quem estava sendo incrivelmente estúpida. Ele deve ter percebido a falta de compreensão da partem dela, porque tirou as mãos da porta do estábulo e colocou-as sobre os seus ombros.

— Você entende, Sakura? — perguntou ele, ainda com aquele sorriso torto. Quando ela fez que não com a cabeça, não confiando nas próprias palavras, ele tirou a mão dela e foi até o murinho onde e a havia colocado a sela de Violeta. — Aqui — ele disse. — Deixe-me mostrar para você.

E, sem mais uma palavra, ele abriu os alforjes, primeiramente tido a escova e os alfinetes, e depois o vestido sobressalente que sempre carregava com ela.

— O pessoal da Fogo e Lebre conhece a Bela Sakura em suas calças couro e tranças — Sasuke disse, sacudindo a saia com vigor para que os piores vincos desaparecessem. — Mas, se eu não estiver errado, nunca viram a minha esposa, a senhora... — ele fez uma pausa.

— Senhora o quê? - Então ela compreendeu, e foi rápida ao levantar as duas mãos.

— Não — foi tudo o que disse.

— Por que não? — Sasuke olhou para o vestido em suas mãos. — Se estão acostumados a ver você de calças, nunca reconhecerão você nisso. Com os cabelos presos e um capuz na cabeça, vão achar que você é a modesta esposa do Sr. Hugh Fitzwilliam.

— Eu disse não — Sakura lembrou. — Quantas vezes terei de repetir isso até você entender? Não, não, não. - Sasuke balançou um dedo para ela.

— Achei que você tivesse dito que não tem medo de mim. - Sakura ergueu o queixo novamente.

— Não tenho, mas...

— Achei que você tivesse dito que a única coisa de que tinha medo era de seu irmão Gaara descobrir.

— Disse, mas...

— Talvez — disse Sasuke, olhando pesarosamente para o vestido cor de creme — a Bela Sakura não seja tão corajosa quanto fui levado a acreditar.

— Sou — insistiu Sakura — que...

— O quê? — Aqueles olhos negros estavam sobre ela, implicantes. Uma das sobrancelhas escuras levantou ceticamente. Sakura percebeu, com um sentimento de apreensão, que tinha perdido.

— Ah, tudo bem — respondeu ela com impaciência, caminhando na direção de Sasuke e arrancando a roupa das mãos dele. — espere lá fora enquanto eu me troco.

—Vou fazer melhor que isso — Sasuke declarou, concedendo um gracioso sorriso que ela não achou que merecia. —Vou reservar o quarto e o banho para nós dois. Daqui a pouco volto para apanhá-la, senhora... Humm... — Ele olhou para ela, a sobrancelha erguendo-se mais de implicância do que de dúvida, e disse: — eu penso nisso na volta.

— Agora, saia — ordenou Sakura , e ele obedeceu com uma risada.

* * *

Sozinha no estábulo, havendo somente os cavalos e uma vaca solitária para vê-la se despir, Sakura suspirou. Como tinha se metido nessa situação, não conseguia entender. Aqui estava ela, a Bela Sakura , tirando a blusa e as calças ensopadas para colocar um vestido que não usava desde... — bem, ela não gostava de se lembrar da última vez que o tinha colocado — e se fazer de esposa de um estranho. Tudo isso para que pudesse passar a noite na estalagem com esse mesmo estranho...

Era demais. Essa era de longe a aventura mais complicada que já tinha encontrado. Era culpa de Ino. Depois consertou a confusão e, em vez da irmã, culpou Sai Mallory. Se Sai não tivesse seduzido a irmã inocente e a engravidado, Sakura não estaria se despindo em um estábulo e preparando-se para passar a noite um homem que mal conhecia.

Não que realmente fosse passar a noite com ele. Passaria a noite no mesmo quarto que ele, mas certamente não dividiriam a mesma cama. Se chegasse a esse ponto, ela dormiria numa cadeira. Ou perto da lareira, como ele tinha sugerido. Oh, não, se tinha aprendido alguma coisa nos últimos dias era que a pior coisa do mundo era estar na posição de Ino, solteira e grávida. Quase tão ruim quanto estar casada e grávida, pensou enquanto tirava as calças.

Não que Sakura tivesse algo contra a instituição do casamento. Mas quando Sasuke tinha implicado com ela sobre ter um marido ferreiro, não estava muito enganado na imagem que fez sobre a felicidade doméstica: a mulher gorda por causa de outra gravidez e o marido bêbado exigindo o jantar.

A maioria dos casamentos, Sakura pensou, acabava se tornando não muito diferente daquela imagem, excetuando-se talvez o casamento das próprias irmãs. Mas as irmãs eram todas inteligentes e tinham escolhido maridos que podiam maltratar. Sakura achava que não poderia respeitar um homem que se deixasse maltratar.

Mas a alternativa de se casar com um homem que podia maltratá-la era igualmente pouco atraente. E como poderia cavalgar e caçar com uma criança durante meses na barriga? Não seria possível. E o que faria durante esses nove meses? Não sabia costurar e odiava trabalhos domésticos. Sabia cozinhar um pouco, mas gostava infinitamente mais de caçar o bife para que o preparassem.

Não, era melhor evitar essa situação toda, ela concluiu.

* * *

De pé no estábulo, apenas com as botas e a atadura, pois não usava nada por baixo da blusa e das calças, ela passou o vestido macio pela cabeça e contorceu-se dentro da roupa estreita. As mangas eram justas e compridas até o meio da palma da mão, a cintura a mais apertada para seguir as curvas de sua feminilidade. A saia a tão longa que tinha de segurá-la para evitar que a barra arrastasse na lama do estábulo. Mas, quando teve de usar as duas mãos para arrumar os cabelos, recorreu a um nó, que amarrou na altura dos joelhos com a aba da saia.

O cabelo estava um desastre, molhado e embaraçado. Sakura acabou desistindo dele, retorcendo-o e amontoando os cachos encharcados no topo da cabeça e enfiando neles, de qualquer jeito com grampos de madeira. Ela não tinha espelho, assim não podia julgar o resultado do novo penteado. Mas, quando Sasuke voltou para o estábulo, alguns minutos depois, a melodia animada que estava assobiando morreu rapidamente nos lábios quando a viu, o que a fez concluir que realmente devia estar muito feia.

Quando se virou rapidamente com a entrada dele, as mãos foram instintivamente para o lugar onde haveria, se tivesse, um cinto de couro trançado ou uma corrente de metal. Mas como o vestido era simples, de linho cor de marfim e sem qualquer tipo de ornamento, exceto pela esmeralda no cordão preto que ainda estava em seu pescoço, teve de se satisfazer em alisar o tecido amassado sobre a barriga lisa.

Estava frio no estábulo, embora mais quente que do lado de fora, e, sem a capa, Sakura arrepiou-se, principalmente na nuca, completamente nua agora. Estava ciente, mesmo antes de o olhar de Sasuke ir naquela direção, que seus mamilos estavam rebeldes, tinham ficado completamente eriçados de nervoso e por causa do frio intenso. O linho fino não fazia nada para escondê-los, a parte de cima justa e feita para se moldar sobre todos os seus atributos chamava total atenção de qualquer um que olhasse para ela.

* * *

Sakura agradeceria se seus atributos estivessem um pouco mais cobertos, porque o olhar do moreno era atrevido, e um calor espalhou-se pelo rosto antes de se mexer para pegar a capa em busca da escassa proteção que a lã úmida podia lhe oferecer contra aquele olhar penetrante.

Mas Sasuke, recuperando-se do que o tinha afligido um instante antes, foi mais rápido, tirando a própria capa e colocando-a gentilmente sobre os ombros dela.

— A minha está um pouco mais seca — disse ele, como forma de explicar pelo gesto de cavalheiro. Sasuke teve de limpar a garganta, pois alguma coisa parecia ter ficado momentaneamente presa ali.

Sakura agarrou a roupa pesada com uma das mãos de forma agradecida, segurando a barra do vestido com a outra. A capa do Sr. Hugh estava de fato mais seca que a sua, o forro de pele mais grosso e mais abundante que o da sua capa desgastada. Sasuke dobrou a capa dela sobre um dos braços e ofereceu o outro para ela, do mesmo jeito que Sakura tinha visto cortesãos na feira de Dorchester oferecerem para as damas.

— Se me permite — disse ele, e, embora Sakura tenha procurado, não viu vestígio de ironia nas suas feições.

Desconfortável com essa mudança de atitude do Sr. Hugh em relação a ela, Sakura colocou a mão sobre o braço dele, mas lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado quando o fez. Ele pareceu não notar. Em vez disso, ergueu as bolsas sobre os ombros e guiou-a pelas muitas pilhas de estrume que cobriam o chão do estábulo, levantou-a de ta à chuva pelo pátio que dava na estalagem.

Sakura já tinha estado na sala principal da Fogo e Lebre tantas vezes que não saberia contá-las, mas só quando entrou ali de braços dados com um cavaleiro viu pela primeira vez um burburinho apoderar-se da multidão que havia na sala.

Todos os seus velhos amigos estavam lá, inclusive o estalajadeiro, o Sr. Pitt, operando a torneira dos barris de cerveja, assim como a maioria dos homens com os quais tinha uma vez bebido num sábado, num ato desafiador. Até mesmo as prostitutas da aldeia, as irmãs, Karin e Kate, estavam apoiadas no balcão, olhando-a com uma hostilidade visível. Normalmente, tratavam Sakura com uma naturalidade amigável. O que tinha acontecido para fazer com que aquele companheirismo virasse antipatia?

O que tinha acontecido era que ninguém a reconheceu. Nunca tinham visto Sakura de vestido, e com o rosto encapuzado, parecia, como o Sr. Hugh garantiu-lhe, a jovem e modesta esposa de um cavaleiro rico. Ela tinha duvidado dele, achando que seus amigos a reconheceriam em qualquer circunstância, mas viu que ele estava certo. Não havia a menor possibilidade de suspeitarem de que era a Bela Sakura sob aquele capuz e, consequentemente, ninguém a reconheceu.

A Sra. Pitt, esposa do proprietário, foi a primeira a quebrar o encanto que a presença de Sakura parecia ter lançado sobre todos. A mulher imponente saiu apressada dos fundos da estalagem, onde, pela aparência enfarinhada do avental e das mãos, parecia enrolar massa. Tirando mechas soltas de cabelo escuro do rosto redondo, curvou-se para cumprimentar Sakura .

— Ah, minha senhora, entre, por favor, saia dessa chuva horrorosa. A Sra. Pitt, que sempre desaprovara totalmente as calças de couro de Sakura e que uma vez ameaçou queimá-las se um dia tivesse a oportunidade, foi toda solícita e preocupada com o bem-estar da jovem esposa do cavaleiro rico:

— Tem um banho quente esperando pela senhora no meu próprio quarto. Seu marido disse que a senhora iria querer um bom banho depois da chuva que os atingiu na estrada, e não a culpo por isso, O que a senhora precisa é de um bom banho e de uma comida quente e gostosa, e depois cama. O jantar está no fogo. Vou levá-lo quarto de vocês para que possam apreciá-lo na frente da lareira do quarto depois do banho.

Sakura, com o capuz da capa do Sr. Hugh cobrindo o rosto a ponto de mal conseguir ver aonde estava indo, inclinou o rosto para que pudesse lançar um olhar funesto na direção dele, mas ele apenas sorriu e disse:

— A Sra. Fitzwilliam fica muito agradecida por sua atenção e gentileza, Sra. Pitt. A senhora terá de, desculpá-la se parecer um pouco silenciosa, mas somos recém-casados, sabe, e ela é bastante tímida.

— Pobrezinha — a Sra. Pitt falou carinhosamente, acariciando o ombro de Sakura . Uma vez, ela a chamou de criação de Satã por ter feito uma trilha de sangue de cervo no chão recém-esfregado da cozinha. Engraçado agora ser uma pobrezinha, quando anteriormente era a filha do diabo.

— Venha comigo. Não, não tenha medo, Sr. Hugh, ela está em boas mãos. Tem água quente esperando pelo senhor lá em cima também. — Pegando a mão fria e magra de Sakura, a Sra. Pitt começou a conduzi-la por um corredor, para uma seção privada da estalagem.

—Vou devolvê-la para o senhor rapidamente, aquecida e cheirosa. Na história inteira da Fogo e Lebre, Sakura não conseguia imaginar que já tivesse havido uma ocasião em que os Pitt prepararam dois banhos na mesma noite, e ela gostaria de saber quanto exatamente o Sr. Hugh tinha sido forçado a pagar para receber esse tipo de atenção servil.

Ela foi conduzida pela esposa do estalajadeiro, que ainda não tinha parado de falar, para um quarto com um visual aconchegante, no centro do qual havia sido colocada uma banheira de madeira rústica. Então aquilo era seu banho luxuoso, ela percebeu. Mas depois de examinar mais de perto, viu que a água estava limpa e bem quente, e que a banheira era funda o bastante para ela mergulhar o corpo até o pescoço. No fim das contas, talvez fosse realmente ser um banho luxuoso. Ela concluiu que era o próprio banho da Sra. Pitt, pois não havia como uma quantidade tão grande de água ter sido aquecida tão rapidamente.

— Tem óleo perfumado para a senhora, e sabão e toalhas limpas para que se seque, e muita água. Não se preocupe em lavar os cabelos. Peggy está vindo com mais dois baldes. A senhora vai querer minha ajuda com essas roupas molhadas, não vai?

Mas quando a Sra. Pitt começou a puxar sua capa, Sakura balançou a cabeça e afastou-se, o coração palpitando com força no peito. Imagine só o que a velha mulher diria quando descobrisse que foi para Sakura Haruno que tinha sacrificado o próprio banho!

— Ah — falou a Sra. Pitt com um brilho nos olhos. — A senhora é tímida. Então, seu marido não estava exagerando, não é, pobrezinha? Bem, deixe para lá. Eu também era tímida nos meus primeiros meses de casamento. Não deixei meu marido me ver nua por mais de duas semanas. Mas no seu caso é uma grande besteira, minha senhora, pois qualquer um pode ver que é bonita como a chama de uma vela. Ah, aqui está Peggy com o resto da água.

Uma jovem que Sakura não reconhecia entrou apressada no quarto, o rosto sem graça, muito sério, enquanto carregava mais dois baldes de água quente. Deixou-os ao lado da banheira e, curvando- se para cumprimentar Sakura de forma desajeitada, a criada saiu, para aparente aprovação da Sra. Pitt.

— Bem, então é isso, se a senhora consegue fazer tudo sozinha.

— A Sra. Pitt indicou uma barra na porta do quarto. — Ninguém entra aqui nesta parte de trás da casa, mas, só para garantir, coloque a barra no lugar depois que eu sair. Ninguém vai incomodá-la. Eles são bastante rudes, mas têm bom coração. A maioria deles.

Sakura pronunciou em voz baixa algumas palavras de agradecimento, que pareceram satisfazer muito bem a Sra. Pitt, pois a mulher deu um sorriso radiante quando saiu. A Sra. Pitt não sorria com muita frequência, e Sakura concluiu que estava contente porque a clientela da Fogo e Lebre estava aumentando de nível. Se continuassem assim, os Pitt logo estariam recebendo a realeza!

* * *

Assim que a proprietária saiu, Sakura colocou a tranca no lugar e jogou o capuz para trás com um suspiro aliviado. Tanto estardalhaço causa de um banho e de uma cama! Se fosse por ela, estaria dormindo sob um alpendre, usando a sela como travesseiro e a chuva para se lavar.

No entanto, ela pensou quando entrou na água quente, tinha de permitir que o Sr. Hugh estava certo. Isso era bem mais civilizado. E, se a pessoa tinha dinheiro, por que não? Sakura desejou saber quanto dinheiro precisamente o Sr. Hugh tinha em sua posse. Parecia ser uma quantia bem majestosa para um simples cavaleiro. Por outro lado, ele era herdeiro de algum tipo de propriedade, ou foi nisso que a história que contou sobre o irmão a levou a acreditar. E esteve na Terra Santa por bastante tempo.

O padre da paróquia de Sakura contara, em suas congregações, histórias de tesouros encontrados no Egito e em terras ao redor, de túmulos cheios de ouro e jóias. Não estava nada certa de que agora acreditava na história que ele tinha contado sobre a esmeralda que lhe tinha dado ser um presente da filha de um sultão. Tinha quase certeza de que, se ela fosse a filha de um sultão, poderia facilmente encontrar alguém mais atraente que o Sr. Hugh Fitzwilliam para quem doar uma jóia tão valiosa. No entanto, ele já a tivesse beijado, Sakura podia entender como a princesa poderia ter sido atraída por ele...

Embora fosse delicioso ficar simplesmente submersa numa banheira de madeira, a água rapidamente esfriou, apesar do fogo resplandecente da lareira a alguns metros. Além disso, Sakura estava com fome e ansiosa para beber um pouco da cerveja de Ino, E sabia que a Fogo e Lebre estocava.

Passando rapidamente a esponja e o sabão pelo corpo, ela se lavou, esfregou todo o cabelo, de enxaguou com a água dos baldes que Peggy tinha trazido.

Sacando-se com as toalhas de linho que a Sra. Pitt lhe deixou, Sakura começou a se sentir um ser humano novamente. Não conseguia colocar a atadura sozinha, mas, depois de examinar-se, viu que o machucado estava melhorando, a ferida não estava mais tão rosada e a pele não estava mais tão sensível ao toque. Colocou o vestido novamente e estava enrolando os cabelos molhados numa das toalhas de linho, fazendo uma espécie de turbante, quando ouviu uma tímida batida na porta.

Em vez de perguntar quem era, pois estava receosa de que a pessoa pudesse reconhecer sua voz, levantou a barra e abriu uma fresta de alguns centímetros, mantendo a faca de caça, que segurava na mão direita, fora de visão.

Mas era apenas Peggy, que a cumprimentou nervosamente e disse:

— Minha patroa disse para eu ver se a senhora está precisando de alguma coisa. - Sakura assentiu com a cabeça, sentindo o turbante desmontar. Peggy viu também e disse, animando-se um pouco:

— Eu poderia escovar seus cabelos se estiver precisando. A patroa diz que tenho muito talento com a escova.

Como Peggy não a conhecia, isso parecia uma concessão bastante inofensiva, e Sakura fez sinal para que a garota entrasse no quarto, depois colocou a barra na era tão boa quanto tinha dito. Sentou-se para trabalhar nos cabelos de Sakura com o foco e a concentração de um ferreiro, e, embora não fosse delicada, conseguiu domar os cachos molhados, desfazendo todos os nós e finalmente formando uma longa trança com uma mecha volumosa de cabelos caída nas costas de Sakura .

— Pronto — falou Peggy, a satisfação por um trabalho bem-feito evidente.

E ela levantou-se da cama na qual estavam sentadas e foi até o baú da Sra. Pitt, de onde tirou um pequeno e pontudo pedaço de vidro que apresentou para Sakura em um tom casual.

— É um espelho — explicou-lhe com reverência caso Sakura não soubesse o que fazer com ele. — Custa uma fortuna. É o único na aldeia inteira.

Sakura só raramente via o próprio reflexo. Esperava estar assustadora com o cabelo molhado puxado para trás com tanto capricho, mas viu no vidro escuro que alguns cachos já tinham secado e algumas mechas já estavam enrolando em volta da testa e das orelhas, quadrando o rosto em forma de coração e conferindo-lhe uma aparência mais leve do que a que estava acostumada.

Sakura balançou a cabeça e devolveu o espelho para a garota, que o colocou novamente no lugar de honra no baú da Sra. Pitt, depois voltou e disse:

— A patroa disse para eu levar a senhora para o seu quarto agora.

Sakura quase deu risada da expressão séria da garota, mas em vez disso, agradeceu, reconhecendo que a criança estava tentando desesperadamente agradá-la. Pegando a capa do Sr. Hugh, Sakura colocou o capuz sobre a cabeça e seguiu a garota até uma escada que havia nos fundos, onde ruídos de risadas e conversas de homem vinham da taberna.

Peggy parou em frente a uma porta no fim do corredor e bateu timidamente. Uma voz grossa vociferou para que esperasse um instante, e Sakura achou engraçado pensar que tinham interrompido o Sr. Hugh em um momento de privacidade no urinol.

Mas, quando a porta foi aberta um segundo ou dois depois, percebeu que de fato não foi o Sr. Hugh que tinham interrompido, mas um homem muito mais jovem e mais bonito.

* * *

Parcialmente vestido, o estranho recém-barbeado olhou para ela com os inconfundíveis olhos negros como carvão, mas com o rosto de alguém totalmente diferente. O maxilar quadrado e forte era tudo o que um cavaleiro deveria ter, o queixo largo e dividido. A boca lhe era familiar, mas atraente demais para ser a do Sr. Hugh, os lábios carnudos e sensuais. Eram lábios que prometiam coisas, coisas que Sakura só agora começou a entender. Aqueles eram os mesmos lábios, ela desejou saber, que havia apenas algumas horas tinham agarrado os dela com tanta determinação? Não, não era possível...

Ele tinha um pescoço marcado por tendões grossos, e um peito largo e musculoso vivamente coberto por pelos castanhos que se afilavam sobre a barriga lisa antes de alargar-se novamente conforme se aproximava dos laços frouxamente amarrados das calças. Mas foi para os braços dele que Sakura não conseguiu parar de olhar, tão vigorosos e musculosos que pareciam ser capazes de levantar o mais pesado dos arcos, e de atirar com ele também.

Mas esse era o rosto e o corpo de um homem anos mais jovem que o Sr. Hugh! Ora, esse homem, com certeza, não era mais velho que o irmão de Sakura , Gaara, que com apenas 26 anos era considerado um grande partido para um casamento.

E esse homem era bonito, de tirar o fôlego. Um espécime masculino magnífico, um homem que teria feito Hinata Hyuuga ficar fraca só de pensar em passar a noite com ele. Na verdade, a visão dele fez Sakura cambalear para trás até bater na parede, onde se apoiou firmemente com dedos úmidos, a respiração de repente fraca.

— Sinto muito — murmurou ela debilmente, incapaz de desviar os olhos dos braços do estranho, que ela não conseguiu evitar imaginar envoltos em seu próprio corpo. —Acho que batemos no quarto errado.

— Não — insistiu Peggy de forma truculenta. — Esse é o quarto certo. A patroa me disse...

— Não — disse Sakura , sentindo a cor subir no rosto. — Não, deve haver algum engano...

O lindo e jovem desconhecido olhou para a servente e sorriu, mas não havia nada de engraçado no gesto.

— Vê o que acontece? — Era a voz do Sr. Hugh, mas saindo de um homem que não era o Sr. Hugh, assim como Sakura também não era Sakura .

— Um homem se barbeia e a própria esposa não o reconhece. Entre, querida.

Esticando um daqueles braços longos e bem delineados, o estranho pegou Sakura pelo pulso e desencostou-a da parede, impulsionando-a do corredor em direção ao seu abraço. Confusa, Sakura levantou as duas mãos e encontrou-as pressionadas contra os grossos pelos do peito e os músculos quentes.

Esticando o pescoço, ela olhou para o que eram os inconfundíveis olhos do Sr. Hugh.

— Oi, amor — disse ele, os olhos ônix cintilando maliciosamente.

—Toda arrumada agora, não é?

O atordoamento de Sakura foi rapidamente substituído por uma emoção completamente diferente. Medo. Antes estava preocupada em talvez não conseguir resistir ao Sr. Hugh se ele tentasse seduzi-la. Agora, a preocupação tornou-se completo alarme quando inalou o perfume pouco familiar de homem limpo, quando sentiu a sensação desconhecida de pele recém-barbeada sob os dedos, ouviu a rápida respiração dele quando os bicos dos seus seios acidentalmente roçam o peito aveludado. Isso.

Ela ia escapar, enquanto ainda era capaz.

Em pânico, Sakura retesou o corpo, preparando-se para se afastar e seguir Peggy escada abaixo com uma desculpa pouco convincente de ter esquecido alguma coisa. E então, assim que chegasse aos estábulos, encilharia Violeta e seguiria para casa, com chuva ou sem chuva. Mas uma parte de seu pânico deve ter irradiado para o Sr. Hugh, porque ele segurou seus braços com mais força e puxou-a para ainda mais perto dele.

O queixo dela ficou colado no peito nu, os olhos a apenas centímetros de um mamilo liso e marrom, um pouco escondido sob os pelos. Essa visão causou-lhe ainda mais pânico, mas, embora ela lutasse para se livrar dele, ele mantinha-se firme, falando mamente com Peggy, como se não houvesse uma mulher um tanto selvagem em seus braços.

— Muito obrigado pela gentileza, minha querida — disse ele, colocando uma moeda na palma da mão da garota. — Minha esposa precisa de muito cuidado.

Peggy concordou, olhando pesarosamente para a esposa que tentava se livrar dele.

— A patroa disse que ela vai conseguir passar por isso — assegurou-Ihe Peggy, e o cavaleiro agradeceu-lhe novamente, tão educadamente como se estivesse se dirigindo a uma rainha.

Assim que a garota estava fora do alcance da audição, Sasuke curvou-se e sussurrou no ouvido de Sakura :

— O que diabos há com você? Quase estragou tudo.

Sakura não conseguia pensar em nada além de escapar do toque do peito nu dele, e, com outro movimento frenético, ela estava livre, deixando-o segurando apenas a própria capa.

Mas de algum jeito ela acabou do lado errado da porta! Em vez de estar no corredor, onde poderia ter escapado, estava dentro do quarto! E lá pôde ver tudo com bastante clareza. As armadilhas da sedução já tinham sido montadas.

* * *

Um fogo bramia na lareira, enquanto uma pequena mesa, posta para dois, aquecia-se em seu brilho. Uma pele grossa de urso cobria o chão, e a cama, larga o bastante para três pessoas, tinha uma pilha alta de travesseiros de pena e acolchoados. Velas de cera dispendiosas conferiam um ar romântico ao lugar, uma vez que não eram necessárias com o forte brilho do fogo. Além disso, o quarto estava repleto do aroma de carne assada, que chiava numa vasilha coberta sobre a mesa. Virando-se, ela viu suas calças e sua blusa penduradas em um pino perto da lareira, o que deixava o lugar aconchegante, sem corresponder ao que sabia que inevitavelmente aconteceria ali dentro.

— O que deu em você? — perguntou Sasuke, fechando a porta e colocando a barra no lugar. Sakura soube que o tilintar da tranca de metal foi o barulho que selou o seu destino. — Você parecia assustada como um gato lá fora — resmungou, indo até a cama na qual havia uma blusa branca de linho.

— Qual o problema? A Senhora Pia reconheceu você?

Ele passou a roupa pela cabeça, e Sakura pôde tentadoramente ver de relance os pelos grossos e dourados que havia sob os braços dele. A pele ali não era tão morena quanto a do resto do corpo, e parecia tão sedosa quanto o forro da capa dele.

Abruptamente, os joelhos de Sakura bambearam, e ela sentou-se ao lado da lareira. Com a cabeça aparecendo através da gola da camisa, Sasuke olhou para ela, os cabelos negros longos em um emaranhado úmido em volta do lindo rosto.

— Está tudo bem com você, Sakura ? Está com dor nas costelas novamente? Nunca vi você tão quieta — comentou ele, examinando-a com ar de quem se divertia. Caminhando em direção à mesa, ele levantou uma caneca e passou para ela. Ela pegou sem pensar, esperando que ele não notasse que seus dedos tremiam. — Isso deve soltar um pouco a sua língua — ele disse, com uma desenvoltura jovial. — Dessa vez, não é leite de dragão, mas algo que chamam de cerveja da Ino. Sua irmã Ino, estou certo?

Sakura levou a caneca de madeira aos lábios e experimentou a cerveja. Era de Ino, isso mesmo. Só a sensação dela em sua boca a deixava mais vontade. Pelo menos alguma coisa neste quarto lhe era familiar.

— Acho que deu tudo certo, não foi? — Sasuke deu um sorriso tônico, sentando-se num dos bancos que a Sra. Pitt tinha colocado em volta da mesa e servindo-se de um pão crocante. — Não suspeitaram de nada. Eu disse que não iriam. Você não se parece em da com a Bela Sakura. Na verdade, você fica muito bem-arrumada, considerando o todo.

Ela encarou-o como uma coruja.

— Considerando o quê? — Ela ficou surpresa ao perceber que sua voz estava bastante firme.

— Bem — Sasuke disse, limpando a garganta. — Considerando o que tínhamos em mãos, eu quis dizer. Um vestido amassado, uma cova e um pente, e olhe para você. A dama de um cavalheiro. Você passaria facilmente ela esposa de um conde, para qualquer um...

Sakura quase deixou a caneca cair. Ele sabia? Como poderia saber? Mas não, ele não estava prestando a mínima atenção nela, apenas pegou o pote de queijo no centro da mesa, alheia ao seu nervosismo.

— Você está com fome? — perguntou ele, levantando as tampas examinando as travessas. — Porque tem muita comida aqui. Isso aqui parece carne de veado. Um dos seus, presumo eu. E tem cenouras caramelizadas e nabos assados, e muito pão, e isso parece pastinaca, e...

— Por que você fez a barba? — interrompeu Sakura , mantendo o volume da voz baixo para esconder o medo.

Ele olhou para ela, e Sakura desejou ter ficado de boca fechada. Ela não ficava nem um pouco confortável com aquele olhar cintilante, e aquela curva irônica nos lábios sensuais também não a acalmava.

— Por que eu me barbeei? Porque estava cansado de parecer um ermitão louco. Por quê? Você não gosta de mim assim? - Sakura deu um longo gole na cerveja.

—Você está concluindo — disse ela, com um pouco da rispidez anterior, depois que engoliu — que eu gostava de você antes.

—Verdade — concordou Sasuke, dando uma risadinha. Ele espetou um nabo com sua faca e partiu-o em dois. — Mas realmente tive a sensação de você ter gostado de mim lá no celeiro da fazenda dos Fairchild.

Sakura corou com intensidade, e ficou feliz pelo calor da lareira disfarçar sua cor forte.

— Achei que você fosse bem mais velho — foi tudo o que disse em resposta.

Ela deu de ombros e esticou-se para pegar a cenoura caramelizada.

— Você está desapontada. — Sasuke colocou ruidosamente sua caneca sobre a mesa e olhou para ela incredulamente do outro lado da mesa. — Deus me ajude, você gostava de mim antes, com barba e tudo! - Sakura , tomando cuidado para não olhá-lo, balançou a cabeça.

— Não, você fica muito bem sem barba — disse educadamente.

O que não acrescentou foi que, sem barba, ele parecia alguém de quem manteria uma distância razoável quando estava procurando por um refém, Não se podia sequestrar alguém tão perigosamente bonito. Não, um sequestro desse tipo pode trazer todo tipo de complicações. Na verdade, já tinha trazido.

Olhe para a situação na qual se encontrava agora! Estava jantando — dividindo o mesmo quarto de estalagem — com um homem tão bonito que a fazia ter vontade de saltar a mesa e devorá-lo. Isso tinha sido uma pequena preocupação antes, mas agora... Agora ela tinha de segurar a caneca de cerveja com força para evitar fazer isso.

— Que droga — disse Sasuke, e ela sabia que não estava interpretando mal a expressão pesarosa no rosto dele. —Você gostava mais de mim de barba. — Depois, animando-se, ele deu de ombros. — Vou deixar crescer novamente.

Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Não acho que nos veremos muito depois que você pagar o resgate — disse ela suavemente. - Ele encarou-a.

— Entendo — disse ele de um jeito ofendido.

— Quer dizer, raramente vou para o norte até Caterbury — apressou-se em explicar, fazendo uma pausa para servir-se do ensopado Sra. Pitt, que sabia que não pararia de comer. — E eu não acredito que você vá ter muito tempo para viajar até Stephensgate, tendo de cuidar da propriedade do seu pai.

— Não — disse Sasuke desanimado. — Acho que você está certa.

Sakura não conseguia entender o que o afligia. Ele realmente achava que poderiam ser amigos depois disso? Ora, ela tinha um bom número de amigos homens, mas nenhum deles era como ele. Não era possível ser amiga de um homem tão bonito. Não conseguiria se concentrar em nada, exceto no fato de querer muito beijá-lo.

Ele estava completamente alheio ao efeito que sua beleza provocava nela ou era burro como uma porta.

— Acho — disse Sasuke, bebendo um longo gole de cerveja — que você vai casar com seu ferreiro, então. - Foi a vez de Sakura encará-lo.

— Que ferreiro?

— O ferreiro da aldeia. Aquele com quem você vai ter 13 filhos.

— Ah — Sakura disse. — O bêbado que vai me mandar fazer o jantar e bater em mim se eu não prepará-lo imediatamente? Não, acho que vou me casar com o ferreiro. Já tentei uma vez, sabe.

Ela teve a satisfação de vê-lo deixar a faca cair. Pelo menos, tinha conseguido chocá-lo tanto quanto ele a tinha chocado.

—Você tentou o quê? — ele perguntou, curvando-se para pegar a faca.

— O casamento. — Sakura tomou mais um gole da cerveja. No passado, ela não gostava muito de conversar sobre isso, mas nunca antes tinha tido de manter um companheiro de conversa tão lindo a distância. Sasuke encarou-a, os olhos âmbar, pelo que podia se lembrar, pela primeira vez ficando castanho-escuros.

—Você já foi casada? — perguntou ele lentamente. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, o coração na boca. Deus, ela odiava esse assunto. Mas achava que devia a verdade a ele.

— Brevemente.

— Não acredito — disse ele ironicamente. — Isso é uma maquinação, uma invenção da sua parte apenas para me irritar.

— Como eu queria que fosse uma invenção — disse Sakura. Ela apoiou um cotovelo no tampo da mesa e colocou o queixo na mão.

— Infelizmente, foi muito real.

— Não entendo — declarou Sasuke irritadamente, curvando-se até que seu rosto ficasse a apenas alguns centímetros do dela, — Quantos anos você tem?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Quase 18. E o que isso tem a ver com o que estamos falando? - Ele pareceu preocupado.

— Por quanto tempo você ficou casada?

— Por um dia. - Ele soltou uma risada estrondosa e curvou-se para trás.

— Bem que eu achei. O que aconteceu? O irmão Gaara forçou a anulação quando descobriu? - Ela fez uma cara feia.

— Não, nada disso.

— Então, onde está seu marido? Com certeza, nenhum homem que tenha conseguido ganhar a Bela Sakura iria querer deixá-la escapar.- Sakura franziu a testa.

— Bem, esse deixou. Ele morreu.

— Morreu? — Sasuke sentou-se de forma ereta, os olhos negros novamente presos aos dela tão inexoravelmente quanto uma planta espinhenta. — Como assim, ele morreu?

— Simplesmente morreu, é isso. Como você deve imaginar, não foi uma experiência nada agradável. Então, não tentarei novamente.

— Tentar o que novamente? Casamento? — A voz de Sasuke, assim como a expressão, era incrédula. — Nunca mais?

— Não, nunca. — Logo depois de dizer isso, ela deu uma colherada no seu ensopado e viu que estava delicioso, e acompanhou-o com mais um gole, da cerveja de Ino. De repente, ela pareceu ter recobrado o apetite e comeu vorazmente, ciente de que o cavaleiro a observava, mas tentou ignorá-lo.

Não era fácil.

— Estranho — refletiu Sasuke, depois de um silêncio considerável.

— Nunca teria considerado as calças de couro o luto de uma viúva.

— Por que eu deveria estar de luto por ele? — perguntou ela de forma indignada, experimentando um pedaço de queijo. — Eu não o amava. - Sasuke deixou escapar alguma coisa que pareceu um assovio.

— Parece que não! Quem era esse infeliz que morreu no dia do casamento e com uma mulher que não o amava?

— Não era um ferreiro — admitiu ela.

— Imaginei. Então, foi um casamento arranjado?

— Se você está perguntando se pude dar a minha opinião, não. Não pude, obviamente. Por que me casaria com alguém que não amava? - Ele olhou para o teto.

— As pessoas casam por razões que nada têm a ver com amor, Sakura .

— Ah, é claro. Pessoas como você. — Quando ela percebeu a expressão ofendida, apressou-se em explicar: — Quero dizer, proprietários de terras. Vocês casam por dinheiro ou propriedade. Mas pessoas como eu e minhas irmãs e meu irmão, nós casamos por amor.

— E você acha que nunca vai se apaixonar, Sakura? — A pergunta suave foi acompanhada por um sorriso de uma compaixão tão gentil que, por um momento, Sakura ficou sem ar.

Como esse homem, que a tinha irritado e importunado tanto durante dois dias seguidos, de repente podia fazê-la suspirar com um único olhar, fazê-la corar com uma simples palavra? O olhar dela moveu-se para as mãos em volta da caneca de cerveja, e ela lembrou-se da sensação daqueles dedos fortes e calosos na sua pele.

Era possível estar apaixonada por ele? Quando ele não a estava enlouquecendo de desejo, estava enfurecendo-a com suas palavras. Temia o toque dele porque o desejava e sabia que não seria capaz de resistir novamente se ele a beijasse. Era o homem mais irritante que já tinha visto, um implicante incurável, mas também a fazia rir. Isso era amor? Ela devolveu a pergunta para quem a tinha feito.

— E você? — perguntou. — Algum dia vai se casar?

— Com toda certeza — disse ele. — É meu dever dar continuidade à Linhagem Uchi... Fitz... william.

— E você vai se casar por amor? — provocou Sakura . — Ou por dinheiro?

— Ainda não estou muito certo. — O olhar dele brilhava. — Realmente acho que tenho dinheiro o bastante, você não acha?

— Você realmente parece desperdiçá-lo bastante — concordou Sakura .

— Sim, é um péssimo hábito que tenho. Quando vejo alguma coisa que quero, sei que vou gastar qualquer quantia para poder tê-la. — Ele levantou a jarra que continha a cerveja. — Mais cerveja da Ino ?

Sakura aceitou com um aceno de cabeça, oferecendo sua caneca.

Agora que tinha comido alguma coisa, se sentia mais relaxada Estava ficando lentamente acostumada com a nova aparência do Sr. Hugh, e não lhe parecia mais tão ameaçadora. Ter conversado com ele tinha ajudado. Ainda era o mesmo homem irritante de sempre, porém, com um rosto mais bonito.

Sasuke serviu-a do resto da cerveja, e ela soprou o colarinho espumoso enquanto observava Sasuke comer o que ainda havia no prato. E ele tinha comido menos que ela, e tinha o dobro do seu tamanho. E ela gostaria de saber o que o atormentava.

— O que você achou? — perguntou ela, indicando a cerveja. Sasuke sorriu, embora o sorriso não tenha atingido seus olhos.

— Uma bebida, em geral, muito fina. Não forte demais. Fico honrado por ser sequestrado para que seja feito mais dela.

Sakura deu uma risadinha, mas se segurou, percebendo que não deveria ter bebido tanto de estômago vazio.

— Como está a sua costela? — perguntou Sasuke. Sakura sorriu para ele sonolentamente.

— Bem — ela disse.

— Você quer que eu a enfaixe novamente antes de irmos para a cama?- Antes de irmos para a cama. Como aquilo soava doméstico! Como se fossem casados havia muito tempo, indo para a cama juntos todas as noites.

— Não, obrigada — disse Sakura , e ela não conseguia pensar no jeito íntimo com que os dedos investigavam a pele dela sem corar. Ela tinha ficado tantas vezes corada nessa noite que ele devia achar seu rosto carregava sempre o tom vermelho.

— Sakura — disse ele, mas, quando ela olhou para o rosto dele, e estava indecifrável. Ele desviou o olhar rapidamente. — Deixe para lá. Ele levantou-se, e as pernas do banco rasparam no chão.

— A Sra. Pitt disse para deixarmos as louças no corredor.

— Ah — disse Sakura , colocando a caneca sobre a mesa. — Deixe-me fazer isso.

— Não, eu faço — disse o Sr. Hugh, de forma um pouco mal humorada, ela achou.

* * *

O cavaleiro moreno recolheu as louças e carregou-as, chacoalhando, a porta, onde se curvou para empilhá-las no corredor. Ele fez várias viagens, sem dizer mais uma palavra para ela. Sakura desejou saber o que tinha feito para ofendê-lo. Talvez não devesse ter-lhe contado sobre seu casamento fracassado. Era um assunto sobre o qual sempre odiava falar. O fato de tê-lo trazido à tona com ele a surpreendeu.

Ele parecia ter um talento para fazê-la falar de assuntos que normalmente preferia que fossem esquecidos. Talvez essa fosse uma das razões que a faziam gostar dele. Tinha a sensação de que podia dizer qualquer coisa para ele, por mais assombrosa que fosse. que ele não pensaria mal dela.

Mas obviamente ela fizera alguma coisa para irritá-lo, porque ele estava empenhado em evitar olhar para ela. Bem, se ele queria ficar de mau humor, ela não o impediria. Dando de ombros, Sakura saiu da frente da lareira e foi até a cama, apertando experimentalmente o colchão de penas. Não conseguia dormir numa cama macia demais. Essa parecia dura, mas não desconfortável.

Sakura sentiu que tinham tido sorte de terem encontrado um quarto livre numa noite tão horrível, mesmo que tivessem de dividi-lo.

Havia uma única janela no quarto, muito parecida com a de seu quarto na casa do moinho, embora menor. Essa tinha um vidro ondulado e caro, contra a qual a chuva e o vento do lado de fora batiam. Na única vidraça que não estava lascada, Sakura podia ver seu reflexo, uma garota magra em um vestido cor de creme com ma grande pedra verde pendurada no pescoço. O cabelo rosado formava uma trança única que atravessava o ombro direito.

Ela parecia, mesmo a seus próprios olhos, pequena e lamentavelmente indefesa Isso, no entanto, era apenas uma distorção do vidro, porque Sakura sabia que estava longe de ser indefesa.

Quando a porta se fechou e a tranca voltou para o lugar, Sakura não se mexeu e ficou observando o reflexo do Sr. Hugh. Não ficou completamente surpresa quando o viu caminhar na sua direção. Com o coração palpitante, ela virou-se para encará-lo. Sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Também sabia que não tinha a intenção de impedir que isso acontecesse. Deus a ajude — ela agora entendia exatamente por que Ino tinha agido de forma tão estúpida com aquele trovador.

E, ainda assim, parecia não haver absolutamente nada que pudesse impedi-la de fazer exatamente a mesma coisa com esse tipo de homem irritantemente lindo de morrer... mas um tipo de cavaleiro frustrante, que faria a coisa certa com ela, mesmo que isso significava distraí-la.

* * *

— Sakura — disse ele novamente, e dessa vez reconheceu o desejo na voz dele. Combinava com o que ela sentia no próprio coração, no palpitar das veias que pulsavam —, eu sei que dei minha ara que não tocaria em você, mas...

Sakura não estava completamente certa de como tudo chegou a acontecer Pareceu-lhe que num minuto ela estava de pé olhando para ele, perguntando-se se ele pararia de falar e simplesmente faria, pelo amor de Deus... ...e no outro estava nos braços dele, Ela não sabia quem tinha se do primeiro, ela ou ele.

Mas de repente seus braços estavam em volta do pescoço dele,puxando a sua cabeça na direção de seu corpo, os dedos emaranhados no cabelo macio de Sasuke, os lábios já abertos para recebê-lo.

Aqueles braços fortes e bronzeados, os que tinha desejado tanto em volta dela, a aprisionaram, prendendo-a tão perto do seu peito largo que ela mal conseguia respirar. Não que ela fosse poder recuperar o fôlego, pois ele a beijava tão intensamente, com tanta urgência, como se a qualquer momento ela fosse ser arrancada dele. Ele parecia estar com medo de que fossem ser interrompidos novamente. Mas Sakura percebeu, com uma satisfação que certamente deixaria o irmão chocado, que ainda tinham a noite toda pela frente.

Consequentemente, ela prolongou o beijo, conduzindo uma lenta oração daqueles braços que tanto admirava. Ora, eles realmente tinham cada centímetro tão perfeito quanto ela imaginara.

Abruptamente, Sasuke ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ela e as orbes tinham ficado de um verde ainda mais intenso que o da esmeralda em volta do pescoço da menina. Ela estava ofegante, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente, a cor intensa sobre as bochechas do rosto. Ela viu a interrogação no olhar dele e entendeu muito bem. Ele não sabia que ela já tinha tomado uma decisão, que tinha sido irrevogavelmente tomada no segundo em que o tinha visto sem aquela barba, e seu coração — ou, de qualquer maneira, algo muito parecido com seu coração — estava perdido para sempre.

Bem, talvez sua decisão tenha sido tomada no segundo em que aquela tranca foi colocada no lugar. Qual era a diferença? Eram estranhos em um lugar estranho — bem, estranho o suficiente. Ninguém nunca saberia disso.

Não era hora para seu senso de cavalheirismo estranhamente fora de lugar.

— Não agora — ela resmungou, sabendo muito bem por que ele tinha parado de beijá-la e o que seu olhar questionador sugeria. — Meu Deus, homem, é tarde demais para isso.

O que quer que Sasuke tenha planejado dizer, a exclamação impaciente de Sakura silenciou-o para sempre em relação ao assunto. Com o corpo dela apoiado novamente em seus braços, Sasuke salpicou de beijos o rosto e a pele

macia sob as orelhas, a boca traçando uma linha escaldante do início do pescoço à gola do vestido. Sakura , ainda ansiosa pelo gosto dos lábios dele nos dela, puxou o rosto dele novamente em direção ao dela, depois arfou quando os dedos dele fecharam-se em um dos seios firmes.

A sensação da boca dele devorando-a e das mãos em seus seios excitados ameaçava dominá-la. Era exatamente como tinha suspeitado que fosse ser... só que muito mais. O quarto parecia balançar ao seu redor como se tivesse bebido demais da cerveja de Ino, e Sasuke permanecia a única coisa fixa e sólida dentro de sua linha de visão. Ela prendeu-se a ele, querendo alguma coisa... e só estava começando a saber o que isso era.

Em seguida, quando o joelho dele posicionou-se no meio de suas pernas fracas e ela sentiu a coxa firme dele no lugar onde as pernas se uniam, a sensação que atravessou seu corpo foi algo que nunca tinha sentido antes.

De repente, ela entendeu. Tudo.

E depois disso só viu as mãos dele sob seu vestido, e ele a levantou no ar. Sakura deu um grito instintivo quando sua cabeça aproximou-se das vigas de madeira do teto, depois gemeu quando a boca de Sasuke pressionou-se calorosamente contra um de seus mamilos, acariciando-o com a língua através do linho do vestido. Rindo, ela olhou para ele, admirando o rosto barbeado por esse novo ângulo, pois se sentiu culpada por ter dado risada. Com certeza, o que estavam prestes a fazer não era engraçado...

E, em seguida, de repente, ele jogou-a na cama, onde ela quicou por alguns segundos antes de ele juntar-se a ela, livre da camisa e das calças.

Sakura parou de rir imediatamente. Já tinha visto homens nus antes — ela e as irmãs tinham feito sua parte espiando o lago da aldeia —, mas nunca um homem tão incrivelmente bem-feito quanto Hugh Fitzwilliam de Caterbury.

Todo bronzeado do sol egípcio, a pele esticava-se sobre músculos rígidos, danificada apenas por algumas marcas de machucados, havia muito tempo cicatrizados, mas com uma péssima aparência. Os pêlos castanhos que cobriam seu peito e seus braços também cobriam as pernas, e um trecho de pelos grossos que se aninhavam entre as pernas dele, onde...

Sakura levantou rapidamente o olhar, os lábios se abrindo. Mas Sasuke não iria dar-lhe chance para reconsiderar. Levantando a saia do vestido até acima dos joelhos, ele tirou as botas dela com um puxão rápido e preciso. Mas Sakura não seria distraída. Levantando-se pelos cotovelos, ela disse:

— Talvez...

Mas Sasuke estava com um de seus pés nus na mão e tinha começado a beijar sua curva delicada. Sakura arfou e tentou puxar o pé da mão dele, assustada com a intensidade do que sentia e com a reação instantânea do seu corpo.

Mas Sasuke parou de beijar a sola de seu pé somente para faz uma trilha calorosa de beijos na perna dela, a língua marcando com fogo as batatas da perna, a parte de trás dos joelhos e o meio das pernas...

Foi nesse momento que Sakura deitou sobre o travesseiro, certa de quem ele não pararia. Isso com certeza já tinha ido longe demais. Mas, em vez de parar, Sasuke segurou um lado da cintura puxando-a para que ela se sentasse, e, em um único e experiente movimento, passou o vestido sobre a cabeça dela, deixando-a n para seu olhar — nada além de um pingente de esmeralda — e pari seu toque.

Sakura instantaneamente tentou cobrir-se com as mãos por questões de modéstia, esquecendo-se de que ele já a tinha visto despida lá na cachoeira e de que, em primeiro lugar, tudo isso tinha sido ideia dela. Mas Sasuke continuou segurando a cintura dela e, um segundo depois, aquele peso masculino estava pressionando-a contra a cama, tornando a fuga impossível.

Novamente, as pernas fortes dele apertavam a macia fenda que havia entre suas pernas e, novamente, ela sentiu uma onda de desejo por todo o corpo. Em resposta, ela arqueou-se instintivamente contra ele, e pareceu-lhe que apenas uns segundos depois, em vez da coxa, era a cabeça aveludar de seu pênis que a pressionava.

Inicialmente, Sakura pensou, baseada na sua primeira opinião sobre o assunto, que incorporar a extensão de Sasuke fosse ser uma tarefa árdua. Mas agora percebia que não estava se importando com isso... o desejo sobrepujava quaisquer ansiedade e inibição.

Quanto a Sasuke, ele pareceu alheio à hesitação inicial de Sakura. Com a boca quente na sua, deslizou suavemente para dentro dela Sakura arfou, reconhecendo que talvez isso não fosse ser tão fácil quanto estava imaginando... até que, escutando a rápida inspiração dela, ele recuou um pouco e olhou para a incerteza dela, e ela percebeu que, na verdade, estava errada.

Podia recebê-lo por inteiro sem ser rasgada ao meio... e também a dor da perda da virgindade — que aparentemente tinha sido perdida havia muito tempo, sem dúvida alguma no dorso de Violeta — tinha sido imensamente exagerada pelas irmãs. Agora, apenas sentia-se completamente preenchida por ele, e a necessidade de alívio era a maior preocupação de Sakura .

Mas Sasuke parecia não saber disso.

— Sakura? — perguntou ele, incerto, louco para continuar, mas não sem ter absoluta certeza de quais eram os sentimentos dela em relação àquilo; embora realmente esperasse que ela estivesse disposta. — Você está...

Em vez de responder verbalmente, ela arqueou o corpo na direção do dele, silenciando-o com os lábios e informando-lhe seu desejo. E Sasuke, com um gemido que pareceu ser de triunfo, embora fosse difícil de dizer, pois foi abafado pela boca de Sakura , penetrou-a profundamente.

Ela alcançou o clímax quase que imediatamente, gritando na boca dele conforme ondas e mais ondas de prazer lançavam-se sobre ela. O clímax dele chegou apenas alguns segundos depois. Com o coração palpitante e a respiração ofegante, suas primeiras palavras eram de preocupação quando perguntou com a voz rouca:

— Machuquei você, Sakura ?

— Se você me machucou? — repetiu ela, ainda tonta. — Devo dizer que não.

A cabeça relaxou de alívio, até encostar-se no ombro delgado dela. Sakura não sabia por quanto tempo ficaram deitados assim, as o fogo morreu e se transformou em um brilho avermelhado, e todas as velas tinham queimado atém o fim quando Sasuke finalmente ergueu a cabeça e beijou-a novamente, dessa vez com suavidade.

—Você mudou de ideia no último minuto, não mudou? — foi sua observação inesperada.

Sakura esticou-se para tirar alguns fiapos longos de cabelos negros dos olhos dele.

— Só por um segundo. — Ela fez uma pausa, envergonhada. — Era uma situação aterrorizante — Continuou de forma vaga. — Não acreditava que pudesse ser feito, ou que, se pudesse, eu sobreviveria depois de fazer. Mas sobrevivi — ela deu de ombros —, e gostei.

—Você é uma mulher estranha, Sakura Haruno — disse Sasuke, um dedo traçando lentamente círculos em volta do ombro dela, lançando tremores para o braço inteiro. — Teimosa de tantas maneiras, com suas calças de couro, sua caça ilegal e seu temperamento. Mas, por baixo de tudo isso, tão gentil e solidária...

Sakura suspirou. Ele era muito pesado, e, agora que o desejo havia sido saciado e que não estava mais apoiada pela paixão, seu peso não podia mais aguentar o dele. Ela apertou um dedo no quadril nu de Sasuke.

— Sai — disse ela, e Sasuke amavelmente saiu de cima dela, mas, envolvendo um braço moreno em volta de sua cintura, trouxe-a para perto dele, até que o corpo dela ficasse encostado na curva do seu, as costas no seu peito, o braço sob o queixo dela. Ele soltou um suspiro de satisfação que ela não tinha entendido até ver uma mancha avermelhada bem fraquinha no colchão.

— Oh, não! — gritou ela com desânimo, levantando-se por um cotovelo.

— A Sra. Pitt não vai gostar nada disso- Sasuke puxou-a para si novamente e examinou a mancha acima do ombro dela com alguma surpresa.

Aparentemente, aquilo não tinha sido a fonte de seu bom humor.

— Explique para mim novamente — perguntou ele, uma sobrancelha negra erguida. — Como uma viúva pode ser virgem?

—Já disse para você — falou ela, sonolenta. — Só fui casada por um dia. Meu marido morreu antes. Bem, antes.

— Que homem desafortunado — murmurou Sasuke, apertando os lábios no lugar abaixo de sua orelha que fazia seus dedos do pé se curvarem de prazer.

— Não se preocupe com a Sra. Pitt e com os lençóis. Vou deixar uma moeda para ela como recompensa.

Sakura sorriu novamente, os olhos sendo forçados a se fechar, o último pensamento consciente antes de o sono dominá-la foi que era estranho como seus corpos se encaixavam tão bem, o dela e o do Sr. Hugh. Era quase como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_— Você não entende — disse ela agitada. — Ele vai me matar!_

_— Ele não vai colocar a mão em você — garantiu-lhe Sasuke._

_Gaara olhando furioso para Sasuke com olhos verdes estreitos que eram a cópia dos da irmã, resmungou:_

_— É este o cretino, Fairchild?- Do meio do grupo de cunhados saiu Pain Fairchild, segurando nervosamente um chapéu desbotado nas mãos._

_— Sim, Gaara — gaguejou. — Foi dele que falei para você._

_— Tire as mãos da minha irmã, senhor — falou Gaara rispidamente. — E desça da montaria. Tenho um assunto para acertar com você._

_— Gaara! — gritou Sakura, todo o medo esquecido quando se apressou para defender Sasuke. — Como você ousa falar assim com o Sr. Hugh! Peça desculpas imediatamente!_

_— Não vou me desculpar coisa nenhuma. O nome dele não é Hugh e não tem nenhum senhor por aqui. Vai tirar as mãos da minha irmã, homem, ou eu mesmo vou ter que tirá-la daí?_

_— O que você disse? O nome dele não é Hugh? — A voz de Sakura estava repleta de escárnio. —Você não sabe do que está falando. O nome dele é Hugh Fitzwilliam, e ele é um cavaleiro que acabou de voltar das Cruzadas. Mora em Caterbury._

_— Não é, Sakura — resmungou o xerife Uzumaki, o homem que Sakura tanto temia. — Por que você não desce daí, __Sakura, e deixa suas irmãs a levarem para dentro?_

* * *

****

Desculpa a demora! Muitas coisas para resolver! Vida de vestibulando não é mole, não.

**E o que acharam desse capítulo enorme de grande?**

**Eu simplesmente amei ele *w* Não sei vocês, haha.**

**Queria saber quem vocês acham quem foi o maridão da Sakura? Me contem suas suspeitas!** **E o que acharam da primeira vez da nossa caçadora ?**

**Deixei um spoiler grandão para vocês, então já sabem próximo cápitulo, Sasuke x Gaara **

**Huuum mal perdem por esperar hsuahsauhs**

**Até o próximo**

**Kissus de avelã**


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer: _Naruto não é meu, mesmo que eu queira muito._  
_E o enredo de também não, Liberte Meu Coração pertence a maravilhosa Meg Cabot e eu somente juntei duas coisas que amo muito e vamos ver no que vai dar._

* * *

**Liberte Meu Coração**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Nove **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo Nove

Na manhã seguinte, Sasuke achou engraçado quando Sakura acordou lentamente a seu lado, ficou tensa e tentou se afastar, como se nada tivesse mudado entre os dois. Segurando seu braço, puxou-a de volta para a cama, e ela começou a dar risadinhas e foi cedendo assim que ele a fez se lembrar do prazer que o corpo dele era capaz de lhe dar.

Sasuke tinha certeza de que nunca tinha encontrado uma mulher tão apaixonada na cama quanto Sakura Haruno, que dava e recebia em iguais proporções. Era tão audaciosa quanto a mais vulgar prostitutas e, no entanto, gentil como a virgem inexperiente que antes de Sasuke roubar-lhe a inocência.

Mas ela parecia não se arrepender das horas que tinham passado juntos. Na verdade, quando olhou para ele agora, com aqueles olhos enevoados, eles pareciam repletos de satisfação, como se tivessem descoberto a melhor de todas as brincadeiras.

Ao olhar para a pele branca de Sakura, que chegava a ficar transparente à luz do sol da manhã que entrava através da única janela do quarto, Sasuke não conseguiu pensar em nada além de fazer amor com ela novamente.

Estava exatamente como quando tinha acordado na manhã anterior, a única diferença era que hoje podia ir ao encontro do seu desejo. E ele fez isso, imediatamente, jurando para si mesmo que era um prazer que sentiria todas as manhãs, pelo maior tempo possível. Passando a mão entre as pernas delgadas de Sakura, Sasuke abaixou o rosto para colar os lábios nos dela. Ela retesou o corpo ante a pressão dos dedos dele, como ele sabia que ela faria, então derreteu-se contra eles um minuto depois, quando a outra mão moveu par acariciar os pequenos seios de Sakura, Guiando-a com as mãos, Sasuke fez com que ela montasse nele, e, quando a estreiteza sedosa fechou-se em volta dele, revestindo-o com seu calor, foi a vez dele se retorcer.

A trança que Peggy tinha feito nos cabelos dela na noite anterior já tinha desmanchado durante o ato de amor e agora todos aqueles gloriosos cachos rosados caíam em volta do rosto e dos ombros, formando uma cortina com um perfume delicioso em volta dos dois conforme se movimentavam juntos. Sasuke observou o rosto lindo de Sakura quando ela alcançou mais uma vez o clímax, e segurou seus quadris delgados, penetrando cada vez mais fundo, até finalmente acompanhou-a em um prazer irracional.

Dessa vez foi ela quem soltou o corpo sobre ele, que a envolveu seus braços, maravilhando-se com a beleza de ossos delicados e desejando saber como uma dama tão pequenina era capaz de suscitar esse desejo violento dentro dele. Ele sentia como se nunca fosse ter o desejo por ela saciado, e esse era um pensamento muito sério.

Afinal de contas, ele não era Hugh Fitzwilliam, um simples cavaleiro de Caterbury. Era Sasuke, conde de Stephensgate, e esta garota era a filha de seu moleiro, Sakura Haruno, embora não soubesse disso, era sua vassala e ele tinha o dever feudal de proteger e alimentar seus vassalos.

É verdade, seu pai tinha abusado desse mesmo povo que tinha jurado proteger, mas Sasuke não era o pai e consertaria todos os erros cometidos por lorde Fugaku assim que chegasse a Stephensgate. No entanto, isso não mudava o fato de que tinha deflorado essa menina, um ato que a deixava sem condições de se casar com qualquer outro homem.

Não que Sasuke fosse permitir que esse casamento acontecesse.

Não, Sakura Haruno e seu destino eram sua responsabilidade agora, e sua única preocupação era como faria para que abandonasse as calças de couro. Ficava muito charmosa com elas, mas certamente não permitiria que a esposa andasse por aí vestida de garoto para que um homem qualquer olhasse para ela com desejo. Não, teria de começar a usar vestidos, como o que tinha usado na noite anterior, aquele que tinha se agarrado às curvas dela de forma tão tentadora.

Sakura esticou-se feito um gato sobre o corpo dele e disse:

— Se quisermos chegar a Stephensgate antes do anoitecer, temos de ir embora logo - Sasuke sorriu e deu uma palmada nas nádegas nuas de Sakura.

— Ainda sou seu prisioneiro, certo?

— Não aja como se nada tivesse acontecido. — Ela desceu do corpo dele, apoiando a cabeça sobre seu peito nu, e olhou para sua fonte de prazer, agora relaxada sobre a coxa de Sasuke. — Acho que agora entendo Ino um pouco melhor — disse Sakura de forma pensativa.

Sasuke olhou para os cílios compridos e a boca pequena e expressiva de Sakura.

—Você está falando sobre o fato de como ela ficou grávida?

— Sim. Antes não conseguia entender como ela pôde fazer uma coisa dessas, mas agora vejo como deve ter acontecido. Quer dizer, se Sai Mallory a tiver agradado tanto quanto você me agradou.

* * *

Por um instante, Sasuke ficou tentado a lhe dizer a verdade sobre sua identidade. Afinal de contas, Sakura agora podia estar tão grávida quanto a irmã, e Sasuke queria deixá-la segura de que, se fosse esse o caso, não precisava se preocupar com o destino da criança. Mas, de alguma maneira, acabou que a revelação de que ele era o conde de Stephensgate poderia estragar o que estava sendo uma das manhãs mais agradáveis que tinha na lembrança.

E então permaneceu em silêncio, observando Sakura se levantar e começar a caminhar pelo quarto, tão despreocupada com a nudez quanto tinha estado na cachoeira.

Eles se lavaram e se vestiram, e Sakura colocou seu disfarce de esposa mais uma vez, desta vez sendo mais difícil devido aos frequentes carinhos de Sasuke. Vê-la de vestido o deixava inegavelmente louco de desejo novamente, e o que teria levado apenas alguns minutos levou mais de uma hora. Quando saíram de Dorchester, Sakura cavalgando sentada de lado na sela por causa da saia do vestido, o sol estava alto no sudoeste, todas as nuvens do dia anterior desaparecidas, o céu um vasto dossel azul.

Sakura conversou amavelmente sobre a sorte que tiveram por ninguém tê-la reconhecido. Também por não terem reconhecido sua montaria.

Aparentemente, Violeta era tão conhecida quanto a própria Sakura, mas Sasuke só a escutava parcialmente. Em vez disso, admirava a maneira como a luz do sol ressaltava as mechas róseas dos cachos de Sakura. Sasuke pegou-se admirando a esmeralda entre os seios dela, brilhando sob os raios de sol, aninhada tão confortavelmente onde uma hora antes ele tinha apoiado o rosto.

Tais pensamentos, ele disse a si mesmo, eram sentimentais e nauseantes, e não conseguia entender por que estava no mundo da lua por causa desta garota, quando já a tinha levado para a cama. Normalmente se curava de qualquer admiração por uma mulher no momento em que terminava de fazer amor com ela, mas sua afeição por esta parecia aumentar a cada hora que passava. Fazer amor com ela só tinha acrescentado combustível a seus sentimentos. Estava realmente num estado deplorável, e ele sabia, com o coração apertado, que só havia uma cura para isso.

* * *

Já tinham cavalgado por algum tempo até que Sakura reclamou de uma câimbra na perna e insistiu em que parassem para que pudesse colocar as calças. Sasuke revirou os olhos, desejando ter queimado aquela roupa de couro na estalagem enquanto ela dormia, mas a visão das nádegas nuas de

Sakura sob a luz do sol o fez se esquecer de sua desaprovação, e ele desceu do cavalo e juntou-se a ela na pequena moita onde ela tinha se escondido para trocar de roupa.

Fazer amor ao ar livre nunca tinha sido muito prazeroso para Sasuke, pois suas companhias tinham invariavelmente reclamado de bainhas sujas e do chão duro. Mas Sakura não pareceu se preocupar com nada disso assim que ele conseguiu excitá-la a um ponto em que não importava o que havia debaixo deles. A princípio, ela ficou relutante, então ele tocou o meio de suas pernas e ela pareceu se derreter para ele, tornando-se tão maleável quanto um gatinho.

Era um dado interessante que Sasuke pretendia não esquecer em ocasiões futuras. Seria uma ferramenta conveniente de usar, pensou, para acalmar sua ira quando ele revelasse a verdadeira identidade.

Depois dessa breve pausa fazendo amor na floresta, Sakura, de repente carinhosa, concordou com a sugestão que ele fez de que ela cavalgasse na sela na frente dele, assim ficariam sentados juntos até que entrassem em Stephensgate algumas horas depois.

* * *

Sakura ocupou-se em apontar as divisas da propriedade, orgulhosamente exibindo a aldeia e a propriedade à sua volta, e Sasuke, que não via seu lar havia mais de dez anos, apreciou o passeio. A aldeia parecia menor do que quando a deixara, ao invés de maior, os chalés menores e as pessoas mais velhas — muito mais velhas. Ficou chocado quando Sakura contou-lhe, descrevendo o padre da paróquia de forma não muito respeitosa, o fato de Fat Maude, com quem Sasuke aprendeu tudo o que sabia sobre a arte de satisfazer uma mulher, ainda estar conduzindo seu negócio no chalé do outro lado da aldeia.

Mas ficou ainda mais chocado quando fizeram uma curva e se aproximaram do moinho, situado próximo ao suave curso do rio e parecendo muito como era dez anos atrás, quando Sasuke passava por ele sem pensar nem um pouco em seus moradores, um dos quais ele agora tinha montado bem intimamente na mesma sela que ele. Reunidos no jardim em frente a uma casa simples de dois andares, havia um grupo de homens e montarias, inclusive, ele soube quando Sakura retesou o corpo à sua frente e sussurrou, o xerife.

— Ah, não — resmungou Sakura, afundando o rosto nas mãos.

— E todos os meus cunhados. O que acham que eu fiz agora?

Sasuke manteve as mãos bem apertadas na cintura dela, guiando Skinner com firmeza em direção à casa e ao grupo de homens amontoados do lado de fora. Eles também pareciam um bando de valentões, cada um maior que o outro, e todos apontando e olhando furiosos para eles.

— O que quer que achem, sei que você é inocente — disse ele, tentando evitar que a voz revelasse que na verdade estava se divertindo. — Faz três dias que você está comigo. Á não ser que seja algo que você tenha feito antes de partir.

Mas a confiança de Sasuke foi quebrada por um grito estrondoso. Um homem separou-se do grupo e veio correndo na direção deles. Sasuke reconheceu-o por causa dos cabelos bem ruivos e a expressão furiosa. O irmão Gaara. Não havia dúvida quanto a isso.

— Sakura!

O homem era surpreendentemente alto, quase tão alto, Sasuke concluiu calmamente, quanto ele. Ele era forte também, tinha os ombros musculosos dos anos carregando sacos de trigo e farinha. Quando Sasuke fez Skinner parar na frente da gamela de água, o irmão Gaara e uma meia dúzia de outros homens se aproximavam a um passo nada moderado, os rostos furiosos.

Sasuke sentiu que Sakura estava ficando em pânico, e, como se ela fosse um pônei nervoso, ele fez "shhhhhh" para ela.

— Você não entende — disse ela agitada. — Ele vai me matar!

— Ele não vai colocar a mão em você — garantiu-lhe Sasuke. Gaara parou a mais ou menos uns 30 centímetros da gamela, e, olhando furioso para Sasuke com olhos cinza estreitos que eram a cópia dos da irmã, resmungou:

— É este o cretino, Fairchild?

Do meio do grupo de cunhados saiu Pain Fairchild, segurando nervosamente um chapéu desbotado nas mãos.

— Sim, Gaara — gaguejou. — Foi dele que falei para você.

— Tire as mãos da minha irmã, senhor — falou Gaara rispidamente. — E desça da montaria. Tenho um assunto para acertar com você.

— Gaara! — gritou Sakura, todo o medo esquecido quando se apressou para defender Sasuke. — Como você ousa falar assim com o Sr. Hugh! Peça desculpas imediatamente!

— Não vou me desculpar coisa nenhuma — declarou Gaara, as mãos enormes fechadas em punhos nas laterais do corpo. — O nome dele não é Hugh e não tem nenhum senhor por aqui. Vai tirar as mãos da minha irmã, homem, ou eu mesmo vou ter que tirá-la daí?

Sasuke não estava mais achando graça. A presença de Pain Fairchild só podia significar uma coisa: que seu criado Tobi tinha contado o que tinha visto no celeiro da fazenda... mas o beijo roubado de Sasuke tinha sido interpretado pelos protetores de Sakura como algo consideravelmente mais sério. Ele percebeu que Gaara tinha todo o direito de estar furioso com ele, embora a provocação fosse mal interpretada.

— O que você disse? O nome dele não é Hugh? — A voz de Sakura estava repleta de escárnio. —Você não sabe do que está falando. O nome dele é Hugh Fitzwilliam, e ele é um cavaleiro que acabou de voltar das Cruzadas. Mora em Caterbury.

— Não é, Sakura — resmungou um homem quase tão grande quanto Gaara, mas um pouco mais corpulento. Pela riqueza das vestimentas, Sasuke julgou que este deveria ser o xerife Uzumaki, o homem que Sakura tanto temia. No entanto, ele parecia ter certa preocupação com a garota, pois, quando olhou para ela, a boca dele formou uma expressão séria em meio a uma barba loira e cerrada, embora cuidadosamente aparada. — Por que você não desce daí, Sakura, e deixa suas irmãs a levarem para dentro?

Sasuke viu Sakura erguer a cabeça. Havia cinco mulheres reunidas na entrada da casa, coroadas por cabelos vermelho-fogo ou róseos , exceto uma, que usava tranças de um dourado pálido. Esta ele julgou ser Ino, porque estava chorando compulsivamente e resmungando:

— A culpa é minha! Oh, Sakura, você me perdoa?

— Não vão me levar a lugar algum — anunciou Sakura com teimosia, afundando as mãos na crina de Skinner — até alguém me dizer o que está acontecendo.

Sasuke inclinou-se para falar ao ouvido dela:

— Sakura, é melhor você fazer o que o xerife está dizendo. É um assunto para ser resolvido entre homens. Vá para dentro com suas irmãs.

— Não há assunto para ser resolvido — declarou Sakura, irritada. O olhar esverdeado varreu o grupo de homens até aterrissar no que ela procurava. —Pain Fairchild, que histórias você anda espalhando sobre mim?

— Nada além da verdade, senhora — insistiu o fazendeiro, nervoso. — Meu garoto Tobi viu tudo.

— Seu garoto Tobi não viu nada — disse ela com desdém e de forma um tanto corajosa, considerando que estava contando uma grande mentira.

— Nada! Ele disse que viu este homem beijando você — declarou Gaara, cutucando Sasuke com um dedo furioso — e que depois você bateu nele, tentando fugir dos seus braços. Mas, quando Tobi levou Pain para o lado de fora alguns segundos depois, você já tinha ido embora, levada à força por este cretino.

— Esse é o bando de mentiras mais ridículo que já ouvi em toda a minha vida — ela escarneceu. — E verdade que nos beijamos, mas não foi contra a minha vontade, e quanto a ser levada...

— Sakura — disse o xerife calmamente. — Fui a Caterbury de manhã. Nunca existiu nenhum Sr. Hugh Fitzwilliam por lá. Não existe nenhuma família Fitzwilliam a quilômetros de distância.

Sasuke sentiu, mais do que ouviu, Sakura arfar. Tinha ficado imóvel como uma estátua na sela na frente dele. Isso, ele sabia, era ruim. Muito, muito ruim.

Para ele.

— Agora, seja uma boa garota — continuou o xerife — e desça daí para que possamos falar em particular com esse homem. - Sasuke cutucou Sakura gentilmente.

— Faça o que ele esta pedindo, querida. Explico depois, mas, agora, vá para junto das suas irmãs.

O rosto de Sakura expressava tanta tristeza que Sasuke teve vontade de agarrá-la em seu peito e confortá-la.

Mas ele não estava completamente certo de que nesse momento em particular tal gesto seria bem-vindo. A mão de Sakura tinha ido parar no cabo da faca de sua cintura. Dividida entre duas ordens, ela hesitou, olhando primeiro para o irmão e depois para Sasuke.

—Vá — insistiu ele. —Tudo vai ficar bem, prometo.

Revirando os olhos, Sakura passou a perna em volta do pescoço de Skinner e saltou no chão com leveza. Ainda nem tinha conseguido ficar de pé e Gaara Haruno já estava em cima dela, a fúria fazendo com que a agarrasse pelos ombros com brutalidade.

— Que loucura é essa? — perguntou ele, sacudindo a pequena garota em seus braços. — No que você estava pensando, sua estúpida, garota estúpida?

Estas foram, muito provavelmente, as últimas palavras que Gaara Haruno pronunciou. O que ele viu em seguida foi Sakura sendo puxada dos braços dele e uma lâmina de 60 centímetros sendo pressionada no seu pescoço.

Sasuke tinha puxado a espada e desmontado antes que qualquer um pudesse se mexer, a reação dele, de uma segunda natureza, aprimorada por uma década de guerra. Empurrando Sakura para trás de seu corpo, ficou entre o irmão e a irmã, a espada frouxa na mão, mas a expressão do rosto perigosa.

—Você pode despejar toda a culpa que quiser em cima de mim, irmão Gaara — disse Sasuke, a voz gélida em meio a sua calma mortal. — Mas não toque na garota. Ela é inocente de qualquer malfeito, e o único homem que pode colocar a mão nela sou eu.

— Que diabos é isso? — explodiu Gaara com uma energia admirável para um homem que tinha uma lâmina apontada para si.— Ela é minha irmã!

— Ela vai ser minha esposa — informou-lhe Sasuke.

Atrás dele, ele escutou Sakura respirar fundo em protesto, mas a única pessoa para quem tinha olhos neste momento era para o moleiro. Ele viu os olhos cinzentos do jovem se arregalarem de raiva e quase sentiu pena dele. Era algo terrível, ele imaginou, perder a irmã para um total estranho.

Mas Sasuke não conseguia enxergar o que o homem tenha feito para merecer um tratamento melhor. Afinal de contas, ele havia permitido que Sakura usasse aquelas malditas calças de couro, atraindo todo tipo de desastre. O irmão Gaara tinha sorte de que nada mais perigoso tenha acontecido com ela.

* * *

— Ora, ora, ora. — O xerife Uzumaki deu uma risada, juntando mãos com palmadas ressoantes. — Isso já é completamente diferente. Estupro, afinal de contas, é crime. Mas casamento é causa de celebração. Guarde sua espada, jovem. Gaara não vai encostar um dedo na garota... Vai, Gaara?- Parecia que a única pessoa na qual Gaara queria colocar as mãos era Sasuke.

— Não vou tocar nela — disse ele. — Mas esse homem só casa m ela por cima do meu cadáver.

— Isso pode ser resolvido, sabe, Haruno — falou Sasuke, embainhando a espada.

— Eu... — começou Sakura, mas o xerife Uzumaki interrompeu, colocando-se entre os dois homens e posicionando as mãos nos ombros de cada um:

— Palavras duras, palavras duras trocadas entre homens que podem um dia ser irmãos. Já eu acredito que existe uma maneira simples para lidar com essa situação.

Olhando para Sakura, o xerife sorriu.

— Agora, Sakura, por que você não nos conta o que aconteceu? Esse homem violentou você, querida? - Sakura sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não, mas...

— Ele a machucou de alguma forma?

— Não, mas eu...

— Muito bem, então. — O xerife Uzumaki soltou o ombro do moleiro, mas manteve a mão no ombro de Sasuke. Sasuke não se importou. porque estava começando a gostar deste corpulento homem da lei, que não permitiria que Sakura liberasse a raiva que Sasuke podia ver claramente crescendo. Achou que podia entender porquê, embora parecesse perfeitamente ciente de quem andava caçando na floresta de Sua Senhoria, o xerife nunca tinha prendido a acusada. — Acredito que a única questão que permanece é a de quem o senhor é.

Sasuke olhava fixamente para Sakura enquanto dizia, com dignidade:

— Sou Sasuke Uchiha, sétimo conde de Stephensgate, recentemente saído da prisão no Acre para ser lorde da propriedade do meu falecido pai.

O silêncio gerado por essa declaração foi quebrado apenas por um grito de raiva, o qual, Sasuke percebeu assustado, veio de Sakura..

Quando se virou para olhá-la, a última coisa que esperava era vela chorar de raiva. Mas foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu. A Bela Sakura, que não tinha medo de homem algum ou de qualquer fera, estava soluçando furiosa, e quando Sasuke a chamou e começou a andar em sua direção, ela virou-se e correu, rápida como um coelho, em direção às irmãs.

Aquelas matronas de cabelos ruivos a envolveram em seus braços, lançando-lhe um olhar coletivo de puro e intocado ódio, e bateram a porta da casa do moinho na cara dele.

O xerife Uzumaki foi o primeiro a jogar a cabeça para trás e a dar risada. Foi acompanhado logo depois pelos cunhados de Sakura, depois por Pain Fairchild e, finalmente, a mais genuína de todas, por Gaara Haruno. Sasuke permaneceu no meio do jardim, encarando a porta firmemente fechada e desejando saber como diabos tinha acabado se tornando lorde de uma aldeia de lunáticos.

— Ah — gritou o xerife Uzumaki, o primeiro a se recuperar da crise de riso, — Ah, mas isso foi engraçado. - Sasuke olhou furioso para o homem mais velho.

— Ninguém acredita em mim?

— Ah, sim, meu senhor. Nós todos acreditamos em você. Quem mais você poderia ser? Não foi disso que achamos tanta graça. - Sasuke tinha colocado os punhos nos quadris e olhava impassivelmente para os homens que gargalhavam.

— Bem, talvez você devesse me esclarecer então o que é exatamente tão engraçado.

— Bem, é o fato de você achar que vai se casar com Sakura. Você deveria saber.- A simples ideia quase levou o xerife ao limite novamente, mas ele deve ter percebido a expressão séria de Sasuke, pois se controlou. — Peço-lhe perdão, meu senhor. Você realmente não sabe?

Sasuke não conseguia se lembrar de ter sentido tanta raiva na vida.

Precisou de um esforço quase sobre-humano para conseguir controlar a vontade de atravessar o jardim, chutar a porta e arrastar para fora a chorosa futura noiva.

— Realmente não sei — ele disse entre dentes cerrados.

— Bem, talvez o senhor saiba que Sakura já foi casada?

— Sim — Sasuke disse, dando de ombros. — E o que tem?

— E ela não disse para você com quem se casou?

— Não disse.

— Não diria. Acho que foi o pior dia da vida dela. — Neste momento, todos os homens pararam de rir e encararam Sasuke com uma larga variedade de expressões, do sorriso de satisfação de Gaara Haruno à pena cheia de ansiedade do fazendeiro Fairchild. Pena? Sasuke queria socar alguma coisa.

— Então? — perguntou Sasuke. — Você não vai me dizer com quem diabos ela foi casada?

O xerife Uzumaki sentiu quase um pesar de ter de ser ele a dar a notícia.

— Com seu pai, meu senhor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**— Achei que você tivesse contado a Gaara...**

**— Disse para Gaara que o único homem que vai colocar a mão em você de agora em diante sou eu— Ele curvou-se e beijou os lábios de Sakura com intensidade. — Não disse que nunca daria umas palmadas em você se fosse tão imprudente a ponto de me desobedecer.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oi, personas lindas do meu coração! Como vocês estão?

Bom, finalmente a Sakura descobriu quem é o Sasuke, será que ela vai perdoá-lo?

Ah o ex-maridinho da Sakura era o Fugaku, pai do Sasuke e a Biahcerejeira, que é vidente, acertou em cheio.

Pode pedir qualquer sabor de beijos para o capítulo que vem hsuasuah XD

Prometo que o próximo não vai demorar!

Aaah alguém vai fazer Uerj ai? Se sim, boa sorte para vocês e se não rezem por mim, por favor ^^

Até, kisses de pão de queijo

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

.

* * *

Disclaimer: _Naruto não é meu, mesmo que eu queira muito._  
_E o enredo de também não, Liberte Meu Coração pertence a maravilhosa Meg Cabot e eu somente juntei duas coisas que amo muito e vamos ver no que vai dar._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_Liberte Meu Coração_**

_Capitulo 10_

.

.

.

Sakura estava deitada na cama que ela e Ino tinham dividido quase a vida inteira e franziu atesta. Tinha chorado por quase 15 minutos, as irmãs cacarejando em volta dela como galinhas. Mas Sakura nunca fora uma chorona, e não conseguia manter as lágrimas rolando por muito tempo.

Então, depois de ter enfrentado os paparicos de Laysa e rechaçado as repreensões de Marie, deixou que Laura tirasse sua roupa — "Estas calças de couro são uma desgraça!" — e foi vestida novamente por Saya — "Você tem túnicas tão lindas, por que não as veste?". Ela levantou a cabeça de um travesseiro úmido e parou abruptamente de chorar. Deitada de barriga para baixo, alheia às rugas que estava fazendo em sua túnica verde-escuro, Sakura franziu a testa para a cabeceira da cama enquanto as irmãs conversavam ao seu redor.

— Foi uma safadeza o que ele fez com você, Sakura — Saya dizia, passando uma escova pelos cabelos grossos da irmã caçula, sentada ao lado dela na cama de madeira. — Mas você não pode culpá-lo...

— Sim, como poderia saber sobre você e lorde Fugaku? — Laysa suspirou. — Pobre homem...

— Pobre nada. — Marie, que era a briguenta da família, não estava contente nem com Sakura nem com o conde. — Ele teria contado para ela se não estivesse tão encantado com a ideia de ser sequestrado por uma ruiva atraente...

— Marie! — A sempre gentil Laysa ficou chocada. — Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas?

— Como? Porque é a verdade, sua boba.

— Mas ele é um conde!

— Oh, e condes não são homens? Acho que sabemos muito bem, pela experiência com o falecido lorde Fugaku, que condes são primeiro homens, depois lordes...

— É ridículo achar que ele não contou para ela porque estava gostando de ser prisioneiro — disse Saya, dando um puxão implicante no cabelo de Sakura. — Totalmente ridículo.

Marie tinha cruzado os braços sobre o peito.

— Ele obviamente gostou, ou teria escapado.

— Não conseguiria escapar — disse Laysa. — Era Sakura quem o prendia, lembre-se disso. Sakura nunca deixaria um refém escapar Foi exatamente por esse motivo que Ino pediu isso para ela...

— Ah — lamentou Ino do canto do quarto, para o qual tinha sido mandada por suas irmãs. —É tudo minha culpa!

— É verdade — respondeu Marie de imediato, completamente sem compaixão pela segunda irmã mais nova. — A culpa é toda sua, Ino. Ninguém está negando isso. Imagine, gastar o dote inteiro em quinquilharias. Quem já viu uma coisa dessas? Tenho vergonha de admitir que sou sua parente. E fique sentada aí nesse canto até decidirmos o que vamos fazer com você. - Ino lamentou um pouco mais, e Sakura olhou furiosa paia ela. Ainda não tinha deixado escapar a razão por trás da urgente necessidade de repor o dote de Ino, mas já tinha decidido que, o pior viesse a acontecer, ela contaria.

— Ah, Sakura. — Laysa estava mordendo o lábio inferior preocupada. — Não sei como explicar, mas, Sakura, você e o conde o... quero dizer, nada... impróprio.., aconteceu enquanto você estava viajando com ele, aconteceu?

Sakura somente franziu ainda mais a testa.

— Não seja boba, Laysa — advertiu Saya. — O conde nunca faria avanços impróprios com um de seus próprios vassalos.

— Faria, se pretendesse se casar com ela, como anunciou lá embaixo— disse Marie secamente.

— Ele fez isso, Sakura?

— Sim, Sakura. Ele fez?

— Pode nos contar, Sakura. Não vamos contar para Gaara. Ele fez, querida?

Felizmente, Sakura foi poupada de ter de dar uma resposta por causa dos passos na escada do lado de fora. Laura irrompeu no quarto, os lindos olhos brilhando. Como a fofoqueira do grupo, Laura tinha sido mandada ao andar de baixo para espionar os homens e, pela expressão no rosto, tinha escutado muita coisa.

— Ah, Sakura — gritou ela, correndo para a cama e pulando nela como uma criança cheia de caprichos, alheia ao corpo esticado de Sakura e à própria túnica de seda delicada e aos cabelos cuidadosamente penteados. —Vocês não vão acreditar na confusão que lorde Sasuke está fazendo! Está pedindo que você seja levada lá para baixo imediatamente e ameaçando Gaara com a prisão! Está divertido demais!

As outras irmãs de Sakura amontoaram-se ao redor da cama.

— O que ele disse?

— Ele ainda quer se casar com ela?

— Gaara não pode negar-lhe...

— Como poderia se casar com a viúva do próprio pai?

— Diga o que você ouviu, Laura!

—Sim, diga!

Laura levantou as duas mãos, pedindo silêncio. Uma atriz nata, baixou a voz dramaticamente e sussurrou:

— Bem, quando cheguei à porta da sala na qual se reuniam, Bruce estava lá de pé, de guarda, e teve a ousadia de dizer: "Vá lã para cima com suas irmãs, mulher. Sua tagarelice não é necessária aqui. Ao que eu respondi...

— Ninguém se importa com o que Bruce tem a dizer — zombou Marie e depois acrescentou, com um sorriso levemente envergonhado: — Perdão, Saya...

Saya fez um sinal de indiferença com a mão, e Laura continuou:

— Bem, o xerife Uzumaki estava dizendo a lorde Sasuke sobre como o pai dele e Sakura se conheceram...

Sakura resmungou, levantou o travesseiro e o colocou sobre a cabeça.

— O xerife Uzumaki estava contando para ele? — Laysa estava confusa. — Por que não era Gaara quem estava contando?

— Gaara não quer falar com ele. Somente olha furioso para ele por entre canecas...

— Canecas? — Laysa estava chocada. — Estão bebendo num momento desses?

— O próprio lorde Sasuke pediu que um barril da cerveja de Mel fosse aberto. Você poderia, por favor, deixar que eu termine? — Laura estava impaciente para terminar a performance. — Então, quando o xerife Uzumaki descreveu como lorde Fugaku encontrou Sakura nadando naquele dia na cachoeira de Saint Elias e como a espiou e ficou admirado com ela e a seguia por todo o caminho de volta até Stephensgate — Sakura gemeu novamente por debaixo do travesseiro —, lorde Sasuke ficou com o rosto vermelho e depois chamou o próprio pai de "velho diabo", imagine. Depois o xerife Uzumaki, disse a ele como Gaara fez tudo o que podia pensar para impedir que Sakura se casasse com o velho safado (palavras dele, não minhas), porque ela não fazia nada além de chorar com a perspectiva de tal casamento, mas como nada impediria o velho e como finalmente lorde Fugaku emitiu um comando feudal, em pergaminho, nada mais nada menos, informando a Gaara que se não desse a mão de Sakura, o moinho seria tomado...

Sob o travesseiro, Sakura soltou um gemido abafado, depois chutou os pés descalços contra a cama até Marie abaixar-se impacientemente e segurar os dois tornozelos dela.

— Fique quieta, sua praga impaciente. Estamos escutando.

Sakura disse, as palavras mal inteligíveis, pois estava falando por debaixo do travesseiro de penas.

—Vocês não podem sair e me deixar sozinha?

— Não — retrucou Marie. — Continue, Laura.

— Bem, pode-se dizer que o lorde ficou bastante chocado ao ouvir que seu pai exerceu seus direitos feudais a esse respeito, pois cuspiu toda a cerveja, quase acertando a cara de Pain Fairchild...

—Não! — Marie ficou chocada com um comportamento tão rude.

— Foi, sim. Mas, quando se recuperou, o xerife Uzumaki garantiu-lhe que era verdade, e que Sakura preparou-se para o casamento como quem se prepara para um funeral...

Sakura deu mais alguns chutes, e Laura disse:

— Ah, sinto muito, Sakura. Esqueci como você odeia ouvir sobre aquele dia. Mas isso é necessário neste momento, você sabe disso. De qualquer forma, o xerife Uzumaki disse como Sakura e lorde Fugaku se casaram, com a presença de toda a aldeia, e como depois houve uma festa no Grande Salão do solar, e depois Sakura e lorde Fugaku subiram para a cama e então...

Sakura tirou o travesseiro da cabeça e sentou-se, a túnica retorcida, o que fazia com que uma parte maior do colo do que era apropriado ficasse exposta na gola do corpete.

— E o que lorde Sasuke disse depois, Laura? — perguntou Sakura, agarrando o pulso fino da irmã. — Quando o xerife lhe disse isso?

Laura, contente por sua narração estar sendo apreciada por pelo menos um membro da extasiada audiência, ajeitou-se um pouco, acariciando os cachos róseos e examinando um enorme anel de diamante que tinha ganhado de presente do marido vinicultor na semana anterior. Em seguida, vendo que as outras quatro irmãs também estavam assistindo em suspense, bateu palmas.

— Bem! O xerife Uzumaki contou como Sakura começou a gritar do aposento, o cabelo caindo pelas costas, dizendo que lorde Fugaku estava morto. Gostei da parte sobre o cabelo parecer fogo...

Você precisava ver a cara de lorde Sasuke nessa hora. Estava branca como neve, e a boca aberta. "Morto", ele repetiu, e o xerife Uzumaki fez que sim com a cabeça. "Sim. Morto." E depois o xerife continuou a descrever como todo mundo subiu as escadas e lá estava o conde estirado no chão, morto como um animal, e Sakura histérica, jurando que não tinha encostado a mão nele, e como Hiashi Hyuuga imediatamente acusou-a de envenenar o velho homem, e...

— Mas o que ele disse?— Sakura agarrou o pulso de Laura novamente. — Mas o que lorde Sasuke disse em relação a isso?

— Ele olhou para o xerife nos olhos e disse, naquela voz grossa dele... Ah, Sakura, ele é realmente muito bonito, esse seu lorde Sasuke. E a voz dele é tão esplendorosa e grave que parece um trovão. Causa arrepios na minha nuca...

— Deixe isso para lá agora. O que lorde Sasuke disse?

— Ele disse "Ninguém acreditaria que Sakura Haruno fosse capaz de envenenar alguém, mesmo alguém tão odioso quanto meu pai" e o xerife Uzumaki disse que ele sempre tinha acreditado na sua inocência e que tinha acontecido algo muito ruim...

— O que ele quis dizer com isso? — Sakura desejou saber.

— Ah, não sei. Mas o xerife disse a ele que nunca nenhum veneno foi encontrado e que ninguém mais morreu naquela noite, e todos comemos a mesma comida, então ele concluiu que a morte de Fugaku foi por causas naturais, afinal de contas, o homem tinha quase 60 anos...

— E qual a idade do seu marido, Laura? — perguntou Marie de forma maliciosa.

Laura olhou furiosa para ela.

— Que vergonha, Trish Gregory tem apenas 50 anos...

— O que lorde Sasuke disse — Sakura sibilou entre dentes.

— Ah, bem, ele disse: "É claro que ninguém acreditaria realmente que Sakura teria feito uma coisa dessas." E o xerife disse que somente os Hyuuga acreditaram... Você se lembra de como a maldita Hinata estava nos chamando de vadias assassinas e outras coisas? - No canto do quarto, Ino emitiu um ruído, e Laura lançou-lhe um olhar depreciativo.

— Ah, Ino, não me importo se Hinata é sua amiga. Uma vadia mais cruel nunca existiu na face da terra. Lembra como o pai dela teve aquela crise de raiva quando o xerife não prendeu Sakura por assassinato? Mas, depois, quando o padre decretou que o casamento estava anulado, dado que nunca foi consumado, Hyuuga parou de reclamar e foi o fim da história. Foi quando lorde Sasuke disse algo curioso.

— O quê? — O rosto de Sakura tinha ficado branco como os lençóis abaixo dela. — E o que ele disse?

— Ele disse: "Você está querendo dizer que Sakura não teve o seu terço?" E o xerife disse: "O casamento nunca foi legal." E lorde Sasuke disse: "O que significa que a propriedade inteira ficou para Hyuuga." E o xerife concordou, dizendo: "O senhor foi preso no Acre, meu lorde, e naquela época todos acreditavam que morreria por lá.

Marie cutucou Sakura com o cotovelo, com força.

— Lorde Sasuke acha que Hiashi Hyuuga assassinou o pai dele e tentou fazer parecer que tinha sido você, assim você iria para a forca e ele ficaria com a propriedade. Note minhas palavras, haverá derramamento de sangue por causa disso.

Sakura olhou fixamente para a irmã, esfregando o local sensível na costela onde ela a tinha cutucado.

— Você me escutou?

— Escutei. Não me cutuque aqui. Está machucado.

— Lorde Sasuke não conseguirá provar que Hiashi Hyuuga tem algo a ver com a morte de lorde Fugaku, Marie, assim como o xerife Uzumaki nunca conseguiu — disse Saya, sacudindo a cabeça. — Ah, Sakura, esse assunto é desagradável...

— O que aconteceu depois? — perguntou Sakura para Laura, tentando não deixar que sua ansiedade transparecesse.

— Bem, depois lorde Sasuke disse mais alguma coisa que eu não entendi. "Então é por isso que eles a chamam de senhora", e o xerife riu e disse como Sakura levou a sério o juramento de que protegeria os vassalos de lorde Fugaku, e lorde Sasuke disse que era como se Sakura nunca tivesse deixado de exercer suas tarefas de castelã do solar Stephensgate, e que isso era uma coisa boa também, porque quando se casassem não seria uma mudança tão drástica para ela...

— O quê?— gritou Sakura.

— Foi exatamente o que Gaara disse: "O quê?" E ele começou a se levantar da cadeira, gritando "Você não pode ainda ter a intenção de se casar com ela!", ao que Sasuke respondeu, "Se ela me quiser", e então o xerife começou a rir novamente, e Gaara irrompeu pela mesa, prestes a matar Sua Senhoria, mas Bruce o impediu, e o fez se lembrar de que era com o conde que estava falando, não com um menestrel qualquer que tinha pedido a mão da irmã em casamento...

No canto do quarto, Ino soltou um gemido.

— E Gaara disse que não se importava, que preferia ver Sakura morta a deixá-la se casar com outro Uchiha, pois ela não fez outra coisa a não ser chorar durante dias com a ideia de ter de se casar com o pai, e que ela já estava lá em cima chorando com a ideia de se casar com o filho. E depois, você não acreditaria, lorde Sasuke ameaçou mandar Gaara para a prisão por causa de sua falta de respeito! Até mesmo chamou nosso irmão de um pirralho intrometido e então começou a acusá-lo por deixar Sakura andar por aí de calças, ao que Gaara respondeu "Se você acha que consegue cuidar melhor dela, seja bem-vindo!", e lorde Sasuke disse, "Muito obrigado", e o xerife Uzumaki imediatamente propôs um brinde à felicidade do casal!

Saya sacudiu Sakura excitadamente.

—Você ouviu isso, Sakura? Ouviu?

Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça, meio tonta, depois se sentou na cama, sentindo-se fraca. Bem, é claro que ele tinha de dizer que queria se casar com ela, depois de tudo aquilo!

Mas ele com certeza não estava sendo sincero. Só estava fazendo isso por uma questão de honra. E Sakura não se casaria com um homem simplesmente Dara aliviar seu senso de honra. Faria a coisa certa e lhe diria que não era necessário. Se estivesse grávida, simplesmente iria para algum lugar, para um convento talvez. Podia dizer para todo mundo que tinha ido para uma peregrinação purificar sua alma, embora realmente duvidasse de que alguém fosse acreditar nisso. E teria o bebê e o daria para algum casal sem filhos, depois voltaria imediatamente para casa.

Ah, sim, melhor isso do que um casamento sem amor...

— Sakura, qual o problema com você? — Laysa sacudiu-a suavemente para que saísse do seu devaneio. — Você não está feliz,

—Querida? Você não gosta dele? - Sakura olhou para a irmã mais velha sobriamente.

— Laysa — disse ela. — Achei que ele fosse um estranho... um cavaleiro desafortunado de Caterbury, e agora descubro que é o filho do lorde Fugaku? Como devo me sentir? — Honestamente, ela nunca teria ido para a cama com ele se soubesse disso! Olhe a confusão em que estava metida agora!

— Que diferença isso faz? — perguntou Laura. — Ainda assim é o homem mais adorável que já vi...

— Homens não são adoráveis — escarneceu Marie.

— Bem, bonito então. Ah, Sakura, pense como vai ser diferente ser a senhora do solar Stephensgate com lorde Sasuke ao seu lado, em vez de com o pai dele. Ora, ele não é alguém a quem eu negaria na minha cama...

— Laura, você é uma safada pior que Hinata Hyuuga — declarou Marie.

— Sakura — disse Laysa, mordendo preocupada o lábio inferior. — Pense nisso. O disfarce dele foi tão abominável assim? A quem ele prejudicou? A ninguém. Ele parece amar você... — Ao que Sakura bufou. — Bem, gostar de você pelo menos. Por que mais ele brigaria para ter a sua mão?

Sakura não disse nada, somente olhou furiosa pela janela, que mostrava que o crepúsculo já tinha caído do lado de fora. Tinha lutado com tanto afinco para casar-se com ela porque a tinha desonrado, e só estava fazendo, como seu lorde, o que lhe devia. Não era nada além do que faria para qualquer servo.

— É verdade que se você se casar com ele, haverá sacrifícios — começou Laysa lentamente.

— Sim — concordou Marie. — Nada de calças de couro.

— E de caçar — disse Laura.

— Nada de desaparecer durante dias no lombo de Violeta — disse Saya.

Sakura tinha certeza de que tinha morrido um pouco, apenas ouvindo o que diziam.

— Mas pense no que vai ter em troca — gritou Laura, os cinzentos brilhando.

— Pense nas jóias e nos vestidos! Pense como seria bom ter um monte de empregados para pentear o seu cabelo, preparar seu banho e sua comida!

Ora, você será a mulher mais rica de Stephensgate...

— Hinata Hyuuga vai morrer de inveja — disse Marie, com satisfação.

— Ah, você tem que se casar com ele, Sakura — completou mula. —Você vai aprender a amá-lo, de verdade, vai aprender. Olhe para mim e Gregory. - Marie resfolegou.

— Eu não consideraria nem um pouco que esse seria o exemplo ideal.

— Mas é. Começou como um acordo de negócios. Gregory apaixonou loucamente por mim, e concordei em me casar com ele se ele aceitasse algumas condições...

— Como o colar? — perguntou Marie, acidamente.

— Ora, sim — respondeu Laura, colocando uma das mãos no rubi e na pérola gigantescos no pescoço. — Esse é um deles. E, pouco a pouco, Sakura, comecei a apreciar Gregory por suas outras qualidades...

— Como o quê? — Marie deu uma risada. — O homem é velho o suficiente para ser seu...

Um grito estrondoso interrompeu a discussão. Era a voz de Gaara, e ele a estava chamando.

— Sakura! Sakura Haruno, desça aqui imediatamente!

Sakura olhou para as irmãs com olhos arregalados.

— Ah, não — gritou. — Lorde Sasuke deve ter ido embora. E agora Gaara vai torcer o meu pescoço! Rápido, tenho de escapar janela. - Saya correu para a pequena janela e curvou-se para olhar para o jardim.

— Não, o cavalo de Sua Senhoria ainda está aqui.

— Ele deve querer sua resposta para a proposta do lorde Sasuke — disse Laysa. —Ah, Sakura, você tem que ir lá. - Mas Sakura continuou sentada sobre o travesseiro, a expressão rebeldemente obstinada.

— Não vou. — Ela torceu o nariz.

—Ah, Sakura! - Mas Sakura estava inflexível.

— Não vou colocar o pé fora deste quarto até o homem ter ido embora. Estou falando sério. - Laysa e Laura trocaram olhares.

— Sakura. — A irmã mais velha hesitou. —Você tem certeza de que nada, hummm, impróprio aconteceu enquanto estava viajando com lorde Sasuke?

Sakura encarou a irmã.

— Por que você está perguntando isso? — Perder a virgindade ficava aparente? Sakura não tinha notado mudança alguma na aparência de Ino, e ela estava grávida!

— Bem, me parece que está irracionalmente irritada porque ele mentiu para você. Afinal de contas, ele não fez algo tão estranho assim. Talvez nunca diga às mulheres que é um conde, por medo de que, bem, de que gostem dele por causa de sua bolsa e não por quem ele é...

Isso parecia muito com algo que o convencido Sr. Hugh, ou lorde Sasuke, como agora tinha de se referir a ele, faria. Que estúpido. Como tinha sido cega e tola! Um homem e seu escudeiro, vindo das Cruzadas e seguindo para Stephensgate, é claro que ela deveria saber que não podia ser ninguém além do havia muito tempo ausente lorde Sasuke.

E a história do irmão dele, ninguém além do filho mais velho e mais amado do lorde Fugaku. Era uma história muito conhecida na aldeia, e mesmo assim ela não tinha feito a associação! Ah, ele devia considerá-la a aldeã mais burra do condado. Tinha até notado algo de familiar nele na cachoeira, mas nunca se deu conta de que a familiaridade devia-se à leve semelhança com o pai.

Bem, ele lhe tinha mostrado como era uma donzela boba e ignorante, e ela o agradecia por isso. Na próxima vez que encontrasse um homem, seria muito mais desconfiada.

— Sakura! — gritou Gaara, o timbre de sua voz quase sacudindo as vigas.

— É melhor você ir até lá — Sakura advertiu Laysa — e dizer que, embora eu esteja ciente da grande honra que o conde depositou em mim, não tenho intenção de me casar com ele, e que lorde Sasuke pode ir para casa agora.

Laysa levantou-se relutantemente.

— Sakura, acho que você está cometendo um erro. Não deixe que o orgulho entre no caminho da sua felicidade...

— Obrigada pelo conselho — disse Sakura firmemente. — Mas minha felicidade está exatamente aqui, na casa do moinho.

Suspirando, Laysa saiu do quarto para passar a mensagem. Marie, que estava andando de um lado para o outro no pequeno quarto, parou na frente de Ino e disse friamente:

— Bem, espero que esteja feliz. No que estava pensando ao mandar Sakura numa missão tão ridícula? Capturar um homem por um resgate. Ah! Acho que você passou tempo demais na companhia daquela rameira da Hinata. Pretendo dizer a Gaara que não deixe mais você vê-la. O que você tem a dizer quanto a isso?

— Não me importo. — Ino chorava com a saia no rosto. — De qualquer forma, nunca mais quero vê-la.

— Ah, agora você recuperou a razão. Sabe, você teve sorte, Ino, de Sakura ter sequestrado um homem com um senso de cavalheirismo. Imagine se ela tivesse sequestrado alguém como Hiashi Hyuuga? Você acha que estaria recebendo propostas de casamento de um conde? Não, teria perdido sua virgindade e estaria grávida agora, provavelmente...

— Marie! — gritou Sakura. — Deixe Ino em paz.

— Bem, você sabe que isso é verdade.

Mais um grito ressoou na casa, e dessa vez foi acompanhado por passos pesados na escada. Como o segundo andar da casa era principalmente um território das mulheres Haruno, elas estavam desacostumadas a escutar passos masculinos nas escadas, e as cinco congelaram, os olhos na porta.

— Sakura!

Dessa vez, o estrondoso grito do nome de Sakura não vinha do irmão, Gaara, mas de lorde Sasuke... e ele parecia estar exatamente atrás da porta do quarto. Sakura trocou olhares espantados com as irmãs, mas não se mexeu.

— Sakura — resmungou lorde Sasuke ameaçadoramente. —Você vai abrir a porta ou terei de derrubá-la?

Foi Ino quem se levantou da cadeira do canto do quarto e correu até a porta, uma das mãos sobre a boca, os olhos arregalados de pavor. Quando ela abriu a pesada porta para revelar um muito irritado lorde Sasuke, fez uma graciosa mesura e gaguejou incoerentemente:

— É tudo minha culpa. Veja, eu a fiz fazer isso. Ela não queria, mas eu chorei, e ela...

— Sim, você chora lindamente — observou lorde Sasuke secamente. — E você está bastante certa, a culpa é toda sua, sua e desse Sai Mallory.

Ino arfou, os olhos azuis movendo-se acusadoramente para Sakura, que estava sentada como uma estátua na cama.

— Você contou! — gritou Ino. — Ah, Sakura, como você foi capaz?

— Sim, ela realmente contou — disse Sasuke, e Sakura não deixou de perceber a presunção do tom de voz dele. — E foi para sua sorte, ou você não estaria recebendo isto agora, junto com a minha bênção... — Lorde Sasuke largou uma grande bolsa de moedas nas mãos que a espantada Ino rapidamente estendeu. — Isto deve pagar seu dote e outras miudezas. Sugeri ao seu irmão Gaara que encontre um lugar para seu marido no moinho, visto que trovar não é um trabalho nada estável, e Sai precisará de algo mais regular, com o bebê a caminho...

Ino arfou novamente, e as narinas de Marie dilataram-se.

— Ino! — gritou ela, injuriada.

— Você...

Mas lorde Sasuke a interrompeu:

— Seu irmão Gaara está esperando lá embaixo, Ino. Irmão Gaara gostaria de trocar algumas palavras com você.

Ino estava assustada demais para começar a chorar novamente. Em vez disso, apertando contra o peito a bolsa de moedas que ele lhe tinha dado, saiu do quarto de cabeça baixa. Quando Sasuke olhou para Sakura e viu sua expressão, disse suavemente:

— Não precisa ter medo. Gaara me garantiu que nunca bateria numa mulher grávida.

Sakura imaginou que já tinha tido o máximo que podia aguentar. Descendo da cama, alheia ao corpete retorcido da túnica, ela gritou:

— Seu estúpido! Por que você contou tudo a Gaara? Agora ele vai fazer o inferno da vida dela!

— Melhor a dela do que a sua, Sakura. — Sasuke olhou para Laura e Marie, que, como Saya, olhavam fixamente para ele como se fosse algo que tivesse acabado de surgir das profundezas de uma gamela de água ou caído dos céus. Sakura não conseguia entender completamente suas expressões. Mas Sasuke conseguia, aparentemente.

— Se as senhoritas me derem licença — disse ele, acenando com a cabeça. — Sakura e eu temos algumas coisas que precisam ser conversadas em particular.

— Ah, é claro — disse Laura, fazendo uma rápida mesura e apressando-se em direção à porta. É claro, meu senhor!

— Por favor, nos dê a sua licença, meu senhor — falou Saya resfolegante, movendo-se menos graciosamente por causa da gravidez, mas não menos rapidamente.

Marie foi a última irmã a sair, e ela parou com a mão na tira de couro que funcionava como maçaneta e olhou timidamente para lorde Sasuke.

— Beije-a — foi o conselho secreto de Marie. — Ela vai mudar de ideia.

E depois bateu a porta com firmeza.

Sozinha em seus aposentos com lorde Sasuke, Sakura não conseguia deixar de sentir uma clara desvantagem. Tinha esquecido como esse homem era fisicamente intimidador. Ora, ele teve de se abaixar para não bater com a cabeça nas vigas de madeira do teto, de tão alto que era. A estrutura enorme parecia tomar mais espaço do quarto do que as cinco irmãs juntas.

O próprio Sasuke parecia ciente de como estava desajeitado naquele quarto vibrantemente feminino, e olhou com sobrancelhas erguidas para o buquê de rosas secas penduradas nas vigas do teto e para as cortinas, mas não disse nada. O olhar negro percorreu dos cabelos soltos aos pés descalços de Sakura, parando apenas na gola baixa do vestido, o qual, Sakura percebeu, tinha descido e estava revelando mais do que era apropriado.

Levantando rapidamente o braço para ajeitar o corpete da túnica, rosto pegando fogo, Sakura disse subitamente:

— Achei que você já tivesse me visto o suficiente para ficar satisfeito por um dia.

O sorriso de Sasuke foi lento e sugestivo.

— Mas aí é que está o problema, Sakura. Acho que nunca vou estar suficientemente satisfeito. É por isso que acho o casamento a resposta mais sábia...

— Casamento? — Sakura virou-se rapidamente, não desejava que ele visse o efeito que as palavras dele tiveram em seu rosto. — Já disse para você que nunca me casaria novamente. Ou você não estava escutando?

— E eu perguntaria por que uma donzela tão obstinada a evitar o casamento se comportaria como você se comportou nos últimos dias.

Sakura sentiu o calor no rosto, que só parecia aumentar, ao invés de diminuir e evitou os olhos dele com ainda mais determinação.

— Não consegui evitar — disse ela.

— Não conseguiu evitar o quê? Fazer amor comigo?

— É — admitiu ela, envergonhada. — Você não sabe, ninguém sabe. Seu pai estava louco, completamente louco, e pensava que eu era sua mãe. O xerife Uzumaki não lhe disse isso? Lorde Fugaku nunca me chamou pelo meu nome, chamava-me de Mikoto. Não era esse o nome da sua mãe?

Quando Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça, sem fala, Sakura disse:

— Não era a mim que ele amava de verdade, nem mesmo me conhecia. Mas em sua mente doente, eu era a , e assim ele me considerava, e nada do que eu fizesse ou falasse o faria mudar de ideia...

— Sakura — disse ele, dando um passo na direção dela, mas ela levantou uma das mãos aberta para detê-lo.

— Sinto muito em dizer isso, mas eu senti naquela hora, e ainda sinto, que um milagre aconteceu para me salvar naquela noite. Assim que pisamos nos aposentos de Sua Senhoria, ele desabou no chão. Eu estava com tanto medo, não sabia o que fazer...

— Sakura, ouça-me. Nós vamos trancar aquele quarto. Você nunca mais precisa entrar nele novamente... - Mas Sakura falava como alguém aturdida, como se não o estivesse escutando.

— Eu fiquei perto dele enquanto ele agarrava o peito tentando respirar. Corri até o xerife Uzumaki, rezando para que ele ainda não tivesse deixado o salão, mas, quando trouxe o xerife, lorde Fugaku estava morto. — Sakura percebeu que tinha começado a chorar enquanto falava, e olhou bestificada para a solitária lágrima que caiu sobre a manga da túnica. — E depois eu fui acusada de assassiná-lo, e Hiashi Hyuuga queria que eu fosse enforcada ali mesmo! Mas o xerife Uzumaki não permitiria uma coisa dessas...

Dessa vez Sasuke não deixaria que o interrompesse. Em um longo passo, ele estava do outro lado do quarto, ao lado dela. Agarrou-a nos braços, apertando-a em seu peito e murmurando em seus cabelos:

— Eu sei, eu sei; Naruto me contou tudo. Mas podemos deixar isso para trás, não podemos? Podemos esquecer tudo isso e recomeçar. A primeira coisa que vou fazer quando chegar ao solar é demitir Hyuuga, e depois vou isolar os aposentos de meu pai. Ninguém mais vai entrar nele, muito menos você. Oh, Sakura, não chore...

Mas ela não conseguia evitar. Agarrou-se a ele, soluçando, e desprezando-se por isso. Como podia demonstrar tanta fraqueza diante dele?

Seu orgulho já não tinha sido ferido o bastante? Tinha de se desgraçar na frente do homem? Enxugando os olhos na manga da roupa, tentou controlar-se e empurrou inutilmente o peito dele para que a soltasse.

Mas Sasuke não a soltaria. Se fez alguma coisa, foi segurá-la com ainda mais força, dizendo:

— Ouça, Sakura. Não que nada vá mudar, Oh, você não vai mais viver aqui, mas o solar Stephensgate será seu, para você fazer com ele o que bem desejar. E também será responsável por meus vassalos. Eles já a consideram a senhora deles. Não seria melhor para você ser a Sra. Sakura de verdade?

Você pode me ajudar a devolver o que lhes foi tão indevidamente roubado. Preciso da sua ajuda, sabe? Fiquei dez anos longe. Não posso confiar em Hyuuga. Preciso de alguém que me diga como as coisas devem ser feitas... Sakura retorceu-se para se livrar dele.

—Pergunte a Gaara. Ele pode dizer para você. E Naruto Uzumaki. Você não precisa de mim...

— Preciso. — Ele manteve as mãos firmes em volta da cintura dela. — Com certeza não sou o Sr. Hugh em nome, mas sou o mesmo homem sob esse novo título. Por que de repente você me odeia tanto?

— Porque — resmungou ela, contorcendo-se contra Sasuke — você mentiu para mim!

— Isso foi antes de eu saber quem você era — explicou ele. — Além disso, você estava com uma faca no meu pescoço, lembra? Você não podia realmente esperar que eu dissesse a você que eu era um conde quando você me sequestrava como um cavaleiro. Comporte-se como uma mulher madura, Sakura.

— E você só concordou em se casar comigo porque meu irmão ameaçou matar você...

— Perdão, Sakura, mas acredito que era eu quem estava com a espada na mira do seu irmão, não o contrário. E, juro por Deus, pretendia ter você de qualquer jeito assim que você subiu em mim na cachoeira e anunciou que eu era seu prisioneiro. E como o casamento é a única maneira de eu ter você e continuar sendo respeitado por meus vassalos, que aconteça o casamento..

—Ah! —Sakura tentou arrumar um jeito de acotovelar a barriga dele. — Viu? Eu disse. Você não quer se casar comigo...

— Nenhum homem quer se casar, Sakura. Mas existem algumas mulheres que não podem ter de outro jeito. Então, é um sacrifício que aceitamos para alcançar o objetivo...

— Ooh! — Sakura estava tão irritada que o teria mordido se tivesse encontrado uma parte dele que não fosse tão dura e musculosa que a deixava com medo de quebrar os dentes. — Eu sabia! — gritou. — Bem, é bom que você saiba que existem algumas mulheres que também não se importam com o casamento! E eu sou uma delas! Estou dizendo para você exatamente agora

que seria uma esposa deplorável. Não sei costurar, não sei limpar e sou um

desastre na cozinha. Sairia de casa toda madrugada para caçar durante o dia

inteiro e voltaria para casa à noite cheia de lama e cansada, e vou estar com

uma aparência tão ruim que você não vai querer nem chegar perto de mim...

— Se é assim que você pensa, você é muito mais inocente do que me levou a acreditar a noite passada — disse Sasuke e sorriu, e antes que ela pudesse tomar fôlego para mais uma torrente de ameaças, ele a beijou, como a irmã o tinha aconselhado.

Sakura contorceu-se no abraço dele, obstinada em deixar claro que, caso se casasse, estariam cometendo um terrível erro.

Mas era tão difícil lembrar-se de como estava zangada quando os lábios dele colaram nos dela... especialmente quando a primeira das mãos calosas e experientes mergulhou sob a gola larga do vestido, e depois a outra se fechou nas suas nádegas, trazendo-a para ainda mais perto até que, realmente, ela não tinha outra escolha a não ser envolver os braços em volta do pescoço dele, simplesmente por medo de perder o equilíbrio.

As coisas ficaram ainda piores quando ele abriu as pernas dela com um joelho, enfiando uma coxa dura como ferro contra a abertura onde suas pernas se uniam. E, embora Sakura tentasse resistir, não conseguiu controlar o suspiro e relaxar, sentindo a agradável onda de desejo que a atravessava sempre que ele a tocava ali. Que vergonha! A filha do sultão tinha ensinado para ele as artimanhas do diabo?

Depois disso, ela se entregou, e aproveitou-se disso por inteiro. Ele não tinha lutado como soldado durante os últimos dez anos para não saber o bastante para conquistar quaisquer vitórias que atravessassem seu caminho.

Talvez esse poder que ele tinha sobre ela não fosse justo, mas ele não parecia sentir culpa alguma em relação a isso, não enquanto a tinha exatamente onde queria que ela estivesse. Deitando o corpo maleável de Sakura na cama e levantando sua saia, ele agora acariciava com a mão o que antes estava acariciando com a coxa, provocando leves murmúrios de prazer em Sakura, que, em alguma parte distante de sua mente, achava um pouco depravado da parte deles estarem fazendo amor no seu quarto de infância.

Mas não parecia importar onde eles estavam quando Sasuke a queria e a

fazia querê-lo também.

Antes que ela estivesse completamente ciente do que Sasuke estava prestes a fazer, ele afundou a cabeça entre as pernas dela e a acariciou com a boca onde anteriormente havia acariciado com os dedos. A sensação daquela língua na sua área mais sensível tinha um efeito arrebatador sobre Sakura.

Precisou agarrar a colcha sob os dedos simplesmente para ter algo a que se segurar enquanto a língua dele a enviava para infinitos e crescentes espirais de prazer orgástico. Ela estava esforçando-se ao máximo para não gritar — e alertar a família inteira sobre o que os dois estavam fazendo — quando de repente Sasuke estava desamarrando as calças e aquela parte de que ela aprendera a gostar com grande apreço nos últimos tempos libertou-se dos confins de suas calças.

Ela arfou quando ele preencheu-a. Os impulsos repetidos logo a levaram para o limite do prazer mais uma vez, para aquele lugar onde ela só tinha estado com ele, embora dessa vez ela tenha tentado ficar em silêncio.

Quando Sasuke também encontrou alívio, desmoronou sobre ela, e os dois formaram um monte úmido, respirando com dificuldade e quase semconseguir enxergar um ao outro no quarto que escurecia.

No entanto, os olhos verdes de Sasuke buscaram os dela, e ele perguntou, ofegante:

— Agora, você casa comigo?

Ela mal conseguia falar, de tão seca que a garganta estava do exercício apaixonado.

— Não acho que tenha muita escolha — disse ela.

— Não. Obrigo você se for preciso. Em pergaminho. - Sakura pensou sobre isso.

— Não vou deixar de usar minhas calças — disse ela.

— Sim — disse ele ofegante. — Irá, nem que eu tenha de queimá-las.

—Você não ousaria!

— Sim. E eu quero minha esmeralda de volta. - Sakura olhou para o teto.

— Não sei onde está.

— Em volta do seu pescoço. Você acha que não posso sentir essa coisa contra meu corpo?- Sakura franziu a testa, percebendo que a casa estava estranhamente silenciosa.

— Você acha que nos escutaram? — desejou ela saber ansiosamente.

— Com você gemendo desse jeito? Provavelmente acharam que eu estava aqui matando você.

— Ou que eu estava matando você...

— Era você quem estava berrando "Ah, sim, por favor..."

Sakura bufou.

— Oh, não! Não estava. Tentei ficar tão quieta...

— Não conseguiu. Provavelmente a aldeia inteira ouviu você... - Sakura olhou para ele à luz do crepúsculo.

— Você fez isso de propósito, não fez?

— O quê? — perguntou ele inocentemente, pondo-se de pé e ajeitando as calças.

—Você sabe.

— Não, Sakura. Não sei. E agora sugiro que comece a fazer as malas porque só vou dar para você esta noite de folga. Amanhã nos casamos.

— Amanhã! — gritou ela, indignada, levantando as sobrancelhas.

— Sim, amanhã. E não tente fugir, porque posso tirar a sua pele se você me desobedecer.

— Achei que você tivesse contado a Gaara...

— Disse para Gaara que o único homem que vai colocar a mão em você de agora em diante sou eu. — Ele curvou-se e beijou os lábios de Sakura com intensidade. — Não disse que nunca daria umas palmadas em você se fosse tão imprudente a ponto de me desobedecer.

Sakura pensou sobre isso e decidiu que, afinal de contas, ser colocada sobre os joelhos de Sasuke para levar umas palmadas não seria a pior coisa que já lhe tinha acontecido. No entanto, achava melhor não provocá-lo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Sentiram minha falta? Espero que sim u.u**

**Época de provas é um terror, a física realmente foi feita para me massacrar.**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do cap. vou tentar não demorar **

**kissus de tamarindo **


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer: _Naruto não é meu, mesmo que eu queira muito._  
_E o enredo de também não, Liberte Meu Coração pertence a maravilhosa Meg Cabot e eu somente juntei duas coisas que amo muito e vamos ver no que vai dar._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Liberte Meu Coração**

.

.

Capitulo 11

.

.

.

Fazia dez anos que Sasuke tinha visto sua casa pela última vez, se é que alguém podia chamar o solar Stephensgate de casa. Sasuke não podia. A lembrança da traição do irmão ainda estava tão fresca na sua memória como se tivesse acontecido no dia anterior. E apesar de já ter falecido há muito tempo, como os pais, Sasuke não conseguia evitar um tremor conforme se aproximava dos portões do solar.

Embora o sino da igreja da aldeia já tivesse soado as oito badaladas, ainda havia muita luz no céu. Estavam apenas na segunda semana de maio, mas o sol permanecia no horizonte do oeste bem depois das seis, e, sob a luz púrpura, Sasuke conseguia discernir apenas as torres gêmeas que flanqueavam os muros de pedra em volta da estrutura que viera a ser conhecida como solar Stephensgate. Não era exatamente um castelo, pois faltavam o fosso, a ponte levadiça e os equipamentos usuais que se espera de uma estrutura bem fortificada. No entanto, era uma construção imponente, que assomava sobre a aldeia de Stephensgate como uma ave de rapina.

Inteiramente de pedra, incluindo o telhado, feito de ardósia empilhada, e um muro de dois metros que circundava a casa e os estábulos adjacentes, a padaria e os depósitos, o solar Stephensgate foi construído como abrigo para o lorde de Stephensgate e seus favoritos durante os tempos de guerra, mas a única concessão a esse propósito eram as torres que flanqueavam a estrutura de dois andares. Finalizada por ameias intercaladas por merlões, atrás dos quais arqueiros podiam se agachar, as torres não tinham outra utilidade além da militar, e a única coisa que existia dentro delas eram escadas em espiral que davam na plataforma do telhado.

Como Stephensgate não via a guerra feudal havia mais de um século,as torres tinham caído em desuso antes da geração do pai de Sasuke, e exceto quando Sasuke ou o irmão, Itachi, subiam aquelas escadas esculpidas na pedra para fazer alguma brincadeira, Sasuke não se lembrava de ninguém entrando naquelas torres por qualquer razão.

E foi por isso que, quando ele e Naruto Uzumaki passaram pelos portões do solar e apearam, Sasuke ficou surpreso ao ouvir uma voz gritando das ameias.

— Ei, você aí.

Olhando para cima, Sasuke enrugou os olhos à meia-luz e viu o rosto de um garoto de cabelos pretos olhando para eles por entre os dois merlões.

— Olá — disse Sasuke. Era uma noite calma, a quietude interrompida apenas pelo ocasional arrulho das pombas que se aninhavam, como faziam quando Sasuke era garoto, entre as ardósias do telhado do solar. A voz dele soou artificialmente alta no silencioso jardim.

— Olá, Jamie — gritou o xerife Uzumaki jovialmente. Ele tinha apeado, e a égua, aliviada do peso do imenso tamanho de seu mestre, dançou um pouco sobre as pedras. — Traga o velho Jiraya até aqui, por favor. Precisamos de alguém para guardar os cavalos.

A cabeça de Jamie não se mexeu.

— Quem é este que está com você? — perguntou ele. O garoto não devia ter mais de 9 ou 10 anos, Sasuke julgou, mas tinha uma presença imperativa, mesmo a mais de 7 metros de altura.

— Este? — O xerife Uzumaki deu risada. — É Sua Senhoria.

As sobrancelhas castanhas do garoto levantaram com interesse.

— Sério? Lorde Sasuke?

— Ele mesmo.

O garoto olhou para Sasuke mais um ou dois segundos, e depois a cabeça castanha desapareceu. Sasuke lançou um olhar de leve divertimento para o xerife.

— Quem era aquele? — ele perguntou, retirando as luvas de montaria e largando-as sobre as pernas.

— Aquele? Era o Jamie.

— Quantos parasitas Hyuuga está permitindo que fiquem enfiados aqui?

— Sasuke olhou ao redor do jardim, impressionado como tão pouca coisa tinha mudado em dez anos. Os estábulos, a padaria... tudo estava igual. Um pouco mais sujo, talvez. Certamente não mais próspero. Mas, de modo particular, estranhamente, parecendo um lar.

— Ah — o xerife suspirou. — Todos os tipos, todos os tipos. Incluindo aquele seu escudeiro que veio na sua frente...

— Ah? Konohamaru chegou aqui bem? — Sasuke ficou surpreso. Não teria contado com o garoto nem para encontrar a ponte de Londres sem se meter em uma encrenca ou outra.

— Chegou ontem, contando uma história e tanto. Disse que o senhor foi pego por ladrões de estrada que mandariam notícias sobre seu resgate num futuro próximo. Hyuuga não sabia o que fazer dele e mandou-o para mim. Claro, quando o garoto colocou os olhos em mim, ficou quieto como um mexilhão.

Sasuke riu para si mesmo.

— Sakura disse para ele que minha vida correria perigo se ele dissesse ao xerife alguma coisa sobre meu, hum, desaparecimento.

— Então, isso explica tudo. Ah, aqui está Jiraya.

O velho empregado, que cuidava dos estábulos de Stephensgate desde a geração do pai de lorde Fugaku, caminhou desajeitadamente na direção deles, o olhar leitoso em Sasuke.

— É o senhor?

— Sim, Jiraya. — O coração de Sasuke palpitou com a inesperada emoção que sentiu ao ver o velho homem, ainda de pé, realizando as tarefas no solar, apesar do fato de ter ficado sem lorde por um ano. Um ano ou vinte anos, Sasuke duvidava que Jiraya teria ido embora até ter certeza de que todas as suas belezas, como ele se referia a quase qualquer cavalo que não estivesse encilhado, fossem cuidadas.

— Bom ver você, velho homem — disse Sasuke, caminhando e pegando o braço longo de Jiraya. — Bom ver você!

— É o senhor mesmo — disse Jiraya, aparentemente impassível. — Reconheceria seu aperto de mão em qualquer lugar. Nunca mediu a força que tem. Bem, então o senhor está de volta.

— Estou de volta — garantiu Sasuke, soltando o braço dele. — Para ficar. Eu diria que já estava mais do que na hora. — Estreitando um olhar de desaprovação na direção de Sasuke, ele balançou a cabeça.

— Minhas belezas estavam começando a sofrer. Mas agora que o senhor está de volta, elas vão ficar bem.

Sem explicar mais detalhadamente, o velho homem virou-se e pegou as rédeas dos dois cavalos, caminhando desajeitadamente em direção à porta dos estábulos e sussurrando para Skinner. Sasuke seguiu o empregado com o olhar, apertando os lábios e franzindo a testa em desaprovação.

— Acho que deveria ficar feliz por terem-no mantido aqui — ele disse ao xerife. — Deus sabe muito bem que poderiam tê-lo mandado embora, cego como ele é. Mas por que não contrataram um garoto para ajudá-lo...

— Mais uma boca para alimentar? — Naruto Uzumaki sorriu sob a barba dourada._ Não o seu primo Hyuuga. Não, ele só Continuou com o velho porque não conseguiu encontrar outra pessoa que trabalhasse tão bem por um valor tão baixo. O homem é devotado àqueles cavalos. E não custa ao seu intendente mais que o salário de uma ordenhadeira.

— Então é por isso? Deveria ter imaginado. E o garoto Jamie? — Sasuke procurou pelo jardim a criança curiosa. —Ele não é um garoto de estábulo?

—Jamie? Não.

—-Um dos filhos da dona Tsunade, certamente? A dona Tsunade ainda está na cozinha, não está?

— Sim, trabalhando para seu sustento, e na miséria. Não, Jamie não é dela, mas dá uma ajuda onde pode, embora, sem dúvida, atrapalhando mais do que ajudando. — O xerife Uzumaki bateu as palmas das mãos, seu gesto favorito, Sasuke percebeu, e esfregou-as.

— Bem, agora, meu senhor, devemos bater ou simplesmente entrar?

* * *

Sasuke percebeu que o xerife estava ansioso para começar os trabalhos, não por impaciência para voltar para casa — não, Naruto disse- lhe, um tanto sem pena de si mesmo, não tinha esposa esperando-o em casa, somente uma mãe idosa que era conhecida por ser rabugenta —, mas porque a ação estava em curso.

Diferentemente do xerife, Sasuke não estava ansioso para ver a cena que o esperava. Já tinha testemunhado a parte que lhe cabia de morte e violência, e só desejava uma vida doméstica calma, a qual certamente não seria garantida com a esposa escolhida, mas achava que talvez pudesse esperar conseguir isso quando ele e Sakura fossem avós. Cuidar dos vassalos, participar de um ou dois torneios e criar os filhos eram toda a agitação de que precisava para o que restava de sua vida.

Mas como o despejo de Hyuuga de sua casa era necessário para que alcançasse essa paz, Sasuke aprumou os ombros e disse:

— Que vergonha, Naruto. Por que eu deveria bater na porta da minha própria casa?

Assim sendo, curvou-se para abrir as pesadas portas, mas viu que a tranca de ferro moveu-se antes mesmo de ele tocá-la. Rangendo, as portas de carvalho se abriram, e um loiro familiar se enfiou entre os dois. Sasuke agora percebeu que o rosto que o olhava era o mais imundo que já tinha visto.

Batendo na altura do quadril de Sasuke, Jamie disse, com sua voz aguda.

— Bem, entrem. Não fiquem aí parados. - Sasuke franziu a testa para o garoto. — Sentindo-se bastante em casa aqui no solar Stephensgate, não, garoto?

— Não poderia ser diferente — disse Jamie. — Nasci aqui.

—Vamos? — Sasuke passou pelo garoto e entrou no Grande Salão do solar, que não era nada além de uma vasta sala de jantar rodeada por uma galeria que orlava o segundo andar e permitia aos que se reuniam ali olhar e ver as cabeças dos que jantavam abaixo. O Grande Salão compreendia quase todo o andar principal do solar, mas apenas o centro retratava o teto de abóboda de uma catedral, onde havia pendurados dois ou três estandartes, deixados ali por conta de alguma batalha esquecida havia muito tempo.

No fundo do salão, oposta à porta, havia uma grande lareira, alta o bastante para aquecer a sala inteira ou, pelo menos, a maior parte dela. Na frente dessa lareira, na qual bramia um fogo quente demais para uma noite tão amena, duas cadeiras de encosto alto haviam sido colocadas. Numa, Sasuke viu imediatamente, embora o garoto estivesse de costas para ele, estava seu escudeiro Konohamaru. Na outra estava curvado um homem que Sasuke concluiu que deveria ser o primo do pai, Hiashi Hyuuga.

Ao barulho da entrada deles, Konohamaru virou o rosto e soltou um grito contente:

— Ora, veja isso! — falou o escudeiro, a voz ecoando no vasto aposento. — Meu lorde! Levantando-se com desequilíbrio, Konohamaru cruzou o piso de pedras e cumprimentou Sasuke e o xerife, o primeiro percebendo imediatamente que o garoto estava bêbado. Que idiota tinha aberto a adega para esse garoto presunçoso, Sasuke podia imaginar muito bem, mas o garoto mal podia ficar de pé, de tão embriagado que estava.

Ainda trajado com a túnica de veludo, o garoto tinha pelo menos tirado a cota de malha, embora tivesse substituído a capa forrada de arminho por uma nova corrente de ouro que Sasuke nunca tinha visto antes. Esperava que Hyuuga não a tivesse dado para o garoto numa tentativa de ganhar sua lealdade. Sasuke tinha certeza de que tal astúcia teria êxito, pois conhecia a vaidade de Konohamaru. Enchendo o garoto de presentes e mantendo-o bêbado como um porco na lama, ele o ganharia com facilidade.

— Olhe, aqui está ele, senhor — disse Konohamaru, apontando para Sasuke, um sorriso ridículo e cheio de dentes no rosto juvenil. —Vejo que não foi necessário nenhum resgate. Deu um golpe nela, meu senhor? Lorde, queria estar na sua pele! Eu disse que ela era de primeira qualidade...

Sasuke ignorou o garoto, o olhar desviando para o homem que também tinha se levantado e estava vindo na direção deles mais lentamente, mas com os braços bem abertos no velho gesto de boas vindas

— Mas não pode ser Sasuke Uchiha — gritou Hiashi Hyuuga. — Não o jovem rude que saiu daqui dez anos atrás, tão furioso. Amaldiçoou todos os que estavam na sala. Foi isso que o senhor fez, não foi? E, agora, olhe só. Duas vezes mais largo que o pai, e mais alto que as nossas torres, posso jurar. Que volta ao lar mais alegre, não é, Naruto? Vejo que resgatou nosso lorde daqueles ladrões de estrada sobre quem Konohamaru nos contou...

— Não tinha ladrão de estrada nenhum, Hiashi — disse Naruto, e sorriu, propositalmente usando a pronúncia inglesa do nome do intendente para irritá-lo, Sasuke não tinha dúvidas. — Apenas um trabalho de nossa caçadorinha favorita.

A expressão do intendente ficou um pouco sombria com a menção a Sakura. Ele era um homem alto, embora não tão grande quanto Sasuke, usava bigode e era magro, com cabelos negros ficando grisalhos na parte da frente.

Sasuke se lembrava dele como sempre presente nos tempos do pai, mais do que um membro da família, um conselheiro, um supervisor da propriedade, o melhor amigo de Fugaku Uchiha. Um amigo que, se as suspeitas de Sasuke fossem verdadeiras, poderia ter matado o velho para ter o controle sobre o solar e depois ter culpado a inocente noiva do falecido conde pelo crime.

— Ah — gritou Hiashi, o desânimo em sua voz só um pouco disfarçado. — E seu escudeiro nos disse que eram degoladores!

— Ela disse que me mataria se eu contasse — Konohamaru pronunciou com alegria. — Mas que jeito de morrer! Morreria feliz umas mil vezes por um único beijo dela...

O sorriso de Hiashi pareceu congelar no rosto estreito.

— Ah, bem, estávamos esperando uma carta pedindo seu resgate, meu senhor, mas felizmente, em vez disso, o senhor está aqui. Felizmente, minha filha, Hinata, tenho certeza de que o senhor se lembra, tornou-se uma jovem desde que a viu pela última vez, arrumou os antigos aposentos de seu pai...

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Vocês não estavam usando, Hiashi? — perguntou ele, seguindo o palpite do xerife.

— O quê, eu? Bem, sim, mas agora que temos o senhor de volta, é oadequado...

— Verdade.

Sasuke viu como Hyuuga pretendia jogar. O primo leal, que se esforçou para manter o solar funcionando nos conformes depois da morte inesperada de Sua Senhoria, agora se alegrava em servir o herdeiro do falecido lorde.

Hyuuga não podia fazer ideia de que Sasuke já tinha sido informado sobre o estado de seus domínios e vassalos. Naruto Uzumaki não teria razão para dizer nada, e nenhuma outra pessoa ousaria. Exceto, é claro, a Bela Sakura. Mas ela era a suspeita de matar lorde Fugaku. Quem seria idiota o bastante para acreditar nela?

—Oi

Batendo com suas luvas de montaria sobre as pernas e olhando ao redor com aparente indiferença, Sasuke disse:

— O lugar parece bem, muito bem, Hiashi. Fiquei feliz de ver Jiraya lá fora. Mas você deve achar que ele está lento demais nos últimos tempos. Nunca pensou em contratar alguém para ajudá-lo?

— Bem, as coisas não estão exatamente do mesmo jeito que estavam quando Vossa Senhoria partiu. Não, não mesmo, não mesmo.

— O intendente sacudiu a cabeça, lamentando. — Seu pai vendeu a maior parte dos cavalos um pouco antes de morrer. Não via utilidade em manter um estábulo tão grande quando havia apenas ele, sabe...

— Estranho ele ter feito isso, não acha? — Sasuke chicoteou as luvas num escudo preso à parede que continha o brasão dos Uchiha, com dois falcões e um dragão, e franziu a testa com a poeira produzida pelo gesto. — Considerando que estava se casando. Ele devia esperar que a esposa fosse usar pelo menos uma égua. E haveria as crianças... Hiashi hesitou, mas somente por um segundo.

— Ah, o xerife contou-lhe sobre o desastre, não contou? Sim, um dia sombrio na história da sua família, meu senhor. Uma espécie de loucura apoderou-se de seu pai naquelas infelizes semanas que levaram ao seu casamento malfadado com aquela pirralha... — O rosto do intendente ficou sombrio com a lembrança. Depois, com um suspiro, iluminou-se, como um homem que deseja colocar para trás um pensamento desagradável.

— Mas não adianta ficarmos remoendo aqueles dias tristes, no quando o senhor tem tantos dias felizes pela frente. Agora, temos de comemorar sua volta. Jamie. — O chamado ao menino moreno foi austero. — Corra e diga a dona Tsunade que Sua Senhoria voltou, e diga para ela preparar uma refeição digna de um conde. Diga que tem minha permissão para abater um dos leitões... — Jamie, que estivera observando os acontecimentos com olhos castanhos arregalados como maçãs silvestres, pareceu surpreso.

— Um dos porcos, senhor? A Srta, Hinata não vai gostar disso...

— Diga à Srta. Hinata que Sua Senhoria chegou. Ela vai entender. — Hiashi falava lentamente, sibilando as palavras entre os dentes como alguém acostumado a ter suas ordens obedecidas sem questionamentos. O garoto saiu apressado, e o intendente virou-se com um suspiro.

— É tão difícil encontrar ajuda confiável nesses tempos. — disse Hiashi, balançando a cabeça.

— Posso imaginar que deve ser muito difícil. — Sasuke cruzou os braços sobre o peito. — Especialmente quando você pretende pagar a eles um terço do que merecem.

— Senhor? — Hiashi pareceu perplexo.

—Você me escutou. — Sasuke virou o rosto para o escudeiro. — Konohamaru, vá aos estábulos e dê uma ajuda a Jiraya com nossas montarias.

* * *

Konohamaru estava tão bêbado que mal conseguia se levantar, mas ainda estava intratável como sempre.

— Ajudar Jiraya? — queixou-se garoto. — Por quê? O velho pode cuidar dos dois cavalos. Além disso, há apenas três outros no estábulo...

— Faça o que estou dizendo! — bramiu Sasuke, a voz retumbando pela sala.

Konohamaru deu um salto, abaixou a cabeça e correu. Sasuke nunca tinha visto o garoto se mover com tanta velocidade, e ficou contente porque, mesmo bêbado, o garoto era rápido.

— Meu senhor — disse Hiashi, quando as imensas portas de carvalho fecharam-se depois que o escudeiro saiu correndo. — Algum problema?

Perdoe-me de antemão, mas o senhor parece... descontente.

O xerife Uzumaki, sempre disposto a apreciar uma boa piada, deu uma risada nessa hora, e Sasuke descruzou os braços e começou a bater com as luvas na palma da mão direita, lentamente, metodicamente, mas com uma força que crescia conforme encarava o intendente.

— Honestamente, meu senhor — Hiashi gaguejou com um sorriso falso. — Se é a venda dos cavalos de lorde Fugaku que o preocupa, só posso dizer que as últimas semanas de vida de Sua Senhoria não foram das melhores. Parecia um homem possuído...

— Ou um homem cujo cérebro estava sendo lentamente destruído por veneno — Sasuke disse, suavemente.

—Veneno, meu senhor? — O intendente ergueu as sobrancelhas negras, surpreso. — O senhor disse veneno? Sim, falaram de veneno na época da morte. Minha opinião era de que a pirralha com quem ele se casou tinha colocado alguma coisa em sua taça...

— Ah, não — disse Sasuke com confiança. — O envenenamento começou

muito antes do casamento. Foi o veneno que o deixou louco a ponto de querer

se casar, em primeiro lugar.

— Mas, meu senhor, — Hiashi disse, lambendo os lábios finos com a ponta da língua rosada —o senhor sabe do que está falando?

— Com certeza sei. — Sasuke começou a caminhar em volta do intendente, ainda batendo com as luvas ritmicamente na palma da mão. — Na história da minha família, Sr. Hyuuga, não existem registros de loucura. Nem meu avô, nem o pai dele, nem o pai do pai dele ficaram loucos...

— Bem, existem muitas coisas que podem levar um homem à loucura — insistiu Hiashi Hyuuga, virando-se para observar os passos de Sasuke. — No caso de seu pai, foi a artimanha de uma jovem. Uma bruxa, alguns a acusaram assim, numa idade menos instruída...

— Não — disse Sasuke sem tirar os olhos do intendente. — Sakura Haruno não foi a causa da loucura do meu pai, mas um sintoma. A causa foi veneno, pura e simplesmente.

Hiashi respirou fundo, o olhar voltando-se para o xerife.

—Você disse a ele o que eu disse depois da morte do ve..., quero dizer, do lorde Fugaku? Que eu achei que a garota tinha colocado alguma coisa na bebida dele. Ah, lorde Sasuke, o senhor deveria ter visto como ela o desprezava. Não suportava que ele tocasse nem na mão dela. Uma garota estranha, um tanto indigna de ser uma mulher. Você disse a ele, xerife, como também suspeitamos de que ela rouba a minha.., a caça de Sua Senhoria? Uma assassina, uma ladra, talvez até mesmo uma feiticeira...

— Você joga muitas acusações aos pés de uma simples garota — observou Sasuke, andando mais depressa agora.

— Uma simples garota, meu senhor? Ah, não, Sakura Haruno não é uma simples garota. Ostenta sua feminilidade para todos verem em umas calças de couro, em vez de vestir-se como uma cristã temente a Deus...

— Já chega — Sasuke ladrou, parando os passos exatamente na frente do intendente. — Não pronuncie outra palavra contra essa jovem. O que vai fazer é trazer os recibos das vendas dos cavalos do meu pai. Vai me trazer os livros contábeis e me explicar exatamente por que os impostos dos servos do meu pai aumentaram em um terço. Também vai me informar por que nesse inverno muitos deles teriam morrido se não fosse pela generosidade da mesma pessoa que você caluniou de forma insultante há alguns instantes.

Hiashi Hyuuga já deveria estar esperando por uma cena dessas Deve ter imaginado que se Sasuke sobrevivesse às Cruzadas ele teria de prestar contas das ações que se seguiram à morte do lorde Fugaku. Sasuke não podia provar que o intendente tinha envenenado o pai, embora tivesse uma forte suspeita de que esta fosse a verdade.

Mas podia facilmente juntar provas de que Hiashi Hyuuga era culpado de extorsão e desfalque, e era por essa razão que queria Naruto Uzumaki ao lado enquanto fazia as acusações.

* * *

— Meu senhor — exclamou o intendente, surpreendendo Sasuke com um sorriso, embora débil. — Meu senhor, o que é isso? Anda dando ouvidos às fofocas da aldeia? Estou surpreso. Nunca se de julgar um homem antes de ouvi-lo com atenção...

— Ah! — O xerife Uzumaki virou uma das cadeiras da lareira e posicionou-a para que pudesse observar Sasuke e o primo. Abaixas— do o corpo volumoso na cadeira, ele deu risada, pegando o cálice e vinho abandonado por Konohamaru. — Então nos deixe ouvir a sua versão dos fatos, Sr. Hyuuga. Provavelmente será uma história divertida. Sr. Sasuke, não quer sentar comigo e aproveitar a performance?

— Vou ficar de pé, obrigado, Naruto — disse Sasuke, incapaz de segurar o sorriso para o óbvio divertimento do xerife com a situação.

— Bem, vamos escutar, Hiashi — ele disse, cruzando os braços novamente. — Comece pelos cavalos.

— Bem, foi há tanto tempo que mal consigo lembrar, mas acho que me lembro de um deles ficar doente, e depois os outros, até que finalmente quase todos tiveram de ser sacrificados...

— Então o meu pai não os vendeu?

_Parece que eu estava enganado na minha explicação inicial, meu senhor...

— E o aumento dos impostos? Qual seria a desculpa para isso?— Sasuke desejou saber, e não conseguiu evitar ficar impressionado quando o homem prontamente veio com um dilúvio.

— Sim, meu senhor um dilúvio. O rio transbordou em junho passado, inundando quase toda a sua propriedade, destruindo mais de metade das plantações. Tive de aumentar os impostos, meu senhor, apenas para repor as plantações arruinadas e manter o estoque no solar para os meses de inverno...

Sasuke olhou para o xerife Uzumaki, que parecia pensativo.

— Sim, o rio transbordou em junho passado — concordou ele.

— E realmente inundou um campo ou outro. Mas não me lembro de nada além de um campo de trigo destruído...

— Ah, senhor o estrago foi muito mais severo que isso. Áreas inteiras de terra ficaram sob água durante dias...

— E foi por essa razão que você pediu tanto dinheiro para dar permissão ao casamento de Pain Fairchild com Konan Poole que ele teve de aceitar caridade para poder pagar? — O olhar de Sasuke era severo.

— Pain Fairchild? — Os olhos cinzas de Hiashi Hyuuga estavam arregalados como os de um pássaro e assustados como um corvo numa armadilha. — Konan Poole? Meu senhor, deve estar havendo algum engano. Esses nomes não me são familiares...

— A família de Konan Poole cuida do mesmo pedaço de terra para os Uchiha há mais de cinquenta anos — Sasuke informou-lhe de forma depreciativa. — E ainda assim você diz que o nome dela não lhe é familiar? Você foi o intendente do meu pai durante anos antes da morte dele. O que você fez que nem mesmo se familiarizou com o nome daqueles empregados para servir você?

Hiashi gaguejou alguma resposta, mas Sasuke interrompeu-o, furioso. Já tinha aguentado mais que o suficiente. Este homem, se não tinha assassinado lorde Fugaku, tinha assassinado a memória dele ao permitir quem seu povo morresse de fome. A raiva de Sasuke alcançou o ponto de ebulição, e teve de sucumbir a ela por um instante, não importando o que acontecesse.

Com um resmungo de raiva reprimida, Sasuke foi para cima do intendente, agarrando a túnica de veludo do homem com punhos de ferro. Levantando o homem apavorado do chão de pedra, o conde segurou Hiashi Hyuuga acima dele, olhando furioso para o homem que choramingava, os olhos se tornando de um amarelo implacável.

— Eu podia esmagar você como um galho — disse Sasuke ameaçadoramente. —Podia atirar você contra a parede e quebrar seu pescoço...

— Meu senhor... — O xerife Uzumaki se levantou parcialmente de sua confortável cadeira, a expressão alarmada.

— Podia acusá-lo de crimes muito fáceis de serem provados — continuou Sasuke, em uma voz sem inflexão, de alguém que tinha se irritado de forma inexprimível. — E com felicidade ver você apodrecer na prisão pelo resto de seus dias. Mas eu realmente prefiro atravessar você com minha espada e depois limpar o sangue da lâmina na sua lamentável carcaça.

— Meu senhor! — gritou o xerife, verdadeiramente prudente agora, o cálice de vinho esquecido. — Não!

— Mas, em vez disso — Sasuke disse irritado, ainda mantendo o homem menor do que ele longe do chão com a força dos braços —, vou dizer o que você fez, pois você se faz de inocente com tanta convicção.

Colocando o primo de pé, Sasuke puxou o homem mais velho para si, ainda agarrado à túnica.

— Nada — ele sibilou, tão suavemente que o xerife Uzumaki teve de se curvar para entender as palavras. — Você não fez nada para a propriedade e para meu pai. Não se preocupou com a vida daqueles que meu pai jurou proteger e a quem, em troca, ele quis que você servisse. Sua única preocupação foi encher seus bolsos imundos com o ouro dos Uchiha. Bem, acaba hoje à noite.

Jogando o homem menor para longe dele, Sasuke observou o intendente bater na parede, depois começar a escorregar, gemendo, o corpo curvado na posição de uma criança. Completamente sem compaixão pelo homem que tinha prejudicado tantas pessoas, Sasuke entoou, sem emoção:

— Quero que me devolva todo centavo que roubou do meu povo até o fim do ano. Quero todos os pedaços de papel que mostrem todas as transações que você fez nas mãos do xerife Uzumaki na primeira hora de amanhã. E quero você fora da minha casa antes do meio-dia de amanhã. Entendido?

Por um momento, Hiashi Hyuuga parou de olhar para as mãos, e foi então que Sasuke viu passar pelo rosto do primo alguma coisa que não era medo, nem agitação, mas ódio, tão puro e frio quanto o ódio mortal que Sasuke tinha visto nos olhos dos sarracenos contra os quais lutava. Mas esse ódio era de alguma forma mais terrível, pois era natural ser desprezado pelos próprios inimigos.

Mas ser odiado dessa forma por alguém na própria casa — isso era diferente. Hiashi Hyuuga desprezava Sasuke, e provavelmente tinha desprezado o pai de Sasuke antes. Como lorde Fugaku não tinha visto aquele aparente desprezo nos olhos de lua do primo, Sasuke não conseguia entender.

Mas, assim que reconheceu esse ódio, ele imediatamente desapareceu. Conforme se levantava, as feições de Hiashi Hyuuga disciplinaram-se em uma expressão de falsa ansiedade.

— Meu senhor, meu senhor — murmurou o intendente, limpando-se como se tivesse apenas caído acidentalmente, não sido jogado de corpo inteiro do outro lado da sala. — Tudo o que fiz na s ausência foi para o bem do solar. De fato, a maior parte dos seus vassalos reclamou, mas o senhor deve saber que seu pai os deixou mal-acostumados. Ora, são os servos mais bem-tratados do condado, até mesmo o xerife vai concordar comigo...

— Eram — corrigiu-o Naruto. — Eram os mais bem-tratados.

—Viu? Seu pai, que Deus proteja a alma dele, era um bom homem, mas não tinha tino para os negócios. Mostrarei com praz qualquer papel que desejar ver, meu senhor. Está cansado da viagem e talvez seus ouvidos tenham dado atenção para lábios que são contra mim...

—Você não precisa pensar sobre isso — disse Sasuke, balançando a cabeça em admiração. Na verdade, este homem estava pedindo para morrer se achava que podia fazê-lo mudar de ideia mesmo com a raiva mortal que estava sentindo. — Amanhã você vai embora, ou, por Deus, Hyuuga, você vai sentir a ponta da minha lâmina nas suas costas forçando você a sair.

— Pai?

* * *

Uma voz musical saltou na direção deles, e Sasuke levantou o olhar para a escada no lado direito da sala. Lá, com uma das mãos delgadas sobre o corrimão de madeira polida, descendo as escadas, flutuava uma visão em púrpura. A pele pálida como creme complementada por um cabelo negro como ébano criavam a aparência de uma feminilidade tão delicada com a qual poucas mulheres podiam rivalizar. Hinata Hyuuga, de quem Sasuke só se lembrava como uma garota desagradável de 10 anos de idade e que usava

calças, tinha se tornado uma mulher realmente linda.

— Pai? — perguntou ela novamente com sua voz suave. — Qual o problema? — Então, notando a presença de Sasuke, a garota colocou a mão sobre um bem desenvolvido seio e soltou um suspiro de admiração.

— Oh, lorde Sasuke! — gritou ela, e em alguns passos rápidos e graciosos ela estava na frente dele, abaixando-se no piso de pedra em uma mesura que fez as enormes saias púrpura acumularem-se em volta dos pés de Sasuke. — Oh! Parece um sonho! Ouvi aquele malandro do Jamie dizer que o senhor tinha finalmente voltado, mas não pude acreditar, a não ser que eu o visse com meus próprios olhos!

Erguendo-se da mesura, os olhos cinzas brilhando como luas, Hinata sorriu beatificamente para ele. Sasuke achou graça ao ver que os lábios desenhados com perfeição estavam com ruge, pois estavam artificialmente vermelhos, da cor das sementes da romã que Sasuke às vezes comia no Egito.

— Oh, primo, como você está alto agora! Achei que fosse apenas um golpe da minha imaginação de garota lembrar de você alto assim, mas, depois de todo esse tempo, encontrar isso... Bem, você parece uma árvore, exatamente como quando eu era pequena. Ele está ótimo, não está, pai?- Hiashi Hyuuga resmungou, não havia mais o oficioso tom ser vi em sua voz.

— Vá para a cozinha, Hinata, e veja como a dona Tsunade está se saindo com o preparo do jantar.

— Oh, pai, você não pode estar falando sério! Faz séculos que eu e primo Sasuke nos vimos pela última vez. Temos tanto o que conversar — Hinata fez uma careta charmosa de desapontamento para o pai. — Afinal de contas, primo Sasuke esteve pelo mundo todo. Quero ouvir tudo sobre isso e sobre os sarracenos que matou e as paisagens que viu. Você viu as pirâmides, lorde Sasuke? Queria tanto vê-las. São realmente tudo isso que as pessoas dizem?

Sasuke olhou para a criatura encantadora que o primo do pai tinha gerado e entendeu muito bem o desgosto que Sakura e as irmãs tinham pela garota.

* * *

Linda e dissimulada, Hinata Hyuuga era, do seu jeito, ainda mais perigosa que o pai, e qualquer donzela que não soubesse disso ficaria com ciúme de sua beleza e posição social. Hinata parecia ter feito um enorme esforço esta noite, vestindo uma saia de seda e uma túnica com um decote que rivalizava com a de Ino em indecência, junto com várias jóias de ouro que pesassem nos pulsos e dedos.

— Mas vejo que meu esquecido pai não lhe ofereceu nada para beber — Hinata falou amorosamente, pegando o braço de Sasuke apertando um peito pesado contra ele. — Deixe-me servir um conhaque para o senhor...

O xerife Uzumaki deu uma risada sincera para o tom sugestivo que a garota empregou, e ela lançou-lhe um olhar de irritação, sobrancelhas delgadas baixando sobre o nariz delicado em uma expressão mal-humorada.

— Ah — disse ela categoricamente —, é você. Não o tinha visto aí. Bem, do que está rindo, posso saber?

— Ah, senhorita — suspirou o xerife —, se eu não a conheço, não sou eu quem deve lhe dizer.

— Hinata — disse Hiashi imediatamente —, saia daqui.

— Pai! — A mulher sedutora de cabelos negros bateu com seus pequenos pés cobertos por veludo no chão. —Você está sendo grosseiro com nosso hóspede!

— Lorde Sasuke e eu estamos conversando sobre um assunto importante e que não diz respeito a você! Vá para a cozinha ver como a dona Tsunade está se saindo com o preparo do jantar...

— Na verdade, senhor — Sasuke interrompeu —, vou jantar na casa do moinho esta noite. Então vocês e dona Tsunade não precisam se preocupar com meu jantar, embora tenha certeza de que o xerife, que passará a noite aqui para ajudar o senhor com a arrumação, apreciaria comer alguma coisa.

— Jantar na casa do moinho? — gritou Hinata, o tom horrorizado. Não tinha escutado o resto. — Por que jantará lá? Podemos preparar um jantar melhor do que o que terá na casa do moinho...

— Pode ser. — O xerife Uzumaki deu risada. — Pode ser, senhorita. Mas não pode fornecer o tipo de companhia que Sua Senhoria tem tido nos últimos dias.

— O que isso quer dizer? — Hinata virou os olhos acusadores a Sasuke.

— Do que ele está falando, Vossa Senhoria?

Sasuke, relutante em pronunciar o nome de Sakura, sobre quem iam falado com liberdade demais para o seu gosto na recente conversa, somente deu de ombros de forma indiferente.

— Não se esqueça do que falei, senhor — disse ele, lançando um implacável para o intendente. — Não pode passar de amanhã. Sasuke não precisou acrescentar "ou vai se arrepender". A ameaça estava lá, em sua voz, sem a necessidade de as palavras serem pronunciadas.

— Mas, meu senhor, eu lhe imploro...

Uma das mãos pesadas caiu sobre o ombro de Hiashi Hyuuga, intendente virou-se irritado e viu-se olhando para o rosto largo e barbudo do xerife.

— Leve-me até seus livros contábeis, querido companheiro — ordenou

Naruto, com bastante satisfação. — E se puder achar um ou dois odres de vinho pelo caminho, melhor ainda.

— Mas... — disse Hiashi para Sasuke, que já tinha se virado e ia e direção às portas. — Meu lorde, espere...

.

.

.

.

Mas Sasuke já estava do lado de fora, no ar frio da noite, antes de o intendente pronunciar outra palavra. Respirando fundo, Sasuke encheu os pulmões de ar com perfume de pinheiros e madeira queimada os sons das noites inglesas tão familiares a ele quanto a própria voz. Em algum lugar, um rouxinol gorjeava uma canção comovente e. ali perto, outro respondia.

Então era disso que sentia falta nas noites frias do deserto, não de sua casa, de sua família, mas do bom interior da Inglaterra, do apupo de advertência de uma coruja marrom, do leve mugido da vaca leiteira no estábulo. Era por isso que tinha voltado para casa. E era isso que dividiria com Sakura, e com os filhos, se Deus quisesse.

Sasuke olhou na direção dos estábulos, e estava prestes a ir lá chutar o escudeiro para que acordasse, concluindo que o jovem arrogante tinha desmaiado devido aos excessos, quando uma voz fina deteve.

— Está indo embora, então?

O garoto moreno apareceu não se sabe de onde, e Sasuke apertou os olhos para a túnica imunda do garoto e para as calças puídas, o rosto sujo e os olhos castanho-escuro arregalados.

—Só por um tempinho — disse Sasuke calmamente. — Estarei volta depois que você dormir.

— Posso dormir a hora que eu quiser — assegurou-lhe Jamie. Vou esperar pelo senhor.

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha negra.

— Como você quiser, então.

* * *

Caminhando em direção aos estábulos, Sasuke teve a clara impressão de que o garoto o seguia, e, quando se virou e pegou o interrompendo o passo e fingindo estar interessado em um gato estava andando ali perto, perguntou curiosamente:

— A quem você pertence, jovem?

— O quê, senhor? — O garoto engoliu em seco, tirando os orbes das costas do gato malhado. — Eu?

— Sim, você. De quem você é? Da dona Tsunade? Do Hyuuga?

— Ah, não, senhor— o garoto gritou, ficando com o corpo completamente ereto. — Sou seu.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, sem se impressionar. Alguma garota da cozinha tinha ficado grávida e jogado esse menino entre eles. Sasuke pagaria para sustentar o garoto até o dia de sua morte. A não ser, claro, que ele pudesse ser um aprendiz. O garoto parecia forte o bastante, embora inegavelmente sujo.

— Certo, então — disse Sasuke, esfregando o queixo. Fazia tempo que não se barbeava tão bem que ainda não estava totalmente acostumado. — Tem algo que pode fazer por mim enquanto estiver fora.

O garoto balançou a cabeça, entusiasmado.

— O quê, senhor?

— Pode ficar de olho no xerife Uzumaki. Cuidar para que ele não cochile ou coisa assim antes de eu voltar. Sabe, garoto, estou fazendo o Sr. Hyuuga e a filha saírem daqui e não os quero fazendo nenhum jogo sujo comigo...

— Entendo, senhor — disse o garoto. — Nao vou deixar que nada aconteça ao xerife Uzumaki. Ele me leva para pescar.

Sasuke levantou as sobrancelhas, mas se segurou para não fazer um comentário. Em vez disso, jogou uma moeda para o garoto, que pegou com destreza.

— Muito bem, garoto — foi tudo o que disse, e depois seguiu em busca do escudeiro.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...**

_— Mas não posso acreditar que isso seja verdade! Meu senhor, aqui foi minha casa por mais da metade da minha vida. Com certeza deve haver algo que eu possa fazer para o senhor mudar de ideia?_

_— Não, senhorita, não existe nada que possa fazer. Volte para o seu quarto agora, pois preciso de uma boa noite de descanso..._

_— Se não for ousado demais de minha parte sugerir isso — sussurrou Hinata, levantando o braço e passando um dedo em um dos braços morenos de Sasuke —, posso ajudar a fazer com que sua noite de descanso seja realmente muito gostosa..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Desculpem-me pela demora! Não me matem telepaticamente! Sou uma menina muito atarefada e o Enem está sugando minhas energias. Prometo tentar não demora tanto. ^^**

**O que estão achando? Sasuke já chegou quebrando o barraco e expulsando os Hyuugas! Será que isso vai ficar assim?**

**Hinatinha sempre tão dócil aqui deixei ela bem vadia, não? Não me crucifiquem, amo a Hina, mas gosto muito quando ela sai dessa meiguice e timidez toda.**

**Quem sentiu falta da Saky? o/ No próximo ela estará ai firme e forme kkkkk**

**Bom, amo vocês *-***

**Até o próximo.**

**Kisses de jabuticaba **


End file.
